Digital Team in Special World
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Digimon and Pokémon were never supposed to meet. However, everything is about to change. Now the two teams must strive together and fight the danger. But what happens if the difference between the two teams get in the way of their unity?
1. Beams of Light

**Digital Team in Special World**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own Digimon or Pokémon**.  
"Don't sue me" Quoted by Lunar Wave

**Chapter 1: Beams of Light**

**Story Start:**

**(Tai's P.O.V.)**

Sigh… It's another boring day. I guess this is good, way better than having to run trying to save the Digital World. At least everything is at peace today. I decided to snooze on a branch under a big tree after our little picnic. Reminds me of the day when snow fell in summer. I was lying on a branch then too. That was a bit of a bad omen. I suddenly felt weird when I saw a beam of light. Sigh, must be imagining things. Well it isn't really a bad omen. It was then when I discovered the Digital World and met my friend Agumon.

Davis is kicking a soccer ball in a corner. He matured a bit after a few months. Weirdly, his digital clothing now has a weird mark placed on his back. Davis said that it was the symbol on top of the Digi-egg of Miracles. He also stopped flirting at Kari. Speaking of her, she was taking a few pictures on her digital camera. She stayed the same all this time. Same goes for everyone else in fact. TK is sitting near the Digimon, watching them wrestle each other playfully. Gatomon will surely win if she tried hard enough. She is the only champion level amongst them, especially now that she has her Tail Ring back. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei is talking about girl stuff. Izzy and Ken sat down, talking about some computer things. Cody is helping Joe clean up with Willis.

Willis went to Japan to visit us. The first thing we realized is Willis was holding 2 Digimon. The D-3 Digidestined, except Ken, Kari, and TK, went to America to help Kari and TK, who was there to visit Mimi. The others, me, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Ken, never met him then. Willis said that he found a Digi-egg, floating on the seaside. The egg hatched into Lopmon. Lopmon looked like Terriermon, the only physical difference is Lopmon has 3 horns instead of 1, has brown where Terriermon has white, and has pink where Terriermon has green. They do have differences in attitude; Lopmon is more polite than Terriermon.

I opened my eyes and looked a bit ahead. What… The beam of light is nearer now. Sigh, must be a trick of the light. That's what I thought till Cody saw it and pointed it out. That can't be good. I looked towards the others. Davis shouted, while running towards us, "What in the Digital World is going on?" The beam of light seems meters away so we can move away from it. Everyone started running away from the beam. I looked behind and shouted,

"It's gaining on us!"

"Tai, what the heck is that!" Matt asked

"How am I supposed to know!" I replied.

Everyone is running at their top speeds. I looked back again. I told everyone to run towards the TV. Everyone reacted almost instantly. I looked behind again and shouted,

"Everyone hurry up! Let's got out of here!"

This is bad. We didn't make it. It finally caught up to us and I felt horrible. Everyone looks like they are fizzing away. I felt my eyes close. Then, poof, everything's black.

Memo to myself: whenever I snooze on branches of big trees, run at the first sign of weirdness.

**(Takato's POV)**

Sigh, I am happy that we can finally relax and every one of our Digimon (except Leomon) is with us, but these days boredom is the most prominent of all emotions. There are times when Kazu will propose a card game, but it isn't the same with battling real life Digimon. Ever since the Locomon-Parasimon incident, nothing else worth our time happened.

Pretty much everyone is still the same. I, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Suzie and our partners were in the vacant space behind Guilmon's shed. Most of us are relaxing. The active ones, Calumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Monodramon, were playing a little game. Does not matter what happens, we were still having a nice time.

That is until a strange beam of light started to move towards us. I thought it was a mirage. I rubbed my eyes. But, no… It is still there. Uh oh. This can't be good. It then engulfed everyone. I am so going to be beaten up by Rika if I told her about seeing it and not reacting.

**(Someone's POV)**

Man, grounded again. Sigh, just because I made my brother cry. I called some of my friends. They all seemed to be staying at home today. Good, I won't be missing out on anything then. Then I looked out the window and saw something really weird. A beam of light just shot out of the sky. I blinked, and then it wasn't there anymore. Stop imagining things.

Mom just called me to check the mail. Must be washing clothes. Well at least I get some fresh air. I looked in the mail. I suddenly saw my name on a package. I picked it up and pulled out its contents. Inside was a very familiar object. I pocketed it and looked at the note. It said "You may need this." I knew at once who sent it. Must be her. I can't think of anyone else who can send me such a precious object. I took everything else and put it on the table.

I went to the telephone. I was in such a good mood. I decided to call everyone. They were annoyed on having me call again. But when I asked, "Did you get yours?" I didn't specify what in case my little brother overheard. Anyway they got the message, and said yes.

I went to my bedroom. Maybe I will get a mission to do again. This will be fun.

**(Ash's POV)**

Man, boredom, the sickness that you automatically get when nothing happens. I can't help it. Some of my friends were here: Dawn, May, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, even, Barry. Dawn, May, Brock, and Misty, came to Pallet Town to see me and to rest a bit. Tracey is with me because he was told by Professor Oak that he can rest. Gary was here to visit Prof. Oak. And Barry is here because he wanted to challenge the Kanto Region Gyms.

Everything is going smoothly. We were having a little picnic. That is until a beam of light showed up out of nowhere and started moving towards us. I pointed it out and Gary said I was seeing things. I told him to look behind him. (Our backs were towards the beam of light.) They all spun around and saw the beam of light. I suddenly realized. The beam of light was gradually accelerating since it started moving. We started to run, but we were all engulfed in the light.

**(Red's POV)**

I am so bored. I was sitting on a bench on Slateport City. We were supposed to be going to the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Prof. Oak said that everyone will be there. By everyone, he meant the Professors of every region, and the heads of the Pokémon Association.

There weren't any ships to the Battle Frontier today. But everyone decided to go now so we decided to use our Pokémon to get across the sea. Wally seems a bit excited. He was handed a Pokédex, and was made officially a Pokédex Holder by Prof. Birch. His Pokédex was like the Hoenn trio (He was used to this version of the Pokédex) (Or the Three Conquerors), which we now started calling as the Four Conquerors (Wally conquered Sky Pillar).

Everyone was getting ready. Yellow approached me and told me that we were all ready. She's a bit shy when she told me. Nah, that is nothing. I let out Aero, my Aerodactyl, and have him carry me towards The Battle Frontier. Green rode Charizard. Blue is on Blasty, her Blastoise, while Yellow had Freesk, her Butterfree carry her. Gold is on Mantaro, while Silver rides Feraligatr. Crystal rides Tupeon, her Xatu. Ruby is riding on Zuzu, his Swampert. Sapphire is on Pilo, her Tropius. Emerald is surfing on Mantine while Wally rides Flygon. The Sinnoh Trio is riding on separate Pokémon as well. Pearl is riding Zellord, his recently evolved Floatzel. Platina is being carried by Empoleon with Dia.

Everyone is having some fun on the journey. Diamond and Pearl did some Manzai, on which Gold laughed hysterically. That is what was happening until, a really, really weird beam of light showed up out of nowhere. We instantly moved towards the beam. I've got a bad feeling about this. As soon as we arrived to the spot, we saw humans, and Pokémon lying on the ground, out cold. There are some really rare Pokémon with them. There are even Green, Misty, Brock, Sapphire, Pearl, and Platina look-alikes among them. This is getting really weird. We had some of our Pokémon carry them to the Pokémon Center to see what happened to them. Things are getting stranger by the minute.

**Chapter End**

I finally finished the 1st Chapter.  
Please Read and Review.  
I will try to have as much as possible no more lousy continuations.


	2. In the Pokémon Center

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: Digimon is never mine. Pokémon can never be mine.

**Chapter 2: In the Pokémon Center**

**Chapter Start**

"These strangers seem like they fainted on the spot." Red said to the nurse.

"They will be just fine." The nurse assured Red.

"Thanks Ma'am." Red said, leaving the center as soon as possible.

"I just can't understand how some of them look like us." Pearl said. "Heck, the one who looks like me wears the same clothes I am wearing right now." Pearl tugged at his clothing.

"None of us will know." Green shook his head as he said this. "The one who looks like me looks like a professor, the way the coat makes him look like..."

"I will be pleased if you allow me to talk to the one who looks like me and wears the same clothing as I am." Platina said with a formal tone.

"There is no need to be formal to us, Platina. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Blue sighed.

"We should probably go to Grandpa now, guys." Green said. Everyone agreed, though Pearl reluctantly did. They headed to the Battle Tower, which was the decided meeting place. They took the elevator up to the meeting room. When everyone was in the meeting room (They can't all fit in one go), where the Professors were patiently waiting, they began the discussion.

"We currently have new species of Pokémon showing up out of nowhere." Prof. Oak stated. "These new species keep showing up out of nowhere, and soon we may be able to recognize them. It is your job to figure out what and who they are." Oak said while referring to the Dex holders. We already got some information, and scientists are trying to figure out what to call them." Professor Oak pointed at a picture of a little being with a two leaves attached to its head. "This little creature seems to be able to talk human language. It said that it is called Tanemon. We eventually considered this as its name."

"Speaking of which, professor, we found some of these 'new species' already." Gold blurted out.

"Where are they then?" The Kanto-Johto Pokémon Association President asked, with excitement in his tone.

"We brought them to the Pokémon Center. We found them unconscious." Gold replied. Then suddenly the Gold's Pokégear rang. Gold instantly answered, and discovered that some of the people they have found have regained consciousness.

Prof. Birch went with the Dex Holders to the Pokémon Center. There they found the Brock look-alike flirting with the nurse. They watched amusingly until a Croagunk showed up out of one of the Brock look-alike's Poké balls and hit his trainer with a Poison Jab and dragged him away from the scene. Then the nurse saw them at once and told them they may enter. The first thing they saw was the kid with brown hair, wearing blue hooded shirt, grey pants, yellow armbands, and has a weird device hanging around his neck. He was standing near a red dinosaur.

The boy saw them and said "Hi."

"Hi. Who are you? Ruby asked.

"Takato Matsuki" The boy answered.

"Well, Takato, is that Pokémon yours?" Ruby pointed at the red dinosaur.

"What's a Pokémon?" Takato asked, with confusion in his voice.

"What? You don't know what a Pokémon is and you are standing near that Pokémon and looking at him worriedly?" Gold asked.

"I really have no idea who you are and what you are talking about." Takato said.

He looked towards a bed which contained a boy who was wearing an orange vest, orange T-shirt, dark brown pants, and white armbands. The one next to his bed suddenly stirred. This one is wearing faded blue-green t-shirt and yellowish-brown pants. He sat up and looked around. Seeing Takato seemed to brighten up his mood. He began to wear the gloves found on his bedside table and attached some metal items on his right arm and went straight to Takato.

"How are you Takato?" The boy asked.

"Well, I'm ok, Ryo. Do you know what a Pokémon is?" Takato replied.

"No. Why do you ask? Ryo asked.

"These guys made my head hurt because they keep saying 'How come you don't know what a Pokémon is?' I already told them that I have no idea what they're talking about" Takato pointed towards the Dex Holders, or more specifically, Gold.

"WHAT? WE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO THIS POKÉMON CENTER AND NOW THIS IS HOW YOU THANK US! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE –"

Gold was berating Takato when a pillow hit his face. Silver looked at who hit Gold and saw a girl about Takato's age looking at Gold with a piercing glare. The girl was wearing a yellow collared, light blue and white shirt with a blue heart printed in front. She was also wearing red armbands, wearing jeans with a brown belt holding it in place. Attached to her belt was a device like what Takato had around his neck, except with a blue rim around the screen instead of yellow. A pack of cards was also attached to her belt.

"Rika, what did you do that for?" Takato asked.

"Well, for your information, Gogglehead, his voice woke up everyone in this room." Rika said in her bossy tone. Sure enough, everyone woke up because of Gold's voice. Gold seems to not care and opened his mouth to berate Takato again, but never was able to say a word for Crystal instantly slapped him on the face along with Pearl and told him to shut up.

The Pearl look-alike instantly jolted at the sight of Pearl. A boy with very long, brown, and bushy hair looked at the Dex holders with one eyebrow raised. A boy with messy hair and grey goggles, a blue vest over a long-sleeved blue shirt with yellow and white stripes, looked briefly towards them, and looked towards a boy who was wearing grey polo and pants. A girl with purple hair wearing a blue bandanna, a peach shirt over her red dress and a pair of glasses was staring at them with a Crystal-look on her face. A girl with pink and white shirt, pink arm-long gloves, and yellow pants was staring at the scene mildly. The eldest among them, wearing blue coat over a white polo, was simply looking at them and seemed ready to stand up the next time a fight ensued. The rest are all staring or rubbing their eyes. The grey goggle-kid started standing up and walking towards a blue humanoid dragon that has a yellow V on his head.

"What exactly is a Pokémon?" Ryo asked clearly and audibly. A kid with a vest and shirt like Dia's, the Platina look-alike, the Misty look-alike, the Sapphire look-alike, the Brock look-alike, the Pearl look-alike, and the Green look-alike looked at Ryo with disbelief etched on their faces. The others mildly looked at the Dex Holders with curiosity on their faces.

"Well…" Ryo started. "This is a parallel world, isn't it? So, there must be differences between our world and your world, so let's hear them."

"That explains a lot." snorted Gold. "If you are from a parallel world, then how did you get here?"

"Beam of light." Everyone answered. Then everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"Everyone got here through beams of light, eh. Were those data streams?" Ryo asked.

"No." Takato answered. "The beam that took us is not pink and I never heard of a data stream that sends you to a parallel universe."

"So you saw that beam of light right before it engulfed us, eh, Gogglehead." Takato, Davis, and Gold cringed. Davis and Gold cringed because of they themselves were wearing goggles. Takato cringed because he was so going to be beaten up.

"Y-yes." Takato's fear rose.

"You are so going to pay for that, Gogglehead." Rika chased Takato while Takato runs for his life. Everyone watched amusingly until the red dinosaur woke up and said, "Takatomon, I am hungry."

"Guilmon, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a 'Mon'!" Takato yelled while still sprinting around the room at top speed."

"But I am hungry!" Guilmon clawed his stomach.

"Guilmon, you – are – always – hungry!" A long-eared dog with green stripes yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Terriermon!" The boy in the orange vest said.

"What is it, Henry?" Terriermon replied.

"What is going on here?" The nurse entered and saw the little ruckus happening.

"Can you give me something to eat?" Guilmon told the nurse.

"He can talk?" The nurse stammered.

"Yes, I can talk. Now can you give me something to eat?" Guilmon again asked.

"Ok, but you have to wait. I will have to prepare your meal." The nurse smiled at Guilmon's innocent voice.

"Awww… Humans always have to wait for everything!" Guilmon cried.

"You always have to EAT everything." Takato, Rika, Henry, and Terriermon said together.

"So what's your point?" Guilmon asked innocently. Everyone grinned because of the innocence of Guilmon's voice except the yellow biped fox standing near Rika's bed, and the big piece of machine in the corner next to a boy with a green visor (No mouth).

"Now, everyone, get in the beds." The nurse said sternly.

"Do WE have to?" Gold asked.

"If you are staying here, do please be quiet." And then she marched out of the door.

"Well, where were we?" Gold asked.

"You are supposed to introduce yourselves first. My name's Cody" The kid wearing a violet shirt, and light brown pants boy said. The Dex holders instantly told their names, except Platina who introduced herself as Lady Berlitz. She only told her first name to the Dex holders, the Professors, and anyone she thinks worthy.

"Lady Berlitz, eh. Is 'Lady' your first name or your title? Anyway I'm Davis." The grey-goggled boy said.

"Title." Platina answered.

"What about 'Berlitz'? My name's Ken." The boy wearing grey polo and pants said.

"Last name." Platina answered again.

"Keeping your first name a secret? My name's Joe" The boy in the professional suit asked.

"Yes." Platina answered.

"We won't bother. The name's Jeri." A girl in a light yellow and green blouse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Platina said.

"Sheesh, let other people introduce themselves, guys. Well I'm Tai." The boy with the longest and bushiest hair among them said.

"How come some of you look like us? The name's Barry." The Pearl look-alike said.

"We also want to know about that." Pearl said.

"Everyone we _are_ in a parallel world, remember?" Ryo shook his head. "There must be some people who like you in another world."

"Then how come you don't know about Pokémon? My name's Ash." The capped boy with the same vest as Dia had.

"Where we come from there are Digimon, not Pokémon." The biped fox answered.

"What Pokémon?" A small Digimon with a small heart on his stomach and a gold collar asked. The introductions were continued at this point. Kenta made sure to remind everyone of MarineAngemon's question. The ones who know about Pokémon told the Digidestined and the Tamers about them. The problem about this is that the ones who explained kept talking about Pokémon Battles (Ash, Barry, Gold and etc.)

"So, you throw a ball at those 'Pokémon' and they become yours?" Cody said. His eyes look too serious for his age. "Everyone in this place that does that is like a Digimon Emperor because of the way you talk you seem to enjoy making Pokémon fight." The ones who have talked about Pokémon Battles cringed at this statement. Ken cringed at the words 'Digimon Emperor'.

"Now, now, we don't all want to battle." Prof. Birch said while glaring at the ones who talked. "Some of us join Pokémon Contest where they compete for ribbons." Prof. Birch began.

"So you use Pokémon for personal gain? You use them to get victories, trophies, honors? People who do that also make me think they're untrustworthy." Cody said. Now everyone who has Pokémon cringed.

"Some of us work on Pokémon breeding and researching them. This place we are in is a place where Pokémon are treated and cared for." Prof. Birch now starting to be tensed at the glare Cody gave them.

"Cody, Moumantai." Terriermon weakly said.

"What does Moumantai mean?" Cody asked.

"Take it easy, don't worry, not a problem, and relax." Terriermon rambled.

"Ok." Cody said. "But I still don't trust your views. You sound like you treat Pokémon like slaves. I do like the idea of a hospital for Pokémon but I don't see the reason to battle with them. People should fight evil, not each other."

"So what are 'Digimon'?" Red said to change the subject.

The Digidestined spoke fondly about Digimon and not one of the Dex Holders could find a fault in their words. The Tamers made sure not to talk about battles, because Cody could easily put them in the list of untrustworthy people. It was easier to be in Cody's good books than be in the side in which Cody will glare at occasionally. The only thing about battles that they talk about is fighting bad Digimon.

The Trainers seemed to be at a lost because they can't find a single fault in their words. Gold tried to get something by saying, "What happens if you get into a fight?" but the Digidestined just told him they don't send their Digimon hitting the other because of a petty fight. This statement really made the Tamers sheepish. Gold pointed it out and said "Ah-hah! Caught ya! I knew it! You guys sent your Digimon onto each other before didn't you?"

"That was because we thought that Digimon was just a bunch of data then!" Rika retorted.

"Rika, you were the only one who thought that." Henry said, face palming.

"Oh ok." Rika said defeated.

"But you still sent your Digimon against each other!" Gold said with an arrogant smile.

"It was self-defense. Rika was trying to pummel Guilmon with Renamon, so Guilmon fought back before he gets deleted! And where we come from, battle isn't a sport!" Takato said.

"Oh, ok. You win!" Gold said in a defeated tone. Then a glint in his eye came. "But then you guys must have had a fight and sent your Digimon against each other." Gold said with accusation in his voice.

"Cherrymon manipulated my feelings and turned them into anger against Tai." Matt said quietly.

"And when we set our Digimon against Ken, he was the Digimon Emperor." Davis said.

"Digimon Emperor?" Prof. Birch asked curiously.

"Never mind," Davis said quickly.

"Why do we look like a bunch of evil emperors whenever you talk about battling?" Gold said now fully defeated in his quest to find a fault in Digimon. A red hand mark was still on his face which he earned from Mimi for the reason of saying 'Digimon are just data, right? And Pokémon are real, so Pokémon is much better than Digimon' and he was almost deaf because of the shouting he got from her about Digimon being data or not, they are still real. He hadn't even once heard them say Digimon are better than Pokémon.

"We got our different point of views when it comes to battles, I far as I'm concerned." Prof. Birch quietly said. Then he looked at Cody. "But please, it's normal around here to battle, so please tolerate it." Cody nodded quietly but still seems to not trust Pokémon Trainers.

"The food's here." The nurse said smiling as she entered the room.

"Yay! Food!" Guilmon said happily. After their little meal, Guilmon went to sleep saying, "Still hungry, but too tired to eat…"

"Well where were we?" Prof. Birch asked. "Let's see are there different classifications for Digimon?"

"Well there is Data, Virus, and Vaccine." Izzy said. "Vaccine beats Virus, Virus beats Data, and Data beats Vaccine."

"There are also different Digimon families." Takato said. "There are Virus Busters, Nightmare Soldiers, Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits, Deep Savers, Metal Empire, Wind Guardians, Jungle Troopers, Unknown Family, and the Dark Area family." Prof. Birch wrote everything down. Lady Berlitz kept murmuring everything she heard. Takato looked at everyone and said "I got this much Digimon Family information because of the Digimon Cards."

"I don't really care where you got it." Rika said. "I want to know if there is a shortcut to all you just said."

"Virus Busters are classified as Holy. Nightmare Soldiers are classified as Dark. Dragon's Roar is obviously Dragon. Nature Spirits are Beast. Deep Savers are Aquan. Metal Empire is Machine or Mutant. Wind Guardians are called Bird. Jungle Troopers are Insect. Unknown Family is obviously Unknown. Dark Area is just Nightmare Soldiers turned bad." Takato said.

"Is there a Virus type that's a Virus Buster?" Gold asked curiously. At this question, everyone silenced.

"Yes." Takato said. "Gallantmon is."

"Who's Gallantmon?" Platina asked curiously.

"Guilmon's mega level." Takato said.

"Mega level?" Platina said. Again, silence.

"There are different levels in Digimon." Izzy said. "Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega are the different levels."

"Izzy, you missed something…" Davis grinned.

"What did I forget?" Izzy asked.

"The fact that you forgot Armor level, your brain is getting rusty." Davis grinned.

"Oh, that. I completely forgot Armor Digivolution." Izzy said with a faint laugh. And then he continued his little explanation. "Well, Armor Digivolution is a level between Rookie and Champion –" Izzy was again interrupted by Davis. "What is it?"

"Golden Armor Digivolution is in between Ultimate to Mega." Davis said. "Do you think a Digimon in the level between Rookie and Champion can stand up to Chimeramon and Evil Cherubimon?" The Digidestined shuddered to think if Magnamon and GoldRapidmon were between Rookie and Champion levels.

"Oh, ok." Izzy said. "I was getting to that part. Well," Izzy rambled about levels and the digivolution line to which the studious of the Trainers, Platina, Crystal, Brock, Gary, and Prof. Birch listened to. The others, however, listened to a simpler explanation from the rest of the team.

"So it seems Digimon are pretty powerful too." Prof. Birch said.

"That's just putting it mildly." Takato said grimly. "Digimon can have the power to destroy a whole world if they want to."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"For example, Megidramon has the power of the Digital Hazard." Takato said, still with a grim look on his face.

"What's the Digital Hazard?" Almost everyone, except the Tamers and their Digimon asked.

"It has the power to destroy the whole world." Henry said grimly. Everyone gulped.

"Never mind that. Others are the Digimon Sovereigns." Takato said.

"Are the Digimon Sovereigns bad?" Ash said.

"Well, Azulongmon's ok –" Takato began but was interrupted by Yolei.

"Azulongmon? Isn't he part of the Harmonious Ones?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, maybe Harmonious Ones is another name for Digimon Sovereigns." Izzy said.

"They weren't so harmonious when we saw Zhuqiaomon." Rika said.

"So Zhuqiaomon is what? The Phoenix, the Tiger, or the Tortoise?" Yolei said.

"He's the Phoenix." Takato said. "Ebonwumon's the Tortoise and Baihumon is the Tiger.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gold asked, starting to feel out of place.

"Visiting hours is over. Everyone, please leave and let the patients rest." The nurse said over speakerphone."

**Chapter End**

The Digidestined, the Tamers, and the Anime Trainers will be outside the Center at the next chapter. I just realized that almost the whole chapter seemed based in the Center. I made the Pokémon Center like a usual Hospital because I have no idea where trainers go to if the trainer is hurt.


	3. A Day OUT of the Center

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I might as well say that I have NO ownership in any of the characters you will find familiar.

Note 1: I promise that I will do my best to see to that Willis's Terriermon and Lopmon don't get mixed up with Henry's Terriermon and Suzie's Lopmon.

**Chapter 3: A Day OUT of the Center**

**Chapter Start**

**(Unknown's POV, Unknown World)**

Stupid brats can't even guess what I did. They are very lame. Now I can strike the Digital World without those pests. Annoyingly, I wasn't able to send _those brats_with the rest of the clan. But now it will be easier to conquer the real world! Now to get out of this abysmal prison those brats sent me into. I should start trying to revive my old companion. Maybe I could get a nice companionship with the ruler of this prison. I never met him. I guess he is too afraid to face me, a mega, when he is a simple ultimate which I could utterly destroy at will.

The Destiny Stones are in place and intact. But I don't want to destroy the digital warp. I will wreck my chances of complete control. I don't want to get the Digital World straightaway either. The Sovereigns will surely destroy me. No, I must hatch a plan to subdue those four first. Maybe the real world first…

**(3rd** **Person POV, Pokémon Special World)**

"I hate hospitals." Davis said in an annoyed tone. They have only left the center that afternoon. Turns out, there were scratches on their bodies which were received from a bunch of sharp rocks  
"That hurts…" Joe said with a pained look. "Please be reminded, Davis, that I am a doctor."  
"You are only _qualified_ as a doctor," Davis reminded him. "You haven't yet been accepted by a hospital."  
"Stop pointing that out…" Joe grumbled.  
"Joe, come on! Stop moping! You'll find work." Gomamon said encouragingly. Joe thanked Gomamon and everyone started walking to the building with at least 70 floors. The Dex Holders or rather, Sapphire, Diamond, and Crystal, were waiting on the ground floor. They went to the meeting room, only accessible using an elevator. When, finally, everyone is in the room ("This place needs _another_ elevator." Rika grumbled), they started talking. Prof. Birch had told every one of the other professors about Digimon. Everything went smoothly until Professor Oak said about Tanemon, to which the Digidestined outraged. Tai suddenly remembered about Digiports, but not one of the D3s can send the Human and Digimon partners home, though they were able to send Tanemon back. The Tamers (Except Kazu, Suzie, Ai, and Mako), professors, heads of Pokémon Association, and the studious trainers were intrigued at what they tried to do and asked questions about it while the others looked at them with a questioning look. The Digidestined explained about the Digital World.

"That sounds like a different Digital World than the one we went to." Takato pointed out.

"Different Digital Worlds… Is that even possible?" Henry asked.

"Apparently, yes" Ryo said. Ryo had been traveling worlds just to find Millenniumon so he knows full well about other Digital Worlds.

Guilmon suddenly decided to growl rabidly; Henry's Terriermon got serious all of a sudden; Renamon's hair frisked, Monodramon growled too but less rabidly than Guilmon; Suzie's Lopmon suddenly became quiet; Guardromon suddenly got to full attention; MarineAngemon kept saying "Signal!" and Impmon stood up with a grin on his face.

"No way!" Takato exclaimed.

"You guys can't fight." Henry said firmly.

"Don't tell me you became a wuss, Henry." Rika smirked.

"Rika, fighting isn't the answer to everything." Ryo said.

"No fight, Lopmon." Suzie said while hugging her Lopmon.

"Come on guys! Don't tell me every Tamer here became a wuss!" Kazu said. "Except Rika." Kazu added nervously.

"Kazu! Remember, if you decide to rush in there, you might as well be on Cody's list of untrustworthy people." Kenta looked at Cody nervously. Cody looked back questioningly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cody asked.

"We will make sure you don't rush in there, Impmon!" Mako said while grasping Impmon's arm.

"I will not let you go there." Ai said while holding Impmon other arm. The ones who didn't want to let the Digimon go held on to their partners. Rika and Kazu rushed towards the elevator at once with their partners.

"DIGIMODIFY!" Henry yelled. "YASHAMON'S PUPPET MASTER ACTIVATE!" slashing a card through his D-Power. "_PUPPET MASTER!_" Terriermon said at once. Rika, Kazu, Renamon, and Guardromon stopped and turned around. They walked to the table and sat down. Terriermon released the spell from them.

"Where did you get such a rare card, Henry?" Kazu said with a not-so-impressed tone. Evidently, he is annoyed that Terriermon can actually control him with that card.

"Obviously, I bought it, Kazu." Henry said. "Let's explain first, ok?"

Takato turned towards the others with a nervous look on his face. "Ok, where we come from, Digimon emergences in the Real World happen a lot. Some of them partnered with humans, like us Tamers, and some of them don't care about their surroundings."

"In our world, Digimon are living on rules like "Survival of the fittest" and "Delete or be deleted. In other words, they attack each other a lot. There is even the ability to absorb data of deleted Digimon." Henry continued.

"Absorb data?" Kari gasped. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means that if a Digimon was deleted they may be absorbed by the opponent. The Digimon which was absorbed will never turn back into a Digi-egg. They are completely wiped out forever. This happened to my partner, Leomon" Jeri's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Your partner was absorbed?" gasped the ones who weren't Tamers. "He is never coming back?"

"Jeri…" Impmon started to say. He was starting to feel queasy at this topic. He decided to change it. "So, what do we do with those bio-emerged Digimon?"

"Send them in the Digital world if they are just Digimon which feels lost. Destroy them if they have bad intentions." Tai said at once. Everyone agreed. They started the elevator ride down once more.

**(In a few hours' time…)**

"I hate to agree with you, Rika, but this place really does need another elevator." Henry's Terriermon moaned. He was in the last batch of the elevator rides and he got very bored and annoyed Henry the whole time.

"What does that supposed to mean, you bunny?" Rika said in an annoyed tone.

"Terriermons are lop-eared _dogs_, Rika! Lopmons are the rabbits!" Terriermon said in an equally annoyed tone. He had just learned the main difference between him and Lopmons and is now starting to correct others who called him bunny or rabbit. He was annoyed because Rika was practically seemed to be against this fact.

"You are simply a Lopmon that is colored cream and green, and has only one horn." Rika argued, though she knew she was on the losing side.

"Explain my Mega Level, MegaGargomon, then. He has a face of a _dog_ not a _rabbit_." argued Terriermon.

"Well, explain Guilmon's Mega Level, Gallantmon. Guilmon is a dragon while Gallantmon is a knight." Rika argued, though again she was on the losing side.

"Well, Gallantmon still has a visor-like object in the shape of Guilmon's head and Guilmon has another mega level that is a dragon." Terriermon answered.

"Well, what about Gatomons?" Rika asked. "Gatomon is a cat, Angewomon is an angel, and Magnadramon is a dragon."

"Explain my name then! A terrier is a dog, not a rabbit!" Terriermon said.

"This debate is driving everyone crazy!" Henry shouted. Everyone was exhausted from the elevator rides down, the battle (There were more Digimon than expected.), and the elevator rides up.

"It's time to sleep, everyone!" Prof. Elm said. He could see the tired looks on their faces and since it was nighttime they should get some sleep.

"Nappy time without supper?" Guilmon asked as soon as he can. He always makes it first priority to eat as soon as a battle ends.

"I absolutely forgot!" Prof. Elm said. "All of you surely must eat before you go to sleep."

"And where do we sleep?" The Digidestined and the Tamers stated in unison.

"Well, we took the liberty of booking rooms for all of you." Prof. Rowan replied.

"Thank you very much." The Digidestined and the Tamers replied.

"The only problem is we were only able to book two-person rooms and a three-person room" Prof. Rowan said. "That includes the Pokédex Holders' rooms. So you should divide yourselves. And I think the Digimon can sleep in the same bed as the partner I presume."

"I sleep with Ken then." Davis said. He looked at Ken and said, "Don't worry, Ken, I already solved my loud snoring problem. Ask DemiVeemon."

"Yep! Davish completely shtopped shnoring." The blue-and-white elf-like creature assured Ken.

"That's an extraordinary feat alright. Now the problems between you two that comes out of your mouth is your lisp and Davis's habit of calling T.K. the wrong name" Ken laughed.

"I can't help it if I call him T.J. or Teacup. It became a habit as you said so." Davis defended. TK sighed at this remark.

"I am sleeping with Tai." Matt said.

"I'll sleep with Davis and Ken. We'll have the 3-person bedroom then." Cody offered.

"I'll sleep with Kari." Yolei at once said.

"Well that leaves me with Willis." TK said. They had agreed on same gender in one room rule.

"I am sleeping with Sora." Mimi at once said.

"I'll sleep with Takato." Henry said.

"Rika's sleeping with Suzie." Ryo said. He said this 'cause they can't really trust the young ones to have one room all to themselves

"Well 'Dumb' and 'Dumber' can sleep in one room." Rika said. "Ryo shall sleep with Mako. So that will leave Ai with Jeri." Kenta and Kazu were not against sleeping in one room, but they retaliated because of being called 'Dumb' and 'Dumber". There soon became a debate who was 'Dumber', much to Rika's amusement. The others took no notice.

The Pokémon Trainers also decided to have pairings but the number of girls and boys are both odd so they had to pair at least one girl and boy with a girl and another boy from the other team. The problem is which girl and boy will do. They ended up pairing Dawn and May, while Misty will be sleeping with another girl from the Dex Holders. Ash and Brock shares one room, Barry and Gary in another, while Tracey shares a room with the boy from the "other" side.

The Dex Holders have decided with Red and Green, Yellow and Platina, Sapphire with Crystal, Gold with Silver ("Where's 'Bronze'?" Gold joked.), Diamond and Pearl ("No one should keep us apart! If anyone will do so, I will fine him/her ten million dollars! We need to practice Manzai." Pearl practically yelled.), Ruby with Wally, and Blue gets to share with Misty, and Tracey with Emerald.

They soon were chatting about past adventures over dinnertime. They slept soundly through the night.

**Chapter End**


	4. A Big Switch

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: No Character is owned by me...

Lunar: If you think "Someone" in the first part of this story is Takuya then give yourself a cookie and a pat on the back. I also decided on giving all Digimon Seasons a chance in this fic.

**Chapter 4: A Big Switch**

**Chapter Start**

**(Digital World, Topmost Plane)**

A great blue dragon is seen going through the sky of the Sovereigns. It is known as Azulongmon, the Blue Dragon of the East. He is known as the most pro-human Sovereign for he had supported humans, though he doesn't show. He was heading north toward the Sovereign Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North. He is the slowest of Sovereigns. On the way he spots Zhuqiaomon headed in the same direction. Zhuqiaomon is the Vermillion Phoenix of the South. He is the most anti-human Sovereign among them. Azulongmon looked past him and saw Baihumon running towards the same direction as the direction as them. Baihumon is the youngest Sovereign and is known as the White Tiger of the West. They were all going to have a meeting and decided to hold it at Ebonwumon's castle so they won't be delayed because of Ebonwumon's speed. The trip was short for the fast travellers and they arrived in due time. The meeting started as soon as they all got there.

"Well, what is the reason why we meet, my brothers?" Baihumon asked.

"We are in a crisis, Baihumon. My Japanese Chosen have gone missing and we had lost connection with the Human World." Azulongmon stated.

"The South has the same report. The tamers have also gone missing and their world had lost connection with us." Zhuqiaomon said. "Even if you look in the sky, all you will just see a dark planet looming above us. No Data streams have been appearing lately."

"Ebonwumon, what about you're chosen?" Azulongmon asked the eldest one among them. "Have they gone missing or are they still there?"

"In fact, my brothers, I had Ophanimon send their D-Tectors to them so they will be prepared for the upcoming battle that may start. Baihumon, you must also prepare your chosen."

"My chosen have closed their connection to the Digital World at the moment. It will be a hard task to fulfill to send a message to them." Baihumon said. "The only one that I can contact easily is the boy who joined the Digimon in their quest to return the West to its former glory. But, Azulongmon, surely the hero of the Folder Continent is still intact? I doubt not that we will need all the forces of the Digital World to fight the crisis we are about to face."

"Taichi Yagami is still in his own world. I sent guardians for him and his friends." assured Azulongmon. "But please talk to the Yggdrasil's Conscience from your second world, Baihumon."

"I have done so, my brother. This crisis cannot be ignored by anyone." Baihumon said.

"Well, I think it is clear of what we should do. First Priority is that we should be starting on trying to revive the connection of the Digital World to the Real Worlds. Second will be finding the Lost Chosen. And third preparing all troops for the opponent we will soon be seeing." Zhuqiaomon concluded the meeting. Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon started moving towards their respective castles.

**(Meanwhile... In the Pokémon Special World)**

The Next Day, everyone went to the Dining hall. But no one was really enthusiastic at the thought of going up the Battle Tower again but as they were required to do so, they once again took a series of elevator rides towards the top meeting room. "My legs are so numb..." Takato moaned. "Ours too." Everyone else replied.

"Professors, may I ask you for a meeting place that doesn't take 30 minutes to have everybody there." Red said.

"We second the motion." Everyone else said in a tired way.

"We third and fourth it!" Guilmon, Terriermon, Monodramon, and the rest of the Playful Digimon said.

"Anabel, is there any other place we could hold a meeting in the Battle Frontier?" The Professors asked.

"I don't know..." Anabel said. "We always had our meetings here because some of the Battle Frontier team members have a Pokémon that can fly…"

"Maybe we could find some clues at the place where we were found." Izzy said.

No one complained and they all went there, and wasted a good 15 minutes (The ones who are able to fly flew down). As they were just searching for clues, a white light engulfed them all and brought them to another different world… No more was heard.

**(Unknown's POV, Unknown World)**

Drat it! Another miscalculation! I mixed up the world switch again. First I inputted the wrong world into the "from", and now, I switched the "to" to the "from" and vice versa.…..

I still can't find a way out of this abominable prison. Stupid Brats. I can't seem to find the address of this prison so I can send myself out of here… No, I mustn't give up. I'll find a way out of here even if it's the last thing I do!

**(Takuya's POV, Frontier World)**

It has been 2 days since I received my D-Tector. I am supposed to meet my friends at the Park. I had been aching to go out since I was grounded. Now, I am free at last! That was when I saw this strange thing shoot out of the sky. It looks as if it hit the… PARK! I scurried to get my things and raced out of the door while grabbing a piece of bread from the table. I also took my cell phone and left a message for Mom. I am so not going to miss out on anything.

But as soon as I arrived at the area, I saw a weird sight. Around 50 people were in a pile. Only one seems to have barely missed being in the pile, the grey goggle kid who was hanging from a tree nearby. I looked at the pile of humans again and saw something that bugged me.  
_It was a Patamon just beside a boy with a fisherman's hat._

As soon as I saw that I rushed towards the boy hanging on the tree and started shaking him. He woke up and saw my face. It was then when I saw a blue dragon humanoid hanging with him. I whipped out my D-Tector and checked the dragon. It said:

Digimon Species: Veemon

Attribute: Vaccine

Family/s: Dragon's Roar, Nature Spirits

Level: Rookie

Type: Small Dragon Digimon

Attacks: Vee-HeadButt, Vee-Knockout, Vee-Punch, Hopping Kick

"Are you a digidestined?" The boy asked. He seemed to be my age. I nodded mutely.

"So our little gang of friends arrived at a Place where there are Digidestined, eh? Good." The boy grinned. He climbed down the tree and shook my hand and introduced himself as Davis Motomiya. "Where are we in the world?" Davis asked me.

"Shinjuku." I answered shortly. I was pretty much dumbfounded by what I saw.

"So we are in a Different Real World after all." He sighed while checking the area. He suddenly jolted and said "Where are we going to live?" He gulped.

**Chapter End**


	5. A Trip to the North

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I shall own Digimon, Pokémon, and all animes I get interested in when I become the King of the Earth. "P.S. This means Never"

Note 1: How I will refer to the Main Characters as a group starting this Chapter to avoid confusion:

Pokémon Team – All Pokémon World

Dex Holders – Pokémon Special

Pokémon Trainers – Pokémon Anime World

Digital Team – All Digimon

Tamers – Digimon Tamers

Digidestined – Digimon Adventure

Legendary Warriors – Digimon Frontier

Legend

(Parenthesized Bold Text) = Heading

"[Text]" = talking

'[Text]' = thoughts

_Italicized_ - =Emphasis

**Chapter 5: A Trip to the North**

**Chapter Start**

**(3rd Person's POV, Shinjuku Station)**

The Train Station have seen loads of strange scenes before but it never, ever saw a herd of children and teenagers walk together like friends (Though one of them had been glaring at some just now). It had seen herds of children, yes, but not during summer vacation. Looks like the next train to Shibuya is going to be crowded...

**(Shibuya Station)**

"Why are the trains around here always crowded?" Gold screamed, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the station. Luckily, this statement was ignored and the people continued rushing to the places where they want to go. "Don't people know how to _walk_ to their destination? Gold continued, and was about to say more when Crystal whacked his head. Brock was being restrained by the Pokémon Trainers.

"Apparently, adults here are almost all workaholics." Davis said.

"Pretty much." Zoe replied.

'How did we end up going to Shibuya again?' Takuya thought.

**\Flashback\**

"Where are we going to live?" Davis gulped.

"Wait, you are a Digidestined?" Takuya said

"Explain Veemon then." Davis said, as though it seemed obvious.

"So you are the kind who hides behind Digimon, eh. That's sickening." Takuya said.

"Who said I hide behind Veemon?" Davis growled.

"I can't consider you Digidestined. You are not the one who fights against Bad Digimon. Veemon does." Takuya said, speaking superiority. "If you think being a Digidestined means having a partner and having your partner battle for you then you might as well not be with your partner because you are just a hindrance to him"

"Veemon becomes strong because of me." Davis said. "Without me, he can't digivolve. Without me, he has no one he wants to protect. The bond between a human and Digimon is stronger than you think." Takuya, who never had a partner to bond with, was dumbfounded because of this statement. "Sorry for judging you that way." Takuya apologized. He looked towards the pile of creatures. "Looks like they are coming to." Takuya said. Sure enough, the pile started to stir and most of the humans started groaning. They slowly got off each other.

"Now, it's time for the classic question, who are you?" Davis whispered to Takuya. Soon everyone was introduced to each other. Platina seems to insist on being called Lady Berlitz that not a single person outside the Dex Holders knew her real name.

"Now back to the question I asked earlier." Davis said. Every one of the stockpiled people listened intently on what did Davis ask before. "Where are we going to live?" Davis continued.

"Well... me and my team..." Takuya glanced at his friends before continuing. He saw Brock trying to propose to Zoe, which seems to irritate him (Takuya). Luckily this irritation was gone because a Violet- colored frog (Croagunk) attacked Brock before anything happened. "...could take you to Shibuya, and take you to the Digital World for a while." proposed Takuya. Everyone seems fine with this idea, and so they headed straight to the station.

**\Flashback End\**

'Now I remember.' Takuya thought. Takuya looked around to see Cody talk with Tommy. Occasionally, Cody will seem to glare at the Pokémon Team. The Team flinched and the Digital Team sweatdropped at this.

"Is this normal?" Takuya asked Davis, his very first friend among the cross-world travelers.

"Apparently." Davis said. He looked toward where they were going and sweatdropped. "Oh no, we really can't escape the series of elevator rides, now can we?" Every one of the cross-world travelers, groaned at this.

"Now that you mentioned it how will we all fit in that dinky elevator?" J.P. asked.

"We'll obviously take the elevator in rounds, JP." Kouji said indifferently.

"Something we fear." The cross-world travelers groaned again.

**(35 minutes later)**

"Our legs hurt..." groaned the last batch.

"Looks like the Trailmon are here." Takuya said.

"It's Worm!" Zoe yelled.

"I'm here to take you to the Forest Terminal." Worm said. "You are to meet Seraphimon in his Castle."

"Seraphimon..." T.K. said. "Isn't he the mega level of Patamon?" (Ref. Hurricane Touchdown Movie)

"We know Seraphimon since he was a Patamon so no need to worry." Tommy said.

"Is Seraphimon, the ruler of the Digital World here?" Patamon asked.

"According to legend we heard all over the Digital World here, Lucemon was the original ruler but he turned bad so the 10 ancient warriors sealed away Lucemon and the ancient warriors released the spirits they made to the world. Not a single thing about how the 3 Great Angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon got their places as governors of the Digital World." Zoe said.

"Just get on board or I'm leaving you all here!" Worm shouted. At this they all jumped aboard.

**(After 5 minutes...)**

"Why is it so cramped here?" Gold said.

"There is only one passenger car here anyway." Takuya told Gold. He then yelled to Trailmon. "Oi, Worm, why do you only have one passenger car anyway."

"Seraphimon said it would be enough for all of you... Apparently, he didn't expect a herd of children coming though. But since they have Digimon with them, they might as well come along with us."

Then suddenly, the train shook and knocked everyone to each other and created another mass pile of humans. Everyone groaned at this stockpile again. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Davis in his Digital World clothing (The clothing at the beginning of this story).

"Oi Davis, where have you been?" Tai asked.

"I and Veemon were in the engine car to avoid crowding with you..." Davis said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tai said.

"Well, I did try to say something..." Davis said.

**\Flashback to around 3 minutes earlier\**

'Umm... I think I should move to the front.' Davis thought.

"Umm, can I move to the..." Davis started to say but was cut off.

"Davis, don't yell in my ear." Matt said. "Be a good chosen and keep your silence."

'I'll take that as a yes' Davis told himself. 'Luckily, I got squeezed near the door. I'll just grab Veemon slip through it.'

**\Flashback End\**

"...and that's what happened." Davis finished his mini story.

"Instead of continuing to stand there, why don't you help us up already!" Yolei bellowed. Davis and Veemon seemed to not hear this but helped them out. As soon as they were all free from the stockpile they went straight to the very back of the train (The part of the Trailmon where Takuya entered on the first episode), knowing the others would have taken the engine already. There he and his partner sat for the rest of the trip.

Trailmon started to whistle and said "Everyone off. We are in the Forest Terminal already. I said everyone off!" At the last sentence, he smoked the ones inside the engine to the compartment, then he opened it like an oyster, then he thrust everyone out using the springboard like floor. This created another stockpile and weirdly Davis (and Veemon) managed to miss it again.

He was already off the train as soon as he saw that they have docked and when he saw the opening of the compartment, he ran away from the train. "Do the others have a tendency to get into stockpiles?" Davis asked Veemon, who was with Davis the whole time.

"I think it is more like that we have a tendency to _miss_ stockpiles." Veemon answered. The others seemed to agree to this. They rearranged themselves and started heading to the Castle. They soon arrived. Sorcerymon (The same one) guided them. They arrived to see Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon discussing something.

"My lord, I bring you the Digidestined which were assumed lost from the other quadrants and the legendary warriors." Sorcerymon announced.

"Very well." Seraphimon said. "I thank you, Sorcerymon, You may now leave."

"OK sir." Sorcerymon said. He left without another word.

"He looks a lot like _mmphhhhh..._" Patamon was interrupted by TK to stop him from saying the word Wizardmon in case Gatomon's whiskers suddenly droop...

"You know of the story of this world, right Legendary Warriors? Well the Digital World you protected was actually just considered as the Northern Quadrant of the Digital World. The Digital World was made up of 4 quadrants. The North which you protected is under Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North. Any Questions?" Seraphimon paused for a bit.

Takuya raised his hand. "If Ebonwumon is the ruler of this quadrant then why didn't we see him around when we had our adventures?"

"That will be because he was guarding the Castle of Baihumon, The White Tiger of the West."

"Why did Ebonwumon guard the castle of the West if he is of the North?" Tommy asked.

"I think I know the answer to that Tommy." Ryo said. "Ebonwumon guarded it because Baihumon was fighting the true enemy, also known as D-Reaper."

"Of course, the tamers being the world nearest to the Digital World, the Tamers were affected by the anomaly. Well to continue. Ebonwumon can't guard his area so he tasked Lucemon to guard the North for a while. But even Lucemon didn't know that he was just protecting a portion of the Digital World and thought it to be the full Digital World. He thought it was an honor to rule the world, and he has grown his pride to incredible amounts because of this, which is the reason why he turned to the dark side. That was when the Ancient Warriors intervened with his task of destruction. The 10 released the spirits which you Legendary Warriors use now." Seraphimon finished his story. "Any Questions?"

Takuya raised his hand again. "The story we heard from when we had our adventures sounded like millions of years ago but the story sounded short, considering the amount of time Ebonwumon did to guard the Digital World."

"That is true, Warrior of Fire, Ebonwumon only left his castle for days but it seemed like years because of the stories that happens here but neither tale is false. The Plane of the Sovereigns uses 24 hours a real world day. But the Northern quadrant was young. Ebonwumon made the world into 1,000,000 years correspond to a complete day in the real world. All Real Worlds have the same rate in terms of time. Ebonwumon decided to change the time setting to 24 hours a real world day just after you left."

"Exactly the same time the Tamers degenerated the D-Reaper." An Irish Voice said. Everyone turned to the source to find themselves in front of a turtle with a tortoise head and a snake head with a tree on his back.

"Lord Ebonwumon, I present you the lost Chosen of the other quadrants and the Chosen of this quadrant that fate forbid you to meet when they had their travels here." Seraphimon bowed to the great tortoise.

"Ah, Seraphimon, me and my brother doesn't need your formality. The Tortoise Head

"Just call us plain, old Ebonwumon, if you wish." The Snakehead

"Give them food and rest, Seraphimon, for tomorrow I will take them to my Castle." The Tortoise Head said referring to the destined.

"And please prepare all our troops for the upcoming battle I hope won't happen." The Snake head said.

"And also, prepare our sleeping quarters, for tonight we will be in your hospitality." The Tortoise Head added.

**Chapter End**


	6. Repairing the Misunderstandings

**Digital Team in Special World**

Davis: Who in their right minds decided to make everyone in the previous chapter be pretty clumsy except for me?

V-mon: Must be some sort of crazy author or something.

Lunar: (Arm sword pops out of his sleeve.) You are going to die, V-mon.

V-mon (Runs around like crazy) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lunar: (Deflects millions of spears from V-mon fans) I decided that Davis is pretty mature and pretty instinctive so if anyone reads this hoping for a silly Davis well, stop now. If not well, continue... And if you please...

Davis: Lunar Wave doesn't own anything in this story except the plot, and the OC's. The title of the Following Chapter is: **Chapter 6: Repairing the Misunderstandings**

Everyone in Studio (A total of 3): And now to the Story. **Chapter Start**!

**(Digital World, Northern Quadrant)**

Morning arrived in the Digital World. They were all soon dining at the Great Table of the Castle. Everyone felt grand indeed. As soon as they finished they prepared for a long trip (Joe took some of the leftovers). They were on the tree found on the back of Ebonwumon. They were to go to the Northern Castle where they found Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon waiting patiently for their slow comrade.

"Finally you arrived Ebonwumon, we thought you were never..." Zhuqiaomon started saying but freezes at the sight of the lost chosen climbing down of Ebonwumon. "Have you no shame, Ebonwumon? To allow humans to ride you like a common mule is intolerable for a Sovereign.

"Then how do you want me to take them here? I cannot possibly make a ball of cloud like Azulongmon." The Turtle Head argued.

"Don't be so stingy, Zhuqiaomon." The Snake Head said. "These children have helped us in crises as well, so there is no reason for them to not be allowed to be on my tree."

"Zhuqiaomon, surely you are grateful for the help humans gave us during the time when the silly Dark Masters blocked our way towards are world we rule over. They have also helped in the Vanquishing of Myotismon." Azulongmon reasoned.

"And had it not been humans who reverted the D-Reaper so that it cannot delete advanced programs like us." Baihumon offered his reasoning.

"All of you became Pro-human! Why are you all going against me, anyway?" Zhuqiaomon cried. The Tamers laughed at the way the three sovereigns ganged up against Zhuqiaomon Anti-Human Ego.

"Our friend here is fun to tease." Tortoise Head

"We hope you could return us to the real world, my sovereign." Suzie's Lopmon knelt in front of the giant Phoenix. "And help our friends get home, as well." Referring to the Pokémon Team.

"That will not be easy, humans." Zhuqiaomon said. "We have no power over Time and Space to get to other worlds other than the Real World."

"But we also are in a crisis. The real worlds are closed of Connection. Only a few Worlds remain with connection to us." Azulongmon said.

"You will need to have full force in the upcoming battle that we fear will happen, humans." Baihumon said.

"Take Impmon to the Desert Plane. Their search for the data releaser device." Azulongmon said. "This will revive Leomon, Jeri. I doubt not that we will need him with us at all times. I'll give you a shortcut so you will arrive safely." Azulongmon looked at the Great Bird and said, "Zhuqiaomon, hadn't you have something to discuss with us. You did call for us if I am not mistaken."

"Oh that. Well, The Desert Plane started to have Data Streams again. But connection to the Tamer's World is still down." Zhuqiaomon reported. "I doubt not that this will be a major problem for their search."

"I guess." Azulongmon said. "But we have to make do with it. The Tamers do have 5 Mega Levels ready in battle and counting the rest there will be 10 if Patamon and Gatomon Warp Digivolves, but the lack of one member can easily cause problems. Like a human world vehicle, the lack of one major piece will render the vehicle useless. And Jeri will be a major setback because of her lack of a partner."

"We understand the necessity of the task." Tai said.' "We also wish for our companion to rejoin her partner."

"Spoken like a true leader of the 1st Generation Chosen." Azulongmon said. "Well off you trot." At those words he summoned a cloud and this cloud brought them to the Desert Plane.

"Well that was a comfy ride compared to trains." Gold grinned.

"That is something you don't see every day in the real world." Takato said staring at the sky. "A dark sphere floating in the sky with pink beams going round it at top speed."

"Those beams look familiar." Gary shuddered. "Like a bad nightmare."

"THAT MAY BE OUR CUE TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kazu shouted while pointing at a pink beam of data heading straight for them. They all ran away from the beam. They ran towards a cave to escape the beam.

"Everyone here?" Davis said. He counted them all and they were 2 less than when they arrived in the Desert Plane (Of course Davis knows how to count). "Ummm, who's missing?" Davis asked.

"Cody's gone!" Armadillomon said, shocking everyone except the naughty Pokémon Team members (Gold, Pearl, Barry, and Emerald. Ash wanted to be friends with Cody, so he isn't counted.) Gold even muttered, "Good riddance." which earned him a punch, a slap, a pound and a claw swipe from an angered TK, Yolei, Patamon and Armadillomon.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gold yelped. More punches and slaps, including one certain slap, hit him for all he was worth.

"Cody is a cherished member in our team." Tai said darkly. "He is an important underwater patrol and is very intelligent in terms of doing things. And haven't you heard what Azulongmon said? The lack of one major piece will hinder our efficiency as a team!"

"Then why does he keep glaring at us anyway!" Gold answered back.

"That will be because he cannot understand your need to fight pointless battles." Davis shouted back. "He cannot comprehend it 'cause for one reason: YOU KEEP AVOIDING HIM!" Davis shouted. "He wouldn't be that distant if you weren't so dodgy. Try talking to him for instance. Try pointing out the reason you fight with each other."

"Ummm... We have a problem, guys." Ruby gulped as though he lost a ribbon. "Wally's not around either."

"No way!" shouted Gold. "We'll have to search for him. He could be anywhere."

"And now you become frantic..." Davis muttered.

"Well, we'll find them. Don't worry. We'll find them as long as Cody has his Digivice." Henry assured them. "Our D-Powers have a 'Compass Mode.' In other words, it is an advanced form of the tracking device of the regular Digivices. Mr. Mizuno added a patch on my digivice so we will be able to track Digivices, or D-Powers. The original program only had a way of tracking your partner Digimon."

**(Where Cody and Wally were...)**

"Uggghhhh... My head." Wally groaned. "He looked around and saw Cody lying down nearby, unconscious.

"Wake up." Wally said. "You need to get up if we want to continue to live without the others.

"Uggghhh... What happened? Where are we?" Cody said. He suddenly realized that the others are not around except for one Dex Holder. "What was your name again? You don't talk often, you know?"

"Wally." Wally smiled, though a little bit tense. He was near the so-called "to be feared person."

'How did we end up here?" Cody asked confused. Then he realized who he was with. "You're one of those Trainers right." He said darkly.

"Ummm... Not all Trainers are bad." Wally trembled. "We, the Dex Holders, are good people."

"How is capturing Living Things and using them in battle with other Living Things not bad. You are modern emperors and your Pokémon are your gladiators." Cody answered back.

"I have no idea what gladiators are supposed to mean but I treat my partners with love and care. They are my beloved friends and companions." Wally said almost in tears.

"Then why did humans in your world have to create the Poké Ball?" Cody shouted. "Don't Pokémon need their freedom?"

"I don't know why people created it but I and my friends cherish our Pokémon!" Wally shouted. At this point all the Pokémon Wally has with him, Flygon, Cacturne, Roserade, and Kecleon, popped out of their Poké Balls. They were trying to defend Wally, their cherished Trainer.

"Why do you all follow his orders if you had free will?" Cody asked the four.

"Our trainer is a kind friend. He believes in us." Cacturne answered.

"You can talk?" Wally stammered.

"I don't know myself why I can talk but we'll think about that later." Cacturne smiled.

"He helps us in our troubles." Roselia continued.

"Comforts us when we are sad." Kecleon continued.

"And we really couldn't survive without him. He is a child of pureness. The Fourth Conqueror. He was always strong despite his sickness. We couldn't just leave him. Ever since I was given to him by Norman, he cherished me as though I wasn't given to him. It was more like he was my real Trainer." Flygon smiled.

"Really..." Cody closed his eyes. "So Pokémon like being captured?"

"It's not that! We just want to protect our Trainer who nurtured us." Kecleon said. At these words, Cody felt dumbfounded. He suddenly felt like a bad person. He never asked for the Pokémon's true feelings. Pokémon has will too, he knows that much. Pokémon are like Digimon. They both have the will to protect the ones they care about.

"Sorry Wally." Cody said, smiling. Wally looked at Cody. The two seemed to see light in each other. Wally sees Cody's kind side, while Cody sees Wally's trustworthiness.

"But I still don't like the idea of battling others for the fun of it, got it?" Cody turned away. But he knew in his heart to try to get to know the other trainers. Maybe they will be just as nice as Wally was.

"Well let's go look for the others." Cody got up.

"Well get on then." Flygon smiled.

"Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." Roselia smiled.

"Indeed. I agree with you." Kecleon smiled.

"Humans are hard to understand." Cacturne said. "But that's what makes them special in their own way." At this, the trio returned to their Poké Balls. Wally picked the three balls and returned them to his pocket.

"Well let's go, my friend." Wally smiled.

"Yes, let's." Cody smiled. At this, he hopped aboard Flygon and went in search for their friends.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: Yay! Finally finished it.

Davis: I like the way you made Wally have a major role in this story.

V-mon: Especially since you didn't give him a single line in the story until now.

Lunar: Don't point it out. I also didn't give Diamond a line.

Pearl: I was wondering about that. You also didn't emphasize his usual eating-while-walking habit.

Lunar: Can't help it. Too much main characters are a humongous problem for authors.

Davis: Then why did you make a story with around seventy main characters.

V-mon: And that's just counting the Humans.

Lunar: Anyway, why are you in here anyway, Pearl?

Pearl: This will be your first Dialog-start-and-end chapter right?

Lunar: I wanted to see if it will be good. Oh and next time it won't be Davis and V-mon in the Start and End. Oh and what do you think of this story? This story is going great! So Review please or this story may end without continuation. Early Merry Christmas!


	7. Rivalry of the Team

**Digital Team in Special World**

Cody: Ummm... by Davis and V-mon not being in the start and end dialogs, you meant to invite me?

Lunar: Yep!

Armadillomon: Great! I at least will have more words to say!

Cody: (Not Listening to Armadillomon) You really are twisted.

Lunar: Ouch, Cody, don't be like that. Anyway you two aren't the only people here.

Wally: Hi!

Cody: Why'd you invite him too?

Lunar: The ones who did the most work in the previous chapter will be the ones who talk in start and end. Exceptions are the ones who was here before.

Cody: Sigh... Fine I'll play along. Wally all together.

Cody and Wally: Lunar Wave doesn't own a single thing in this story except the OCs and the Story itself. Title:** Chapter 7: Rivalry of the Team**

Everyone (Except Cody): Back to the story! **Chapter Start!**

**(Everyone's (Except Cody and Wally) Location, Desert Plane, Southern Quadrant)**

"Man, this place is so wide that we can hardly find Wally at all." Gold said.

"Wally's not the only one who is lost you know, Gold." Davis shot a death glare at him. He is beginning to get annoyed at him because of his nature.

"OK, OK!" Gold cringed. "We can hardly find Wally _and Cody_ at all." He corrected.

"Don't be so angry at him. His nature always gets the best of him." Silver said.

"It's just that he never tried to reason with Cody and see if he will come through to him." Davis answered.

"And _I_ have to talk some sense in him? He hates every hair on my body!" Gold said.

"He doesn't hate _YOU!_ He hates your idea of Pokémon and the way you use them." Davis answered back.

"Davis, let's not make this worse." Kari said. "We are all a team here. We won't find Cody and Wally if we keep shouting at each other all day. The last thing we need is to break up the team into Pokémon and Digimon Teams separately."

"What a nice idea!" Gold said. "Let's separate the group so we can have no more problems." He turned to every one of the Pokémon Team. "We shall go on without these Digimon-loving freaks." Gold shouted but the most of the team looked at him with disbelief etched at every angle of their face.

"Like what Kari said, we don't want to separate and leave ourselves stranded here. The Digimon Team knows more about this place than we do." Crystal reasoned.

"I agree with Gold." Barry said. "We have to show our stuff too, you know."

"Fine, separate if you wish." Davis yelled. He was starting to get annoyed at this arrogant person. "And take those who also wish to break from the whole group. But stay those who wish to stay."

"OK! Let's separate completely!" Gold yelled without complaint.

"I disagree to this course of action." Lady Berlitz frowned. "We will probably find an opponent that we will be as hard as a legendary Pokémon. For example, a Mega Level."

"Don't be scared, Lady. If anything happens, Dia and I will protect you." Pearl said.

"Pearl, this is another point I'm afraid that I will have to disagree with you completely." Diamond frowned. "I as well am not agreeing to separating from the group who knows more than we. If we separate we will be walking blind. And the Lady will be safer with this group rather than the group who knows nothing of the danger."

"Fine, you two, stay with them, but we will find our own way out of this world." Pearl angrily said. Soon, the ones who decide to depart from the group were complete. Led by Gold, Barry, Emerald, and Pearl departed the team, much to the protests of the others.

"Well that's that." Davis said. Then he turned to the Tamers. "Someone follow those four. They won't even last five days without someone with them." Davis said. Everyone was shocked at this. Just a while ago, Davis was yelling at them, but now he is saying something so caring. "Rika, you can go to them and return here without worries, right? Joe, give Rika a portion of the rations enough for five." Davis continued. "Henry will continue to track down Cody and Wally. Please meet up with us soon. But make sure to put them in their place before coming back here. Disobedience of the members will be hindrance to the team." He turned to everyone with a grin on his face as though he hadn't matured at all. "Well let's go."

**(After a few hours)**

"... and so that's what happened." Kari finished the story. They found Cody and Wally flying on Flygon and told them the story. Cody decided to be a bit friendly to the remaining Pokémon Team members, who were grateful at not being glared at all the time. He soon became close to them. Everyone was surprised at hearing Flygon talk and so they let out every one of their Pokémon.

"Man, so stuffy. I'm hungry, Red." Lax said

."I'm hungry too." Beh said.

"Wah, every one of the Pokémon can talk." Ash sweat-dropped. Pikachu talked as well. "Of course we can talk! We are just unable to talk human language."

"Well, we could eat the leftovers that we took from Seraphimon's castle, but we'll need to save it." Joe said.

"Must we?" Guilmon asked.

"I doubt the leftovers will last long now, though." Henry said, holding his tummy. "Everyone is hungry just hearing the word leftovers. And there are over 60 of us. I highly doubt there will be anything left to save, even if we eat sparingly."

"Now that you mention it," Joe said. "How in the Digital World are we going to save our food?"

"The same way the Pokémon were able to talk." Henry answered. At this, everyone except the tamers stared at him as though as he was crazy. "In the Southern Quadrant, what you think becomes what you get." Henry explained. "For example, if you want to breathe underwater, you can do so."

"So you're saying we could talk because we want to talk?" Piplup said.

"Nope, I'm saying you could talk because you want to be understood by your trainers." Henry smiled.

"That explains a lot." Kouichi said. "This place is like if you want this, you get it."

"Nope. If you want to _feel_ like this, you will. You can't get material objects out of thin air." Henry answered.

"Actually you do..." Kazu mumbled, looking at his D-Power.

"Well that's good news." Kouji said. "So everyone should stop mentioning anything about food so we won't feel hungry at all."

"That will be hard." Zoe said. "Some of the Pokémon won't survive without eating like Mamoswine."

"Pretty much." Dawn answered. She kept Mamoswine in the Poké ball in case it attacked the rations.

"So let's eat already! We're all starving!" Kazu shouted.

"I don't need food." Guardromon said. "I don't have a mouth."

"We know that much." Davis answered.

"Yep!" Veemon said. So they tucked in the meal. Dia, Lax, and Beh made sure to eat the same share as everyone had. They left an equal share for Mamoswine, who was released after the meal.

"Well let's move out." Takato said. "Our mission here is, after all, to revive Leomon, right? Let's look for the data releaser."

"OK!" Everyone yelled.

**(Separate Group)**

"Ummmm... How are we going to survive in this world, anyway?" Gold gulped. "For one thing, we don't have food.

"Our tummies just rumbled." Emerald groaned.

"Man, I'm going to fine you, Gold. You led us away from the team without supper." Barry remarked.

"I'll fine you a million Pokéyen!" Pearl said agreeing.

"And who was it that joined me?" Gold asked. Soon, they argued all the way through.

**(Rika's POV)**

Those fools, I can't believe they actually did separate from the group. Well at least _I _don't have to worry about food. And they have _no_ sense of direction. Do they know where they are going at all? Well at least I caught up to them. Time to teach them a lesson. I turned to Renamon. "Let's teach those clowns a lesson."

"_Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!_" I slashed the Digivolution card. He he, they don't know anything about Kyubimon. I didn't use Kyubimon during the battle before (ref: A day OUT of the Center). Well, I'll surprise them.

"_Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!_"

"_Digimodify! Power Activate!_"

Heh, those power-ups should be enough. "Attack, Kyubimon. Show them their place."

"_Fox Tail Inferno!_" Summoning nine blue flames from her tails, she attacked the squabbling quad.

"Wah!" Emerald yelped. "Sudowoodo, Rock Slide!" He called forth a tree shaped Rock Pokémon, which summoned rocks from the air to block the nine flames.

"Whoa, that must be the Digimon counterpart of Ninetails!" Barry shouted, referring to Kyubimon.

"Mantaro, come out!" Gold said, calling forth a blue manta ray. "Use Hydro Pump on that Ninetails look-alike!" Kyubimon easily dodged this.

"Wah! It's fast!" Yelped Pearl. Soon every one of the separatists was kneeling down as they see their Pokémon beaten up.

"Now you know what happens to those who are naughty." I said, coming out from behind the rocks.

"You're Rika!" Pearl shouted. Then they were shocked at seeing Kyubimon dedigivolve into Renamon.

"What do you mean by attacking us? Do you want us killed?" Gold shouted.

"It's good news that I was the one who _did_ attack you! If it was a wild Digimon, you _would _be killed." I retorted.

"We could have survived without you." Barry mumbled, but enough for me to hear.

"Heck, you don't know how to get home either!" I shouted. I was finally getting results. They really were discouraged at those words."

"If you want to get back to the group follow me." I said leading the way.

**(Main Group)**

"So you guys are too independent. You need to learn teamwork too." Davis said.

"Pretty much. But that's how it is." Ash said.

"Training as a ten year old must be tough." Cody said.

"You get used to it." Dawn answered.

"Being a team is just as hard as being independent." Brock said.

"Is that the reason why those four separated from us?" Sora said.

"Exactly. They have too much pride." Red said.

"I agree." Green said.

"We are camping here for the night." Davis said. They arrived at the group of satellite dish-shaped rocks.

"We will be sure to be tracked down by Renamon here." Terriermon said. "All southern quadrant Digimon has this instinct of finding another Digimon."

"OK, everyone, good night!" Mimi said already in her sleeping bag. The Digidestined had brought their sleeping bags with them to the Digital World because they planned on camping there. The tamers slept near the evolved Growlmon for warmth and comfort. The Legendary Warriors took their sleeping bags with them before they headed to the station. The Pokémon Team used the sleeping bags that they had packed in their bags.

"Good night." Everyone replied.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: That's the end of this chapter!

Cody: Great!

Wally: (Confused) Why are you so enthusiastic?

Cody: 'Cause I won't return to this studio again!

Armadillomon: Well who can complain?

Lunar: Never mind that. This story is starting to be perfect.

Wally: Nobody's perfect.

Lunar: Well, almost perfect.

Wally: Why do you keep bashing the Pokémon team anyway?

Lunar: I find Digimon more realistic than the Pokémon anime. And the emphasis of Pokémon is the independence of the Trainer. No one helps him/her in their tasks and they are completely on their own. Heck, the Gym leaders in the games doesn't even help in the problems happening in the story.

Cody: I'll have to agree to you there. They are way too independent.

Wally: That's what makes us Trainers though.


	8. The Data Releaser

**Digital Team in Special World**

Gold: Hey... Why the heck am I here?

Rika: Shut up.

Renamon: …

Lunar: What's with the unapproachable air around me? I really shouldn't have invited these people.

Gold: What the heck are you talking about?

Lunar: Just say that silly disclaimer already!

Rika and Gold: Fine! Lunar Wave will never in his complete dismal life will he be able to own Digimon and Pokémon.Title:** Chapter 8: The Data Releaser**

Everyone: Back to the story! **Chapter Start!**

**(Regular POV, Everyone's Location)**

"Now that this quad is finally back into their senses, what do we do?" Rika asked. She had just arrived from her little adventure. The four Rika was talking about is eating the rest of the leftovers they have remaining.

"We do what we planned to do. Find the Data Releaser." Takato answered.

"Exactly!" Terriermon shouted. "And here we are at front of a very suspicious temple."

"Terriermon..." Henry said, rubbing his ear.

"Moumantai." Terriermon answered

"Well, let's see if it is here." Kazu said.

"But this place can be full of traps. This temple must have been made to guard something." Joe said before the others rushes in.

"That's possible and likely to be." Matt said.

"How can this day be any worse?" Barry mumbled.

"Well, it will be worse if we end up not finding it in there." Lady Berlitz answered.

"I think he meant that to be a rhetorical question, Lady." Ken said.

"Well, how do we break in, though?" Patamon asked. "This door is tough."

"Step aside." Guilmon at once said. "Rock_ Breaker!_" Guilmon breaks down the stone door with his claws.

"Guilmon, there must have been another way to open these ruins." Takato said, coughing because of the dust particles.

"I just did the easiest way that's all." Guilmon replied.

"Sigh. OK you win" Takato said defeated." Let's go already."

"Alright!" Everyone grinned.

"Man, isn't this place musty." Gold said.

"Ruins are always like that." Cody answered politely. This attitude made Gold feel a bit uneasy. He hadn't seen him glare at the Pokémon Team.

"Ummm... Cody what have you eaten today?" Gold asked. Upon the word 'eaten' everyone once again starved.

"Gold, please refrain from saying anything food-related, OK?" Ryo pleaded. He usually can tolerate hunger, but he was caught off guard.

"OK." Gold grumbled. Now, _he_ was hungry hearing the word 'food'. "I understand."

"I wish we had some food with us." Joe said.

"ALRIGHT! RULE 1: NO ONE SAY ANYTHING RELATED TO OUR STOMACHS! NO EXCEPTIONS!" Tai in his top voice.

"Tai..." Davis muttered. "Your natural leadership is kicking in again.

"That's how it is." Kari replied. Then suddenly the ground started shaking all of a sudden. The floor opened up to reveal a seemingly endless hole. The group fell into it. Takato escaped the crisis. He just in time saw the falling of everyone. He removed his D-Power from his neck and said to Guilmon, who was behind Takato, "Digivolution time, Guilmon."

"Alright!" The said Digimon replied.

"_Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"_

"_Guilmon Digivolve to..._"

"_Growlmon!_" Proclaimed the Digimon.

I wonder where the others are." Takato asked, while slashing the Hyper Wings card.

"We'll figure it out. Hop on." The Red Dinosaur replied. Growlmon flew through the hole and searched for his literally fallen comrades. He soon arrived at a suspicious looking door. Inside, he saw a Matadormon (All Digimon in this story is existent and is not created). He also saw his friends sitting in the tied to the walls around the coliseum (Yes, it's a big coliseum.).

"LET THEM GO!" Growlmon shouted at his topmost voice. This was heard by everyone in the area.

"Wah, Takato?" Tommy yelped. "That is the evolved form of Guilmon?"

"Yep." Takato answered.

"Let's go." Growlmon remarked. He started running around Matadormon.

"You will release my friends if you lose against my partner, right?" Takato asked.

"I will." Matadormon said.

"Let's do this." Takato said.

"OK! _Pyro Blaster!_" Growlmon fired a beam of Flame at Matadormon. The Digimon dodged this.

"_Thousand Blades!_" Matadormon attacked. Rapiers shot out of his arms and s hit Growlmon.

"Matadormon is an ultimate level. Growlmon is just a champion level!" Takuya shouted.

"So that's why he is so strong." Takato scanned Matadormon. Then he took out a card and slashed it.

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_

_Growlmon digivolve to..._"

"_WarGrowlmon!_" Shouted the Cyborg Digimon. Then he turned towards his surprised opponent.

"_Radiation Blade!_" WarGrowlmon slashed at Matadormon who instantly jumped out of the way but he got grazed by the blade and winced in pain. WarGrowlmon instantly took this moment of weakness to his advantage and held Matadormon by the elbow so that his chest cannons points directly through the opponents chest. He starts to charge his strongest attack, Atomic Blaster but his opponent instantly shouted,

"I give up!"

"OK!" Came the reply of the happy-go-lucky Digimon. He then let go of Matadormon and pointed the cannon towards the floor to which Matadormon instantly retreated from, feeling the powerful energy surging from the chest which is also the reason why he gave up.

"Now release them." Takato said.

"OK." He then went near the wall and opened a panel. He then pressed the switch inside. It opened and everyone was released. Then suddenly, a floor panel to reveal a small device.

"This has been what I was guarding since I was assigned here." said Matadormon. "It's the Data Releaser."

"That was what we were looking for all this time!" Jeri said, her face showing excitement as she held Leomon's D-power close to her chest.

"Can we borrow it, Matadormon? We will be sure to give it back to you. Just one use is enough." Takato asked.

"OK, but don't go running away or a thousand rapiers will backstab you literally." Matadormon warned.

"Ouch. Impmon." Takato said. Impmon came forward. "Here we go!" He pointed the device towards Impmon. "Leomon, return to us!"

"Whoa... My body is starting to release some data!" Impmon yelped. "It's like someone pricked a thousand injections onto me." Then the data that was released formed a Lion Man's shape.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried while running towards the figure.

"Jeri." Leomon knelt and hugged her back. Her D-Power's Screen turned blank instead of the gray static it once showed.

"Well, here you go, Matadormon, as promised." Takato said returning the device.

"Well, off you go." Matadormon said, pressing a button and revealing a door on the side of the coliseum that leads to a series of tubes.

"Step into a bubble and it shall take you to the Land of the Sovereigns." Matadormon said.

"Bye, Matadormon!" Guilmon shouted. Then he turned to Takato. "Can we have something to eat? I'm starving." The others, remembering that the only amount of food they ate since yesterday was the extra rations brought by Joe, grumbled.

"Ebonwumon's castle will have plenty to eat, boy..." Takato assured.

"Well, we're going back!" Davis said.

**Chapter End.**

Gold: Well that sucks.

Lunar: Shut it. You're just disappointed because you don't have a major role in this chapter.

Rika: This chapter is to show something about the Takato, you know.

Gold: I DON"T CARE!

Rika: Well, LIVE WITH IT!

Lunar: … Please Review...


	9. The Tough, The Knight, and the Combo

**Digital Team in Special World**

Takato: I knew it.

Guilmon: Knew what?

Takato: That we will be invited in this.

Lunar: It's better than having Rika here.

Takato: There I'll have to agree with you.

Rika: (from a distance) I heard that gogglehead!

Takato: (gulps) ummm... can we hurry up...

Lunar: Sure. Say the disclaimer.

Takato: Whoever who thinks Digimon and Pokémon is owned by anyone in this website is either completely silly or very naive. Title: **Chapter 9: The Tough, the Knight, and the Combo**

Everyone: Back to the story! **Chapter Start**

**(Plane of the Sovereigns, Outside Zhuqiaomon's palace, Morning)**

"This place sure is big." Diamond said while biting on something.

"What are you biting on, Dia?" Pearl asked hungrily. Hearing this everyone collapsed (except Dia) from hunger.

"Pearl, rule one, remember?" Tai said.

"Biting is not related to our stomachs." Pearl said.

"What do you usually bite on Pearl? Isn't it food? Isn't food related to our stomachs?" Blue asked.

"Don't make me hungrier." Pearl moaned. "Seeing Diamond bite on something makes me feel faint already."

"Can you please answer Pearl's question, Dia?" Ken groaned.

"The berries stocked up under Beh's fur." Diamond answered with a goofy smile on his face.

"I think I got enough berries to last me a lifetime!" Beh answered while taking a handful of berries from his body and munching on it.

"Stop torturing us!" Gold said. "It's enough to cause us grief."

"Exactly!" Pearl said, while pulling out a paper fan and hitting Dia on the backside of his head. "You better be able to do Manzai!"

"Speaking of Pokémon..." Pearl began.

"Can't ya shut up?" Impmon said.

"Why the heck did you interrupt us?" Pearl asked angrily.

"Well that will be because we're not really welcome in this area." Impmon said.

"Not welcome?" Lady Berlitz said.

"Did you even hear how that fire bird talked about us when we arrived?" Impmon said.

"He talked like we are inferior to him." Green answered.

"Now that's rude." Pearl said.

"He can destroy us if he wanted to." Lopmon said. "We only survived because we caught Zhuqiaomon off-guard and Azulongmon helped us."

"Harsh." Sapphire said.

"Well we are supposed to be going to the North now, right?" Red said.

"We have to report to the Sovereign, first." Leomon said. "We don't want to treat him like an unimportant guardian of the Digital World. And I think going straight to Lord Ebonwumon when we could go to him first is very disrespectful"

"One question, Is he even here?" Diamond remarked putting something new into his mouth.

"Maybe not. But we have to check, right?" Takato said, taking a few berries from Dia's palm and popping a few into his mouth and gave the rest to Guilmon. With permission, of course "Thank you."

"I guess so." Dia said, popping another berry into his mouth.

"Man, what do we do?" Kazu asked frantically. "If we go in, we might as well have one foot in the grave. If we don't go in, we will disrespect him!"

"Let's just enter, Kazu." Kenta said. They all entered the palace.

"_My sovereign, please, hear my humble request!_" Lopmon said. The door flung open.

"Good thing he still hasn't changed the password to his door." Henry's Terriermon remarked.

"What a password." Kazu remarked.

"We came calling, Turkey!" Henry's Terriermon told the giant flame.

"Who are you calling 'turkey', rabbit?" Zhuqiaomon dispelled the flames around his body.

"I'm a lop-eared _dog_, not a rabbit!" Henry's Terriermon shouted.

"You came, children." Zhuqiaomon, ignoring the cream dog's protest.

"Well, we do not wish to disrespect you by heading straight to the North." Leomon said, bowing.

"Well, at least you did learn respect, unlike one certain bunny over there." Zhuqiaomon said, glaring at the one who called him 'turkey'.

"I almost thought he meant Lopmon." Henry sweat-dropped, ignoring his Terriermon's protests.

"Which Lopmon?" Emerald asked.

"Obviously Suzie's." Willis said.

"What does Suzie's Lopmon have to do with that Digimon version of Ho-oh?" Gold asked.

"You won't catch me in those silly 'Poké balls'." Zhuqiaomon glared at Gold. "I am not so dishonored as to allow humans to control ME." causing Gold to falter a bit.

"Lopmon was one of his former Devas. But when she (Yes, Suzie's Lopmon is a girl in this fic.) became Suzie's partner, Zhuqiaomon considered her a traitor." Henry said

"Chosen, I thank you of your respect but please be on your way. The only thing I wish to tell you is something that I also wish to be heard by my brothers." Zhuqiaomon said

"I thank you, my lord." Lopmon said. Everyone left the Castle.

"Whoa, at least we lived." Kenta remarked.

"Let's hurry already." Pearl said.

"Shut it!" Impmon said. They hopped on the moving platform.

"This is such a weird place." Gold said, looking down the falls. "It's endless!"

"That is the 'Pit of No Return'." Lopmon said.

"Whoa, ruined floors." Gary remarked. "What happened here?"

"The clash between Gallantmon and Beelzemon happened here." answered Rika.

"Beelzemon? Isn't he the mega level of Impmon?" Dawn asked.

"He's good now, right Impmon?" Mako asked his partner.

"Yeah..." Impmon said.

"Leomon, this is the place where you were _mmpphhh..." _Kazu began but was muffled by Lopmon's ears.

"Let's not dwell on the past. We should focus on the present." Lopmon said. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of nowhere and just as suddenly, a strong inferno burst around them.

"What's with the flames?" Ruby asked.

"Are the little digis very unhappy because they haven't a wee bit of something in their tummies called FOOD?" A cold voice said, catching everyone off-guard.

"My stomach." groaned Ryo. "I got too used to eating 3 meals-a-day."

"He, you humans starves without food in your wee little tummies. And so do your partners." A dark figure said.

"I know that maniacal laugh..." TK said.

"So dark... The Darkness..." Kari shuddered, holding her head.

"This darkness is too dark." Kouichi said. "But don't treat darkness like a bad thing, OK?"

"Maybe you should start calling yourself the warrior of Shadow instead because our team is pretty edgy at the term 'Darkness'." TK said, still crouching like the rest of the hungry children.

"Everyone..." Takato said. "Diamond, looks like we are the only combatants left among us all."

"I have to fight again?" Dia sighed. "I thought my battling days were over since Team Galactic." Diamond took out his Battle Diary. "Ummm... who is our opponent?"

"Guilmon, scan!" Takato said while looking at the Digimon Point of View mode.

"You don't even need to do that," Davis said. He was sitting up. Ken is also sitting up.

"We know full well who that is." Ken said.

"We sealed him a long time ago." Davis said.

"We remember that aura completely." Ken said, helping Davis and Veemon stand up. Wormmon rolled over.

"Wait a minute, aren't you hungry?" the dark voice said, making the ones who are still crouching lower down in pain.

"Nope!" Veemon answered.

"We thought you were trapped in the Dark Ocean forever..." Wormmon said.

"DAEMON!" shouted the two pairs of Digidestined and Digimon.

"You are perceptive, despite the dark mist around me. As I expected of the ones who blocked my attack and sent me to a world where escape is hard to get, but with this device I created, I could send things to any random world. And no one's going to stop me!" An uncloaked Daemon said, appearing from the mist.

"Well, _we_ are going to stop you! _Biomerge Activate!_" Takato yelled.

"_Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!_"

"_Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon!_"

"_Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!_"

"_DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!_"

"_Paildramon Mega-digivolve to... Imperialdramon!_"

"_Imperialdramon mode change to... Fighter mode!_"

"Go everyone!" Dia said, calling forth Beh, Roo, Lee, Pooh, and Moo (Is Diamond too lazy to give them complex names?).

"Another Mamoswine..." Dawn said. "Mamoswine spotlight!" Calling forth her own Mamoswine. Then she fainted from hunger.

"Wah! Everyone!" Dia said, frantically looking at the rest. They all fainted from heat also made them feel a bit drowsy. The smoke caused by the flames started to invade their lungs and caused them to be suffocated which increased the effect of the hunger they felt.

"We'll take care of them later." Gallantmon said. "Have some of your Pokémon put them on one side so that they will not get in the way."

"Moo, Mamoswine, put everyone on one side then put an Ice barrier around them. Beh, put some berries beside them, Roo use Stealth Rock and Lee, take the rocks Roo made and put it as the final block. But everyone, make sure they can breathe." Diamond ordered. Dawn's Mamoswine followed Diamond's orders because it was for his master. Soon everyone is blocked tightly.

"The heat of the rocks should melt the ice slowly plus Daemon uses fire attacks which will be bound to heat up this place. They will be bound to wake up if they are soaked." Davis said. "We'll just have to stall time and hope they will wake up. Go Everyone!" Soon a battle emerged; the two sides hit each other, neither backing down from the fight.

Imperialdramon started the battle by a positron laser. But Daemon dodged it with ease. Then he fired an Evil Inferno at the digis. But Diamond's team, being a team powerful at defending, was ready for that. Moo and Mamoswine instantly threw an Ice Shard at the flames while the rest threw boulders at the flames to block it. Roo helped in the attack by hitting his Razor leaf directly on Daemon's chest which made him falter at the Evil Inferno attack and giving Gallantmon enough time to attack relentlessly at Daemon. Blow after blow, jab after jab, Gallantmon suddenly fired a close range Lightning Joust at Daemon and damaged him significantly. Then Imperialdramon had a go too. He fired menacingly his Positron Laser at the Daemon and was able to hit Daemon square in the chest causing Daemon to retreat from the Battle Zone but Roo was on the mark and fired his single-razor leaf attack at Daemon which causes Daemon to be hit by the speedy projectile which came from the slow tortoise. Then Daemon chuckled to himself, cursing himself for underestimating his opponents.

"You four humans and their partners, I underestimated you. You are powerful." Daemon said.

"Daemon, we are not the same Imperialdramon you almost beat back then." Imperialdramon said.

"We, Gallantmon, won't let you touch our friends!" Gallantmon said.

"My team represents the diamond. Tough in their defense. Which means our endurance is first class." Diamond remarked.

"I still have a question remaining unanswered. How were you able to resist the word food?" Daemon asked.

"Simple, in this world, if you think you're not hungry, and then you're not hungry." Ken said. "I had thought about it, but I forgot to tell everyone about it. How did you remain not hungry, Davis?"

"I just got so angry at hearing that maniacal voice that I forgot I was hungry." Davis said. "But now that I think about it, I'm not hungry at all! I'm perfectly fine, thanks to your advice, Ken."

"I see, sayonara, humans and their partners." Daemon said while holding the transportation device. "I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" Davis yelled after him.

"_Positron Laser!_" Imperialdramon fired a laser. But he was too late. A beam of darkness hit Daemon and he vanished into thin air.

"Drat it!" Davis yelled, punching the floor till his fist was red. And suddenly the Fortress exploded.

"Wah!" Dia said. "Everyone..." But it turns out that the ones who actually blew up the fortress were the ones inside.

"That place was super stuffy, Dia!" Pearl hit him in the face.

"So is everyone OK now?" Davis asked.

"Yes." Lady Berlitz answered. "What happened here? This place is more ruined than before."

"Daemon was a tough opponent but we managed to come through." Dia rubbed his face.

"Too bad though, Daemon got away." Davis said.

"But we do know one thing; Daemon was the one responsible for our being warped around. Though I wonder why he was hit by a beam of darkness instead of light..." Ken said.

"That's the only good thing you guys got?" Izzy said.

"And to answer your question, Ken, maybe it was because he was inside the Dark Ocean at the time. The colors in the Dark Ocean turns white into black for example, there is a lighthouse in the Dark Ocean, but instead of white light shining, it was black. The light's color must have reverted and caused us to see white light instead black darkness."

"Man, everyone, you're all scorched all over your body! Even the two Mamoswines!" Joe yelped, taking out his First Aid kit from his bag. (He had his bag all this time)

"I'll be sure to help!" Brock said, taking out his Pokémon treating items out of his bag.

"Well, well, well, two reliable ones in one whole group!" TK laughed. Then he got serious. "Davis your arm..."

"It just got grazed by that Inferno attack, no biggie." Davis said.

"Burns can be very dangerous, Davis." Kari said, lightly tapping the burned part, which caused Davis to yelp in pain.

"Man, that was one heck of a battle, eh Minomon?" Asked a small blue imp.

"Indeed it was, DemiVeemon." answered the Chrysalis-like Digimon.

"I'd have to agree with you, I never had to fight that much since I helped the Lady in Gym Battles and fighting against Team Galactic." Beh remarked.

"Yeah." Roo said.

"Well shouldn't we head to the North already?" said the bandaged Davis.

"You can't possibly go to the North while you are still fresh from a battle." Joe remarked.

"We'll rest up at Ebonwumon's castle. Minomon, think that you are still full of energy." Ken said.

"OK! _Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!_"

"Me too! _DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon Friendship armor digivolve to... Raidramon!_"

"We'll manage! _Digimodify, Hyper speed and Hyper Wings activate!_" Takato slashed his two cards. Then he climbed on top of Guilmon.

"If we rest now, who knows who we might encounter? The Lady will be safer inside Ebonwumon's castle rather than here." Dia clambered on Raidramon.

"If you have time to think about me, think about yourself." Lady Berlitz said, pitying the bandaged up form of Dia. "You are no longer my bodyguards, yet you continue to protect me."

"Who cares about that?" Dia said. "I will endure my tiredness till we arrive at Ebonwumon's castle.

"WE care, Dia. If you continue, you will be too weak to even hold on to Raidramon." Pearl said.

"I'll be as tough and stubborn as my name, Pearl." Diamond smiled.

"You are in no shape to do anything right now." Joe said.

"If you're not going to move, we're going to go ahead of you." Ken said, holding on to Stingmon and soon the two flew away from the group.

"We will persevere to the end." Davis smiled. "Let's go, Raidramon, Dia. It would also be better if we leave as we may be attacked by Daemon at a stronger power. If that happens, we won't be able to fight him equally like what happened now." The others knew this was true but they still think that they rest.

"You've been resting the whole battle." Dia told the others. "Go back in, everyone." Dia said holding out his team's Poké Balls. Then Raidramon ran off, as though he was chasing Stingmon.

"Let's go, Guilmon." Takato smiled. Then they sped off in a blink of the eye. Everyone else was left behind, with shock etched on their faces. They soon followed the four towards the North. When they arrived at the Castle, they found the four sleeping in front of it.

"These guys are too stubborn for their own good." Yolei shook her head. And they took them into the castle and laid them resting peacefully on the beds in the guest room.

But Izzy thought that he needed to examine the Dexes and the Digivices. He also plans on installing a new program in the Old Version Digivice and the D3's that tells them what the opponent Digimon's stats without the need of looking at Izzy's laptop. He also planned on transferring Digimon Data to the Pokédexes and Pokémon Data into the Digivices and Izzy's Laptop database.

"Sure." yawned everyone else handing their Digivices and Pokédexes to Izzy and went straight to sleep.

**Chapter End**

Takato: How did I, Guilmon and Diamond remain not hungry?

Guilmon: We did eat some berries a while ago, remember?

Takato: Oh yeah...

Lunar: (sighs) OK, everyone, please review, anything goes for reviews. Anonymous, Flames, Creative Criticism, anything! Just don't spam.


	10. The Morning After

**Digital Team in Special World**

Diamond: Hello!

Davis: Why am I here? I thought I wasn't supposed to return here 'cause I was already there at the first start-and-end dialogs?

Lunar: Who cares?

Takato: You're so mean, bending the rules.

Lunar: I'm the author. I can do anything I want!

Ken: Man, you made us burned last chapter. I still feel a bit burned.

Lunar: Leave it.

Wormmon: You even made us look like a bunch of stubborn children.

Lunar: You were thinking this: We need to get to Ebonwumon's castle because it's dangerous if we stay here. We could be attacked anytime soon.

Veemon: So that's why you made us go straight to Ebonwumon's castle.

Davis: You didn't fully detail the battle. Why?

Lunar: I got lazy.

Digimon Team Humans: What an excuse...

Guilmon: Let's start this chapter already, Starknightmon! I'm hungry already!

Lunar: Sigh, alright. Everyone on stage!

Everyone except Lunar: Look for the previous disclaimers in the other chapters. Title: **Chapter 10: The Morning After. **Back to the story!

Lunar: Shortcut, eh...

Everyone except Lunar: Shut up! It's already Back to the story!

Lunar: It ain't back to the story till: **Chapter Start!**

**(Ebonwumon's Castle)**

"Stop it already, Yolei. Our cheeks hurt a lot already." whined Davis.

"Your fault for not listening to us." Yolei said.

"Pearl... Stop slapping my cheeks. You've been slapping it since we started being a comedy duo!" Diamond whined.

"You made us all worried, Dia!" Pearl slapped him for all he was worth.

"That's what I call no 'mercy'. Yolei, you really should stop it. You slap Davis, Rika punched Takato, and Pearl smacks Dia! Yet no one even did as much as poke my face!" Ken said, leaning on a pole.

"Don't worry, they won't cause real damage." Kari smiled. Then she turned to Yolei. "Yolei, Davis will get more than a burn on his arm if you keep doing that. I'd say the same thing to you, Pearl."

"Hmmphh. He got it coming." Yolei said.

"Forgive them already." Sora smiled.

"Yeah, if you don't forgive, your Digimentals won't open." Mimi warned. (I decided to retain the word Digimentals because it will be confusing if I call them Digi-eggs.)

"Fine." Yolei said exasperatedly.

"I think I need some sleep..." Davis said, walking in a zigzag fashion.

"Me too." Dia said.

"DON'T YOU SLEEP ON US!" A voice yelled, waking the two.

"We're coming!" Davis and Dia said running towards the meeting room.

"Sometimes, you cannot see Davis's maturity when he's surprised." Veemon sighed.

"Well, we need some food though, I'm starved." Pearl remarked, causing everyone to fall down with stomach cramps.

"I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry, and I'm not hungry..." Ken, Wormmon, and Takato chanted.

"Oh really, then I will get your share." Kazu grinned evilly.

"Like the heck we will!" Takato and Ken yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP STALLING, CHOSEN!" The voice yelled, causing everyone to bolt straight to the source of the sound.

"So it was turkey-brain." Terriermon said.

"Who are you calling 'turkey-brain', rabbit soup?" Zhuqiaomon angrily yelled.

"Do these guys have some sort of past experience which made them argue every time they meet?" Tracey whispered to Henry as Henry's Terriermon continued the debate of the differences between a Terriermon and a Lopmon with Zhuqiaomon.

"We once fought Zhuqiaomon before. We were losing, and then this happened...

**/Flashback to Digimon Tamers Anime/**

"Now let's go beat up that turkey!" Takato said.

"Are you going to tell all your friends at school that you got beaten up by a turkey?" Terriermon said.

"Not a chance." Henry said.

**/Flashback End/**

"... Since then Terriermon called Zhuqiaomon 'turkey.'" Henry sweat- dropped.

"I see." Tracey sweat- dropping.

"Well, chosen, these two look a little on the burned side." Zhuqiaomon glared at the two people already on the seats.

"Including those two among the others." The Tortoise head remarked.

"So Daemon escaped captivity." Azulongmon said. "That fulfilled the part of the prophecy Zhuqiaomon was saying."

"What prophecy?" Izzy said.

"What's with Digidestineds and Prophecies..." Tai sweat- dropped.

Zhuqiaomon started "It goes like this:

_Two Teams never to be in each other's sight_  
_Met each other through beams of light._  
_The two's differences clashed in spite_  
_But to win, there is a need to unite_  
_For the opponent's power and might_  
_After sealing in the world where black replaces white_  
_Strengthened more for he wants a right_  
_To become a force impossible to fight._

_But in desperate hope he separated the team_  
_Turned the team into seven divisions it may seem_  
_But against all odds, they will redeem_  
_The right to be together not by a whim_

_But in order to fight the darkness within_  
_The dragon rider will try to finish this and may win_  
_But in order to win, the unity of the team_  
_Must be merged with a sword_

_Fill this sword with hope_  
_Merge this sword with the rider_  
_Combine all of the spirits_  
_Overflow this combination with emotion_  
_Protect the mixture with holy_  
_Receive strength from the memories_  
_Receive energy from the rest_  
_With the help from an Angel's Ring_  
_And the rest of the three worlds_  
_Will watch the fight and give their hopes_  
_Towards the sword of Hope_

_And then a showdown between opponent and hero_  
_The minds of the leaders will merge with the rider,_  
_And they will be the ones who will give the ultimatum_  
_If the opponent won, then they will be gone_  
_If the rider won, he will shatter the bonds that ties_  
_The reincarnation of the opponent's egg and_  
_Shall be lost for all eternity._

And that's it" Zhuqiaomon said. Silence. Then Tai piped up, "That was the longest prophecy I ever heard..."

"It fit." Izzy said, staring at his copy of the prophecy. "The two teams must mean the Digimon and Pokémon Teams. The beams of light also made us meet each other. Cody was the one mentioned in the third line. And the fourth line makes perfect sense. The opponent mentioned in the fifth line was Daemon and the sixth line is the Dark Ocean. But what does it mean by Daemon wanting to be a force impossible to fight. Daemon is already a Mega Level and is hard to defeat even with Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon fighting as one force."

"Then maybe it means he is aiming for Super Ultimate Level" A voice said. The group spun around to see a young version of Tai in a cape with a Blue Dragon-like Knight walking behind him.

"Who are you?" Tai asked. But Ryo, Davis, and Takuya knew otherwise.

"TAICHI!" yelled the three.

"You know him?" Matt asked.

"He was the one who helped me save Kari, TK, Cody, and Yolei from Parallelmon." Davis said

"He was the one who I met who was trying to beat Daemon and we beat Vikemon together." Ryo said.

"He was the one who I argued with because of our different ideas of being a savior of the Digital World and together we beat Metamormon." Takuya said.

"Whoa, is it really you three?" Taichi asked, causing the three to fall down anime-style.

"How do we know all this if we aren't the people you met?" Ryo gritted his teeth.

"Alright then, Davis , what did you say when we had an argument?" Taichi dared.

"'You're a fake Tai, a fake Tai, a fake Tai.' Then I left you asking yourself if you're really fake." Davis said.

"What did I say when you were about to leave except goodbye or see you again." Taichi asked.

"Isn't my first answer enough? How thick can you get?" Davis muttered that everyone except Taichi can hear. Everyone in the room sweatdropped except for Taichi.

Then Davis answered, "All Meetings are Miracles." Everyone was awed at this answer.

Then Veemon piped up. "Then I said, 'I think the biggest miracle is that Davis managed to come up with that plan.'" making everyone laugh hysterically except Davis, who hit Veemon on the head (deja vu), and the Sovereigns, and Lady Berlitz, who showed their amusement by making a faint giggle

"Well then, what about you." Taichi looked at Ryo. "What did we do when our partners got frozen by Vikemon?" At this, the Gabumon beside him made a faint giggle.

"I scratched up the ice with my bare hands causing it to bleed." Ryo announced much to everyone's shock. "Then you removed your shirt and hugged the ice block so you can melt it with your body heat." causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

"Those two are hot-heads then." The Gabumon whispered to the Matt's Gabumon. "Anyway, my name's Gabo."

"Then you." turning to Takuya. "What technique did we use to defeat Metamormon?"

"Well, I fooled Metamormon to transform into Agunimon and when we were about to clash, I slide evolved into BurningGreymon (Agumon: Greymon?)'cause of the reasoning BurningGreymon is much stronger than Agunimon."

"You slide evolved..." A new voice said. "What does that mean?"

"But I told everyone here about ..." Takuya said turning around slowly to see a teenage boy. The boy looked like a delinquent.

"Ah, you're finally here, Marcus Damon." Baihumon said, causing everyone else is to bolt. The Damon was pronounced as day-mon, similar to Daemon.

"Man, don't scare us like that." Davis sweatdropped. "I almost thought Daemon was on us." However Izzy was not joining in the conversation and is completely concentrated on the super long prophecy.

"Hmmm... _But in desperate hope he separated the team, turned the team into seven divisions it may seem... _Will Daemon somehow try to divide us...? _But against all odds, they will redeem, the right to be together not by a whim... _Well it's obvious we will be united if we are separated... _But in order to fight the darkness within the dragon rider will try to finish this and may win... _Dragon Rider? What on earth does it mean by dragon rider? Does it mean a person with a Dragon Digimon or Pokémon?" Izzy mumbled to himself while Lady Berlitz, Green, Ken, Henry, Yolei, and Joe copied the prophecy so that not only Izzy will have a copy.

Izzy continued mumbling to himself, "_But in order to win, the unity of the team must be merged with a sword. _What does this line supposed to mean? _Fill this sword with hope merge, this sword with the rider, _I really have no idea what this means..._ combine all of the spirits... _Does this mean the Legendary Warriors?_Overflow this combination with emotion... _How are we supposed to combine emotion with anything...? _Protect the mixture with holy..._ Does this mean the Holy Digimon? _Receive strength from the memories... _What memories? _Receive energy from the rest with the help from an Angel's Ring... _Angel's Ring... What is that? It must be something we'll have to find I bet. _And the rest of the three worlds will watch the fight and give their hopes towards the sword of Hope. _The Sword of Hope? I wonder if this means the Excalibur on MagnaAngemon's arm."

"Ha ha ha, I think you need to eat soon. Or you'll tire out your brain." The Snake Head said.

"Yahoo! Food!" Guilmon, Dia, Roo, Moo, Dawn's Mamoswine, Beh, and the rest of the gluttonous ones yelled.

"What will happen soon?" Matt asked Gabumon. He then listened to Marcus to see how he did battled his opponents. He introduced his Agumon which cause Tai's to fall down anime-style.

"I guess we won't know till it happens." Gabumon answered, though Matt wasn't listening anymore.

"The future, we hope you arrive soon so that we may know what you have for us." Henry said.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: When did the Legendary Warriors tell the others about Spirit Evolution, you ask? Well that will be the interval between the parks to the Station.

Diamond: That was the longest prophecy in history of history my bet.

Beh: Yep.

Ken: I think this chapter is just for introducing V-Tamer and Data Squad into the group.

Veemon: I thought you were going to put all Digimon and Pokémon series here.

Lunar: Did you forget? I am already overloaded with characters. Ranger is actually already impossible to put in this story.

Wormmon: But as an author you could do it, right?

Lunar: You're just saying that because you don't want me to return you into the commentaries like I did to Davis and Veemon.

Veemon: Why the heck did you name me V-mon back then?

Lunar: That's because it was shorter.

Guilmon: (Guilmon rolled over) Look, look long.

Lunar: Guilmon... This is not Rumble Arena, Okay?

Guilmon: (Still doing the same thing) Takatomon... Are you hungry?

Takato: (Looking at the table with leftovers) No, Guilmon. We were just eating a while ago.

Guilmon: (Still doing the same thing) I won?

Lunar: No you didn't!

Takato: Let's leave this crazy commentary escapade and finish it. Please Review. We badly need it. Anything goes.

Lunar: (Sitting in a corner with gloom lines around him/her) Guilmon's voice is too innocent... I couldn't kick him out at all...


	11. Completion and Seperation

**Digital Team in Special World**

Lunar: Man, stupid projects give me a break already...

Marcus: Don't shirk your studies, nerdy.

Lunar: You have no right to say that, drop out!

Marcus: Hey, who are you calling drop out?

Lunar: YOU, SILLY! You went to the digital world and stayed there without finishing your education, Dorkus.

Marcus: WHO ARE YOU CALLING DORKUS, NIGHT OWL!

Lunar: WHO CARES IF I AM LIKE A NOCTURNAL ANIMAL, DAMON!

Taichi: Don't shout will ya!

Zero: Yeah, it's pains me in the ear!

Lunar: SHUT UP, PUPPY DOG DIGIMON! I AM IN AN IMPORTANT DEBATE HERE!

Zero: WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUPPY DOG DIGIMON! I AM LORD ZEROMARU, THE ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!

Lunar: LIKE I CARE!

Taichi: Umm, stop shouting?

Lunar: WHO CARES WHAT YOU SAY, CAPE-WEARING, BUSHY HAIRED PERSON! AND I THINK THE BEST THING WE DO IS SHAVE YOU!

Taichi: HEY! LEAVE MY HAIRSTYLE ALONE, YOU DOLT!

Agumon: (Away from the others) I think these guys won't end their "debate" anytime soon. The person there called LUNAR does not own anything of the familiar elements in this story. The OC's and the plot is the only thing he does own. Title: **Chapter 11: Completion and Seperation**

Lunar: THAT'S TAICHI'S AND MARCUS'S LINE, YOU LIZARD WITH THE BIG NOSTRILS!

Agumon: HEY, MY NOSTRILS ARE JUST FINE AND I AM A _DRAGON_, NIGHT OWL! BACK TO THE STORY!

Note 1: How I will refer to the Main Characters as a group to avoid confusion:

Pokémon Team – All Pokémon World

Dex Holders – Pokémon Special

Pokémon Trainers – Pokémon Anime World

Digital Team – All Digimon

Tamers – Digimon Tamers

Digidestined – Digimon Adventure

Legendary Warriors – Digimon Frontier

Data Squad – Digimon Data Squad

Next Tamers – Digimon Next

Human Chosen – Digimon Human Partners

**Chapter Start**

**(Real World, Western Quardrant Connected)**

"Well, what is today, the day that the DATS reunites?" Thomas asks smiling. He was at the Police Office where his friends, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and his former Commander, Sampson. Keenan was standing beside him while Kristy stood beside her dad, Spencer Damon.

"I would agree there if Marcus and the Digimon were here." Spencer remarked. At this remark, there was silence.

"Yeah, it was a long time since we spoke to him. It seemed like just last year…" Miki stated.

"It was last year, Miki." Megumi shook her head.

"To be more exact, it was six months ago." Thomas said. Then his ears twitched. "Is there some sort of static, I hear?"

"DATS… We… need… you…" An unfamiliar voice says. "I… am… Baihumon… The… Digital… World… is… in… danger… We… await… your… arrival…" The voice fades. This made the former Data Squad on alert.

"We are needed in the Digital World." Keenan said. "Let's go at once!"

"That's not as easy as it looks, Keenan. First, we need to open the connection, and that creates the risk of the emergences in the real world…" Sampson said. "And we have no idea who this Baihumon is. For all we know, it could be a trap to get us…"

"Well, if it's a trap then Marcus is also in trouble." Keenan mumbled, though still audible to the room. Suddenly, the static picked up again.

"Thomas…" growled a familiar voice. Thomas recognized it as Gaomon.

"Yoshi…" said another familiar voice. Yoshi recognized it as Lalamon.

"Keenan…" said yet another familiar voice. Keenan recognized it as Falcomon.

"HI EVERYONE!" shouted another very, very familiar voice. This voice made everyone sweat- drop.

"Marcus…" mumbled everyone.

"Oi, come here already, will ya? And please bring some of Sarah's fried eggs too, Ok?" Another voice remarked. Automatically, the data squad said, "Agumon…"

"Well, if Agumon still is ok, we might as well go." Yoshi sighed. "Open the gate…"

"The static cleared up it seems. Open the gate at the coordinates I send you." Baihumon's voice says. Soon, a series of numbers and letters are sent to the computer.

"Let's take it as an invitation." Thomas said. There was soon a cluster of bustling around the room, trying to activate the Digital Gate. They picked Yoshi, Thomas, and Keenan to do the Digital Dive*. The others were to remain and cope with the changes that will about to happen. The Digital Dive is soon completed after few preparations.

"Welcome, Data Squad, I have heard a lot from your partner Digimon and Marcus about you." Baihumon greeted them. They were shocked at seeing the massive tiger. Then, a shout was heard.

"THOMAS!" Marcus punches Thomas out of nowhere. Behind him were Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon rushing towards the new arrivals.

"Marcus, don't make such entries if you don't want anyone injured." Thomas rubbed his cheek. They had a little conversation with their reunited partners. They were soon greeted by a table filled with food. The fried eggs were soon gobbled up by the two Agumon ("Hey Agumon, here are your fried eggs!" called Keenan, only to be greeted by both Tai's and Marcus's who both looked at the basket, both interested.) and Marcus (I hadn't eaten Mom's cooking for six months now!). Everyone tucked in to the assortment of food. Then suddenly a new group of digis appeared out of the blue.

"Welcome Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yuu Inui, Ami Kitajima, Shou Kahara, Agumon, Gaomon, Pichimon, Peckmon, and Norun to my humble castle." The Tortoise Head bowed to the newcomers.

"Looks like reviving the arbitrators are worth it I see, even though it cost us so much energy." chuckled the Snake Head.

"We guarantee you, as long as our bodies are living and breathing, we shall protect the Digital World." Agumon and Gaomon said.

"But even so, you cannot digivolve into your arbitrator forms until those two become strong enough for that. In other words, you will be training them from scratch or at least till Ultimate for they have enough power to reach Champion now." The Tortoise Head seriously said. "Any questions?"

"Yes just one." Ami raised her hand. "WHY AM I HERE? I don't like fighting, I said so before!" Ami yelled.

"But the Aquatic Digimemory inside Pichimon is necessary for this. You have all the Digimemories between you, am I correct?" Agumon raised his right hand to reveal an illegal sign; Gaomon lowered his headband to reveal his. Peckmon placed his wings on the side of his body to reveal another illegal sign. Ami releases Pichimon from her arms just enough to reveal Pichimon's Illegal Sign. Then Tsurugi raised the Holy Digimemory. Yuu raised the Machine Digimemory. Ami raised the Dark Digimemory and Shou raised the Insect Digimemory. Then they went to the others. Agumon was slightly miffed at seeing two other Agumon with partners.

They soon had introductions with each other, outside the Castle of Ebonwumon.

"Your way of battle is interesting, Trainers." Tsurugi said.

"But isn't it abuse to the Pokémon to fight such battles?" asked the creature-loving Keenan. At this, the Pokémon Team looked slightly at Cody. They still recall the days when Cody would glare at them as though he loathes them being there.

"Well, you could consider it training…" offered the wary Gold.

"OK." Keenan replied. The tensed team eased up a bit.

"Ummm… is that what I think it is?" Davis asked, trembling slightly, pointing towards seven beams of Darkness heading straight for them.

"No good…" gulped the Digidestined, Tamers, and the Pokémon Team." Back to the Castle, everyone!" called Tai. The other groups who had no reason to panic at the sight of a beam of light, instead stood still, completely confused.

"Do these guys have some sort of beam-of-light-phobia?" mumbled Kouji. They were soon engulfed by the beams and the beams pursued the ones who are running away.

**(Tai's POV)**

'This can't be. I don't want to be engulfed by those things! I am getting tired of moving around worlds! Does Daemon have some sort of giant problem with us? What is with this bad nightmare?' I thought while running frantically towards the Castle door. Why did we move so far away from the castle? Ugh, it caught up, and here I am, fizzing away, all over again. I want to destroy Daemon after this…

**(Forest, File Island, Eastern Quadrant)**

(Red's POV)

"Ouch…. I hate beams of light…" I mumbled. I looked around and saw eight others lying on the ground. There was Tai, his Agumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Suzie, her Lopmon, Henry, his Terriermon, Tracey, and Yellow. The forest seemed, my eyes felt a bit groggy. I need some more sleep… I fell down sleeping.

**(MagnaAngemon's Castle, Folder Continent, Eastern Quadrant)**

(MagnaAngemon's POV)

These days certainly seems peaceful… after the Daemon-Arkadimon Incident, nothing much happened. The Digimental is lost for good though. It cannot be found anywhere. I believe it fell through the holes on the ground after Taichi used it in battle. Then, I hear a knock from the door. Leo entered with a worried expression painted on his face. "What is it, Leo?" I ask. "I thought you were with training the rookies."

"Lord MagnaAngemon. 9 humans were found just outside your gate. They had four Digimon with them, a Gabumon, not Gabo, a Patamon, a Renamon, and a Guardromon. Should we take them into Jijimon's office?"

"Yes, Leo. You need not ask that question." I answered. "Our rule here is to be open-hearted to anyone, even strangers."

"Yes, my Lord." bowed Leo. "I shall have my troops take them to the clinic."

"May I help you, Leo?" I asked him.

"No, sire." Leo bowed. "My troops can handle them. If they can't, they are the weakest troops in all of the Digital World."

"OK, Leo." I said. "Oh, and Leo, prepare all forces of our squadron in case our opponents attack us without warning."

"Yes sire." He left the room. Humans? In the Digital World? Something is not good here. And just this morning, Azulongmon's link to my castle was broken. I can't contact him in any means. I have a bad feeling about this.

**(Forest Plane, Southern Quadrant)**

"That was one nice concert guys!" The Gekomon Leader said. He looked up and saw something "Ummm… Look over there guys. A beam of light? Let's go there immediately!" They went straight to the area where the beam hit. There they saw nine humans, one of them they recognized. They also found seven Digimon. There was a Biyomon, a MarineAngemon, a Terriermon, a new type Agumon, a Lopmon, new type Falcomon, and a Gaomon. They took them to the former factory they once worked in. There they nursed them. 'What is going on here?' thought the leader.

**(Fire Terminal, Northern Quadrant)**

(Bokomon's POV)

Well, well, well. This day is practically one of my most unlucky days in century. Neemon actually bored me to tears. I was shocked at the news that Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were unable to contact the Sovereign Ebonwumon too. I was annoyed at the fact that I wasn't able to meet Takuya and the others when they got here. Sigh, I really wish I could meet them again to show them about the legend I just wrote about them. But them being here has only one meaning. Another problem arose in the Digital World.

I looked up and saw an extraordinary sight. A beam of light shot out of nowhere. I think it was over the place where Takuya got the spirit of Agunimon. I looked at Neemon and made him follow me. There I saw nine humans, not one of them part of the Legendary Warriors, and seven Digimon, two of them I can't recognize. There is a Tentomon, a Palmon, a Veemon, a red dragon Digimon, a Monodramon, a Peckmon, and a blue little penguin. There are six boys and two girls. I called the Biyomon (I can't trust Pagumon) to help me carry them to the houses. This is not good.

**(Cherrymon's Grove, Western Quadrant)**

(Cherrymon's POV)

Today a beam of light hit here. It revealed eight humans, equal number of boys and girls. One of them I know well. Thomas, the partner of the Gaomon lying down beside him… Among them, besides Gaomon, I see a Hawkmon and a Leomon lying beside two other girls. This is a bad omen…

**(Arrival Ground, Hoenn Battle Frontier, Pokémon Special World)**

"Where are they?" asked the worried Prof. Oak.

"They disappeared for five days now." Prof. Elm said.

"If we find them lying on the ground here, I'll be the happiest man in the world." muttered Prof. Oak. As if to grant this, a beam of light hit the ground inches away from the faces of the Professors, completely freaking them out. The beam died to reveal eight humans, five of them recognizable. He saw Joe, Ken, Silver, Emerald, and Pearl, Gomamon, Wormmon, an unknown Digimon which looks like some sort of pink flower bud with a green body, and a yellow propeller of some sort and another which resembled an very big apostrophe with a Hexagon on her chest..

"Take them to the Pokémon Center immediately!" Prof. Oak said, feeling a bit of confusion at seeing only five of them instead of the giant number that they used to formed there. Things are about to be dangerous.

**(Ash's house, Pallet Town, Pokémon Anime World)**

"At the moment, no sign of the missing eight persons is found. Police doesn't believe it could possibly be a case of kidnapping or running away because the scene doesn't show it that way. The picnic table where the lost ones were last seen on didn't show any signs of a struggle. There is also no reason for them to have runaway. We are baffled at what could have happened to the missing people. If anyone sees Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Brock of Pewter City, Misty of Cerulean City, Dawn and Barry of Twinleaf Town, May of Petalburg City, or Tracey Sketchit, please contact us." A reporter said on TV.

"It has been a week since we last saw Ash…" cried Delia Ketchum.

"I know." Prof. Oak said.

"I hoped I could find some clues on May's whereabouts if I looked around here but I think I should return to the gym soon." Norman said.

"What happened to May. Sheesh, she is giving us a giant problem with this." Max muttered.

"Just admit you are worried about your sister, Max." Prof. Oak said.

"Dawn had no reason to runaway though. And the place where they relaxed showed no signs of kidnapping." Johanna said

"Look over there!" pointed Palmer. "What is that beam?"

"I think it hit your ranch Prof. Oak!" Delia said.

"Let's go. For all we know, that was Team Rocket." Prof. Oak rushed towards the Lab. Everyone followed him. When they reached the scene, they discovered it wasn't Team Rocket after all. It was Ash, and seven others. Johanna knew it wasn't Dawn as soon as she saw Lady Berlitz. Her hair was too shiny, she says, and she wore a diamond and a pearl ring on her two hands, something Dawn couldn't possibly afford. The lack of Piplup is also a clue. A strange sight did make them falter a bit. Three Pokémon (they thought) were seen with them. One is a different version of a Meowth. Another is a yellow dragon with red leather belts strapped on his arms and a Hexagon on his right arm. And the last is a puppy dog dragon creature. Delia quickly shook her son's body to wake him up.

"Ugghh…" groaned the boy.

"Pikachu…" the yellow mouse beside him shook himself.

"Ash, you ok?" asked the frantic mom.

"Mom?" Ash said, still a bit drowsy. He looked around to see Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kari, Tsurugi, Lady Berlitz, and Taichi lying out cold. "Ummm, are you guys alright?" He asked. He received no answer. Pikachu, on the other hand has a better idea.

"PI…KA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" shouted the mouse as he released an electric shock on the sleeping comrades, effectively waking them up with a jolt, except the girls who was both missed by the bolt. They only woke up by the sound of the screams her comrades made.

"You know… there is a better way to wake us up." muttered JP.

"You know guys… Zero… You turned back into a Veedramon." Taichi said, starting to freak out.

Zero looked at himself and started to freak out as well. "I turned back into a Veedramon!"

(Somewhere close by…)

"Look there, James. There are three rare Pokémon over there. And there's Pikachu too. Isn't this our lucky day?" said a girl with super long magenta hair.

"Yes, Jessie. This is certainly our lucky day." A blue-haired boy said.

"We're going to be stinking rich!" The cat with the oblong shaped coin on his head said.

"Let's go!" They shot 4 grabbers towards the rare ones and Pikachu. Pikachu was caught; however the others did something else.

"_Lightning Paw!_" shouted the cat. It hit the hand with its claws and destroyed it utterly, much to the surprise of Meowth.

"_V-Nova Blast!_" shouted the dragon. It blasted the hand without moving from place.

_"Sharp Claw!"_ shouted the beast. It swiped at the hand breaking as though it was a toothpick.

"Who are you?" shouted Kari.

"Listen, is that an angry question I hear?" Jessie said.

"It's shouting at me, loud and clear." James answered.

"On the wind!" Jessie says.

"Past the stars!" James said.

"In your ear!" Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!" Jessie said

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" James said

"A rose like any other is just as sweet!" Jessie says.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" James continued.

"Jessie!" shouted the magenta-haired girl.

"James!" shouted the blue-haired boy.

"Meowth's the name!" Meowth remarked.

"Putting do-gooders in their place," Jessie says haughtily.

"We're Team Rocket!" James says.

"And we're in your face!" They all shouted.

"Wobuffet!" A blue Pokémon popped out.

"Mime-ma-mime-mime-mime" A small pink and blue Pokémon popped out as well.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" Ash said angrily.

"Never!" shouted Jessie. "Go Seviper!"

"Go, Carnivine!" James called forth his Pokémon. It turned around and bit his head. James frantically threw the grass-type towards the battle. "I said GO, not COME BACK! Use Vine Whip!"

"Use Haze!" Jessie yelled.

"_V-Nova Blast_!" shouted Zeromaru, countering the Vine Whip

"_Cats Eye Hypnotism!_" shouted Gatomon, removing the Haze.

"Let's go Agumon! Champion form time! _Digisoul Charge!_" Tsurugi yelled.

"_Agumon_ _digivolve to…_" Agumon yelled.

"_Geogreymon!_" shouted the Champion.

"_Mega Burst!_" Geogreymon fires a blast of powerful energy forcefully ejected from his mouth, hitting the case holding Pikachu. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the balloon making the balloon's engine explode, while dropping down to the bottom. Ash caught Pikachu.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio of thieves turned into a star.

"Alright we did it!" Tsurugi smiled. But Prof. Oak was a bit shaken up by what he saw.

"Explain what you just did…" Prof. Oak pointed at Tsurugi. Tsurugi shook a bit.

"Explain what, kind sir?" asked Tsurugi.

"You just evolved your Pokémon at command…" Prof. Oak said.

"Uh oh," Geogreymon said. "Tsurugi, I think I'm degenerating…" And he did. He turned back into a tired Agumon while Tsurugi stared hard at Agumon, wishing he hadn't degenerated at all.

"A de-evolving Pokémon…" stuttered Palmer." That's not normal…"

"Ummm… Palmer… There's a reason for this…" stuttered Ash.

**Chapter End**

Due to the burning of the commentators' area caused by a Spitfire blast, there will be no commentary ending. All there is to say is to comment about what you read. Please give us any form of review. I wish for a review that is not a simple 'great story' or 'keep this up.' Constructive criticism is well taken into account and what parts did you like. Anonymous reviews are well accepted. May we wish never to bring Marcus's Agumon back to the stage?


	12. Division 1: Infiltrate Siege

**Digital Team in Special World**

Red: Well, ummm... What am I doing here?

Kari: I don't see the reason of me being here either...

Gatomon: Maybe it's because we blasted that Team Bucket or something.

Ash: (Laughing) Nice one. Team Bucket, that's hilarious!

Pikachu: (Laughing) Pi-Pikachu!

Gatomon: It wasn't Team Bucket? Was it Team Socket?

Ash: (Laughing uncontrollably) Close, but still hilarious!

Gatomon: Wrong again? Was it Team Suck-it?

Ash: (Rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably) Suck-it? HAHAHAHAHA!

Red: I'm getting out of place…

Gatomon: Wrong again? Team Chuck-it?

Pikachu: (Rolling on the floor, super uncontrollably laughing) PI-PIKACHU-PIKACHU!

Kari: Where's Lunar Wave?

Red: Now that you mention it…

Gatomon: He said something about we should do the commentaries without him, something about being burned. (Ref: Last Chapter Ending Comment) So was it Team Chicken?

Ash: (Dying of Laughter) Stop torturing us!

Pikachu: (Electricity bursting from cheeks) PIKACHU-PIKACHU!

Kari: (fearing the shock) It's Team Rocket, Gatomon.

Gatomon: Oh… Team Rocket. I think the names I thought of before fits them better though.

Ash: (wiping his tears of laughter) Definitely!

Red: Daemon actually went as far as to separate us from each other.

Kari: I agree there.

Red: Right, all together!

Kari, Red, and Ash: LUNAR will never, ever own the characters of Pokémon and Digimon, period. Title:** Chapter 12: Division 1: Infiltrate Siege**

Pikachu and Pika: (Nods) Pikachu!

Kari, Gatomon, Red, and Ash: Back to the story!** Chapter Start!**

**(File Island)**

"Hey, wake up!" A mouse creature stood on the chest of Red and shook him. "You better wake up or I will bite ya!" No response. "Alright that's it! _Chomp!_" The mouse bit the capped trainer, HARD.

"OUCH!" Red shouted, effectively waking up everyone else.

"Red, you make too much noise…" Tracey mumbled. He opened one of his eyes to see the mouse recovering from the impact of the fall. He quickly took out his sketchpad (He had it with him since the beginning of this journey) and drew the little mouse as fast as he can. He was able to make a perfect picture, something Yellow became interested in.

"Nice drawing…" She said. "I wish I can draw like that…"

"I could teach you if you want." grinned the trainer.

"Umm… Tai… Do you know what Digimon that is?" Cody asked the bushy-haired person.

"Well… Isn't that Chuumon?" Tai looked and saw the familiar Digimon.

"Who did you expect, Sukamon?" Chuumon asked. Then he suddenly fell glum.

"Now that you mention it, where is Sukamon?" Tai asks.

"Yeah, you two are always together, right?" Agumon asks without thinking.

"Sukamon… He… was…" Chuumon fidgeted. Then he burst into tears. "…attacked by this cloaked guy! He has this face of a demon…"

"Don't tell me… Daemon?" Tai said.

"I said a demon not Daymon. That guy is far too dark and evil to be the Day." Chuumon angrily said.

"There's no such thing as a Sunny-Daymon…" mumbled Agumon, making everyone else sweat- drop.

"I know that!" Chuumon angrily answered back.

"Then do you know this. By Daemon, I meant D-A-E-M-O-N! Not D-A-Y-M-O-N!" Agumon said bursting with anger.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chuumon begged.

"This conversation is getting us nowhere." Cody said.

"Yeah…" Tai looked up and saw that the island seemed to be a bit harsh. "What's going on here?"

"Daemon suddenly appeared here, in File Island. He then turned everything warped into what he wanted it to be. Evil flooded the place everywhere. He has been able to get, even, Vaccine Types to his side. He then moved to the Server Continent and wreaked havoc in every corner of the world. Days have never been this dark. I also heard that the Human world is also in bad shape." Chuumon said.

"The Human World?" Henry said. "I think he meant your world, Cody, Tai."

"Grandpa! Mom!" Cody shouted.

"Dad! Mom!" Tai said.

"This can't be good…" Red said. "Is there a way to get back into the human world, as you call it?"

"I could open a Digiport if necessary…" Cody mumbled.

"Well then, there is no time to lose. We must protect the Real World, first! Digimon, when they die, turns back into a Digi-egg, right? Well, humans are not like that. We must assure no lives were taken while in your absence." Tai said.

"I agree. Digimon never really die… But we still need to protect the two worlds too, both of them!" Cody argued.

"I think let's go to the Real World first and check things out. We could also make a cover-up story about our friends if necessary." Tai said firmly.

"Chuumon, come with us. I think you need some comforting." Yellow smiled, extending her arms to let the little one jump in it.

"Thanks…" sniffed the sad pink mouse.

"Let's go. But how will the others go in the portal, Cody?" Tai asked.

"Do you remember when Izzy examined the Pokédexes?" Cody said.

**/Flashback/**

"You examined all of them and updated all of them in one night?" Red stuttered.

"I discovered that the Dexes were similar to the D3s. I don't know what part of similar is, since I never dismantled a Digivice, but it works."

**/Flashback End/**

"Maybe the Pokédex can do it." Cody replied while holding his digivice towards the screen of an old-style TV. He then got sucked in. The others followed suit.

**(Real World)**

"Ugh," groaned an adult. He was getting cramped in the stuffy convention center found in Odaiba. This time every person in Odaiba is in it. The other places in the world were in the same situation, stuffed in a prison-like area of their particular country.

"This can't be good…" Mrs. Tachikawa cried on her husband's chest. "Mimi still hasn't come back for a long period of time."

"It has only been seven days." Mr. Ishida said.

"But we got captured since yesterday. Why do these monsters follow us everywhere?" Mimi's mom cried.

"Monsters have appeared for two times before today and our children managed to defeat them all." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"But now they disappeared from the world!" The woman cried all the more.

"Quiet, girl." A LadyDevimon held her sharp nails towards the group. "You could be killed if you continue whining like that."

"What's with school breaks and monster attacks." shouted another boy across the room. "Why does this happen in breaks instead of school days? It would be better if it was. We would have a valid reason to miss class…"

"You shut up, boy!" LadyDevimon snarled, effectively shutting up the boy.

**(Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba)**

"Somehow, stockpiles are starting to be normal to us…" mumbled Cody. He was in the most bottom of the pile.

"Somehow, Davis's luck in missing it is starting to make me jealous." Tai grumbled.

"Well, we better get a move on guys." Red said, holding his Pokédex towards a Digimon outside the window. It showed:

Digimon Species: Devimon

Attribute: Virus

Family/s: Nightmare Soldiers, Dark Area

Level: Champion

Type: Evil Digimon

Attacks: Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Wicked Laser, Hell's Contract, Dungeon Curse

"Great…" groaned Tai.

"Well then, let's attack him. Go, Saur!" Red threw a Poké Ball towards the devil.

"What was that?" The Devimon said surprised to see a ball fall just in front of him. It opened up and revealed a Blue-Green Dinosaur with a flower. He threw vines against the devil, effectively immobilizing him.

"Alright, Pika use thunderbolt!" Red threw the Pikachu's ball into battle, revealing the yellow mouse charging the bolt and blasting it at the Devil. This knocked out the devil without having a chance to attack.

"Seems like what you said is true, Chuumon." Yellow looked at the mouse.

"I think it's best to leave Chuumon here. We will search for where the other humans are." Cody said.

"No need, Cody. There's only one place where humans were once found in when Digimon are about the first time. The Convention Center…" Tai said.

"Let's go then!" Cody said.

"Agumon get ready to digivolve!" Tai said, holding his digivice in preparation.

"On it! _Agumon digivolve to…_" Agumon said starting to digivolve while jumping outside the window.

"_Greymon!_" a gruff voice shouted. "Tai jump on! Cody, Armadillomon you too!"

"Right!" The three jumped onto the blue-striped orange dinosaur.

"Pika, Saur, get back in your Poké balls!" Red shouted. Saur threw the two balls on the ground towards Red. Red returned them in and got another Poké ball out, inside his Aerodactyl. "Now Aero, let's go!"

"Freesk! We're going to!" Yellow threw her Poké ball to reveal a Butterfree.

"Lopmon!" shouted Suzie.

"_Lopmon digivolve to…_ _Antylamon!_"

"Hop on, Tracey."

"Great, the bunny tells someone to hop." Impmon said sarcastically. "_Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon! Beelzemon mode change to… Blast Mode!_ Let's go, Ai, Mako."

"Let's go!"

**(Convention Center, Odaiba)**

"Sir!" A Bakemon headed towards a SkullMeramon, the chief guard of the 'prison.' "Five objects are heading straight for us!"

"Well then, ATTACK THEM, YOU IDIOTS!" shouted the Flame Digimon.

"Ummm… Ok…" Bakemon stuttered. "Friends, let's attack those five!"

"Aero, Hyper Beam!" shouted a voice from a distance. Then a beam hit the Bakemon, completely obliterating it.

"What!" shouted the guard. To destroy a Bakemon in such distance, that's powerful…

"_Bunny Blades!_" A bunny-like creature showed up just in the midst of the charging Bakemon and sliced most of them.

"Guard down! _Tail Hammer!_" Ankylomon shouted, hitting the SkullMeramon with his tail, knocking away the guard from the entrance. "And now, The Guard is DOWN!" laughed Ankylomon.

"What! Don't underestimate an Ultimate, Champion. _Flame Chain!_" The Flame Digimon shouted, sending one of his chains on his body to whip Ankylomon.

"Don't underestimate a Mega, Ultimate. _Corona Destroyer!_" Beelzemon said, already finished drawing an inverted pentagram, blasted an energy beam at the off-guard guard (Whoa I made two puns on the word guard…), destroying him utterly.

"Alright, everything's going smoothly." Tai smiled, entering the convention center with Greymon. The others followed suit…

**Chapter End**

Gatomon: That's it? A 1417-word chapter?

Lunar: It's better than nothing…

Kari: What's wrong, Lunar?

Lunar: Exams.

Red: Exams, eh…

Ash: Now that's worse than a first-degree burn.

Lunar: I didn't have one to begin with.

Ash: Then why were you absent in the start dialogs?

Lunar: I don't care.

Lunar: Please Read and Review. Question Reviews are not really entertained because you will usually get the phrase "Just Wait and See." I don't know where people got the idea of Veemon evolving into Cyberdramon. I keep basis on Digimon Wiki. All Digimon in this story are existent.


	13. Division 2: Divided and Conquered

**Digital Team in Special World**

Tai: I knew it...

Red: Why am I here again? I was here the previous chapter.

Yellow: You bent the rules again...

Cody: I know.

Ai: I think he had all Division Adventure members here.

Tracey: I agree.

Mako: What do you think about our invitation, Impmon?

Impmon: All I can say is, "I'LL BURN THIS AREA DOWN LIKE WHAT THAT STUPID DELINQUENT'S AGUMON DID!"

Agumon: Me too! Pepper…

Impmon: Bada…

Lunar: (Sprays a Fire Extinguisher on the two, dipped them in a vat of water with their head out, poured in quick dry cement, and for good measure, sprayed the Fire Extinguisher in Agumon's mouth) That should prevent the commentators' area from burning.

Agumon: (chokes) Yeah it did.

Impmon: Let me out of this!

Agumon: (Chokes on spray.) Why did you spray that in my mouth? Shouldn't you have just dipped me completely?

Lunar: If I intended on doing that, I wouldn't invite you here to begin with.

Tai: Makes sense.

Cody: Lunar Wave doesn't own anything in this story.

Armadillomon: Well, except the plot itself, that sentence pretty summed it up. Title: **Chapter 13: Division 2: Divided and Conquered**

Cody: Back to the Story. Now Armadillomon digivolve…

**Chapter Start**

"Are the children ok, Jijimon?" Matt awoke, hearing an angelic male voice, but he remained his eyes closed as he didn't want to intrude in this conversation.

"They are fine, Lord MagnaAngemon. They didn't receive damage and their Digimon is still in top shape." An old man's voice, understandably Jijimon, said to the Archangel Digimon.

"I worry about the connection of the appearance of the children and the disappearance of the connection to Azulongmon. I need to know more about our opponent to be able to counter effectively. These children may know something but, of course, they may also not." Lord MagnaAngemon stated.

"Some say it could be Demon revived. It may be possible but that Daemon was destroyed, right Lord MagnaAngemon?" Jijimon asked. Matt could no longer bear to not intrude because it seems to be going somewhere that only the team can answer. (Matt still has no idea of the split to the rest of the others.)

"Maybe I can help…" Matt said weakly, finding his voice a tad bit sleepy from the little amount of use for the past 12 hours. Jijimon hurried to Matt's side and checked him again. Finding his condition normal, he allowed Matt to stay awake to answer a few of Lord MagnaAngemon's questions. The others, as well, woke up and have just finished being checked by Jijimon. Matt noted that the ones only there are himself, TK, Rika, Kazu, Kouji, Gary, Green, Crystal and Wally. Matt told about Daemon, while TK supplied some more information Matt missed out on. Lord MagnaAngemon listened intently upon this information. Leo was standing near the door listening intently as well.

"This information seems urgent. Azulongmon had warned me about this but now we know the opponent. It is a Daemon that escaped captivity from a parallel world." Lord MagnaAngemon said.

"But do we have enough to go on? We need to have more solid proof other than the word of these children." Leo said.

"Are you saying you don't believe us!" wailed Kazu.

"Yes, human." Leo said. Then suddenly an explosion is heard from the outside. Everyone bolted out to see Daemon. Daemon had just finished defeating the troops of Leo ("Weaklings." mumbled Leo.), and is headed towards the castle.

"_Leo Warp digivolve to…  
Regulumon!_"

"_Lord MagnaAngemon digivolve to…  
Dominimon!_"

"_Gabumon warp digivolve to…  
MetalGarurumon!_"

"_Patamon Warp Digivolve to…  
Seraphimon!"_

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Rika shouted.  
"_Renamon Biomerge to…  
Sakuyamon!_"

"_Execute! Fusion Evolution!_  
_Beowulfmon!_"

Daemon smirked at the sight of the offending Digimon. "Seven Digimon, counting six Megas, and one Hybrid, (not counting one of the said Megas) and one super useless Champion. You must be pretty scared of facing me eh?"

"I'd shut up If I were you. Guardromon's not USELESS!" Kazu yelled. Guardromon reacted to this with an attack.

"_Guardian Barrage!_" Guardromon sends literally whistling missiles towards Daemon, but the Demon Lord did not flinch at the hit.

"That tickles." Daemon mocked the champion.

"At least it has an effect," said Kazu, grinning.

"That was a joke, idiot. I didn't even feel it." laughed Daemon, dampening Kazu's spirit.

"Stay out of this." Beowulfmon said. "Your Digimon will not even be able to stay standing on this battlefield."

"Fool, you think that I had not been ready to beat all of you? I was only weakened from my stay in the Dark Ocean that your friends were able to hold their ground against me." Daemon shouted.

"_Power Boost!_ _Regulus Cutter!_" Leo boosted his attacking power and attacked Daemon with his blade ready for the kill.

"Fool! _Evil Inferno!_" Daemon blasted a powerful flame against the attacking Digimon. Leo barely dodged this attack as he is slowed down by the power boost he used.

"_Final Excalibur!_" Dominimon attacked Daemon's left side with the blade on his left arm.  
"_Excalibur!_" Seraphimon generated a plasma blade similar to Dominimon's on his right arm and attacked Daemon's right side at the same time as Dominimon. They slashed at the same time yet the damage was so minimal and the Demon Lord merely laughed at this attempt.

"_Amethyst Mandala!_" Sakuyamon sent a golden ring around Daemon and it slowly decreases in size, but it failed to crush the Demon Lord and broke to tiny little pieces.

"_Ice Wolf Claw!_" MetalGarurumon blasted a breath of absolute zero against Daemon, trying to freeze the Demon Lord. However, Daemon merely countered it with an Evil Inferno, burning through the Ice Wolf Claw and hitting MetalGarurumon.

"Ice is melted by fire!" Daemon shouted at the damaged metal wolf.

"Melt this! _Frozen Hunter!_" Beowulfmon raises his saber, forming a giant wolf of light energy, and then tries to take a slash at Daemon. But even with the light speed, Beowulfmon was merely flicked out of the battle.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam, Cacturne, Needle Arm, Roselia, Toxic, and Kecleon, Faint Attack!" Wally sent out his four Pokémon out to attack the Demon Lord, but similar to before, Daemon merely shrugged it off.

"Charizard, Blast Burn, Scizor, Steel Wing, Porygon-Z, Zap Cannon, Golduck, Hydro Pump, Rhyperior, Horn Drill and Machamp, Karate Chop! (So what if I evolved Green's Porygon2?) (I made it like Silver helped him evolve Rhydon. Remember the chapter when Green showed him about the book Silver's father, Giovanni, made?) Green summoned his full team and attacked Daemon but even with the Ultimate Fire Move, Daemon didn't even get a mark on his body.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump, Umbreon, Shadow Ball, and Electivire, ThunderPunch!" Gary attacked again but nothing changed. The battle continued but Daemon seemed to not be damaged even if they combined attacks.

"What is this guy, some sort of undamageable monster?" Leo asked, reverting back into Leomon. Everyone else reverted as well, tired of battling the Demon Lord.

"The old term was correct, I see. Separate the team and conquer them all. The Idea of "Divide and Conquer" was the best idea after all!" Daemon laughed. He left promising to attack them again, and this time, kills them for sure. Jijimon came running out of the castle bringing stretchers to take them back into the clinic.

"The moment I leave my eyes on them, the moment they get damaged more." Jijimon sighed. "Oi, kid, help me over here." Jijimon called out to Kazu who is kneeling on the ground, tears in his eyes.

"WHY AM I SO USELESS?" Kazu wailed at the top of his voice. Then he banged his fist on the ground. "WHY! WHY! WHY!"

"Ok, DON'T help me…" Jijimon sweatdropped and asked the spectators known as the troops of Leomon to drag the Children and the Digimon in the clinic.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: I chose the teams randomly I guarantee you. I didn't realize Gary and Green being together in the same group! Ai and Mako are exceptions however. I can't separate the two.

Cody: I'm not assured. I did the "random style" you said and there were some very, very noticeable changes. The original team for the Adventure World as everyone calls it is Sora, Kari, Me, Ai, Mako, Thomas, Yoshi, Gold, and Platina. But only I and the Impmon Tamers remained.

Lunar: Did that for something I don't remember.

Cody: Then the original one for this chapter's featured team is really Kazu, Suzie, Tommy, Zoe, Marcus, Ash, Red, Green, and Crystal. However, only Kazu, Green, and Crystal were retained. And there's also for the _mmphhhh…_

Lunar: (muffles Cody) No spoiling unless you want me to destroy these confiscated Digivices. I also applied the Control Spire Digivolution Prevention Waves to prevent Impmon evolving. Look Cody, all those changes are meant for the best. I mean, look at the original team for this chapter! Not a single person from the Adventure series! And there are 13, mind you.

Cody: Fine. But I'll be coming back next chapter whether you like it or not.

Lunar: Why? You're not part of this chapter. I plan division 2 to be in the commentaries.

Cody: Only at the ending commentaries. Just to tell the readers the Original Team for the next chapter.

Lunar: Whatever Cody, Please Read and Review. Wait a minute, what happened to the others?

Tai: Aw man, we thought you forgot us completely…

Impmon: Tough luck.

Ai and Mako: We were hoping you will forget us.

Red: If you hadn't destroyed the switches on our Poké balls, we would have been out of this place.

Yellow: Now we cannot get anyone out unless we take it to the repair.

Tracey: I know. It's a real bummer.

Impmon: I feel for Kazu. He sure is a bit down.

Lunar: Not my fault the creators of Digimon Tamers didn't imply him able to digivolve Guardromon.

Cody: That's for sure.


	14. Division 3: Machine Win

**Digital Team in Special World**

Kazu: Great I'm here...

Green: Get a life, Lunar

Gary: I second that.

Rika: I third that.

Everyone Else who hadn't spoken yet (Besides LUNAR): We fourth and fifth that!

Lunar: How am I supposed to get a life if I'm already alive?

Renamon: Do you want me to kill you?

Lunar: I'm the author here, Renamon, and I can use my author powers to make you do what I say. For example, hit Kazu with a stick.

Renamon (Hits Kazu with a stick): That's low, LUNAR.

Lunar: But it works for me. Now Crystal, shout it out.

Crystal: Fine. IT OUT! Happy?

Lunar: You took me too literally.

Kouji: Better than doing what you really mean though.

Lunar: (Looks eerily at the Bandanna-wearing boy) Kouji... Do a Hula dance, right now!

Kouji (Instantly does the Hula): H-HEY, CUT IT OUT!

Lunar: (Writes IT OUT on a piece of paper and cuts it.) Happy?

Kouji: (Still dancing) Who dancing the Hula will be happy!

Lunar: (Thinks deeply) Hawaiians? Hawaiian HULA Dancers?

Kouji (Deeply annoyed, Still dancing) That was a rhetorical question, you dolt!

Wally: (Has no idea what Hawaiians are) He he... Back to the story!

**Chapter 14: Division 3: Machine Win**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Over and Out.

**Chapter Start**

**(Gekomon Factory)**

Ruby woke up with a jolt. He looked around a bit. "Where am I?" He mumbled then he saw the makeshift beds, on which his comrades lied down on. He recognized them almost immediately. Lying around him was Sora, Willis, Kenta, Marcus, Keenan, May (for an instant, he thought she was Sapphire, but was proved wrong by her clothes), Barry or Pearl (He could hardly tell the difference), and the newcomer child with the hat. (Ruby thinks the child's name was Yuu, but was not too sure) The Digimon was there too. Then Keenan started moving a bit, making Ruby's eyes turn towards him in an instant.

Keenan rubbed his eyes. "Where am I...?" He looked around and saw Ruby looking at him. "Hi... Ruby, was it?"

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"Do you know where we are?" Keenan asked.

"I obviously don't." Ruby answered.

"It's not that obvious." Keenan said.

"Sorry." Ruby looked at the Owl-like Digimon beside him. "Is that Owl yours?"

"His name is Falcomon." Keenan said irritably.

"He's pretty dirty. Do you mind if I groom him?" Ruby said, looking through his backpack and getting out his grooming kit.

"What do you plan to..." Keenan began saying, but Ruby didn't bother waiting for an answer and groomed Falcomon. Keenan stared at Ruby's job and is really baffled at Ruby's actions.

"You are a boy yet you like grooming things?" Keenan asked.

"Yep." Ruby answered not looking up from his work.

"Why did you dye your hair white?" Keenan asked curiously.

"It's a hat." Ruby said, irritation easily made out from his voice. Keenan decided to change the topic

"Do you know how to make a boomerang?" Keenan asked, having forgotten his own at home.

Ruby quickly looked up at the walls and returned to his work. "I don't know how. Try making your own."

"Awww... I am not really good at making boomerangs." Keenan sighed. His boomerang was given to him by a friend of his.

"Then try looking around the primitive place. There!" Ruby stood up and presented his work to Keenan. Keenan stared at the once dirty Falcomon.

"You're pretty good. He's all sparkling all over now." Keenan smiled at Ruby.

"Well that's me." Ruby grinned. Then he turned to the other beds. "Won't they wake up soon?"

"I don't know." Keenan said. Then a slight rumble was heard from the outside, causing the two to shake a bit.

"Let's check it out." Keenan instantly sprang to action and rushed outside. Ruby lagged a bit because has to do some stuff which includes: putting his grooming kit in his bag, placing his Poké balls in his pocket, waking up Falcomon, telling him the story and watching the owl-like Digimon take off. He tried waking up the others starting with Barry or Pearl (Ruby still can't see the difference), which resulted the guy to say "I'll have to fine you for that."

"Ummm... Pearl?" Ruby asked, trying to confirm who he really is.

"I'M NOT PEARL! I'LL FINE YOU IF YOU CALL ME PEARL AGAIN!" The now confirmed Barry shouted. His loud voice obviously woke up everyone else. Ruby was grateful he got it wrong. It saved him less time and energy to try waking everyone else up. He told them the situation and watched them rush out to Keenan's aid.

Ruby lingered a bit in the room to check if the others forgot anything. May's Pokémon were left so he placed them in his other pocket. There was also two of the Digivices the Data Squad owns so he took them too. He went a bit slowly out of the room, checking if they forgot anything else, which resulted in him seeing a boomerang inside a glass case. Ruby opened it and took out the artifact. He tapped it to see if it's durable. He then rushed out of the room to find a battle in progress. Ruby scanned the opponent.

Digimon Species: Machinedramon

Attribute: Virus

Family/s: Metal Empire

Level: Mega

Type: Machine Digimon

Attacks: Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire, Catastrophe D

Sora was trying to keep the Machine Digimon busy by having Birdramon flit over Mahcinedramon once in a while releasing a Meteor Wing. Willis helped Sora in times and had Gargomon and Turuiemon (No way am I having Lopmon evolve into Wendigomon) hit him from below trying to wear out Machinedramon's feet and keep him from seeing Marcus.

Marcus was getting ready to strike a blow on Machinedramon. He is launched by the combined efforts of Agumon, Barry's Empoleon, and Barry's Heracross. Marcus was able to land a direct blow on Machinedramon, causing his Digisoul (I'm keeping Japanese term) to burst on his hand. He touched his chest trying to find his Digivice.

"My Digivice... WHERE IS IT?" Marcus started going into panic mode.

"I don't know, Boss." Agumon searched the ground, in case Marcus drops it.

"Hey Marcus, CATCH!" Ruby threw the black and orange Digivice towards the now calmed Marcus, who catches it in his hand. Marcus, now relieved of the little panic, instantly charged his Digisoul into the Digivice.

"_Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!_" Marcus pointed the Lens at Agumon, who instantly started digivolving.

"_Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to...  
ShineGreymon!_" proclaimed the mega.

Yuu was fidgeting with his own Digivice and also charged his digisoul into it.

"_Gaomon Digivolve to...  
Gaogamon!_" proclaimed the Champion with the Hexagon on his head, opening to reveal the Beast Digimemory.

Ruby searched the battlefield and saw Keenan and Falcomon, being nursed by May. He rushed towards group and gave the items to them. May instantly summoned her Pokémon into the battlefield to aid the people already battling (Pearl's Team, ShineGreymon, and Gaogamon) and continued to help Keenan stand up. Apparently, Keenan tried to fight Machinedramon empty-handed. Ruby handed the Digivice and boomerang to Keenan. Keenan gratefully accepted the items.

"Alright, time to get started." Keenan said, Digisoul bursting from his body.

"_Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!_"

"_Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to...  
Ravemon!_"

"Ok, what are we aiming for?" Ravemon said preparing his wings and sword.

"Let's try breaking those red wires on his back." Ruby pointed.

"Well that does stop him from using Giga Cannon but we don't know the consequences." Keenan said.

"It's better than nothing." Ruby said.

"Yo, kid. Do you mind if we do a little plan." Marcus said. "Team up with the girl named May. Since you are both Pokémon Trainers, maybe you can somehow weaken him. We've been trying everything here. But even the GeoGrey Sword can't budge this guy." Marcus pointed at the sword ShineGreymon was holding. "It's too dangerous for me to use Glorious Burst. We might damage the facility." Marcus pointed at the Factory.

"Hmmm..." Yuu tried thinking of a plan. "Do you have Pokémon with a water move and a Pokémon with a fire move?"

"Well, My Zuzu and Mimi are both Water types." Ruby took out his Zuzu's Poké Ball. He then looked at the Battlefield. "And May's Blaziken is a Fire Type. So we probably can do that. Which do you prefer? Muddy Water or Blizzard?"

"Just choose anyone of them and help me!" Marcus said. ShineGreymon continued sparring with Machinedramon.

"Oh alright." Ruby said. He pulled out a microphone out of his bag. "Regardless the effects of time, the toughness that this body encompasses never changes. Boiling with raging Torrent, this is the Pokémon Swampert, Zuzu!" Ruby sends out his Pokémon into the battle. Everyone else sweat- dropped.

"Was that introduction necessary?" May asked what everyone is thinking.

"In a contest, it's best to highlight your Pokémon's strengths so he will easily stand out." Ruby winked at May. He knew May aimed for contests because he saw the Ribbon Case beside her bed. May started thinking of an introduction for Blaziken but she can't make out a good one.

"Concentrate, May!" Marcus started trying to punch Machinedramon again to get his Digisoul so he can copy Yuu's power boost technique. He doesn't plan on using burst mode yet for it takes up lots of power. And goodness knows what will happen if Daemon suddenly showed up.

"Right, we'll aim for one spot, am I correct?" May said.

"_Giga..._" Machinedramon charged his cannons but to be interrupted midway because Ravemon decided that was the perfect time to slash his red tubes. The tubes burst as soon as the slash was received. The unfinished Giga Cannon exploded internally and destroyed his cannon. But the Chrome Digizoid on his body remains intact. Not for long, hoped the Division Three members. Then that's the time when May strike.

"Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" May shouted.

"_Blaze Kick!_" shouted Blaziken (They are in southern quadrant.). He kicked an area of the armor causing a little burn mark.

"All right! Muddy Water!" Ruby shouted.

"_Muddy Water!_" Zuzu accurately hit the burn mark.

"_Flamethrower!_" Blaziken threw a burst of flame on the burn as soon as Zuzu stopped the Muddy Water. They cycled Muddy Water and Flamethrower continuously until a crack was seen on Machinedramon's armor. That was the time to strike. The Trainers instantly summoned all their Pokémon into the fray.

"_Shadow Ball!_" (Popo and Ruru)

"_Hydro Cannon!_" (Zuzu)

"_Hyper Beam!_" (Nana)

"_Iron Tail!_" (Coco)

"_Blizzard!_" (Mimi)

"_Blaze Kick!_" (Blaziken)

"_Ice Beam!_ (Glaceon)

"_Aqua Tail!_" (Wartortle)

"_Razor Leaf!_" (Venusaur)

"_Focus Punch!_" (Munchlax)

"_Silver Wind!_" (Beautifly)

"_Hydro Cannon!_" (Empoleon)

"_Take Down!_" (Heracross)

"_Poison Jab!_" (Roserade)

"_Wing Attack!_" (Staraptor)

"_Meteor Wing!_" (Birdramon)

"_GeoGrey Sword!_" (ShineGreymon)

"_Gauntlet Claw!_" (Turuiemon)

"_Gargo Pellets!_" (Gargomon)

"_Spiral Blow!_" (Gaogamon)

"_Kahuna Waves!_" (MarineAngemon)

The attacks hit their mark and Machinedramon, feet tired out from the attacks Willis's Digimon did, said, "Daemon will not be hindered by you clowns... LONG LIVE DAEMON!" And with that Machinedramon disintegrated into data but no one from the Division dared to absorb it.

"Looks like Daemon will not be stopped unless we press the brakes on his plans." Gargomon reverted into Terriermon. The rest did this as well.

"I agree with you there, brother." Lopmon said resting on Willis's shoulder.

"As said by the prophecy, Daemon went as far as to separate us from the rest." Yuu said, taking out a paper on which Ken wrote his copy of the Prophecy. Ken gave him a copy since they just arrived.

"But we'll need to beat him. No matter what." Kenta said. "Looks like the Gekomon are back."

**Chapter End**

Kouji: (Still Dancing) When WILL YOU MAKE ME STOP DANCING. I'm DOING Mambo NOW.

Lunar: After I get into a faraway place!

Wally: He he...


	15. Divisions 4 and 5: One and One Half

**Digital Team in Special World**

Sora: And we're back.

Lunar Wave: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my computer went funny for two weeks now, in which I had to repair it.

Willis: You know, I was wondering why Lunar included me in this story.

Kenta: Well, you never know, with his twisted mind.

Lunar: I heard that Kenta.

Kenta: (Gulps) He he... I heard you made Kouji dance the whole of last chapter...

Marcus: And he could probably do the same to us.

Keenan: The Digimon were left outside...

May: He was afraid that we would destroy the dialog parts again.

Barry: Not my problem. But I will fine him because he made me leave my Pokémon outside too.

Ruby: (Ignoring everyone) Lunar Wave will never in his whole life own me or any other character in this story. I repeat, NEVER!

Yuu: OK, Disclaimer finished, so Back to the story.

**Chapter Start**

**Division 4: To Discover Old and New Abilities**

**Chapter Division Start**

**(Fire Terminal)**

"Look, is she waking up?" A voice was heard nearby." Dawn's eyes opened slowly to see a yellow face and a white face leaning near her bed. "I think she's awake already."

"Neemon, do you want me to hit you? Of course she's awake!" The white Digimon (Dawn was sure it is a Digimon.) said to the yellow one. Then he turned towards Dawn who was trying very hard to remove her bedhead again. "Ummm... Can I help you?" He said.

"Never mind." Dawn put down her brush. She looked around to see Piplup and asked her to bubblebeam her hair.

"Ummm..." The white one started, shocked at seeing her make her partner attack her hair. "Hello, my name's Bokomon. The idiot over here is called Neemon."

"Hi!" Neemon waved at Dawn, not minding the idiot remark, causing Dawn to sweat- drop. "Can you please tell me your name? It'll be quite helpful if you do considering we only just met. And it would also be nice if you help me with your Digimon. ("Piplup!" Piplup protested at Bokomon.) He seems to not really be the most trusting guy in the world."

"My name's Dawn. And this is Piplup, my..." Dawn started while sitting down but was cut off.

"Yes, we guessed that is his name, though at first we thought his name was Pipiplup, but my, he has such a poor vocabulary if all he could say is the syllables of his own name." Bokomon said, intrigued.

"I guess only the trainers of the Pokémon can really understand them." Dawn sweat- dropped as Piplup continued to shout to Bokomon an interesting gibberish of syllables with a very interesting translation that Dawn would rather not tell Bokomon. However, Bokomon didn't mind the blue penguin shouting at him. In fact, he is more intrigued by Dawn. 'Let me guess, the standard question that almost everyone outside the Pokémon team asked.' thought Dawn.

"What do you mean by Pokémon?" Bokomon asked, flipping out a pen and his Book of Knowledge from his pink waistband. ('I was right!' moaned Dawn.) Is that what you call this little penguin in the real world?"

"Umm... Isn't real world too general? As far as we're concerned, every world is real, right?" Dawn asked wearily.

"Well yes... The Digital World IS as real as the Real World," Bokomon told Dawn. "But Real World is merely the name we came up of for the world inhabited by humans."

"Okay, I give." Dawn said, and then she thought for a moment. "So, which sovereign guards over this world?"

"It is not 'guards', it's more like 'presides.' But as for your initial question, it will be Ebonwumon, the Black Tortoise of the North, as people call him." Bokomon told her.

"So we are in the Northern Quadrant?" Dawn brightened up. "Phew, I thought that beam would send me to somewhere far away. Alright, can you take me there Bokomon, to the land of the sovereigns?"

"I'm afraid neither I nor anyone in the 'Northern Quadrant' as you call it can even contact Ebonwumon, let alone get there. Apparently, some dark force appeared out of nowhere and broke the connection between this Digital World and its protector. We are on our own. Without the Legendary Warriors in the Real World or in this Digital World, no one can feel safe. Oh, I forgot, you probably never even heard of the Legendary Warriors, so..." Bokomon was cut off by Dawn.

"By legendary warriors, you mean Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, Kouichi, and... what was that fat guy's name?" Dawn wondered out loud.

**(Meanwhile in the Pokémon Anime World...)**

"Ummm... Palmer... There's a reason for this..." stuttered Ash.

"And that is..." Palmer began but a sudden interruption happened.

"JP sneezed so loudly it broke out the tense atmosphere around everyone. He sheepishly smiled. "Sorry..."

**(Back in the Fire Terminal)**

"I think his name is JP." Neemon said.

"It's not 'I think' It 'IS' JP, you moron!" Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants by the garter and released it with a ferocious snap, causing Neemon to flinch a bit then suddenly be normal again. Piplup looked at Dawn with a look asking, 'Is this normal?'

"Apparently." Dawn answered. Then she looked out of the door to see the others. She saw Izzy, Mimi, and Davis, Takato, Ryo, Blue, and the new boy 'I think it was Shou?' thought Dawn. She also saw Palmon (who was carrying a tray of food), Guilmon (who was trying to reach the tray), Peckmon (who was shielding the tray from Guilmon), Tentomon, Veemon and Monodramon (The three barely stopping Guilmon from grabbing one of the food found on the tray!).

"We all slept in different bedrooms." Mimi told Dawn. "Here Dawn, you hadn't have lunch yet, have you?" She smiled, nudging for Palmon for Palmon to place the meal on the bedside table. "Okay, let's all go back to our beds and get some more sleep. I feel so tired."

"You might but we're staying, Mimi." Blue smiled and plopped down into the chair nearby. Mimi and Palmon left while everyone else stayed in the room. Dawn was helping herself to her meal. For a while, everyone else stayed in the bedroom. For a while, everything was quiet, save for Guilmon's constant begging for food. They didn't want to disturb meals so they waited till Dawn finished hers. Soon Dawn finished her meal.

"So let's get back to the unanswered question." Bokomon promptly began. "What is Pokémon?" This really shook up Gold considering it was the one question which caused the disruption between the two groups of Digimon and Pokémon. This time, Izzy explained. Dawn, Blue and Gold really were bewildered at this. But they understood completely after Izzy explained to them that he was only explaining to see if he got the idea of Pokémon right. So they listened intently. There were only a few errors in his version of the explanation which happened to be mostly about battles. (Gold nervously laughed)

"Well I see… But these 'trainers', as you call it, they seem to be battling for sport, using Pokémon. That seems to sound like slave labor." Bokomon questioned at Dawn, Blue and Gold. The three instantly got tense. Humans doubting them was hard enough but a Digimon doubting them could be catastrophe considering how heavy that book he had been writing on and his ability to carry it in one hand.

"Well that's why we are called trainers eh… We train." Gold hopefully told Bokomon, 'because another 'Cody' is not their idea of having their Digital Experience to be less hard. Bokomon didn't pursue the subject seeing the unease of the Trainers. However, this caused doubt to from in his heart about these new humans.

"Was or is there anything odd in the Digital World happened, apart from the loss of connection?" Izzy questioned, knowing how well the Pokémon Team hated to conflict with allies (Izzy was sure Bokomon and Neemon is an ally. He has heard previously from Takuya and the Northern Digis about those two so fondly.). Davis went to look at the mirror on the wall, his back towards the others. The rest decided to sit down on the floor, interested at the topic.

"Well..." Bokomon started but stood there for a while but his jaw slacked open

"Well what?" Davis turned around, only to be grabbed by the collar by Bokomon and dragged him out of the room.

"Davis!" Veemon chased after the two. The rest sweat- dropped at this scene.

"So Neemon anything else?" Izzy inquired.

"Hmmm..." Neemon started thinking. Five minutes later.

"You've been thinking for five minutes now." Izzy impatiently said.

"Davis, the D-Terminal." They heard Veemon say.

"Oh yeah." They heard Davis say rush away. He rushed past the door way again thirty seconds later.

"That's weird." Neemon said.

"Any other brand of weird?" Izzy said wearily.

"Wait." Neemon started thinking again. Ten minutes later, Izzy grew weary of waiting.

"Well, what?" Izzy said impatiently.

"Well, will you call the THAT as weird?" Neemon pointed out the window. Apparently, it's a pretty peaceful day. The sun quietly loomed over the scenery, as quiet as the scenery itself.

"What's weird?" Izzy asked.

"No one is on the streets..." Shou said.

"Yeah, that IS weird." Blue shifted her new pair of Silph Scopes and checked the scenery. A slight distortion happened but nothing major. She gasped. The scene she is seeing is not what Izzy was seeing outside the window.

"That is an illusion!" Blue shouted.

"_Super Shocker!_" Tentomon shot his attack through the window. They gasped as the electricity sparked the illusion out of view. What they saw through the window was not peaceful at all. Crusadermon stood there, her eyes glowing red as though controlled, and her hand clutching on a Gazimon.

"Sp...SPARE ME!" begged the frightened Digimon. But his cry for mercy was ignored and was punched. Pain seared into his body and released his Fractal Code, his life force, ready to be taken away by the opponent and leaving this pitiful body to revert into a Digi-egg.

"So cruel..." Dawn grasped on the chair she was leaning on tightly.

"I know what you mean..." Gold mumbled.

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ryo stood up and jumped through the window. Monodramon followed suit.

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Ryo yelled, activating his D-Power's strongest and most powerful function, to merge the human and Digimon it connects, both body and mind.

"_Monodramon Biomerge to..._" Monodramon was engulfed in the light created by the Digivice.

"_Justimon_!" Gallantmon rose into battle, prepared for the worst.

"Oh dear..." Takato sighed, his D-Power on hand as well.

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Takato yelled.

"_Guilmon Biomerge to..._  
_Gallantmon_!"

"Ok!" Gold pulled out his Poké balls, prepared to unleash his Pokémon on his opponent. "Explotaro, Politaro, we're fighting Mega Level now, and goodness knows what we will be feeling afterwards, happiness or pain?"

"Maybe both, Gold." Blue said, putting out her own Pokémon and releasing Blue's team. "Blasty be on the assist. I don't know if we will be able to par in strength." She looked around for a way to attack.

"Piplup, Bubble beam. Buneary, Ice Beam. Togekiss, Aura Sphere. Pachirisu, Spark. Mamoswine Take Down. Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!" Dawn attacked immediately. The Bubble Beam merely diverted the pink knight's attention to her. The Ice beam froze her heels on the ground but Crusadermon continued walking towards Dawn. Togekiss's Aura Sphere damaged her slightly making her flinch. Pachirisu, however was completely ignored even if the Spark hit its mark. Cyndaquil received the same amount of notice as Pachirisu. It was Mamoswine who was able to make her flinch backwards, but that only made it worse.

"You dare defy me?" The pink knight asked walking towards Mamoswine, who was preparing for another take down attack. He charged straight on Crusadermon, hoping to make her flinch again. But alas, no luck. She merely held out her arm which held on Mamoswine to keep him from reaching her main body. Then she prepared her fist.

"Look out, Mamoswine!" Dawn shouted but the Pokémon was unable to get away.

Crusadermon crashed her armored arm into Mamoswine. But instead of a sound indicating pain coming from Mamoswine, it was more like the sound you would hear if you were hit in a Pillow Fight. No wonder, just where Crusadermon's right hand should be is a Pink Pillow. The Pink Pillow instantly melted back into Crusadermon's hand.

"What happened?" Crusadermon asked, bewildered. Dawn didn't understand this event either, but decided to use this moment of weakness to attack.

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard!" Mamoswine summoned a ball of ice and hurled it at Crusadermon, effectively causing damage and freezing her body. However, Crusadermon broke through the ice only to be greeted by Gallantmon.

"_Lightning Joust!_" Gallantmon striked an electrical beam onto Crusadermon, hitting her square in the stomach, while Justimon prepared his attack and ran towards Crusadermon.

"_Justice Kick!_" Justimon kicked the back of Crusadermon, damaging her more.

"Politaro, Brick Break!" Gold urged at his Politoed, who immediately obeyed. It hit the Crusadermon but it was thrown back.

"Grr... Let's go Explotaro! Blast Burn!" Gold shouted, his Typhlosion preparing the ultimate fire attack.

In another direction, Blasty prepared Hydro Cannon on order of Blue. The two unleashed both attacks at the same time.

"Powerful moves, for otherworldly creatures." Crusadermon said, her armor showing scorch marks where Gallantmon and Typhlosion hit, and a dent from Justimon's kick and Blasty's Hydro Cannon. "But I'm surprised at you, brother. Why are you going against your brethren? We are fellow Royal Knights, after all..."

"We are not fellows for you hurt innocents!" Gallantmon said.

"Brother, if you will not join us, I shall be forced to destroy you!" Crusadermon said her body-sash blades ready for his answer.

"Forget it!" Gallantmon said, his shield rose.

"Very well. _Spiral Masquerade!_" Crusadermon ran towards Gallantmon and wildly slashed him in different directions.

"Ugh..." Gallantmon knelt at the slashes.

"Die, TRAITOR!" Crusadermon said, readying her right arm for the kill.

"_V-Laser!_" A voice emanated from nowhere, and suddenly, a beam hit Crusadermon, distracting her and letting Gallantmon escape danger.

"Sorry we're late!" Davis ran towards the others, carrying Bokomon on his back.

"Don't worry, better late than never." Gold shrugged, his Typhlosion preparing to use Blast Burn again. It again hit and damaged Crusadermon again.

"Where's Mimi?" Davis said searching the area.

"Over here!" Mimi said, coming out of the door, Palmon with her.

"_Palmon digivolve to...  
Togemon digivolve to...  
Lillymon!_" Palmon evolved straight to ultimate. (How she did it is unknown)

"Ok, _Flower Cannon!_" Lillymon formed a cannon with her hands and shot at Crusadermon, who barely felt this.

"Urgh..." Davis scanned Crusadermon. Then an idea hit him.

"Mimi, what does that flower thing you did to the Cherrymon back in New York do?" Davis asked.

"You mean, Flower Wreath? It counters evil viruses on good Digimon, why?" Mimi answered.

"Try that." Davis said, pointing at the red eyes on Crusadermon.

"You heard him, Lillymon. Flower Wreath!"

"_Flower Wreath!_" Lillymon wrapped a wreath around Crusadermon. The red eyes went out.

"Ugh... What happened?" Crusadermon held her hand onto her head.

"You were being controlled by a virus." Lillymon answered.

"Is that you, Gallantmon?" Crusadermon looked at Gallantmon, long and hard. Then she shook her head. "I guess not. Gallantmon. Can you fly?" Crusadermon asked.

"No." Gallantmon answered.

"Well then. I'll help you gain a steed." Crusadermon went to Gallantmon and held her hand onto his Hazard sign. Then something was released from Gallantmon. Grani was returned by Crusadermon into the world.

"Grani. We thought we'd never see you again." Gallantmon said softly.

"I am honored to have been allowed to see you again as well, Gallatnmon, the only people that talked to me like I'm an important partner." Grani answered telepathically.

"Likewise." Gallantmon answered

"This is my gift to you." Crusadermon said. "For releasing me from control of others. But I still remained sentient during out battle my friends. And I wonder why my arm turned into a pillow."

"Oh that would be... DITTY!" Blue laughed. Her Ditto showed up from Crusadermon's arm, much to her alarm.

"See..." Blue said, returning it into his Poké Ball. "I had to try and do something worthwhile in this battle. So I had Ditto attach itself to you arm."

"You're so awesome, Blue." Dawn commented.

"I am." Blue winked.

"Don't let it get to your head." Gold mumbled.

"But what will happen if the flower wreath is cut?" Davis suddenly spoke.

"Well, it does counter viruses but the virus may be still there." Lillymon shrugged.

"Then you'll need to purify my data." Crusadermon said releasing her Fractal Code.

"But won't we need a D-Tector for that?" Neemon said.

"Well yes, but what about this?" Bokomon raised something that looks like a D-Tector. "This isn't a D-Tector but it does seem to have the purify part of the D-Tector. Dawn, you hold it." Bokomon gave it to Dawn. It is a plain white version of the D-Tector, without a screen.

"Press that button over there... then scan the data." Bokomon instructed.

"Please be purified." Dawn said while scanning Crusadermon's Fractal Code. The Flower Wreath broke but there was no more need for it for Crusadermon is now purified.

"That's it." Crusadermon said then she flew away leaving the band of Cross-world travellers behind.

"I wonder who put that Illusion on our window." Takato said after they revert.

"I don't know. I was dragged by Bokomon, remember?" Davis said.

"Wait a minute, just where did Bokomon drag you, anyway?" Ryo asked.

"Well... That's a secret!" Davis laughed.

"Yes, it's a secret." Bokomon nodded.

"Aw meanies..." Dawn crossed her arms.

"Hey, where are Izzy and the new kid?" Gold asked.

"Over here." Shou waved at them from the window.

"You guys didn't help us at all." Gold crossed his arms and entered through the window which everyone else did except the girls who decided the door is better.

"Well, Izzy was sure you guys will beat Crusadermon so we stayed here to try deciphering the prophecy." Shou shrugged.

"Any luck?" Davis asked.

"No." Izzy shook his head. "I still couldn't understand the part about the Dragon Rider.

"I expected that." Takato said, exhausted.

"But it seems that Daemon _did_ separate us from the others. Now we need to meet each other again. But where?" Izzy said.

"Izzy, you set too much store in the prophecy. I bet that the prophecy will be happening without our help." Davis yawned. "Ok, let's all rest. Oh, Takato, try to find a place to hide Grani in."

"Grani will handle that problem by himself." Takato said, watching Grani fly away to search for a place to stay in.

"Alright, naptime everyone!" Neemon said who instantly slumped into the chair he is sitting on, asleep. Davis pushed Neemon outside the room to let Dawn sleep without someone inside and closed the door and lights. Dawn slipped into the bed and sighed, "What a weird day." Then, she fell asleep.

**Chapter Division End**

**Division 5: To Ask for Assistance**

**Chapter Division Start**

**(Cherrymon's Grove)**

"Cherrymon," Diamond heard a voice, waking up because of the word Cherry. He also found that he was currently sleeping on some sort of soft grass and ground. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Thomas H. Norstein." An elderly voice is heard which Diamond presumed was Cherrymon."

"Thank you for taking care of me and my acquaintances here." Thomas's voice says.

"You consider them merely acquaintances? Are they not your friends?" Cherrymon asked. Diamond eagerly listened to this, wanting to know the reason as well.

"I've only known them for apparently 15 hours, and I still don't know them. I have yet to memorize their names." Thomas answered. Diamond thought this is the perfect time to sit up.

"Well then, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Diamond said, causing Thomas to look towards his direction and bolt to see him awake. Diamond looked around and saw that the ones still sleeping in the area were Yolei, Jeri, Takuya, Brock, Misty, and Sapphire.

"And you might be?" Thomas asked, initiating the introductions.

"My name is Diamond. But friends can call me Dia." The boy answered.

"Dia, you are a trainer, correct?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. But battling is not really my thing. Among the present Dex Holders, I'm probably the weakest in battling." Diamond said off-handedly.

"I'm not concerned about your battling prowess." Thomas said ('Great someone who talks like Miss Platina' Diamond thought sulkily. He is fine with Lady Berlitz's formal speech but it could be a tad confusing for what Lady Berlitz will call 'commoners'.) I'm more concerned about your Pokémon. Can I check their statistics? Or if you have a database of Pokémon, can I update my palmtop?" Thomas brought out his palmtop and Diamond put his Pokédex out. He let Thomas do some file exchanging for a few minutes. It was a bit of a quiet moment. Diamond asked Cherrymon for one of his cherries.

"You can have one, but these are really cherry bombs." Cherrymon smiled at Diamond who jolted at the word 'bombs'.

"Ok, never mind." Diamond said hurriedly.

"Ha-ha... I do have edible cherries, child." Cherrymon said dropping three pairs of said cherries onto Dia who caught it in both his hands. The fruit itself was as big as his hand. Dia summoned Beh, Roo, Pooh, Lee, and Moo and gave them one fruit each. They ate the fruit and it filled them quite well. Dia asked for one more and stuffed it in his bag to save in case they need it.

"I'm done, Dia. Thanks for lending your Pokédex." Thomas smiled at the new information he had just received. He handed the said device back to Dia, who smiled as well.

"No problem, _done._" Dia grinned. Thomas raised his eyebrow, and then smiled at this little joke.

"Ha-ha... _done_ eh? Dia, just because I said I'm _done_, doesn't mean my name _is_ done. My name is Thomas H. Norstein."

"I know." Dia laughed.

"What's so funny?" A male voice was heard behind the Diamond. Takuya apparently woke up and was staring at the two with some sort of smirk.

"It's none of your business." Thomas told Takuya, who merely smirked.

"Really? Ok, if you say so." Takuya walked off towards Misty, whom he decided he wanted to wake up.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Takuya shouted at Misty's ear and instantly scurried away to a distance. Misty jolted up. Then she looked around her with some sort of Dark Aura pulsing through her body.

"Who did that?" Misty scarily said. Takuya started calmly walking towards Misty.

"That blonde and the boy over there did it." Takuya told her. Thomas instantly retaliated.

"That is a truly false accusation! You are framing us!" Thomas shouted at Takuya, who merely stuck his tongue out towards Thomas. Misty on the other hand didn't see this gesture and went straight towards Thomas and Dia.

"You two are going to pay dearly..." Misty walked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cherrymon shouted, waking everyone else in this chaos. Then, he turned towards Takuya.

"Why did you lie?" Cherrymon asked Takuya.

"Well..." Takuya thought for a while and answered. "Well they won't tell me what they were laughing about."

"Trust a boy to have a pointless reason to do that." Yolei told Misty while at the same time glaring at Takuya

"It's no one's business but ours!" Thomas said back.

"Why can't I know?" Takuya asked.

"For one thing, I don't KNOW you!" Thomas shouted at Takuya, who was slightly taken aback.

"Sorry..." Takuya mumbled.

"That's better." Dia said, coming out of his hiding place behind Cherrymon.

"Hopefully this won't happen again. But just to make sure it doesn't..." Misty said, readying her arms. Takuya started running around Cherrymon with Misty fiercely chasing him. Thomas, on the other hand, decided this is the perfect time to know each other.

"So let me get this straight. The capped goggle boy there is named Takuya. The one chasing is Misty. And you are Yolei, Jeri, Brock and Sapphire respectively." Thomas pointed at each person while naming them.

"You sure get things fast." Hawkmon remarked.

"Master is not known as a genius for nothing." Gaomon told them.

"Wow! You are a genius?" Yolei remarked. "Just what we need! Another smart guy in our ranks will surely toughen our defenses."

"If we weren't separated from the others..." Thomas said glumly.

"Well yeah you are right." Yolei said, her excitement dropping down a notch. Then she had an idea. "You hold on to my copy of the prophecy. Maybe you'll be able to decipher it." Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Prophecy?" Thomas said. He took the piece of paper in her hand and studied it interestedly...

**Chapter Division End**

**Chapter End**

Keenan: Two in one?

Lunar: Not really. More like one and one half in one.

Kenta: You mean Division 5 will be continued next chapter?

Lunar: Yup. Initially, I planned on Division 4 and 5 in one chapter since Division 3 seemed a tad bit short and I expected the two Divisions shorter.

Sora: I guess that makes sense.

Ruby: (ignoring everyone again) Please Review.


	16. Divisions 5, 1, and 6: 7 Teams Addressed

**Digital Team in Special World******

Mimi: Sigh... I don't really like being here.

Palmon: Neither do I.

Dawn: No need to worry, is what I hope I can say but...

Davis: I bet Lunar will get us back here the next time Division 4 is the focus of the chapter. He no longer cares about that rule of his...

Veemon: I guess we'll have to stop complaining here.

Ryo: Cyberdramon, why are you merely Monodramon in this story.

Cyberdramon: I don't know... But that just gave me more reason to kill him.

Lunar: If you kill me, you won't know the full reason for this.

Gold: He he he... He got us there. But why is the Pokémon team like a side story to this story. I mean you could have removed the Pokémon team and you still get the same story. It was like the Pokémon team didn't exist.

Lunar: I'm ready for suggestions. And to tell the truth, I'm only losing ideas why too.

Blue: If you removed the Pokémon Team here it won't make much of a difference...

Lunar: Oh it's about to make a difference in this chapter...

Shou: I'm guessing that the Special World is in focus now, meaning the Division 6 is going to fight.

Lunar: Did I mention that the Digimon's main weakness in this story?

Peckmon: No... Why?

Lunar: (Whispers something to Bokomon)

Bokomon: (Horrified) N-n-no w-way...

Izzy: (Sharply Looks at Lunar) What are you planning?

Lunar: Ain't telling you. Division 5 first though. I cut that story in half. Actually half is a misnomer. I think the part in the last chapter was a third of this one.

Tentomon: Then everyone should say the disclaimer.

Everyone: Lunar (I) will (shall) never own the characters of this story, you can be perfectly sure of it. So** Division 5 UP!**

**Division 5: To Learn New Things and Ask for Assistance**

**(Division 5)**

"Prophecy?" Thomas said. He took the piece of paper in her hand and studied it interestedly.

"So, can you make heads or tails out of that prophecy?" Yolei said.

"It's not that simple. For one thing, this is the first time I've heard of a prophecy actually making sense." Thomas shrugged and continued to study it.

"Mou! Forget about that stupid prophecy for a while and let's try and do something else that is worthwhile." Takuya said, his legs tired and cheeks red.

"Why, immature boy?" Misty glared.

"Well..." Takuya flinched. "I bet that prophecy will happen one way or the other. I mean, prophecies can't choose our paths right?"

"Yup." Brock agreed, his cooking materials out. "But right now, destiny says we should eat first."

"I agree. Can I help you cook?" Dia said, interested.

"No. Too many cooks spoil the broth." Brock shook his head. Then he said, "But maybe you could give me a few ingredients." Dia nodded and had Beh give some of the berries under his fur to Brock.

"One question, Brock." Sapphire tilted her head. "Why didn't you cook for us last time? We almost starved to death at the thought of food."

"I had too little to no cooking ingredients that I couldn't have cooked for us even if I wanted to." Brock shrugged adding the ingredients.

"I guess... You're right." Jeri said. Then she proceeded to check her cards.

"What are those cards?" Thomas asked.

"Digimon Cards. It is normally a card game in my world." Jeri said, then raising her D-Power, showing Thomas the scanner on the side. "But I can use these cards to power my Digimon, namely Leomon." She proceeded to hug Leomon.

"I see. The only way we could power our Digimon is through our Digisoul." Thomas said, giving tea ingredients to Dia so he could prepare the drink. He was already close to Diamond, something Diamond seems good at.

"What is Digisoul?" Leomon asked, his hand on his sword at all times, just in case of an ambush.

"Basically, it is the power of Human Emotions." Thomas said shortly. He doesn't really know how to tell them the meaning of the Digisoul like BanchoLeomon did.

"Emotions that strengthen Partners..." Dia said, brewing the tea. "Can you teach me how to utilize it?" Diamond said. 'Man, the Lady is starting to rub off on me...'

"Well, what is your strength that strikes your emotions?" Thomas asked.

"Now that's a hard question. Mostly though, it will probably be food." Diamond said thoughtfully. Thomas slapped his forehead.

"I'm not talking about your appetite." Thomas groaned. "Something that activates your emotion, something that powers it, that's what I'm asking for."

"Really?" Diamond thinks again. "Well, sometimes when something that my emotion will not allow to happen starts right in front of me, it really strikes my heart. Pearl said it was practically the only time I go angry. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"That's exactly it!" Thomas realized. "I think your emotions are triggered by what's happening around you! OK, let's see you try activating it. Continually think about that and wish that you could stop it strongly and hardly so that you might be able to activate it."

"What would I think about?" Dia asked.

"Think about the present problem. Think that Daemon is attacking something." Thomas urged.

"OK, here goes." Dia concentrated long and hard. Jeri managed the teapot Diamond completely forgotten of.

"Go on, Dia. I'm willing to think that you could do it." Thomas said as Dia continues trying. Then suddenly, a flicker of dark blue flame that matches Dia's eyes rose from his hand. It suddenly burst so much that it went wild.

"Control it, Dia! Control it with your will!" Thomas said, surprised as the flame suddenly broadened and covered Dia's whole body. Then, he was completely surprised by the size of the flame. It was incredible. It matched the size that was exuded by his body whenever he is using an 'overdrive' charge. But he was more surprised at Dia's sudden control over his Digisoul.

"You controlled the Digisoul just like that..." Thomas said, stunned at the turn of events.

"Dia, when you are serious, you really ARE serious." Sapphire said, also stunned by the flames.

"So what's next?" Diamond mildly asked, trying to completely maintain it.

"Ummm... can you try charging it into your Pokédex?" Thomas said.

"Right." Dia said not wasting another moment. He charged the Digisoul into his Pokédex, which suddenly had a new Digisoul Receiver on the spot where Dia charged it in.

"Not bad..." Thomas mumbled. 'Not bad' is an understatement. It is actually beyond _very good_!

"Humph... I don't need no Digisoul to power up my Pokémon." Sapphire turned her back to the two. She promised herself she wouldn't even dare burst a Digisoul. It seemed dangerous and it makes the natural abilities of the Pokémon look weak. Something Sapphire was not going to accept. However, Diamond saw this as a Natural Ability as Humans and needn't bother worrying about originality. If it means equaling the prowess of a Mega Digimon, he will accept it. He is now starting to see Daemon as a mutual enemy with the Digimon Team.

"Whoa.. Are you a prodigy of some sort?" Thomas asked. Dia felt comfortable at the sudden change in language, now that Thomas seems to less use long words. Something Lady Berlitz will probably not do for a long time.

"I highly doubt Pearl will say that." Diamond laughed, inspecting the receiver.

"Well, how in the digital world did you master an overdrive charge in barely five minutes? You didn't even know how to do a regular charge when I started training you.." Thomas said.

"Three minutes, actually..." Yolei said.

"That just emphasizes the point." Thomas told her.

"I think you said something about this _Digisoul_ is the power of Human Emotions right?" Sapphire grinned. "Diamond is actually the closest person to Mesprit, the embodiment of emotion. But the will part must have been Pearl's tough will suddenly sparking through you, eh, Dia?"

"I guess..." Diamond said. Then suddenly he said, "Is something burning?" At this comment, Brock, who got distracted by the mini-digisoul training, suddenly panicked and instantly resumed to his cooking. Everyone else shook their heads. Then after a while of nothing, Brock finished cooking. They ate with little events, just the fact Diamond and his team ate more than the rest combined.

"I think, we should ask the Royal Knights to help us." Thomas said thoughtfully after the meal. Takuya cringed as though something happened but everyone else ignored this.

"Royal Knights?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"They are like the knights that carry out the laws of the area." Thomas shrugged.

"So where are they?" Jeri said, her cards back in her pocket.

"In the World Tree is my guess." Thomas shrugged again.

"I think the fastest way there will be through air." Cherrymon interrupted. "Actually, it's the only way." He pointed at a weird floating island in a direction that seems to have a humongous tree on top.

"Why is it flying?" Thomas's eyes widened with shock. Last time he saw the tree, it was stuck on the ground.

"I don't know. About the same moment you children appeared in my grove, that tree suddenly jumped from the ground." Cherrymon said.

"So... Who'll carry who?" Yolei said. "I guess I'll go on Aquilamon.

"I don't have a flying type, save for Gyarados, who can't fly..." Misty shrugged.

"I guess MirageGaogamon will carry the rest eh..."

"I'll carry the luggage!" Takuya said automatically. He was not going to even get near girls for who knows what.

"That would be fine, but can you carry all of it..." Thomas said, doubting he could do it. It seemed absurd for him to be able to carry everything here. They all had luggage that must weigh heavy, including the heavy bag Brock seems to stuff his cooking supplies in.

"Nooooooooo Problem." Takuya said confidently. Then he whipped out his D-Tector.  
"_Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!_  
_Aldamon!_"

"Whoa..." Thomas said, surprised at the evolution. But something about that made him cringe. It kind of reminded him of the Bio-Hybrids. He shook of the feeling and proceeded to bursting his digisoul.

"Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!" Thomas stated.

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to...  
MirageGaogamon!" The newly digivolved Digimon announced his name. He then proceeded to picking up the humans while Aldamon handled the luggage. They flew to the world tree but it seemed quiet. There was no sound of life anywhere.

"MirageGaogamon," Aldamon said to the dog-headed Digimon, putting the things on the floor. "I'll scout the area first while you find a hiding spot in case of ambush.

"Why don't you allow me to do it?" MirageGaogamon asked.

"You're carrying people. And besides, you are probably stronger than I am." Aldamon answered.

"The kid became a bit humbler, don't you think?" Misty said, surprised at the sudden change in personality.

"Probably the transformation." Yolei shrugged.

"Ok, I'll agree with you. Go ahead." MirageGaogamon said, considering what Aldamon said. So Aldamon went ahead.

"I wonder what came over me back then..." Aldamon asked himself. "Why did I let such an immature nature take over my real personality..."

"So you were the one who made World Tree fly. It is true that if you did this, it will be harder to protect. But I will protect this tree even if it costs me my entire life!" A voice was heard from somewhere Aldamon can't detect from but what happened next surely can't be ignored. "_Lightning Joust!_" Suddenly a beam of electricity hit Aldamon in the back, damaging him badly.

"What was that..." Aldamon gasped out. Then he looked towards the source of the attack to see a flying red-caped knight pointing his shield towards him. Then Aldamon's eyes widened when he inspected the shield. The symbols on it were lighting up.

"_Elysium Blaster!_" A beam shot from the shield. Aldamon, however, countered.

"_Solar Wind Destroyer!_" He did a smaller and fiery version of Terra Force. However, the fire sphere dissipated as soon as it touched the beam. The beam proceeded to striking Aldamon, damaging him even more than the Lightning Joust. Aldamon plummeted face down

"Ha, you are weak. You are so weak that I'm surprised you could lift this tree." Gallantmon of the Royal Knights said, landing with his lance pointing directly on Aldamon's head.

"Wait, there must be a mistake." Aldamon said, instantly realizing him to be one of the Royal Knights. "I didn't come here to capture World Tree!" Aldamon raised his hands, pointing the blasters on his arms upward to show that he will not continue to fight.

"Lies. I will not be fooled by your pitiful lies." Gallantmon raised his lance and aimed for Aldamon's head. Then suddenly, something held onto his arm, not letting him pierce through the head of the Hybrid Digimon.

"Gallantmon, we are not your enemies." The voice of the one who holds Gallantmon's arm said. Aldamon was grateful to see the familiar dog-like face. MirageGaogamon had somehow appeared behind Gallantmon.

"MirageGaogamon... We meet again." The Exalted Knight said, lowering his lance and stepping away from his almost-have-become-victim.

"Yes. We have." MirageGaogamon nodded. Then he gestured to the Hybrid Digimon as though introducing. "This is Aldamon. He is a partner of ours to fight this crisis."

"So, you knew about the crisis? Well, do you know who is behind it?" Gallantmon inquired.

"Why don't we talk inside World Tree?" Thomas said riding on MirageGaogamon's other hand. The others appeared running or flying, in the case of Yolei and Misty, being carried by Aquilamon, towards the scene.

"Well, you certainly have met new friends. So, where is Marcus Damon?" Gallantmon asked. The new arrivals, having NOT heard the knight say Marcus, almost tripped at the homonym, Damon and Daemon.

"Alas, we have been separated in this crisis." Thomas said.

"So, you are the only one Data Squad member here." Gallantmon understood immediately. "Well then come in." He gestured to the tree. Everyone immediately flied towards the top of the tree.

"So, Daemon is at fault for this crisis." King Drasil said, his form shaped like a human no one seems to recognize. There were eleven royal knights present: Gallantmon, Alphamon, Omnimon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Duftmon, Examon, Kentaurosmon, and Craniummon. Takuya shivered at the sight of Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Jeri reminisced at the sight of Gallantmon. Yolei was overawed at seeing Omnimon and Magnamon together. She was always a big fan of Omnimon and was really awed at the Golden Armored Digimon ever since Veemon evolved into this form. Everyone also got a surprise seeing UlforceVeedramon since another one was Taichi's Partner.

"And now he seems to have broken connection with the land of the sovereigns." Omnimon said.

"This won't do. Maybe if I contact Sampson, he could help us with this crisis." Kentaurosmon thoughtfully said.

"Maybe brother, But we do not know what will happen if this Daemon suddenly attacks us." Craniummon said.

"We shall win with our justice. After all, justice equals power." Duftmon said.

"That may be so, but the opponent still had the power to make this fortress of ours float in midair." Crusadermon reasoned with her proud brother.

"We shouldn't underestimate our opponents." Dynasmon backed Crusadermon.

"I expected you will say that, brother." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Ok, Kentaurosmon. Contact Sampson and tell him of the crisis we are about to face. If this keeps up we will require outside help." King Drasil commanded.

"Consider it done, my lord." Kentaurosmon turned away and galloped out of the area.

"Now, children, we need to talk. How sure are you of the strength of the opponent?" King Drasil turned to the humans.

"I fought him before and he was fairly strong. However, I'm guessing that he is even stronger now." Diamond stood and told the Temporary Ruler of the West.

"Hmmm..." Kind Drasil started thinking. "Thomas, what do you think of the situation?"

"I'm not sure. I never saw Daemon. I don't even have a scan of him." Thomas said.

"Mou... We really need to beat him now." Takuya said sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed.

"Hahahaha... You will never win." A voice was heard.

"Man, can someone stop discouraging us!" Takuya yelled in the room. Everyone threw a look of confusion at him. Then Misty spoke up.

"First of all, no one is discouraging anyone. And second, you don't need to yell."

"Wah?" Takuya was shocked. "I mean, you guys didn't hear anything? There was this guy that went laughing and saying we won't win."

"You are out of your mind." Yolei said.

"Grrrr... Must be my imagination." Takuya said, continuing thinking.

"Who's your imagination?" The eerie voice said. Takuya imagined a grin.

"Who's that?" Takuya looked around. The others, however, only looked at him as though he is crazy.

Then Yolei said. "You are _officially_ crazy."

"What?" Takuya asked, shocked once more. Everyone else didn't hear what he heard. Then everything went into a blur for Takuya. He felt like he was falling into a deep pit. The last thing he remembered was that the others was shocked by something in his direction and he was falling into a deep pit and ended up looking at an ocean before he completely zonked out.

**Division 5 end**

Mimi: Whoa... Cliffhanger ending.

Palmon: So the immature act of Takuya last chapter was not because of the Author's decision?

Davis: Yeah. I think that chapter drove most of the Takuya fans away.

Bokomon: What had happened to Takuya?

Neemon: How am I supposed to know?

Lunar: (Ignoring them) **Division 1 start.**

**Division 1: The One Separated From the Rest**

"Ugh... Where are we?" Henry mumbled, looking around. The first thing he saw was Terriermon lying down next to him. There was also Tai, his Agumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Suzie, her Lopmon, Tracey, Red, and Yellow.

"I best look for food." He shrugged. He picked the still sleeping Terriermon and headed towards a random area to look for food. It was thick with trees everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said. Henry turned to the source. It was a Kuwagamon. Henry, still carrying the sleeping Terriermon, ran away from the beetle but he chased him with ease. Henry ended up near a cliff.

"Ha, you and your bunny will not be living another day!" Kuwagamon tried to get me but I barely dodged him. 'Man, there's only one place to go now.' Henry thought. He jumped off the edge and landed in the river below.

"HENRY!" Terriermon suddenly woke up at the impact.

"I don't think now's a good time Terriermon." He threw Terriermon on the bank and made his way to the bank as well. He almost didn't make it till Terriermon threw his ear to reach him.

"Man, Henry, you are heavy!" Terriermon panted.

"We got away from that guy..." Henry panted.

"What guy?" Terriermon asked him. Then he suddenly looked serious. "Henry, I dreamed some weird beetle said I was a bunny. What do you make of that?" Henry sweat- dropped at the accuracy of the dream he had.

"Now how will we get back up there?" Henry asked Terriermon.

"Biomerge?" Terriermon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that would be logical. But let's stick with Rapidmon. Ok, let's go. _Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!_" Henry shrugged

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to...  
Rapidmon!" The Ultimate level announced.

"Ok let's go, Henry!" He scooped his partner up and they headed for the spot where the others were, guided by Henry. Henry then saw a bright light nearby.

"Rapidmon, head for that light!" Henry yelled.

"Don't be a backseat driver, Henry!" Rapidmon steered towards the area. They landed and a sight astounded thus. It was a TV set. And on the screen is the others, getting out of the stockpile.

"Hey, is that the others?" The just dedigivolved Terriermon said.

"Yeah. Hey guys, I'm here! Henry yelled through the TV but the TV turned off. He frantically pressed the on button but didn't get any results.

"Aw... Moumantai!" Terriermon said.

"Now what do we do?" Henry said stunned by the sudden turn of events.

**(Division 1 End)**

Davis: Division 1... Oh I see... Henry wasn't in the chapter where Division 1 is featured.

Veemon: That explains a lot.

Lunar: (Ignoring the 2) **Division 6 start!**

**Division 6: Where Only Pokémon can be Relied On**

Silver raised his head. 'Why was I sleeping? Why was I running away?' Silver thought to himself. Then he noticed the familiar wallpaper. 'Pokémon background? I am in a Pokémon World? Possibly my own?' He thought.

"So you're awake already, Silver." Prof. Oak stood on the side.

"Yes, but what happened?" Silver said, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Well, if you suddenly disappear, and then reappear, you must be able to tell what happened." Prof. Elm said, taking a chomp on his sandwich.

"Well, if a beam of light takes you away then a beam of darkness returns you, you'll understand." Pearl snapped.

"Yeah!" Emerald practically shouted.

"You're noisy..." Ami mumbled.

"I agree." Yoshi sat up.

"Better than super quiet." Kouichi said.

"How can super noisy be better than super quiet?" Ken asked.

"Well, if those guys were super quiet, I'll freak." Kouichi shrugged, remembering the time when those two ran out on the team (Pearl and Rald).

"Point taken." Wormmon mumbled.

"So what do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"That Daemon... He separated us." Ken punched the bed. Then he thought of something. "Hey Professors. Do you know where the others are?"

"No, sorry." Prof. Oak scratched the back of his head. "There hadn't been beams anywhere, and if there were, they were only Hyperbeams, Solarbeams, and all the other Pokémon moves that look like a beam." This odd joke didn't even make anyone in the room laugh.

"I'm fining you a million dollars for that stupid joke." Pearl sweat- dropped.

"I am tempted to triple that fine." Emerald sweat- dropped.

"Yeah, well the black beam that brought you here has not appeared anywhere else." Prof. Oak shook his head. "However there were some Black Obelisks." This bit of information shook Ken up.

"What's the matter, Ken?" Rald asked him.

"Did you do anything to those obelisks?" Ken said, trying to hide his feelings.

"Well, nothing. I believe that these obelisks do something to evolution. And I'm eager to know all about it. To tell you the truth, there's one in every town you could name." Prof. Rowan told him. Then he procured something out that looks like a super black rock. "I've been trying to study it." Ken really cringed at the very familiar rock.

"No way..." Ken said. "How..."

"What's the matter, umm... What was your name?" Prof. Birch scratched his head.

"Ken..." Wormmon suddenly went on to Ken's bed and rubbed his arm. "It was all over, Ken. You changed already, Ken."

"What's the matter?" Pearl said, alarmed.

"Those are... Control Spires." Ken coughed out. Everyone looked confused, save Wormmon and Ken.

"What are Control Spires." Ami asked almost immediately.

"Let me explain. Ken will probably start shaking if he starts trying to explain." Wormmon went to the edge of the bed. "Control Spires prohibit all Digivolutions of all kinds, save Armor Digivolution."

"That's it. But why does Pokémon still able to evolve within the range of this Control Spire?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"That's because Pokémon are not data." Wormmon said shortly. He then went back to Ken to try and get him to rest more.

"Well, how do you cancel the Control Spire's effect?" Yoshi asked, concerned.

"Destroy it." Ken said, ignoring Wormmon. He got over the sudden scare and remembered the time inside the illusion.

"Do we have to?" Prof. Rowan asked. He wanted to study the Control Spire.

"Yes. We HAVE to destroy it. That Control Spire weakens the defense of the world it is in." Ken said.

"Well then, if that is so, we WILL destroy it!" Pearl said, standing up and bolting out of the room. Emerald followed. Silver just stayed with the rest of the group.

"So where is it?" Ken asked.

"Over there! Come on already. I'm fining you a million dollars if you are late!" Pearl impatiently yelled at the rest of them.

"There is no time limit, so there is no way we can be late." Ken simply muttered to everyone in the team, not counting Pearl and Emerald.

"Yeah..." Yoshi sweat- dropped. They all walked leisurely towards the black peak Pearl pointed at. When they arrived, they saw Pearl with his Infernape out, talking to a security guard.

"We HAVE to destroy it, sir!" They heard Pearl say to the guard.

"There is no need to go destroying things." The Security Guard firmly answers.

"What do we have to do to be able to destroy it?" Yoshi said, going next to Pearl.

"If you have approval from all the researchers, and Frontier Brains in this area, maybe you could." the Security Guard answered.

"If it's the Battle Frontier Brains, I'll go ask them myself!" Emerald sped away.

"Ken, can we keep away from this Control Spire?" Wormmon asked, which caused everyone in the area to see Ken touching the Spire.

"Now keep away from there. Growlithe, go!" The security guard revealed the flame dog, which immediately went towards Ken. Wormmon instantly reacted.

"_Sticky Net!_" Wormmon shot a web of silk towards the fire dog. It immediately got tangled in the mess. Even its mouth is tied up.

"Sorry, but attacking my partner will not be taken easily." Wormmon sternly told the surprised guard.

"It talks..." The startled guard stammered.

"Don't bother. We've been through this conversation a million times." Wormmon rolled his eyes. Then Rald came back, but this time he was walking and this time his head drooped.

"Sorry guys... But all the Frontier Brains don't agree with me."

"That means this conversation is as good as over." The Security Guard turned out the seven.

"Well, that sucks." Yoshi said, downhearted.

"Try, digivolving." Ken said to Yoshi.

"_Digisoul Charge!_" Yoshi struck her digisoul into her digivice.

"_Lalamon digivolve to..._ Lalamon?" Lalamon announced startled at the result.

"No way..." Yoshi stammered.

"Looks like the Digimon had become less reliable now." Ken sadly shook his head. He sat down. Then an idea hit his head. "Why did the Control Spire work?"

"I don't know, Ken." Wormmon sadly answered.

"Do you guys know more than you're telling us?" Ami asked, finally speaking up.

"Probably." Ken sadly answered.

"Then tell us!" Rald yelled.

"It is not that easy to explain." Ken answered.

"Then do it the Hard Way." Yoshi said.

"I guess I have to tell you." Ken said, standing up. "But don't hate me for this."

**Chapter End.**

Davis: Man, this might cause internal strife in Division 6...

Izzy: By weakness, you mean the control spires.

Lunar: Who said that was what I told Bokomon?

Tentomon: A mystery unfolds.

Shou: At times like this, Ken needs someone from the Adventure World.

Peckmon: Agreed.

Ryo: I beg to differ. Ken had Wormmon, who is also from Adventure World.

Cyberdramon: He meant another Digidestined.

Takato: (Stretches) That was a nice nap!

Guilmon: Yup Takatomon!

Lunar: Please Read on and Review.


	17. Where Everything Is Gone

**Digital Team in Special World**

Lunar: Please Enjoy Reading and Please Review. And I highly doubt any one of you, readers, will actually assume me to own the characters of this story, nor am I claiming them to be mine. But the plot itself is mine. Plagiarism is bad, folks. No copying this for anyone else besides me.

**Chapter 17: Where Everything Is Gone**

**Division 1: (Convention Center, Odaiba, Adventure World)**

"An enemy has appeared!" The Bakemon (Typical Servants of the Bad Guys) yelled. "Evacuate! This is not a drill!" Then the earth started crumbling. Digmon surfaced in front of the bad guys.

"Yep. Cause THIS is a drill." Digmon gleefully answered. "_Gold Rush!_" It hit the Bakemon and deleted them almost immediately. Soon the convention center is bad-Digimon-free.

Tai's team took time to take a break before they returned to the Digital World. All was well. Until the appearance of Daemon happened.

"Oh hi Daemon." Tai gritted his teeth. "Hope you don't mind losing, Okay?"

"Oh don't mind me. Worry about yourself." Daemon laughed.

"It's that guy. He's the one who took us back here." Mimi's mom said.

"Don't worry. We'll beat him" Agumon said, warp digivolving into WarGreymon.

"This will be a piece of cake." Armadillomon said, digivolving into Ankylomon.

"Don't count on it, Ankylomon." Lopmon said, digivolving into Antylamon.

"Let's see how strong this guy, in reality, is." Impmon said, digivolving into Beelzemon.

"I don't know. This could be dangerous." Tracey said. "Marill, go. Ch... I can't send Scyther and Venonat in. It's too dangerous."

"Saur, Aero, Gyara, Poli, Pika, Lax, go!" Red threw 6 Poke balls. They opened to reveal Red's team, fully ready to fight.

"Chuchu, Freesk, Golosk, Dodosk, Omask, Ratty, I wish this could be avoided but we'll have to do this." Yellow apologetically summoned her full team. Tracey winced at their choices.

"A Venusaur, and a Butterfree?" Tracey said, looking at the two trainers as though he was looking at the bottom of the fortune wheel. "You guys do know that they are weak against fire right?"

"That's not the point." Red said. "Saur, _Frenzy Plant!_" Red yelled. The Ultimate Grass Move hit Daemon but daemon barely felt it. "Aero, Gyara, _Hyper Beam!_" Red continued the assault. "Foolish child." Daemon maniacally said. " He then sent a blast of flame at the incoming beams and sent them away. The battle continued on. But in the end, the Division 1 was lying on the ground, face down, before the undamaged Daemon.

"Fool of a group. You are a bunch of useless children." Daemon gleefully shouted. "That prophecy. I made that. I wanted to see how strong you children are. You fools. You are too weak. Believing a prophecy that is a ruse. HA!" But it still told you a lot, didn't it? A prophecy that is made out of a whim."

"Grrr..." Tai said. That prophecy, was fake?

"I will not let you conquer me, children. But, as your reward for being so easily defeated, I will spare you. But you will never see the blue sky, EVER AGAIN!" Daemon said, summoning a weird contraption. Then a black beam hit the team, dissipating the team into total nothingness. The adults stared at the event, unable to do anything. The bad guy is gone. The team is gone. Their partners are gone. This world's hope is gone...

**Division 2: (Lord MagnaAngemon's Castle)**

"They have not wakened yet." Jijimon mumbled to himself. Then something weird happened to the children. They were fizzing away, as though like a TV with a bad antenna.

"And they never will.." An eerie voice said.

"What are you doing?" Jijimon asked the figure.

"I'm taking them away. They will not prove useful to you at all." The eerie voice said, and with that he knocked out Jijimon. He then snapped his fingers, sending the children to who knows where.

"Good night, FOREVER!" The voice laughed loudly. The children are gone. The small shimmer of hope has gone. The digital light that brightens this realm is gone...

**Division 6: (Battle Frontier)**

"Well, spit it out!" Pearl yelled at the blue haired kid. Ken hesitated at this. This is a bad situation. It could cause internal strife. Kouichi stood there, concerned for the blue-haired boy. Yoshi remained quiet, tapping her feet, waiting till Ken was ready to say it.

"I was once a boy called the Digi-" Ken started but was abruptly knocked out by a dark figure.

"Ken!" Yoshi shook the unconscious boy. Then she glared at the spot where the Dark Figure was. But he wasn't there.

"Give it back!" Kouichi yelled, as the boy toyed with his D-Tector. "You give it right now." Kouichi glared daggers at the guy. The boy seemed strangely familiar. He then raised a D-Tector. Kouichi was shocked at seeing it. It was Kouji's.

"You give those back." Kouichi said. Then he recognized the face. "You... It can't be..."

"Nighty-night." The boy laughed. The team was knocked out as soon as he said 'night'.

Prof. Oak walked towards the area. He wanted to see the team. He was shocked at the sight he is seeing.

"What did you do?" Prof. Oak yelled at the boy. The boy's back was towards the professor. He then snapped his fingers. The children disappeared in front of the professors eyes. He then turned at the professor.

"Who are you!" Prof Rowan shouted.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Mister Berlitz ran towards the boy.

"Don't worry, we haven't touched your daughter. Yet." The boy mirthlessly laughed. He then disappeared. Now the boy was gone. The team has gone. Suddenly the Control Spires were struck by a lightning bolt. It activated. It covered the sky with darkness. Now, the sun had gone...

**Division 7: (Ash's Home)**

"... So you're saying there is a whole world out there, filled with Digimon?" Prof. Oak repeated.

"Yes." Kari answered.

"My, this is certainly intriguing." Prof. Oak wrote down notes. Then he looked outside the window to see Ash's Pokemon trying to get his attention. Lady Berlitz has obviously taken an interest on the Pokemon, who were well kept and fed, courtesy of Prof. Oak and some passing helpers. She commented on that in her world, Pokemon were kept in boxes inside computers.

"That does sound strangely uncomfortable." Dawn's Mom was saying.

"They seem to be doing well." Ash's mom commented, coming out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food towards the ones still inside, which includes Kari, Prof. Oak, Taichi, Tsurugi, Gatomon, Zeromaru, and Agumon.

"Okay, you are also saying that Digimon have the capability of Evolving and De-evolving." Prof. Oak said.

"That pretty much sums that topic up, though Digivolution is the preferred term." Gatomon said.

"What's the difference?" Palmer asked impatiently.

"Digivolution can be divided by Levels that define their strength, while Pokemon are not limited by this and still can beat an evolved form, while there are only a few Digimon who have actually beaten a Digimon of a higher level." Zoe pointed out. "My Example of a Digimon that have beaten a higher level will probably be Lucemon."

"Lucemon eh... Man that guy gave me the creeps. It took our Susanoomon form plus all of Susanoomon's strength just to beat that guy. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon didn't stand a chance against the guy even though they beat Crusadermon and Dynasmon who were two Megas. And that was when he was an ultimate!" JP exclaimed.

"Ouch." Gatomon said, faking a wince. Then she said something to Kari, who instantly put out a white portable hand held

"What's that?" Prof. Oak asked.

"It's my D-Terminal. I was wondering whether I can send a message to my friends." Kari said, while typing a message. Her message said:

To: Everyone in Digidestined  
From: Kari Kamiya

Everyone, are you guys alright? My team apparently landed in the world Ash's Group lived in. I'm doing well. The only thing we had to do was get rid of a group of Pokemon Thieves called Team Rocket and explain Digimon to the people here, counting Prof. Oak of this world, Dawn's Mom, Barry's Dad, Ash's Mom, May's little bro, and May's Dad. Mr. Norman went back home. The one's here are Me, Gatomon, Ash, Taichi, Zeromaru, Lady Berlitz, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Tsurugi, and the Agumon with a hexagon on his right arm. Reply Please.

"Now that's done." Kari sent the message. The others eagerly waited for results. After a few minutes, everyone decided in one fact. It failed. That's what happened. No one had replied to the message, so most likely no one received it either.

"So this awesome D-Terminal is actually useless?" JP rolled his eyes.

"I never really expected that it would get there. We are in a different world." Kari shrugged, placing the device back into her pocket.

"I don't know what we should do..." Zoe moaned. "We need to meet up with the others." Then she stopped. Everyone seems to be staring at something. She spun around to see something that she almost thought she would never see again. The guy in the doorway was...

"Takuya!" Tommy, JP and Zoe rushed out of the doorway to find Takuya standing there, strangely silent.

"How did you get here?" Zoe excitedly asked him. But Takuya remained silent.

"Hey, Takuya, the beautiful Zoe has asked you a question. Now answer it!" JP practically yelled at Takuya.

Kari smiled at the silent boy. "We were worried sick. What happened?" Then she suddenly felt something. Something strangely frightening. Everyone gasped as Kari suddenly knelt and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone except Takuya that is.

"Kari, what's the matter?" Zoe frantically asked.

"No... Stop..." Kari spurted out. She suddenly felt she was in some sort of water. It felt like she was being consumed by it. And now, there was no TK or Yolei to pull her out of it. It was cold. Zoe frantically shook Kari, but to no avail. All she felt was the shiver of water slowly taking her in.

"Kari!" Gatomon jumped at Kari, who now is starting to fizz away from reality.

"What's happening?" Prof. Oak asked, rushing out with Max, Ash, Ash's Mom, Dawn's Mom, Lady Berlitz, Taichi, Zeromaru, Tsurugi, and Agumon.

"What's happening to her?" Tsurugi asked frantically seeing the fizzing Kari.

"Kari, don't let it take you. You mustn't! You shouldn't!" Gatomon said, tears streaming.

"It's futile to resist." A sudden eerie voice said. They spun towards to source, namely, Takuya.

"What are you saying, Takuya?" JP yelled at Takuya. Takuya just laughed.

"You will not be able to resist the power of the Dark Ocean!" Takuya laughed loudly in the same eerie voice. He then raised his D-Tector, but now, it wasn't red. It was now black. As black as the darkness that surrounded Takuya. He then realized a black Fractal Code around his hand.

"_Execute! Dark Spirit Evolution!_" Takuya mirthlessly announced. He transformed into a black version of Agunimon.

"_ExAgunimon!_"

"Agunimon!" Zoe said, moving away while raising her hands as though telling him to stop. "What's wrong with you?"

"Silence, holder of the spirits of wind." ExAgunimon rose set the combustors attached to his arms on fire. Except these fires are not orange like normal. They were pitch black.

"_Dark Pyro Darts!_" He aimed at Zoe.

"Zoe, look out! _V-Nova Blast!_" Veedramon shot a beam of blue flame at the black ones. But it missed a few of them.

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" Tommy and JP scanned the summoned band of blue on their hands.

"_Kumamon!_" The transformed Tommy yelled.

"_Beetlemon!_" The transformed JP yelled. "_Thunder Fist!_" JP then struck his electrically charged hand into the ground, effectively summoning a lightning bolt which dissipated some of the flames but not all.

"_Crystal Freeze!_" Kumamon sent a cold breath of ice at the last of the flames, removing them all completely. Zoe then put on a determined face.

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" Zoe scanned the fractal code on her arm.

"_Kazemon!_"

"Whoa. Humans turning into Digimon. My, that's certainly intriguing." Prof. Oak remarked.

"Let's see how intrigued you will be after this!" ExAgunimon mirthlessly said, pulling out a vial of something. He then popped the cork open and sent its contents into the air.

"What is this..." Gatomon said, her strength failing her. She was immobilized, as everyone else is.

"We can't move..." Kazemon barely said.

"How lovely. Now can I have that ring, puss in gloves. If you give it to me, I will assure you that your partner will not be taken by the Dark Ocean." ExAgunimon said.

"I will not give it to you." Gatomon said, glaringly.

"Too bad. I'm going to take it anyway." ExAgunimon said, taking the ring from Gatomon's tail, weakening the Champion further.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled as if her life depended on it. Kari continued fizzing away.

"My, this will be a painful transition, Child of Light." ExAgunimon said, raising Kari's head by her chin. "It will be as painful as how you left the Dark Ocean after we waited so long." ExAgunimon hissed.

"Takuya! You are being controlled! Stop it! You shouldn't let it get the better of you. Takuya!" Kazemon yelled. Beetlemon became understandably jealous because of the attention Takuya is getting from Zoe.

"Do not fool yourself. The friend you knew is long g..." ExAgunimon faltered at the last word. Something was struggling.

"I can't allow myself to hurt my friends." A voice was heard, unmistakably Takuya's.

"Silence, fool." ExAgunimon barked at the voice.

"This body will not be used to bring harm to my FRIENDS!" Takuya's conscience yelled.

"Takuya, go!" Tommy cheered. A weird transition between the normal Agunimon and ExAgunimon took place. It was like a match in one body.

"You will not get control over me!" A voice was heard when he became the normal Agunimon.

"Oh I will, human, I will." A voice was heard when it became ExAgunimon. This battle of consciences was at war with each other. Agunimon was starting to have more time whenever he appears now. Then suddenly, it stopped, the Normal Agunimon was remained.

"I'm sorry guys." Takuya's voice said tiredly.

"That's okay, Takuya." Kazemon reassured her friend. But something was wrong.

"I'm sorry guys, I tried." Agunimon turned back into the black ExAgunimon.

"NOOO!" Kumamon and Kazemon yelled.

"Takuya!" The three legendary warriors yelled at the top of their lungs. But ExAgunimon won. Takuya has no more control over the body. ExAgunimon then turned away from the field. He then snapped his fingers. Kari disappeared immediately, Gatomon started crying for her lost partner.

"Mission complete, master." ExAgunimon said into the air. Then he turned towards fallen team.

"I'll take that." ExAgunimon said, putting his hand in front. The hand started to stress.

"Aggghhhhh!" Kumamon, Kazemon and the Beetlemon yelled at the top of their lungs. Pain seared throughout their bodies. It was like someone was trying to take something. Something important. Something called the Spirits.

"No. You wouldn't. You couldn't. You shouldn't!" Kazemon shouted, holding on to her body, as her life depended on it. But it was no use. The three returned to their human forms. The three's D-Tectors were taken by ExAgunimon. He then raised the D-Tector's he took from Kouji and Kouichi. Shock overcame the 3 legendary warriors.

"Kouji, Kouichi." Tommy and Zoe tears started to flow from their eyes. JP was also unable to stop the flow of tears either. ExAgunimon found the three hilarious. He then proceeded in sucking in the spirits from the Five D-Tectors into the Dark D-Tector.

"I have no further use for these." ExAgunimon threw the empty D-Tectors to the sobbing warriors and then disappeared. Gatomon's Tail Ring is gone. Kari is gone. ExAgunimon is gone. The Spirits are gone. Takuya is gone...

**Chapter End**

Ken:...

Wormmon:...

Kouichi:...

Silver:...

Pearl:...

Emerald:...

Ami:...

Yoshi:...

Yolei:...

Misty:...

Thomas:...

Gaomon:...

Diamond:...

Jeri:...

Leomon:...

Brock:...

Sapphire:...

Lunar: Review Please. It means the world to me.


	18. Summon the Light Road!

**Digital Team in Special World**

Lunar: No one is here but me... Oh well. I own nothing in this story, just the plot. But the ExAgunimon in the past chapter is kind of different from the one in Battle Spirit 2.

**Chapter 18: Summon the Light Road!**

**Chapter Start**

**Division 1, 2, 6, 7: The Last Thing They Held**

**Division 1:**

A photographer stared at a photo he just took in his computer. It was a photo of the previous battle of Division 1 against Daemon. In it was the picture he took of the First Division lying on the ground, battered by the demon. It was a very demoralizing picture. But something about that picture gave him a weird hope. It was of a boy lying down next to an armadillo. He zoomed in on the boy's hands. In those hands, was a white device.

**Division 2:**

Jijimon stared at the empty hospital wing. MagnaAngemon and Leomon stared with him. Suddenly, a Patamon suddenly flew into the Hospital Wing, with a photograph in his mouth. Jijimon took the photo. It was a top shot from the camera stuck on top of the opponent. In it was a cap that represents the bad guy. It was a very demoralizing photo. But something about it gave him a weird sensation of hope. The boy with the Patamon was holding something. He was holding a white device.

**Division 6:**

Prof. Oak looked at the place where the children was once. He turned around to see a panting Todd.

"What is it, Todd?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I took a picture just before the guy took them." Todd said, showing Prof. Oak a picture. Prof. Oak shook it away.

"I don't want to see it Todd." Prof. Oak said.

"But you have to see it." Todd told him. "Look, I zoomed in the important part of the pic." Todd pushed it into Pro. Oak's hands. Prof. Oak stared at the pic too surprised for words. Ken, eyes strained open it seems, was holding something. Something that looks like a white device.

**Division 7:**

Gatomon stared at a photo. She procured it from a nearby photographer (The photographer went home with scratches all over his body and a busted camera). Three photos are of Kari. It pained Gatomon staring at the first two pictures. But something about the last one just gave her some hope. Kari, body strained to move at her will, was holding something. A white device. A D-Terminal. Her D-Terminal.

**Division 4: Info from Everyone**

Worm the Trailmon is seen rushing somewhere, a red object streaking along with him. Worm was not stopping to take in more passengers from the stations he passed. This may seem odd to the Digimon outside, but is fine with the ones inside. The Fourth Division was discussing something hushed while Neemon and Bokomon sat outside the conversation.

"Ok, explain to me one more time." Neemon said. "Where are we going?"

"Ugh..." Bokomon groaned. "To the Ophanimon's castle, Nitwitmon." Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"It's Neemon, Bokomon." Neemon corrected.

"Whatever." Bokomon said, closing his eyes.

"How did we end up here anyway?" Neemon asked him.

"Oh you Ninnymon." Bokomon said. "You asked that just a minute ago. Ok I'll tell you, but it's the last time I will. Think back...

**Flashback**

"Tell me again, why are you guys hanging in my room?" Davis sat up from his bed. "I can't get some sleep even if I wanted to."

"Well... It's because of the 'you know what'." Bokomon looked at him meaningfully.

"Look, I'm not going to show it to you again." Davis said irritably.

"My name is Bokomon, not Luke." Bokomon told him.

"Argh!" Davis said, wanting to hit the white Digimon in the most painful way possible.

Bokomon looked around the room.

"Can I see that D-Terminal again?" Bokomon looked at him.

"Fine, just don't break it." Davis said, proceeding to put the pillow on top of his head to drown out the noise. No luck.

"Hmmm..." Bokomon took the white device on the bedside table. "You got mail..." Bokomon read the writings. Davis instantly jumped at the word mail.

"Give me that." Davis took the device from Bokomon's hand and read the message. It was from Kari (The one last chapter). Quickly typing a reply, he rushed out the hall, bumping Izzy along the way. Izzy also received the message. They alerted everyone.

They were discussing the probability of the connection when another message was sent. This time it was:

To: Everyone in Digidestined  
From: Cody Hida

Prophecy Fake by Daemon. He beat us. I think he plans take us to lair.

"Cody..." Davis clenched his fist. Another message came.

To: Everyone in Digidestined  
From: Yolei Inoue

Takuya fell into a hole. I don't know what happened to him. But it looked like he fell into the Dark Ocean. My team is currently gathering help from the human world of the Data Squad guys.

Izzy clenched his fist. "The Dark Ocean..." Another message came.

To: Everyone in Digidestined  
From: Ken Ichijouji

Takuya is controlled he beat us.

"That Daemon..." Davis said.

"Now I really want to beat him up." Tentomon said. "Or at least give him a shock." Tentomon said, powering a Super Shocker to demonstrate. The others sweat- dropped.

"Takato, you seem quiet." Ryo raised his eyebrows.

"Ryo, you do remember Grani is formerly an ark, right?" Takato asked the senior. Izzy raised his eyebrow.

"An arc? As in a curve?" Izzy asked.

"No, an ark. As in Noah's Ark from Christian belief." Ryo said.

"Oh, THAT ark." Izzy laughed. Then it hit him. "It's a boat?"

"Kind of." Takato said. Then he grinned. "A trans-dimensional one."

"You mean, Grani could go through other worlds?" Izzy said amazed at the news.

"Yes, but I don't know whether he still has its ark abilities ever since he turned into Gallantmon's steed." Ryo said. He stared out the window to find Guilmon looking out. "What are you doing, Guilmon?"

"I'm going to call Grani. I'm going to ask him if he still has his Ark abilities." Guilmon said.

"Talking to a machine?" Izzy raised his eyebrows.

"Not really." Takato said. "Grani was born from the Digimon Program. So in other words, he is a Digimon of his own right. He just doesn't end in -mon."

"Oh." Veemon said. "That explains a lot."

"Guys, Grani told me he still has those powers." Guilmon told the others. "But if he uses it, he might disintegrate. Especially if no one slashed a blue card into a computer on the other side."

"Now that's a problem." Davis said. "And plus we have so many people we will have to pick up on the way."

"So it's not just the disintegration. It's also the number of people." Izzy sighed.

"Izzy, hammerspace effect." Guilmon told him. "That's what Grani said."

"What's hammerspace?" Mimi asked.

"Hammerspace? Do you mean that you can carry more than you seem able to?" Izzy asks the red Digimon.

"He says yes." Guilmon translated. "But he thinks we will still need 2 arks to carry us all around."

"Nuts." Takato moaned.

"Won't the celestial Digimon help us?" Neemon asked.

"Maybe, they could help." Bokomon said. "Finally, you got a smart idea at last." Everyone else sweat- dropped at this comment save Neemon.

"Really? What idea is that?" Neemon asked, earning him a pull in the pants.

"Ok, let's go to Ophanimon's Castle. I heard they were supposed to be meeting there to discuss the events." Bokomon said excitedly.

"And how do we get there without a Trailmon ticket?" Takato asked wearingly. "I realized that this world relies solely on Trailmon."

"Allow me." Bokomon said, putting his hand into his pink waistband and pulling out an assortment of items. A rattle, a baby bottle, the Book of Knowledge, and random things that the others sweat- dropped save Neemon, either it's because he has been with Bokomon for a long time or he is just too silly to notice.

"It looks like it isn't just Grani who has a hammerspace function..." Izzy sweat- dropped. The others nodded in reply.

"Aha!" Bokomon fished out a handful of tickets. He laid them out. There were 11 tickets. That will be for the humans and 3 others.

"Great." Davis slapped his forehead.

Izzy thought for a bit. "What if the Digimon rides on top of the Trailmon? And we will tell the Trailmon we are in a hurry. If that doesn't work, Takato can Biomerge with Guilmon, and Ryo Biomerge with Monodramon, that will be two less tickets to worry about. And if Dawn returns Piplup into her Poke Ball, which will be another one..."

"Too complicated. The humans ride on the train while the Digimon ride on Grani. Tentomon will take one ticket, while Bokomon and Neemon have the last two." Davis yawned.

"Why do Tentomon, Bokomon and Neemon get the tickets?" Veemon pouted.

"Because. Tentomon can charge up Izzy's laptop if needed. Bokomon is very knowledgeable about our destination and Neemon might fall off Grani." Davis answered.

"And we won't fall off?" Palmon asked.

"You'll keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times. I could see more possibilities of Neemon falling of then you guys do. Consider it a compliment."

"Okay." Guilmon said.

**Flashback end.**

"And there you go. Any questions?" Bokomon automatically asked without stopping himself.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Neemon asked. Again.

"To Ophani... I've had enough!" Bokomon yelled. He stood up and went to the humans gathering at the side, Izzy's laptop in the middle.

"So what if that long prophecy is fake? We will still beat him, with or without it." Izzy sternly said.

"Sorry." Dawn mumbled.

"But, what is the safest way for arks to get from one dimension to another?" Izzy asked Takato.

"A road, filled with energy. Preferably, light energy. That should stop Grani from losing too much energy. And light energy is a faster way to travel on than anything else." Takato said, staring out the window, translating Grani's words as they sped across the country.

"But how can we create such a road?" Izzy asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know." Takato answered. "Neither does Grani."

"Ugh." Izzy groaned. "If only I could contact Gennai..."

"Tentomon looked at the screen. "Wish Granted."

"Wha?" Izzy raised his eyes. He saw a message.

"No Tentomon. It's from Kari." Izzy looked at the screen. His eyes widened with shock. Davis looked at the sempai then stared at the screen and his eyes started filling with rage.

"What is it?" Mimi said, looking at the screen as well. Her eyes filled with horror. The rest then looked at the screen. There flickered Kari's message.

To: Izzy Izumi  
From: Kari Kamiya

The Darkness. Someone save me

"Kari..." Dawn stared at the screen with horror.

"Daemon... YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Davis yelled.

"Look, kid. You are the ones who are riding on my passenger car. You're going to pay it." Worm told Davis, relieving everyone of the tension created by the mail.

"His name is not Luke either. It's Davis." Neemon happily replied to the statement. Everyone else sweat- dropped, save Bokomon, who pulled the guy's pants.

"Don't dare say another word at Worm." Bokomon told them quietly. "He is letting us ride straight to Ophanimon's castle. We should be thankful."

"Sir, yes sir." Davis said, imitating a soldier. This cracked everyone up.

"That's right, Izzy. Be happy. We need to stay happy for everyone. We need to have a clear mind of what we need to do." Tentomon said.

"Thanks, Tentomon." Izzy straightened himself up. They then rested for the rest of the trip, hoping those Celestials knows what to do. They soon arrived at the nearest point to the castle. They walked towards the beautiful castle.

"Hello." A Nefertimon showed in the doorway. For a minute, Izzy, Davis and Mimi remembered Kari, then her mail. Depression got to them faster than a hand slapping them in the back. Well, depression may be faster, but Dawn and Blue's hands slapped the three hard enough to pull them back into reality.

"Come on, you three." The two pulled them into the castle. Soon, they were in front of the Celestial Digimon.

"So what brings you here?" Seraphimon asked the children.

"We need..." Izzy looked at his companions. "...help."

"And what service do you need?" Ophanimon nodded at the humans.

"Do any of you know how to create an Ark?" Takato told the Celestials.

"An Ark?" Cherubimon questioned them. "No."

"Do you have an idea where we can find an ark?" Blue asked them.

"You might have better luck finding them in the Southern Quadrant." Cherubimon answered.

"Does anyone of you know how to create a Road of Light?" Dawn asked them.

"A road of light?" Cherubimon closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Neither do I." Seraphimon told the young children. But Ophanimon seems to know.

"What is the essence of the Digivice?" She asked the children.

"To purify?" Tentomon asked.

"To bond?" Veemon asked.

"Bonding and purifying are its functions. Think again." Ophanimon smiled.

"Light?" Davis asked the Great Angel.

"Yes. Light. Try getting one of its functions with light." Ophanimon smiled yet again.

"To Purify with light." Izzy thought out loud. "To bond... Light? To bond light?" Izzy said excitedly.

"Exactly. Your digivice can create a natural light road from one place to the other." Ophanimon laughed. They headed out of the castle.

"All right. As long as there's someone in the other end, we're good." Davis smiled.

"Let's try going to Willis." Izzy said. "I'm worried about him."

"Great." Davis mumbled.

"You say something, Davis?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing." Davis said hurriedly. "Izzy, you start it."

"How?" Izzy asked. "What? You want me to just say it like: _LIGHT ROAD!_" Izzy's Digivice shot out towards Grani's tail. It then revealed something.

"It actually worked..." Izzy mumbled. Then he stared at the screen.

"Look guys." Izzy pointed at it. "It seems to be like coordinates of our friends."

"Yes. But why isn't the international digidestined shown?" Davis pointed. Davis was right. The only ones international shown in the digivice is Mimi and Willis.

"Oh well, here we go." Izzy touched the Willis Coordinates. The Digivice turned towards Grani. It then shot out a beam of light , which went straight up. Suddenly, Grani's tail opened to reveal a compartment.

"Ok, everyone in." Takato said, climbing into Grani. The rest followed suit.

"Ok, that's everyone." Takato told Grani, as he pulled Bokomon and Neemon in. The tail closed.

"Now this is what I call, prodigious." Izzy said, awed at the internal body of Grani. It was side enough to fit every one of them and still has room for them to stretch their legs.

"Now, to WILLIS!" Davis struck his hand into the air.

"To WILLIS!" The others thrust their hands into the air.

**Division 3**

"Ok, so whose bright idea was it to jump into that stupid data stream?" Willis's Terriermon shouted at Kenta.

"I thought it would be a good idea." Kenta mumbled.

"And now we are stuck inside a bubble." Ruby impatiently said.

"Yeah." Marcus mumbled. Then he yelled. "BUT WHAT IS A LIBRARY DOING IN A BUBBLE! (Imagine the place where Takato and Henry first met Shibumi. That's the place.)

"Yeah." Agumon looked at the multitude of books.

"There must be BILLIONS of books here." Keenan mumbled.

"Not billions, Keenan. TRILLIONS." Falcomon corrected Keenan.

"Not even close." Lopmon mumbled. "There are more books here than the population of all the worlds we came from put together." This silenced everyone.

"That's a lot of books." Willis commented.

"Yeah." Terriermon mumbled.

"And to top it off." Kenta mumbled. "That thing hanging over us seems to look like my D-Power doesn't it?'

"Agreed." Willis mumbled. Suddenly, Willis's pocket started shaking Willis up.

"Oh no." Terriermon said. "Willis has a renegade pocket."

"Very funny." Willis told him. He was now five feet into the air, his body hanging onto his pocket. Then his digivice slipped out of the pocket, causing Willis to drop on top of Terriermon.

"You are heavy." Terriermon moaned.

"You are heavy too, you know." Willis mumbled, remembering when Terriermon plopped on top of his head to be the shade.

"Umm... Guys... Is it me, or is that a beam of light." Kenta said, as a beam shot out of nowhere and hit the digivice.

"Great, now my digivice is going to go to a random world." Willis mumbled. Suddenly, something red emerged from the source of the light.

"What's that?" Keenan asked, preparing his boomerang.

"Grani!" MarineAngemon said.

"Grani?" Kenta asked. The red dragon-like object opened his tail to reveal...

"Hey guys, need a lift?" A familiar voice asked. The smoke cleared to reveal...

"DAVIS!" Sora yelled. A grinning Davis jumped out and revealed the rest of the Division 4.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: And that's it for this chapter. Please review.


	19. Gathering What is Left

**Digital Team in Special World**

**Chapter 19: Gathering What is Left**

Lunar: I'm alone again. Disclaimers in previous chapters. Go find them.

**Chapter Start:**

**(Southern Quadrant – Pokémon Anime World Road)**

Grani soared through the Road of Light. Inside him were the children, impatiently waiting for their arrival. Izzy laid his back on the wall, remembering the event a while ago...

**/Flashback/**

"_Light Road!_" Izzy triumphantly yelled.

"Try saying 'Light Road close' first. Your Digivice is still in the North..." Takato sweat- dropped. "Grani said that."

"He he..." Izzy mumbled. "_Light Road Close!_" Izzy's Digivice suddenly appeared through the Light Road Bond and went straight into Izzy's hands, closing the Road.

"Can you explain to me how you got here..." Willis sweat- dropped.

"I'll explain on the way." Izzy said. "_Light Road!_" Izzy yelled, his digivice going towards the back of Grani. Izzy looked at the screen. "Guys... It only shows Me, Mimi, Sora, and Willis." Izzy said.

"Hey, another Ark!" Takato yelled, pointing at the item hanging on top.

"Great," Izzy said, "but that means we will have to light road two times... And I can't open a road here."

"Maybe only similar digivices works?" Davis asked.

"Possible." Izzy shrugged.

"Ok, you guys, take that Ark, and go to where Yolei is." Davis pointed at the object over the team. "After you arrive, Sora, send us a message."

"Ok..." Marcus mumbled. "How do we do the first part?"

"Try Light Road?" Davis told him politely.

"Not that. How do we ride that ark?" Marcus tapped his feet. He looked at the others. "Oh fine. _Light Road!_" Marcus's Digivice soared towards the tail of the Ark. It then showed Marcus a few coordinates."

"I'm taking Thomas's place!" Marcus stuck his finger into the part where Thomas is shown. The ark suddenly spurt a beam of light towards Division 3. The team got sucked into the Ark.

"Our turn. _Light Road!_" Davis yelled, his digivice going towards Grani's tail. Davis is then shown a set of coordinates. Yolei's and... Kari's? "Guys, Kari's coordinates are here!" Davis said excitedly.

"Really? Let's hurry towards there." Izzy said, running towards Grani's tail, as everyone is.

"Kari, wait for us." Davis said, determined, while pressing the set of coordinates showing Kari's Location. Then he rushed towards Grani's tail and jumped into the opening.

**/Flashback End/**

"Izzy... Stop thinking. We are already here." He heard Davis's voice. Izzy jumped and hit his head onto Grani's roof.

"Ouch." Davis said, wincing.

"Ugh..." Izzy said, holding his head, climbed out of Grani. The first thing that surprised him was the ones that are present. Taichi, Zoe, Ash, JP, Tommy, Platina, and Tsurugi stood there, their faces held shows emotions of either disbelief, or shock. But sadness is the emotion that seems dominant, followed by anger. Zoe rushed to Davis.

"If you only arrived earlier... Takuya will... Kari won't..." Zoe slapped Davis, enough to make him fall down in pain. She stood there, her tears evidently dripping on the surprised Davis.

"So Kari is..." Izzy said, his voice losing all the happiness it had.

"Zoe..." JP said, patting Zoe's arm. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"And you can bring Takuya and Kari back?" Zoe snapped at JP, flicking his hand off. "Sorry JP..."

"I guess we need to cool down, eh?" Tommy said, obviously have been crying as well.

"Great... Just what we need..." Davis mumbled."_ Light Road Close!_" His Digivice appeared to be pulled by the beam of light and it soared towards Davis's hand. Kari's Digivice, having no one to go to, jumped towards Davis's hand.

"Great..." Davis mumbled, tears filling his eyes. He wiped it off. Izzy tried to find something to do.

"Oh well, let's check attendance." Izzy flipped his laptop open.

"You sound like my homeroom teacher." Davis commented, trying to get rid of the sad atmosphere. It worked. When Izzy finished typing, his screen showed:

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**(Digidestined)**

Tai: With Cody. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Matt: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Sora: Retrieving Yolei's team.

Mimi: With us

Joe: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

TK: Possibly in Dark Ocean. (Confirmed since he didn't appear in Davis's choices when he summoned the light road)

Kari: Possibly in Dark Ocean (Last E-mail)

Davis: With us

Ken: Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Willis: With us

Yolei: Currently being retrieved by Sora's team.

Cody: Possibly in Dark Ocean. (Last E-mail)

**(Second Eastern World)**

Taichi: With us

**(Tamers)**

Takato: With us

Henry: Unknown Location. (Where is he?)

Rika: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean

Jeri: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's team.

Ryo: With Us

Kazu: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Kenta: With Sora. Currently Retrieving Yolei's team.

Ai: With Cody. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Mako: With Cody: Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Suzie: With Cody: Possibly in Dark Ocean.

**(Legendary Warriors)**

Takuya: Controlled by Enemy. May possibly meet in Dark Ocean.

Kouji: With TK. Possibly be in Dark Ocean.

Tommy: With us.

Zoe: With us.

JP: With us.

Kouichi: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

**(Data Squad)**

Marcus: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's Team.

Thomas: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's.

Yoshi: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Keenan: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's team.

**(Pokémon Team Part 1)**

Red: With Cody. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Green: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Blue: With Us.

Yellow: With Cody. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Gold: With Us.

Silver: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Crystal: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Ruby: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's team

Sapphire: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's Team.

Emerald: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Wally: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Diamond: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's Team.

Pearl: Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Lady Berlitz: With Us.

**(Pokémon Team Part 2)**

Ash: With us.

Brock: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's Team.

Misty: With Yolei. Currently being retrieved by Sora's Team.

Dawn: With Us.

May: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's Team.

Gary: With TK. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

Barry: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's Team

Tracey: With Cody. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

**(New Team)**

Tsurugi: With Us.

Yuu: With Sora. Currently retrieving Yolei's Team.

Shou: With Us.

Ami: With Ken. Possibly in Dark Ocean.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"How did you get all this information..." Davis stared at Izzy.

"Well... Cody, TK, and Ken sent me their Team roster. But what happened to Henry?" Izzy mumbled.

"I don't know, but I'll Light Road this time." Takato said. "This way we'll know whether Henry escaped or not. If I can't track him, then he could be in the Dark Ocean. We can't track anyone from there. "

"Yeah... But why are those that are probably in the Dark Ocean not appearing in the coordinates?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." Davis said, pocketing the two digivices he was holding.

"_Light Road!_" Takato yelled at top voice, sending his D-Power flying to the tail of Grani. "Guys... Henry's in the Eastern Quadrant." Takato grinned.

"Let's go to him immediately then." Izzy laughed. Takato punched his finger at Henry's Coordinates and off they go. Zoe's team was mildly confused, but they still climbed on.

"At least it's not as cramped as those elevators." JP said, sitting down in the most comfortable position he could make. Everyone else got a place and sat down quite comfortable on the hard floor.

"Hey, professor, can you give us a couple of pillows?" Zoe said, brightening up considerably at the wide area.

"Zoe hadn't said an Italian word since we left our world." Tommy mumbled.

"Yeah." JP said. The Tail closed and they were off.

"She's Italian?"

"She was born in Japan but moved to Italy." Tommy replied. Shou raised his eyebrow.

"Oh..." Izzy said. Then he stared at the sky, or rather roof. "After this particular adventure... Will we ever see each other again?"

"After this adventure? You talk like there will be an after-adventure." Davis laughed. "Who said we will beat up Daemon to a pulp?" Davis said sarcastically. The others got a bit down at this. Then Davis grinned. "I am!" He raised his hand.

"Me too." Veemon grinned. Everyone got the idea.

"Me three!" Everyone laughed.

"I move that Daemon be removed from all the worlds and make him return us are friends." Izzy joked.

"I second the motion." Tentomon said.

"We third and fourth it." Everyone once again laughed.

"But after this particular adventure... What will happen to the friends we have now? It is possible we will no longer see each other..." Tsurugi said.

"Meeting each other will depend on our luck." Davis said dramatically. "After all..." Davis looked at Taichi.

"All meeting are miracles." Davis, Taichi, Veemon, and Zeromaru said.

"But I think the real miracle is Davis actually maturing to this level." Veemon laughed.

"Yay." Davis mumbled. Then everyone laughed.

"Laughter will be our weapon, guys. I bet if the others were here, they will surely agree." Zeromaru said.

"Yeah." Gold said.

"Hooray for laughter!" Tommy grinned.

"Hip hip hooray!" Neemon said.

"We'll beat him yet." Ash said.

"But Ash... Our attacks are not strong enough. We barely hurt Ultimates, let alone Megas." Dawn said worriedly.

"Sheesh, don't tell me all your Pokémon are weak." Gold said ironically. "There should be one Pokémon on you that have an Ultimate Move..."

"What's that?" Ash winced. He didn't know such thing existed.

"Awww..." Gold mumbled. "Don't you have a Pokémon with Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Frenzy Plant?" Gold moaned.

"No... But Barry does." Ash said.

"What about Volt Tackle?" Gold asked him.

"Pikachu has that... That's an Ultimate Move?" Ash said, his face lighting up.

"Great! Now if we use that in conjunction with other Volt Tackles, and other Ultimate moves we should be able to damage Daemon." Blue smiled.

"I wish we had that Old Lady's bracelets." Gold said, remembering Ash's Infernape and Torterra.

**(Pokémon Special World)**

"Give me those." Brinca poked the glowing creature by her stick. "I said give me those bracelets!" The creature only teleported away. "My ultimate moves..." Brinca stared at the spot where the creature was once. "... gone."

**(Pokémon Anime World – Adventure World Road)**

A set of bracelets hit Gold on the head.

"Wah?" Gold said staring at the bracelets.

"This is too much of a coincidence." Blue stared at the bracelets.

"Yep." Ash said. "Which one should I wear?"

"These two." Gold said, putting on the Grass and Fire bracelet on Ash's hands and the Water on Lady Berlitz's.

"Pla... I mean, Lady Berlitz... Learn the technique as well, Ok?" Gold put his thumbs up. Lady Berlitz agreed.

"Now we need to get Diamond and Pearl, eh..." Mimi said.

"Yep." Palmon said.

"Hey guys. The Exit!" Davis said.

**(Henry's Location)**

"It's no use." Henry said, heaving at his digivice. "I can't get it off."

"Yeah..." Terriermon stared at the Digimon. They were too docile for words. "And the weird thing is, the only Digimon we met that attacked us is Kuwagamon."

"Yep." Henry sweat- dropped.

"Umm... Henry..." Terrriermon said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Behind you." Terriermon said.

"What?" Henry turned around to see a red dragon-head staring at his face. He jumped up in surprise.

"Grani..." Henry said. "You scared the lights out of me."

"I wish I got a picture of that face, Henry." Terriermon grinned. "I would've got a prize for the funniest real face photo ever."

"Yup." Gold grinned, jumping out. "Epic scared face, Henry!" Henry blushed at this comment.

"Ugh..." Henry mumbled.

"Yup, epic." Blue said.

"Honestly." Izzy said. "Stop making fun of the guy for all he's worth." Everyone laughed.

"_Light Road Close!_" Takato said, his Digivice zooming from Grani's tail to his hand.

"So we picked up, Henry." Davis said. "Let's go."

"I want to do it!" Mimi squealed. "_Light Road!_" Her digivice jumped out of her hand and went to Grani's tail. Mimi looked at the coordinates.

"Guys... It's Tai..." Mimi gasped, causing Izzy to bolt and rush towards Mimi's side.

"Tai's Coordinates, and everyone else who is possibly in the Dark Ocean is with him. And all of them are in one place. The Dark Ocean."

"That means, we can access the Dark Ocean from here, but not from other worlds." Gold said excitedly.

"Let us hurry." Lady Berlitz said. "It is imperative and most absolutely necessary to bequeath salvation to our companions immediately."

"What did you say?" Davis sweat- dropped. Gold groaned. Blue sweat- dropped.

"She means we need to save our friends ASAP. And No." Izzy said firmly. "I sent a message to Sora to go here as soon as she picked up Yolei's Team. We need all the help we could get."

"Stop using long words cause it bugs us." Gold tapped his feet."

"Right. We stay here till they get here." Henry said, as his Digivice bounced from his hand again, opening a light road. "Am I a portal or something?"

"You are our key to getting here, Henry. If you weren't here, we wouldn't have been able to go to the Dark Ocean even if we wanted to." Tentomon said.

"Yeah... But I need to discuss something." Henry said. "Remember the Southern Digital World?"

"Yep, that's the place where we almost starved right?" Veemon asked. "So what about it?"

"That's the point. Why did we starve as soon as we hear food? That is too much. We should just feel a teensy bit of hunger. Not that." Henry reasoned.

"Yeah... Did Daemon do something?" Izzy asked.

"The Daemon in my world has the ability to rearrange the zeroes and ones in the digital world." Taichi said. "But that is when he was in Super Ultimate form... Maybe... No it can't be..."

"What?" Mimi asked, worried.

"He already reached Super Ultimate Form at the time." Taichi said.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: Please Review.


	20. Dividing Willingly

**Digital Team in Special World**

Lunar: Time to start the multiple character madness!

Henry: I think I preferred those days you were alone.

Lunar: Then what's the point of this portion?

Henry: I don't know. Why am I alone?

Lunar: Deal with it. Say the Disclaimer.

Henry: Lunar Wave does NOT own Digimon and Pokémon. Period.

Terriermon: Nice one Jen.

Henry: ...

Lunar: **Chapter Start**.

**Chapter 20: Dividing Willingly**

**Free Team: In the Dark Ocean**

"An evil castle... How cliché." Yolei said. The team stood outside the Castle.

"Yep... Definitely unoriginal. He needs to repaint the place. I think pink will certainly brighten it up." Mimi said.

"The point of dark, creepy castles is to intimidate, Mimi." Izzy said. "The more intimidating the castle, the scarier is the boss. That is the typical psychological ideology behind this intimidating structure. I'm certain pink won't intimidate at all."

"Ugh..." Gold mumbles. "Why do wisers like long words?"

"We don't like to communicate via commoner language." Thomas said.

"Three wisers in one group..." Gold mumbled.

"Wisers are not a word." Diamond told him. Diamond was wearing the Grass Bracelet now, while May is wearing the Fire Bracelet.

"You know what I mean." Gold said.

"So how do we enter this cliché castle?" Leomon asked.

"I don't suppose there's a back door." Tentomon asked.

"There is none." Blue said. She checked the area and there was no back door to be found.

"How sad." Ash said. His Torterra and Infernape had already mastered Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn respectively.

"That would have been exceedingly fortunate." Platina said.

"Guys, look here." Sapphire said, pointing at a few symbols engraved on one of the double doors.

"Yeah, we looked. It just looks like a triangle of symbols isn't it?" Ruby said, bored.

"There's one here too." Henry points to the other door.

"Try Three." Henry's Terriermon points at symbols engraved at the middle of the two doors. He was trying to hold onto Henry as much as he could.

"Yay." Veemon mumbled. He looked at one of the symbols. "Doesn't this symbol look like a leaf to you?"

"This looks like waves right?" Willis said, pointing at another symbol.

"This is fire." His Terriermon pointed at the last symbol.

"Fire, Water, Grass!" Blue said. "Maybe we need to fire a water attack at the wave symbols, grass on the leaf symbols, and fire on fire."

"Great. Fire away." Davis said scooting out of the way.

"I'll use this opportunity to practice the Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant techniques." Ash said, sending out his Torterra and Infernape.

"Ok. I will follow suit with Hydro Cannon." Platina said, sending out her Empoleon. Diamond's and May's Bracelets glowed a weird light.

"Ok." Diamond said, his face filled with determination, sending out Roo.

"Ok!" May said, her Blaziken itching to try its new move.

"Count me in." Barry summoned his Empoleon.

"Let's go!" Gold said, summoning Explotaro and Sintaro. Sintaro is there to fill in the missing Grass Type. Blue summoned her Blastoise, and they readied their attacks.

"Ash, you take the grass symbol and the fire symbol at the rightmost triangle. Barry, hit the water symbol at the same triangle Ash is hitting." Blue said. "I and Gold will handle the one at the topmost. Diamond, May, and Platina, take care of the one on the left. On my cue, we fire."

"Roger!" The team said.

"Fire!" Blue shouted, the 9 Pokémon lined up hit the marks straight on. Every symbol glowed. Every symbol except the grass symbol on the topmost triangle that is.

"Maybe Sintaro's power wasn't enough?" Gold said. "I think we should use lower skills." So they fired a weaker attack at the symbols. None of them glowed.

"They weren't powerful enough." Izzy said. "Our best bet is that another Grass Ultimate move is used."

"That means we will have to wait for May's Venusaur to learn the move." Diamond said, handing the bracelet to May. But the bracelet instantly faded away.

"What's going on?" Izzy stared as the two bracelets disappeared into thin air. Only the Fire Bracelet stayed behind.

"So now where do we get the other Grass Type?" Jeri looked at the confounded Trainers.

"Maybe I can help..." A voice is heard. Bokomon and Neemon appeared from behind a rock. Following them was...

"Hey it's super serious gal." Gold said, his eyes widened by the sight of Crystal standing tight in front of them.

"Lucky." Blue said, smiling at Crystal from top to toe.

"I managed to escape the guy who captured us." Crystal told them. Then she looked at Zoe. "It was Takuya. He-" But Gold interrupted her.

"We know that serious gal. Just help us open this door." Gold impatiently said.

"Ok." Crystal said, summoning her Meganium. Then she turned towards Taichi. "There's something I have to give you, Taichi. When we fought Daemon, I was held back by Jijimon. That's why I am still conscious during that time. When Lord MagnaAngemon woke up again, he gave this to me."

"Wha?" Taichi said, taking the item. It looked like a pendant with something blue in the middle.

"You might need this, he says." Crystal said. Then she turned towards the door. "All I have to do is hit that grass symbol over at the top with the ultimate move, right?"

"Yep." Gold confirmed. They then fired another round of Ultimate moves. This time it lit the every symbol. The door suddenly vanished.

"Yay!" Gold said, stretching his arm. Then he peered through the door. His enthusiasm dropped a notch.

"Five routes." Keenan stared at the path. "We don't know which one will lead us to our friends."

"Exactly." Shou stared "We should split up."

"Why?" Izzy said, staring at the paths. "It would be logical we stay together."

"No, it's not." Shou said. "Basic Military Tactics. If we split up, then one team might make it to the final boss. If we're together, then if one goes down, we all go down."

"You've been reading Artemis Fowl." Izzy said, sweat- dropping.

"Who's Artemis Fowl?" Gold asked.

"Never mind." Izzy said.

"Do you mean that boy genius that uses his abilities to get a lot of money?" Yuu said, interested.

"That's the one." Izzy said.

"Interesting that that book is in every world." Thomas laughed.

"Forget that random book and let's go!" Davis yelled.

"We're not the military." Henry said.

"Same thing." Shou said. "If someone gets knocked out while we are together, we'll end up trying to protect him or her. And if that happens, we might as well be lunch for the hungry bad guys in that castle."

"We'll be cooked first." Henry's Terriermon mumbled. He didn't bother saying what he really meant.

"Can we get something to eat?" Guilmon asked.

"Well... I'll give you this, Yolei." Davis handed Kari's Digivice to Yolei. "It might help you."

"Sure you're not going to keep it as a memento?" Yolei said a bit weirdly.

"That doesn't matter." Davis said hurriedly. "Izzy do you have the groupings?"

"If we are dividing ourselves into five groups, we need to have at least one mega level in each team, a decision maker, and an expert strategist." Izzy said. "I'll also group the ones with the same Digimon together since they will understand each other's strength." He then showed them a chart. It read:

**Team 1:**

Takato

Ryo

Crystal

Sora

Jeri

Brock

Misty

**Team 2:**

Henry

Kenta

Willis

Taichi

Ruby

Sapphire

**Team 3:**

Marcus

Tsurugi

Yolei

Platina

Diamond

Gold (Said Person groaned at this)

**Team 4:**

Thomas

Yuu

Davis

Mimi

Ash

Dawn

**Team 5:**

Keenan

Shou

Izzy

Blue

May

Barry

"What will we do about our arks?" Takato asked him, pointing at the arks.

"They will have to hide." Izzy said.

"You forgot three people." Davis whispered, looking at the graphs. "You forgot the three north guys."

"You know why." Izzy shot a look at Davis.

"You know..." Davis and Izzy's attention turned to Taichi. "I've been trying to freaking activate this thing." Taichi said, now spinning his arm in the most dangerous way possible.

"Try saying Digimental up." Willis laughed. Davis stared at Willis as though he kissed Kari again.

"_Digimental Up!_" Taichi hollered. Davis sweat- dropped at the "sempai's" willingness to follow a joke.

"That was supposed to be a joke..." Willis sweat- dropped with Davis.

"Ugghhh... WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS THING!" Taichi yelled in the back ground.

"So Davis..." Izzy asked the assault leader. "What will you do with those 10 Digimentals?"

"Nothing in particular." Davis's hand strayed into his pocket. "But I think there's a reason why everyone will give me their Digimentals."

"I didn't give you mine, Davis." Willis said, holding up his Golden Digimental so that Davis will see it. "But if you said ten, you should have the Digimental of Miracles."

"What makes you say that?" Davis asked, his hand still in his pocket.

"There are nine crests, if I recall. In other words, nine normal Digimentals. Add the two Golden Digimentals, you get eleven. Minus my Digimental, you get ten. It isn't that hard to figure out." Willis smiled.

"I'd love to tell you it's the Digimental of Miracles in my D-Terminal, but it's not." Davis said, making said device release the pendant TK sent him.

"Oh..." Willis shut up. Taichi still remained trying to pry the pendant Crystal gave him. Davis returned the pendant into his D-Terminal.

"Davis..." Izzy said. "What do you suggest we do to those three?"

"We can leave them in the arks." Yolei said.

"You're talking about us three, right?" Zoe said sadly.

"Yes." Sora said kindly. "You three cannot come with us."

"What do you mean?" JP thundered. "You want to kick us out because we're no longer useful?"

"It's not like we are saying you guys are now useless but-" Yolei started but was cut off by Tommy.

"That's exactly what you mean." Tommy shouted. "All this time, and now you're saying you will abandon us?"

"No." Henry said. "It's more like we want you to stay out of it."

"Why?" JP yelled.

"You will be part of the Ark Protection team." Mimi invented.

"How are we supposed to protect the arks if we don't have our spirits?" Tommy mumbled.

"YOU THREE GROW UP!" Davis hollered. Then he calmed down a bit. "Retrieve your spirits first before you start yelling in my ear.

"Alright, Team One is leaving." Sora announced. Takato, Ryo, Crystal, Sora, Jeri, Brock, and Misty left the other teams. They took the middle path.

"Team Two will be leaving now." Henry said. Henry pulled Taichi, Kenta, Willis, Ruby and Sapphire with him to the farthest right path.

"My Group shall be departing now." Platina said. Team Three left through the farthest left path.

"Well, we are off." Thomas said. He, Yuu, Zoe, Ash and Dawn walked ahead to the path in between the right and the middle path, leaving a pondering Davis behind.

"Davis, you are lagging behind." Izzy said fiercely. Davis then turned to the senior.

"Where did Teapot send his message to you from?" Davis asked.

"It's TK. Ummm... According to his first message..." Izzy said, opening his e-mail and checking TK's message. "From the world Taichi came from. Why?"

"Oh shoot!" Davis shouted, causing Team 5 to jump. "The Pendant TZ gave me came from Taichi's world. Meaning it might be more useful to him then to me._Digimental UP!_"

"_Veemon Armor Digivolve to...  
Raidramon!_"

"I might be able to catch on them and go back to Team 4." Davis said, climbing onto Raidramon. Izzy understood his decision. Raidramon instantly sped to the farthest right path.

"Well we should go." Izzy said to the remaining team. They went to the path in between the middle and the left. Unknown to them, three figures saw the whole episode.

"They left." JP told Zoe and Tommy.

"Let's catch up to them." Zoe said, speeding off to the right to middle path. Tommy went to the leftmost path. JP followed Izzy's group.

"I just hope he remembers what he planned on doing when he gets there." Izzy mumbled.

**(Team 2)**

"Ok. Explain to me one more time." Willis said impatiently. "Why did you go to this path?"

"I kind of forgot." Davis said racking his head. Then he turned to his partner. "What was I planning on doing?

"Beats me, Davis." Raidramon told his rider. "You'd think I'd know. Izzy didn't even stop us, so it must be important."

"Great." Taichi mumbled. "You are freaking me out. You better go back to team four."

"Fine." Davis said, Raidramon turning towards the opposite way. Then suddenly, a door closed right in front of him.

"I got no choice now..." Davis said, much to the astonishment of Team 2.

"Great. Now one team is one person down." Henry mumbled.

"Excellent." Ruby sighed. "Davis, if one of the people on Team Four goes MIA, everyone else will sue you."

"What's MIA?" Sapphire asked the contest conqueror.

"Missing in Action." Henry's Terriermon told her. Then he turned to Henry. "Is there an easier way for me to be distinguished with Willis's?"

"I don't know." Willis's Terriermon answered.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Try saying Moumantai all the time." Lopmon told Henry's Terriermon.

"I need my voice, thank you very much." Terriermon H told him.

"Keep your voice for the annoying the bad guy time." Veemon told him.

"Let's start walking." Davis said, walking a bit ahead.

"Ok!" Team Two said.

**(Daemon)**

That was close. That Goggle Head almost went and sent a Super Ultimate Digimon on top of me. Good thing I was able to change his memory. It only lasts for six hours but it will suffice. Now that one team is one person down, maybe I'll send a little friend of theirs...

**(Team 4)**

"Where is Davis?" Mimi asked. "I don't think I like being in the team with only five people, while the others have six and seven."

"What did he do?" Palmon said. "And now there's no way for him to get back to us. The doors shut tight.

"Yeah." Thomas said. "I just hope we will last."

"Master." Gaomon T said.

"What is it?" Thomas said.

"There is someone behind that pillar." Gaomon said, getting everyone's attention.

"Gaomon, get him out." Yuu ordered his Gaomon. Gaomon Y jumped towards the pillar and readied a punch. But mid-punch, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"It's a human." Gaomon said, pulling out Zoe from behind the pillar.

"Zoe, why are you here? Didn't Davis say that you should stay in the ark?" Dawn asked the blonde.

"Since when did Davis become our leader?" Zoe snapped back.

"You have no authority to snap at us, stowaway." Thomas said.

"In reality, Davis did say that we retrieve our spirits. So I am." Zoe said.

"Ugh... A loophole." Mimi sighed. Then she smiled. "Well, you better retrieve your spirits or else."

"Well really." A voice said, a figure approached them from behind.

"Takuya." Zoe said.

"The person who WAS Takuya." Ash said, Pikachu sliding off his soldier.

"More like ExSusanoomon." Said the figure, revealing a dark version of the Super Digimon.

"Aw great." Thomas said, staring at his palmtop. "This guy's a Super Ultimate!"

"This won't be easy." Yuu said, his fist burning with his Digisoul. Both of the Gaomon Tamers thrust their Digisoul into their Digivices.

"_Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to...  
MirageGaogamon!_"

"_Gaomon Digivolve to...  
Gaogamon!_"

"_Palmon Digivolve to...  
Togemon Digivolve to...  
Lillymon!_"

"Mamoswine, Togekiss GO!" Dawn called out the two Pokémon.

"Infernape, Torterra, Pikachu, GO!" Ash sent the three Pokémon.

"Foolish children." ExSusanoomon said.

"If you forgot, you are controlling one of those children you are calling foolish. Not to mention he's our friend." Zoe said heatedly.

"Don't antagonize him." Thomas said.

"Grrr..." Zoe stared at the D-Tectors she held. The two devices were hers and Takuya's. JP held Kouichi's and Tommy held Kouji's. "Kazemon... Zephyrmon... Agunimon... BurningGreymon... Stop him..." Tears started filling her eyes.

"We need to stop him." Dawn said, holding out the white blank device she had.

"What's that?" Zoe asked, brushing away the tears.

"It's a device Bokomon found." Dawn answered.

"Oh..." Zoe said. Then an idea came into her mind. "Thomas, you were asking for help in the Western Quadrant right?"

"Yeah... But it didn't work out so well. The Royal Knights can't ride the Ark with us and Commander Sampson is unable to do a Digital Dive." Thomas said. "All I got is this. King Drasil gave this to me. But I don't know what it is, or how to work it." Thomas showed her a white crystal.

"How's that going to help us?" Yuu asked.

"Don't you guy's think we should concentrate on the battle? We're losing here." Ash said. It was true. Everyone was in pretty bad shape. "We ran out of Ultimate Moves."

"Great." Thomas mumbled. "_Charge! Digisoul Burst!_"

"_MirageGaogamon Burst Digivolve to..._"

"Oh no you don't." ExSusanoomon quickly punched the Transforming Mega, causing major damage and reverting their only mega level into a Gaomon.

"Ha-ha. This power. It's invincible!" ExSusanoomon shouted in glee.

"There must be a weakness." Yuu said. "YOU CANNOT BE INVINCIBLE!" Yuu emitted a powerful Digisoul and thrust it into his Digivice.

"_Gaogamon Digivolve to...  
MachGaogamon!_"

"Drat it. I got caught up in my ultimate speech. Oh well... It's just an Ultimate."

"You should have sic a Mega on him. Not an Ultimate." Ash mumbled.

"What can I do?" Yuu asked. "But maybe under that armor, maybe we could get sound waves into him."

"_Howling Blaster!_" MachGaogamon sent a powerful sound wave at the Super Ultimate, but to little damage it did.

"Well, well, well. That Digivolution certainly was entertaining." ExSusanoomon laughed. "Your last light of hope, diminished."

**Chapter End**

Lunar: Will Team 4 go MIA like Ruby told Davis? Find out on the next chapter of Digital Team in Special World!

Henry: Come on...

Terriermon: He's not about to yield his secret easily Henry.

Henry: You'd think he'll do a spoiler.

Lunar: That's for Anime's Jen.

Henry: Both of you, stop referring to me by my Japanese name. It sounds girly in English.

Terriermon: Can't be helped, Jen. Please review, will you? See ya!


	21. Spirits of the Legend

**Digital Team in Special World**

Zoe: This Story's Plot is exclusively belonging to Lunar Wave. The Story's Characters are not.

JP: The Minor Artemis Plot part last chapter is not his either. He only owns a copy of the book.

Tommy: Great. Now to the story!

Lunar: … **Chapter Start**

**Team 4: To Get Back what is Ours**

"This is insane." Dawn said. The Team is not faring well in the battle. MirageGaogamon has reverted into Gaomon, the Pokemon have used up all their moves, and the only ones left in the battle is Lillymon and MachGaogamon. Not to mention the two Ultimates are against one Super Ultimate.

"We can't hurt him at all." Thomas said, looking for a way to damage the powerful Digimon. "Zoe, is there a way to beat this guy?"

"His strongest move is Celestial Blade. But he is probably not allowed to use it." Zoe said.

"Even without using moves, this guy whacks a punch!" Ash said.

"I know." Zoe said, staring at the D-Tectors again. "I can't connect with Takuya."

"Never say can't." Dawn said. "If you can't get to him, we can't."

"This is no use! All my strategies, all my techniques, and there is still no way to get to him!" Thomas said.

"Maybe I should use Flower Wreath, Mimi." Lillymon said, voice exhausted. "It might counter something."

"Go." Mimi said.

"_Flower Wrea-_"A punch hit Lillymon hard to keep her from using the move.

"You think you can beat me with flowers?" ExSusanoomon asked, sneering.

"_Winning Knuckle!_" MachGaogamon punched at ExSusanoomon, but did so little damage it isn't even there.

"It should be called Losing Knuckle now. This is the real Winning Knuckle." ExSusanoomon punched a hit at MachGaogamon, giving a sharp drop in his remaining strength.

"You already lost your strongest fighter." ExSusanoomon sniggered. "You will not win."

"Great. Now this guy has an attitude." Lillymon said. She was weakened, yes, but she was not yet out. "Everyone! Keep him from moving. If I could just get my wreath done, maybe whatever is controlling Takuya will be canceled out."

"Right." MachGaogamon and the Pokemon rose to the action. "CHARGE!" MachGaogamon yelled as they tackled the slightly surprised ExSusanoomon.

"_Flower Wreath!_" Lillymon started again, this time completely surrounding the controlled Digimon. At this instant, the Digimon was calm. It didn't react.

"Did it work?" Dawn asked. Not one of the team knows the answer, except, maybe, Takuya...

**(Team 3) In Spite of Hope**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gold said. "And I don't always get bad feelings."

"Point Taken." Diamond said. He was currently trying to remove the tape Gold had put on Lady Berlitz's Mouth. That basically wasn't the challenge. The challenge is to remove it without hurting her. "You are going to die when I get this off." Diamond glared at Gold.

"Great. The normally calm Diamond is getting angry." Gold winced.

"I meant the Lady, Gold." Diamond smiled. "The Lady's going to kill you when I get this off."

"I can't help it." Gold whined. "Her 'Long Word Jargon' is a pain."

"No one seems surprised when I showed up..." Tommy said. "Except Yolei."

"We already knew that you will follow us." Marcus said. "That's expected of a Hero."

"Yep!" Agumon M said, nibbling at a piece of meat. "Your Digivice is Cool, Tsurugi."

"Thanks." Tsurugi said. "I was practically surprised your Digivice didn't have this particular function."

"Yeah. I'm surprised too." Marcus said, examining his Digivice.

"Oh well. That proves my team is better than your team." Tsurugi said, grinning.

"That proves nothing, kid." Marcus said.

"You two knock it off!" Yolei shouted. "With the door locked behind us, we can't regroup that way anymore."

"I just wish we can get somewhere on this path." Hawkmon said.

"Wish Mimi was here..." Yolei sighed.

"No good wishing this, wishing that." Marcus said, as they approached a Divermon. "We got company."

"You will not pass." The Divermon said, pointing its weapon at the group. "Leave."

"Wish we could." Marcus said. "It's Fighting Time!"

"Now who's wishing?" Yolei sighed. "Hawkmon, Digivolve."

"_Hawkmon Digivolve to...  
Aquilamon!_"

"Filthy Human." The Divermon was hit by the punch. "If you think you will win, guess again." He then hit Marcus before he got the Digisoul into his digivice, knocking the street fighter unconscious.

"Oh great!" Tommy mumbled. "Our one Mega Level, down for the count."

"Oh come on, Boss!" Agumon M said, shaking the still unconscious Marcus.

"Join him in slumberland." The Divermon sniggered. He then hit a blow on Agumon M, knocking him unconscious too.

"Great, those two are now waltzing in Dream Land. _Grand Horn!_" Aquilamon tackled the Ultimate, but to little avail.

"Ugh..." Gold mumbled. Then he yelled. "Explotaro, flame him! _Blast Burn!_"

"_Hydro Cannon!_" Lady Berlitz yelled. Diamond had finally peeled off the tape.

"_Frenzy Plant!_" Diamond yelled. The three equally strong attacks merged and aimed at Divermon. But the fast Digimon dodged the merged moves.

"Aww... Nuts." Tsurugi mumbled. "_Digisoul charge!_"

"_Agumon Digivolve to...  
GeoGreymon!_"

"A Champion Level?" Divermon scoffed. He once again dodged another Ultimate Move Combo. Another round was sent his way, which he dodged instantly, only to be greeted by GeoGreymon's Mega Burst.

"Ha! _Striking Fish!_" Divermon fired his spear at the Mega Burst, which parted at the touch of the pointed spear, and was about to hit GeoGreymon.

"_Protect!_" The Dragon Symbol on GeoGreymon glowed with a powerful light and but failed to deflect the Ultimate's attack.

"Ah, the Illegal Symbol." Divermon sneered, as the attack hit the Champion's shoulder, damaging him "Daemon told the whole army of all about them. The moment you stepped in this place, Daemon changed its data, and rendered its functions useless."

"GeoGreymon!" Tsurugi rushed to his partner's side. Then he glared at the enemy. "You're going to pay for this."

"With your defeated figures, I will." Divermon sneered. Then he was caught surprised at the sudden strength of the Digisoul he was emitting.

"_Digisoul Full Charge!_"

"_GeoGreymon Digivolve to...  
RizeGreymon!_"

"_Trident Revolver!_" The newly digivolved Digimon attacked. The Divermon was caught surprised and was unable to move. He was hit and dissipated into thin air.

"Yes!" Tsurugi smiled at his dedigivolving partner.

"Can you stop now?" Gold mumbled as the Empoleon slaps its hard wings on Gold.

"Negative, we are still at the beginning of the excruciating torture." Platina told the gambler.

"Oh come on!" Gold whined.

"You shouldn't have put tape on the Lady's mouth." Diamond said, holding the tape Gold used to cover her mouth with.

"Uh oh." Gold gulped as Diamond presses the tape firmly on Gold's cheek and pulled hard, causing the guy to howl in pain.

"But we've got a problem, Dia." Lady Berlitz said. "Our Pokemon have used up all their Ultimate Moves."

"Perfect." Yolei sighed. Marcus chose that moment to wake up.

"It's Payback Time!" Marcus jumped to his feet and searched for Divermon. When he couldn't find him, he turned to his teammates. "You didn't just defeat him, did you?"

"We did!" Agumon Hexagon crossed his arms. "And you guys got in the way."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't we continue up." Diamond said, stopping the Tape Peeling Torture.

"Okay." Gold mumbled, holding his cheeks.

"And off we go." Tommy laughed.

"You keep close, Okay?" Tsurugi looked at the young child.

"Okay." Tommy said.

"When did Lady Berlitz start to annoy Gold with long words?" Yolei asked, interested.

"Well..." Diamond thought. Then he hushed into a whisper. "The Lady originally planned on doing this to Emerald. The fact that it annoyed Gold too, made her think its fun."

"Is that why?" Gold said, obviously eavesdropping.

"Diamond?" Lady Berlitz looked at her was-bodyguard inquiringly.

"Sorry, Lady." Diamond rubbed his head. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why did she plan on doing it on Emerald?" Gold asked.

"A little event known as first impression." Diamond shrugged.

"Oh... that." Gold rolls his eyes.

"What?" Marcus said impatiently.

"It's best you do not know." Gold sweat dropped.

"Fine. Just wish the others are okay." Tommy stared at the ceiling.

**(Team 4)**

"Takuya?" Zoe asked the unmoving Digimon.

"Fools." ExSusanoomon's voice rang out. "I have already changed the effect of Flower Wreath into nil."

"Daemon!" Thomas said, shocked at the revelation. "You were the one speaking from the beginning. It wasn't the body itself."

"Yes. As I have control of this realm it's quite normal." ExSusanoomon tore the Wreath. "Something I saw previously can't be repeated in my books"

"That's why you swatted Lillymon when she used it the first time. You haven't seen that technique yet." Gaomon T managed to say.

"Exactly." Daemon's voice said.

"Grrr..." Dawn said. "That's why Ash's subsequent Ultimate Attacks didn't do as much damage as it did previously."

"Yes." Daemon's voice said. "Now I will finish you off." ExSusanoomon summoned his blade.

"_Zero-ARMS: Orochi!_" The blade swung onto the two last fighters. Lillymon and MachGaogamon instantly reverted into Palmon and Gaomon respectively.

"You barely dodged that one, eh?" Daemon said indifferently. "If I hit you, you would have disintegrated. Now, this time you will die." The Zero-ARMS: Orochi swung to the direction of Team 4.

"You may have control of my body, but you cannot control my heart." A voice was heard as the blade was stopped by a hologram-like hand.

"Takuya..." Thomas said, looking at the figure. At Takuya's feet, Takuya's D-Tector was glowing.

"Ancient Spirits! Protect my Friends." Takuya yelled. ExSusanoomon's body began to glow. Takuya's hologram disappeared. Twenty-one figures stood in ExSusanoomon's place. Or in Takuya's case, lying down.

"Well done." Agunimon smiled at the boy. "We thank you, holder of wind. If you weren't here, we wouldn't have been able to get out of that demon's control."

"Me?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, you." Lobomon answered. "If your voice didn't reach Takuya, all of you would have been sliced in half.

"I win that bet, Ranamon." Mercurimon smirked at the water spirit.

"Who cares?" Ranamon said, huffing.

"Well..." Lowemon considered the situation. "I think it's time for us to return to the D-Tectors."

"Save Kouji." Lobomon said.

"And Kouichi." added the Dark Spirit.

"We will." Zoe smiled, as her D-Tector accepted Kazemon's and Zephyrmon's Spirit.

"Takuya... Wake up." Ash said, poking the goggle head.

**(Team 1)**

Four beams zipped through the right wall to the left wall.

"Tell me that was just the welcome surprise." Misty said.

**(Team 5)**

"I want exactly, why you entered this place." Izzy tapped his foot. JP rubbed his temples.

"Sorry." The chocolate-lover admitted. Then twelve beams popped up out of the wall on the right. Four continued onto the wall on the left, while the remaining eight ventured into JP's pockets. JP pulled out his D-Tector immediately.

"Oh Yeah Baby! My spirits are back!" JP grinned. Then he pointed at Izzy. "Now I have a reason to be with you guys."

"Okay..." Izzy sweat dropped at JP's enthusiasm.

**(Team 3)**

Four beams headed emerged from the right wall. Tommy was surprised when they entered his pockets. The team was surprised at this development.

"What is it?" Tsurugi asked curiously.

"My Spirits." Tommy grinned as he scrolls from Kumamon to Korikakkumon. "Now, no one can call me a pushover."

**(Unknown)**

'That child's heart was stronger than I thought. I thought that I may become invincible with a Super Ultimate with me. But now the spirits have gone. But they haven't seen my True power yet.' Daemon thought. Then a figure emerged from the darkness. Daemon turned at the Digimon "Dragomon, no, I don't plan on having you take the Child of Light. Must I repeat myself?"

"But with the combined power of Light and Darkness, we will be invincible!" Dragomon complained.

"All you'll do is wreck the whole plot." Daemon told the Ocean's Lord. "The Child of Light will be much more useful to what I had in mind than to your original plot."

"Grrr..." Dragomon said.

"You'll have to follow my orders." Daemon sneered. "I'm a Super Ultimate, you are an Ultimate. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. But if you want, you could exact revenge upon the Child of Hope. I have no use for him."

"Thank you, my lord." Dragomon said, disappearing into Darkness, leaving Daemon.

"Soon this foolish charade will be over and the Digidestined and their friends, gone. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Daemon's laugh echoed into the halls of the castle.

**Chapter End**

Lunar: Now that Takuya has returned to the team, a renewed hope was lightened. But this journey is far from over. Find out on the next chapter of Digital Team in Special World.

Zoe: Oh come on.

JP: Takuya is back in the team.

Tommy Yup!

Lunar: Reviewing is not necessarily required, but will you still be kind enough to share your thoughts? I will be most grateful.


	22. Former Lord of the Dark Ocean

**Digital Team in Special World**

Lunar: Ok, proceed to the disclaimer-thingie.

Takuya: Lunar Wave does not own the characters of this story. ExSusanoomon is the only made-up character of this shindig. And since he is no longer existing in the future chapters, it's safe to say forget all about him.** Chapter 22: Former Lord of the Dark Ocean start!**

**(TK and Patamon)**

"_Boom Bubble!_" A flying figure shot an air bubble onto an enemy's face and tumbled into a boy's arms, which made a quick escape from the enemy. After getting as far as his legs would take him, he lay on the wall, exhausted. Breathing heavily, he hugged his partner to try and get him some comfort.

"TK," Patamon said. "Why does that guy want to kill you?"

"I don't know, Patamon, but we got to make a quick getaway." TK said to his partner.

"It's starting to look as though sending Davis the Digimental is a bad move." Patamon sighed.

"Not really, Patamon. If the Daemon got a hold on my Digimental and whatever the other thing I got, he might gain an advantage over us." TK panted. "And I don't have my D-3 when I woke up."

"He's coming, TK." Patamon said, his ears twitching. "Run!"

"No need to tell me twice!" TK ran from the enemy.

"This is worse than a beam of darkness." Patamon shuddered.

"You can say that again." TK ran towards the right path as soon as a crossroad appeared.

"Found you!" Dragomon said, right in front of TK.

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon spat another bubble at Dragomon, giving TK a split second chance to turn and head for the other path.

"There's no need to run, child." Dragomon said, his trident flying from his hand and almost hitting TK.

"There IS a need to run!" Patamon answered as the two ran to a curve.

"Soon you will end up on a dead end, child of hope." Dragomon called after the two as he picks up his trident. "This maze will be your demise."

**(Team 2)**

"This is a nightmare." Kenta said, staring from a heart-shaped bubble. "A maze."

"Power-crazed maniacs love this if they have more than enough room." Henry rolled his eyes as he sketched the top view of the maze on a piece of paper Ruby had in his bag. "If we headed straight in, without this sketch, we might get lost."

"Forget 'might'. We WOULD get lost." Terriermon said.

"Why can't we use a bubble to get across?" Neemon asked Henry, riding in the same bubble. Bokomon answered for Henry.

"I told you already. The moment the Kahuna Waves flit over the Maze, it came crashing down, splat." Bokomon impatiently answered.

"Why did you two join us?" Henry asked as he finished his copy of the maze.

"It's a secret." Bokomon said.

"Ummm... Bokomon..." Neemon said. "Is it me or is that a giant octopus chasing a kid?"

"What on earth are you saying? You're hallucinating, aren't you?" Bokomon said, looking at where Neemon pointed.

"Looks like we are both hallucinating." Neemon said, as Bokomon's eyes widened with shock.

"Let's save that kid!" Bokomon shook Kenta.

"Okay." Kenta said, hurrying to get down. Henry instead decided to stay behind.

"Taichi and I will stay here." Henry insisted. "As we are the appointed strategist and decision maker, we'll point you in the direction most feasible to the team."

"I get it." Taichi said, stepping into a bubble. "My Digivice 01 will relay the instructions needed to Zero. But why do you stay?"

"We can think straighter together. If we rely on one person to lead, we might stress him out." Henry said. "And I can understand the situation better from a top view. For all we know, the Maze might shift."

"And you are the only one with a Digivice 01!" Davis yelled.

"That's possible?" Neemon asked.

"Only a few things are impossible in the Digital World." Bokomon said, now inside Taichi's bubble.

"But we are not inside the Digital World." Neemon told him.

"What about me, Henry?" Terriermon yelled at the heart-shaped bubble Henry's riding.

"Our Modify Cards might prove handy." Henry yelled. "Stay with the group.

"Will do." Terriermon said, hanging onto Kenta.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kenta called. "You don't really have a Digimon with you."

"He has my Ruru with him." Ruby told him. Then he yelled to the top. "Send the first set of instructions!"

"Wait a bit." Henry said. "Ruru, get the Bubble near Taichi's. I'll pass him the map."

The Kirlia smiled at him and moved the bubble near Taichi's.

"Thanks." Taichi said. "Here we go! Uplink!" A red beam spurted from the Digivice and into Zeromaru.

"I got it. Let's go." Zeromaru went to the path Taichi told him. Soon, everyone had departed.

**(Daemon's Location)**

'So that's uplink.' Daemon thought to himself. 'Maybe I could use it to my advantage."

**(TK's Location)**

"There you are." Dragomon smirked. TK had run straight into a dead end. "Now prepare to die."

"Why?" TK panted heavily.

"Why? Well for one, you took away the one that was supposed to be my queen the last time you were here in this realm." Dragomon said. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have become Daemon's servant. This reminds me of two... Don't bother finding a way to escape." Dragomon said to TK.

"For one thing, Kari didn't want to become your queen." TK said, still looking for a way.

"I could have persuaded her enough, if you weren't there." Dragomon glared. "She wouldn't have been able to escape."

"Too bad for you." Patamon said.

"Well here's my second reason for wanting to kill you this much." Dragomon said, letting TK find a non-existential path of escape besides through him. "For two, you were part of the team who sent the Demon Lord here."

"Sorry." TK said, still looking. Without his Digivice, Patamon can forget trying to digivolve.

"Sorry won't cut no ice with me." Dragomon said.

"You live in a water world to begin with." Patamon said, trying to buy more time.

"A water world of darkness," snickered the sea demon.

"You have a holy ring on your leg!" TK moaned. "Yet why can't you see reason?"

"Reason must be invisible to him." A familiar voice said. Dragomon turned to see Team 2, tired of the Maze.

"That Daemon..." Davis said. "He managed to change the messages Taichi sent. If Henry wasn't able to contact Terriermon, we would've got lost."

"Just in time to save me though. I'm in a tight spot with this Ultimate." TK smiled as he saw Davis.

"This guy's just an Ultimate?" Ruby asked, whipping his Pokedex to reveal it is. Then he smiled. "This might be the weakest boss battle we'll ever have."

"Don't count on it." Taichi said, rushing to battle, followed by Henry, who was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Team 2, ATTACK!"

"Ruru, Shadow Ball!" Ruby said, the Kirlia jumping from Henry's shoulders into the battle. It summoned a dark energy ball and hit the Ultimate, which surprisingly hurt him a lot.

"Such tremendous power..." Dragomon said, flinching.

"Shadow Ball is at the field advantage at the moment." Ruby smirked. "That particular Shadow Ball absorbed the dark aura around it and used it to power itself."

"Nice, Ruby!" Sapphire smiled. "Now it's my turn! Toro, Blast Burn!" Toro unleashed a powerful flame from its fists as it hit the Ultimate, which made massive damage on the Ultimate.

"And you just felt the awesome power of an Ultimate Move!" Sapphire said.

"Go! Ruru, Popo! Both of you, Shadow Ball!" Ruby ordered. Two dark spheres made their way to the Ultimate, but the Ultimate tried to punch the Shadow Balls. Ruru's was knocked back but Popo's hit ferociously.

"What happened, Ruru?" Ruby looked at his confused team member.

"I'll tell you what happened." Dragomon stood up. "Daemon has control over all things in this castle. So any attack you made before can be canceled out the next turn."

"No way." Taichi said. "And that's why everyone went the wrong direction!"

"Same thing." Davis said. "And I bet if we Digivolve once, the digivolution will be canceled next round. And I bet that's why I forgot what I was planning on doing when I joined Team 2."

"Clever, kid." Dragomon said. "Your Raidramon evolution won't work now."

"Gh..." Taichi said. "Zeromaru, turn our courage into wings!"

"That kinda reminds me of Tai's song when he looked exactly like Taichi." TK sweatdropped.

"_Zeromaru Digivolve to...  
AeroVeedramon!_"

"Alright, give him a proper whooping!" Taichi said. "Since you do not need to dedigivolve, life's smooth with the evolution problem."

"Alright! _V-Wing Blade!_" Zeromaru thrust a series of cutting wind onto Dragomon, causing the Ultimate to falter.

"There's more where that came from! _V-Nova Blast!_" Zeromaru blasted an arrow of blue flame onto the faltering victim.

"Shadow Ball -" Ruby said.

"Don't you ever listen? I said that that-" Dragomon started saying, but was interrupted by something emerging in his body. "Wha-what?"

"Point Blank Range." Ruby grinned as the Kirlia was holding Dragomon's leg. It suddenly disintegrated.

"Wha-what?" The bewildered ultimate said as his leg's disintegration started spreading to his body. Then he smiled evilly. "I see. The attack connected already as soon as it was summoned, allowing little to none reconfiguration to take place. To add that I am filled to the brim with Darkness, doesn't help me survive either. This is a feat only a non-digital being can do. Digital beings' attacks are easier to manipulate." Dragomon laughed evilly.

"Laugh while you can." TK said coldly. "Cause it looks like it will be your final one."

"That I don't care. Anything compared to the miserable torture Daemon makes me endure as he takes over my kingdom. All he allowed me to do is to control that kid, Takuya, but he stripped me that power when I returned your friends here, and the permission to kill you." Dragomon said. "Here, maybe this will help you beat the guy." Dragomon released a something from his body. It revealed TK's Digivice.

"You have no doubts about giving this to us?" Kenta looked as though something impossible happened.

"We have a common enemy. The one who took over my empire." Dragomon said. "Get rid of him, if not for me, then for the ones who you care about." And with that, Dragomon disappeared from the face of that realm.

"Sheesh... He had to turn good guy when he was being disintegrated." Zeromaru rolled his eyes.

"All he really wanted was to get back his kingdom." Veemon shrugged. "He never planned on joining us."

"Let's just get outta here." Henry rolled his eyes. "Looks like they didn't need your help after all, Terriermon."

"I owe you a Pwincess Pwetty Pants photo now, do I?" Terriermon moaned (Obviously Henry's). To this, everyone laughed.

"You owe us that too." Kenta grinned. "We were also betting they won't need us."

"Ugh..." Terriermon (Still Henry's) moaned.

"I thought Gold was the gambler." TK laughed. "Hey Davis, I want my Digimental back."

"Sorry, there's no internet here." Davis said, showing TK his D-Terminal's screen. "I can't send you the Digimental even if I wanted to. And I bet you don't have your D-Terminal with you."

"What do I owe you, Davis?" TK rolled his eyes. "Cause you won that bet."

"You owe me Veemon's Ice Cream for the whole week when we get back." Davis grinned. TK groaned. Veemon was always known to be a big eater. Especially chocolate-flavored ones. Davis followed this by saying. "Oh, and Terriermon? You owe me and Veemon a picture too." Henry's Terriermon groaned.

"Please... No..." Henry's Terriermon said.

"Give us some too!" Willis laughed. "Gummimon will love one. Plus, it's a deal."

"Why are you calling me Gummimon? I already evolved into Terriermon." Willis's Terriermon said. "I think I want to kill Izzy now. You have to resort to calling me by my In-training form."

"Why don't you evolve your Terriermon now." Henry asked. "That should make things easier."

"It would... But I should not dedigivolve him." Willis considered it, pulling out his digivice.

"Fine." Willis's Terriermon pouted. "Okay. Just don't wear me out."

"We'll save the Digimental for later." Willis said.

"_Terriermon Digivolve to...  
Gargomon!_"

"That should make things easier." Gargomon said. "I think."

"What will happen when I digivolve into Gargomon?" Terriermon rolled his eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." TK said, looking at the map Henry is holding. "Let's walk."

"Right!" Henry said, leading the way.

**(Daemon's Thoughts)**

That Dragomon... He was never on my side, eh? He even nabbed that Hope Child's Digivice. But that attack... That wasn't normal. I already know otherworldly moves are hard to manipulate as they are not originally Data. But Digimon attacks... Even in a split second, I can change those. Simple. Now to my master plan. And Dragomon failed to make those Ultimate moves threat disappear too... But even so, everything seems to be going quite smoothly. A few minor bumps in the plan. But even without Hope's Digivice, having Friendship's and Courage's Digivices is giving me quite a lot of power. With the addition of the other's Digivices, I could retain my new form. But the Child of light... She still won't cooperate with me. Even in her unconscious state, her body is resisting me. If I could just... Well. I'll just get rid of the Team on the middle path.

**(Team 1)**

"Whatever those lights were, I hope their friendly." Sora said.

"We won't know." Biyomon said. "But I also wish the others are okay."

"They'll be okay. I won't be surprised if they already found some of our captive friends." Takato said.

"Right, Takatomon." Guilmon said.

"Stop adding mon." Takato moaned.

"It will pass." Ryo said. "Guilmon's still a baby."

"That's mean, Ryomon." Guilmon pouted. "You shouldn't say that."

"Your so cute." Jeri smiled. Leomon looked at Jeri. He never thought he would see her smile again. But, he doesn't know what will happen after this.

"This will be one uphill battle." Leomon said. "If what Taichi said about Daemon able to manipulate data is true, we're gonna be trying to make a mountain move."

"We won't just be making the mountain move, Leo." Brock said. "We'll be trying to wipe it off the face of all the worlds."

"Yep!" Misty smiled. "We're not gonna lose to some overgrown devil."

"I guess..." Takato shrugged. "I wonder where Grani is..."

**(Grani)**

Grani looked at the dark sky. Not a star. This world seems strange, but Grani hope he can find a friend. The ark he is with fails to respond to his nudges. 'It's officially not a sentient being.' Grani decided. 'I never felt this loneliness before. I hope my friends will be with me soon.'

**Chapter End**

Takuya: Lately your chapters are short...

Lunar: You could blame it on multiple reasons.


	23. A Mistake, A Meal, and A Control

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: Digimon Seasons 1-5 , V-Tamer, Next, Pokémon Anime, and Special will be owned by me when Kiseki (Shugo Chara) succeeds in complete world domination without a fight. (P.S.: He can't be seen by most people so it won't be possible.`)

**Chapter 23: A Mistake, a Meal, and a Control**

**Chapter Start**

**(Sovereign Plane)**

"You fool!" Baihumon's voice rang through the Plane, startling many digignomes.

"Don't be so loud, Baihumon." Azulongmon hushed the Western Sovereign, though his voice showed as much anger as Baihumon does.

"I only thought it was a good idea." Zhuqiaomon mumbled, obviously the one being yelled at.

"Because of your foolishness, Zhuqiaomon, we may just lose the secret advantage we would have had." Ebonwumon said, anger quite obvious as well.

"Well, it's not like I have a secondary guardian in my plane." Zhuqiaomon mumbled.

"I certainly didn't trust my secondary guardians." The Tortoise Head said. "I gave it to the most knowledgeable guardian my quadrant has."

"A rookie." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Better than stuffing "IT" in a random plane and leaving it there." The Snake Head answered. "I have absolutely no idea what made you think it would be a good idea to do that..

"This would probably take a long time to resolve." Norun sighed., staring at the devices on her hand.

"Those are the Digivice Twin, right?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes... It would have helped out in the coming battle if only I could hand them over." Norun sighed.

"We would be able to do that, if it weren't for your foolishness." Azulongmon said to Zhuqiaomon.

"What's done is done." Zhuqiaomon mumbled.

"Some sovereign you turned out to be..." Gabumon mumbled.

"Now even a rookie level looks down on me..." Zhuqiaomon mumbled.

**(Grani's Location)**

'Idiot Divermon.' Grani flew just out of reach of the sea of harpoons, carrying the extra Ark. 'Move you silly Ark.' The other ark didn't speak.

'It's really officially not sentient.' Grani groaned. 'Perfect, extra load.'

"Get back here, ya silly dragon!" A Divermon yelled at Grani, throwing a harpoon in the process. Grani evaded.

'I have no idea why they insist on capturing me but I think I want to get out of reach of the harpoons.' Grani said, while measuring the arm strength of the strongest Divermon and flying over the level he can reach.

'Where are Guilmon and Takato when you need them?' Grani thought.

**(Team 1's Location)**

'Where's Grani when you need him?' Takato mumbled, staring at a deep, impassable, pit.

"He's outside the castle, waiting for us to come back." Guilmon told Takato.

"I think you need to know the meaning of the phrase "rhetorical question." Takato mumbled.

"He he." Misty said. "I wonder why we got included in this predicament..."

"We'll never know, Misty." Sora said, as she watches Croagunk carry off Brock.

"Where he brings Brock, I never know." Misty grinned, hoping for the mood to lift.

"Where we're heading I don't know either." Leomon stares at the other edge of the bottomless pit.

"What is with that door in the end?" Takato asked.

"Can't we just jump across?" Ryo asked. "Or Fly?"

"Demonstration for person who wasn't paying attention." Jeri sighed, causing Ryo to flinch. Jeri pulled out a notebook, tore off a page, tossed it into the pit, and watched it plummet down fast without being crumpled.

"Oh..." Ryo scratched his head. "This is so problematic."

"Yup... Too problematic." Cyberdramon glared at the dip pit. He had already tried to look straight down but ended up with his head plummeting to the floor.

"What we need is a Rope Bridge." Takato said.

"Too bad we can't make one without it falling straight down." Jeri sighed.

"I wonder if our friends saw one of these too." Guilmon asked as he sent a Pyro Sphere across, with it ending up falling like a rock.

"This is too risky." Crystal said. "But maybe we could make a Mime Road."

"Perfect idea, Crys." Jeri smiled.

"I'm just doing my job as appointed leader." Crystal said, summoning the Mr. Mime. Her Mr. Mime instantly neared the hole. He started creating a floor at the end and continued it till he got to the other end.

"There." Crys smiled as her Mr. Mime walked across the Mime Floors and making Mime Walls

"That should be safe enough." Brock stood on the mime floors. Soon, everyone was across, just when the Mime Floors suddenly flick into existence and fell straight down.

"That was way too close for comfort." Crys sweatdropped, recalling her Mr. Mime.

"I'm grateful we are at least alive..." Jeri said.

"The reason we split up was so that if one team falls into a trap, the others could somehow get to Daemon." Leomon said. "But even so, each team needs to be careful."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Takato said. Guilmon nodded.

"I have a bad feeling too. A bad feeling in my stomach." Guilmon said.

"You're hungry, you mean..." Misty sighed. "Hold it in till later."

"But I'm hungry now!" Guilmon whined.

"Don't we need to feed our partners?" Sora asked as Biyomon stared at her hungry stomach. "I don't know much about other worlds, but in my world, hungry Digimon can't attack at all."

"That's why I'm cooking." Brock said with his supplies out.

"Where do you carry that stuff..." Misty said, staring at the bag.

"In my bag." Brock said. "Where else would i put it?"

"Hammerspace." Takato mumbled. "Such an illogical thing. Your bag still full yet you pulled out all of those?"

"I have no idea." Brock shrugged. "And let me concentrate."

"Humans: Beings that always waits for everything." Guilmon sighed.

"Guilmon: A being who questions everything." Takato rolled his eyes.

"Misty: A true water Pokémon master." Misty grinned.

"Brock: The persistent flirt." Sora grinned, causing Brock to falter a bit.

"Croagunk: The well intentioned extremist for keeping girls away from Brock." Biyomon grinned.

"Daemon: Devil about everything mean over nighttime." Jeri giggled. Everyone stared at Jeri.

"You know, it's an acronym?" Jeri rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Sora said. Biyomon thought for a bit.

"Simple, Open, Remarkable, Affectionate." Biyomon smiled at Sora. Sora just rolled her eyes and hugged Biyomon.

"You're so sweet." Sora smiled. Then the team thought up random things just to bide time away as Brock continued cooking. Soon...

"It's done." Brock finally said.

"Finally!" Guilmon said. "Time to eat!"

"Guilmon, save some for us!" Takato shouted, rushing behind Guilmon. Soon, everyone was eating happily.

"I'm full!" Takato said. He put his spoon down besides Guilmon. "Guilmon, save some for later, ok?"

"Ok." Guilmon said, his tail thumping up and down. It hit the spoon and the spoon somersaulted straight onto the roof, hitting something that didn't sound like steel hitting concrete. It sounded more like steel hitting steel. The spoon fell, but was ignored as Biyomon soared to the place where the spoon hit. Biyomon took whatever it hit. Everyone crowded around Biyomon. Sora gasped at the object. Kari's Camera, wired to the ceiling.

"Kari..." Sora shuddered.

**(Daemon's Lair)**

Sora's face flicked in a monitor in front of the demon lord, who merely laughed.

"Only foolish moths come near flames." Daemon sniggered. "But the digidestined are more resourceful than I imagined. They have non-digital powers that I have to study for a while... what if I control their worlds, as well as the Real Worlds? Hmm.. Not bad... I would study these pests even further so I can scour the ends of the two additional parallel worlds... Then scour all the other Parallel Worlds..."

"Sorry to interrupt you're scheming." The leader of the Divermon's sulkily stepped forward. "But the others weren't able to secure the cross-world vehicles the Digidestined used. The red colored one seemed to be quite sentient..."

"Blast you idiots!" Daemon picked up the leader and crushed and absorbed its data. Then he turned to the second-in-command and assigned him leader.

"This is why no one ever wants to be Divermon leader." The New Leader mumbled, waddling out of the room. "We get a new one every failed mission."

"You do know that killing them won't help you." Tai's Agumon shouted. All the Digimon and Pokémon of the captured Divisions stood beside Tai's Agumon and glared at him.

"Shut up, and try to beat me first before you say that stuff against me." Daemon smirked, hitting the cage bars the partners stood behind. Then an idea struck him.

"Hahahahaha!" Daemon laughed. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" He then turned around and summoned something.

"What are you doing?" Gabumon asked.

"If my clowns can't flush away the attacking team, then you elitists will do it for me." Daemon grinned. Wormmon questioned the idea. He then saw Ken's digivice flying towards Daemon.

"You..." Wormmon's eyes widened as he recognized it. It even grew when he saw the familiar objects flying towards him.

"Dark Rings... Daemon, why you..." Wormmon glared at the demon lord.

"Now... Digimon and Pokémon. Attack Your Friends! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daemon laughed crazily as the Digimon and Pokémon zipped away from the rings only to be captured and controlled.

"Yes, Master." The now controlled partners said, red eyes glowing with darkness.

**Chapter End**

Sorry for another short chapter and yet a long period of time. But that happens if you have requirements you have to pass...


	24. The General

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I don't possess anything in this work of fiction. In this world of fiction, Bandai (or whoever) owns Digimon, while Nintendo (or whoever) has Pokémon. Period.

Gold: Spare me the Platina Dialect...

**Chapter 24: The General**

**Chapter Start**

**(Team 2)**

"_Bunny Pummel!_" Two Gargomons struck a Divermon from two sides, destroying the Digimon. Team 2 ran continuously, destroying Divermons who gets in the way.

"_V-Wing Tornado!_" Exveemon flapped his wings, creating a tornado, carrying away most of the other Divermon.

"_V-Wing Blade!_" Zeromaru, now an Aeroveedramon, striking the other Divermon with sharp gales of wind, destroying the Divermon carried away by the tornado.

"Shadow Ball!" Ruby told Ruru, who used the attack the same way she did it on Dragomon, destroying the Divermon.

"Blaze Kick!" Sapphire told Toro, who smashed another Divermon with a devastating, burning kick.

"_Kahuna Waves!_" MarineAngemon sent a burst of bubbles towards the next batch, temporarily trapping each one of them in a bubble. The team sped through.

"_Angel Rod!_" Angemon smashed the face of a Divermon from the front.

"_Gauntlet Claw!_" Turuiemon smashed the Digimon from the back, destroying him.

"It's endless!" Kenta moaned, as another batch was sent flying into wherever data goes.

"There are more guards here than before." Taichi observed.

"That means that something important is on the other end." Zeromaru said, swatting a Divermon out of the way.

"Most likely. _Vee Punch!_" Exveemon smashed a Divermon into the Divermon Zeromaru swatted down.

"I wonder what the 'something important' is." Davis said, jabbing a Divermon with a stolen harpoon.

"Yeah. _Uplink!_" Taichi said, sending a red beam to Zeromaru.

"Ha-yah!" Henry hit a Divermon with a kick. "I have the feeling it would help us survive."

"I can't believe physical hits hurt them." Willis stared at the scenery, smashing a Divermon away with his bag. "Wind techniques also hurt them."

"Physical hits are not easily modified." Taichi smirked. "It's ranged attacks that give problems to us. About the wind attacks, they're just the air around us transformed into an attack. Kahuna Waves is just used to trap the Divermons, not as an attack, so it's pretty useful."

"Blaze Kick may not hurt much as a fire attack, but the damage created by the kick itself is not to be underestimated." Sapphire smirked, as well.

"Pokémon moves are not exactly the easiest to modify." Ruby grinned.

"But nonetheless we shouldn't underestimate these guys." Turuiemon smashed three Divermon together with the two Gargomon's.

"I guess." Davis shrugged, now holding two harpoons. The other human partners took harpoons as well.

"What's in that bag of yours?" Ruby asked Davis.

"My stuff." Davis answered, throwing one of the harpoons on the Divermon, followed by a Vee Punch from ExVeemon, destroying the Divermon.

"What stuff?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's see... my sleeping bag, my flashlight, my soccer ball, my homework..." Davis trailed off.

"Homework?" Willis said, his face as if he heard something incredibly weird.

"So what? I haven't finished it yet!" Davis said.

"Uh guys..." T.K. said, suddenly stopping.

"What?" Davis asked, looking at T.K., to see him looking at something. Davis stared at where T.K. looked at.

"It can't be..." Davis shook his head. "Agumon?"

"We found him." Angemon remarked.

"Perfect." Zero grinned. Then he frowned. "Tell me that black spiral thingie on his arm is just a decoration."

"What?" Davis eyes widened. "A Dark Spiral... But that means..."

"_Agumon Corrupted Warp Digivolution!  
BlackWarGreymon!_"

"Agumon... No." TK shook his head. "I thought that the Dark Rings only work when Ken's Digivice is used to control."

"FYI, for new person in team. Ken is in the MIA list." Taichi told TK.

"Now's not the time for funny randomness. DUCK!" ExVeemon shouted.

"What du- Whoa!" AeroVeedramon began but was slammed down by ExVeemon, narrowly avoiding the Terra Destroyer sent their way.

"Screw Daemon..." Ruby stood up and dusted himself only to be pushed down by Sapphire to miss a blue beam hitting him from the back. BlackMetalGarurumon stood just behind them, trapping them effectively.

"Let me guess, that's Matt's Gabumon. Perfect! We're surrounded by two used-to-be friends..." Willis mumbled. "This is not faring well on our side."

"I'll agree there." TK said. "We definitely need a mega here."

"Look, TK, don't forget MarineAngemon's a mega." Kenta told him.

"Oh yeah." TK sweatdropped at the In-training sized Mega Level.

"I can go Mega if I need to, but I would easily lose power." Terriermon reminded them. "Add the limited ammo factor."

"Guys, ignoring two mega levels is never a bright idea." Davis said. "Especially if those mega levels are already intent on killing you."

"A stroke of genius." Angemon said.

"Now you are being rude." Davis said.

"So what do you expect us to do, oh great leader?" TK asked.

Davis thought silently while dodging all the attacks thrown by the two megas. "I have absolutely no clue."

"Is it me or are they not using their strongest attacks on purpose?" Taichi gulped.

"It seems Daemon wants us alive." Taichi glared at the controlled duo.

"Well, we make a break for it." Davis ran towards the same direction they were headed a while ago.

"That's your brilliant plan?" Zero yelled.

"It's the best we got." Davis shouted, But BlackWarGreymon stood firmly in his place, not allowing the team to pass by.

"Tell me you have a Plan B." Kenta shook his head.

"Sorry, none." came the reply.

**(Team 3)**

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon swept in and blew a cold frost onto the opponents before him. Tommy felt great now. Now that he got back his spirit, he's striking everything at range.

"Calm down, Tommy." Tsurugi shouted, running or more likely, sliding across the ice.

"I can't believe we were knocked out on the first assault.." Marcus grumbled.

"But if you haven't been knocked out, we wouldn't have my RizeGreymon now." Tsurugi grinned.

"You guys are idiots, anyway." Agumon Hexagon grinned.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Marcus's Agumon glared at his illegal counterpart.

"Exactly what it sounds-" Agumon Hexagon began to answer before hitting a big wall.

"Who's the idiot-" Agumon M started to laugh before bumping the fallen figure of his counterpart.

"Those two are both idiots." Tsurugi sighed.

"I'll punch this door down!" Marcus yelled running towards the door, only to slip on the ice and hit the two Agumons,

"Plan B?" Hawkmon asked.

"Spin and Break the door." Grinned Yolei.

"That's a Halsemon special attack." Hawkmon sighed.

"DIGIMENTAL UP!" Yolei yelled, forgetting about the Digimentals are not on her.

"Told you it won't work." Hawkmon sighed again. However the door opened.

"Who's shouting?" Mumbled the sleeping Divermon. However, Tommy instantly froze the Divermon in its place.

"Now this is awesomely weird..." Gold stared in the room.

"It looks like a very odd machine." Lady Berlitz studied the said machine.

"Hey you! Get away from the parallel transporter!" The Divermon yelled.

"Parallel Transporter eh?" Diamond smiled at the Divermon. "Thanks for the info."

"Oh shoot..." The Divermon would have face palmed if he can move his body.

"This is how Daemon can get to other worlds." Gold grinned.

"And this is how we will call our friends here." Marcus grinned. "Call up the world where my team came from."

"Western Real World, right?" Lady Berlitz thumbed the directories while Diamond and Gold worked hard to close the door behind them.

"Ok. It's done." Lady Berlitz smiled satisfied.

"Alright." Marcus said, standing on an odd platform.

"Remember to mark the same spot where you left, ok? I'll call you back in 1 hour precisely."

"Sure!" Marcus tapped his feet impatiently. Lady Berlitz pressed a button and a beam of light hit Marcus sending him to who knows where.

"Now we wait." Lady Berlitz sat in her place switching the two areas from the to and from.

"We've got company." Diamond gritted his teeth as a loud bump on the door is heard.

**(Unknown Realm)**

"What's that disturbance..." A person murmured as the sky acted like a television with some sort of static. A Digimon stood beside him, standing on top a cat paw cane.

"General... It's not time to be staring into nowhere." The Digimon hit the human with the cat paw cane.

'General' looked at the Digimon. "Sorry Jijimon."

**Chapter End**

A long wait it may seem but I finished this chapter. I was running out of ideas so sorry. But at least I got another chapter done.


	25. The Demon and the Greek

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Just the plot.

Note: About the title. There are no Greek people in this chapter just to tell you.

**Chapter 25: The Demon and the Greek**

**Chapter Start**

**(Daemon's POV)**

Ch… All these children running around my castle. I'm gonna slaughter them all. And I'll do it personally. But first I need to collect as much energy from the Digivices as possible.

"Daemon-sama," The Divermon Leader came in. In reality, they are not really Divermon. They were really dark beings. But I trapped them in their Divermon forms so that they can be controlled more easily.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The children have esc-" The Divermon was immediately killed on the spot.

"You are now leader, Captain." I told the second-in-command.

"Thank you, Daemon-sama. But I'm merely a Corporal…" The second in command whimpered.

"Ah, but we don't follow human military ranks here, now do we?" I rolled my eyes and sent the Divermon on his way.

Looks like the captured Digidestined have escaped. No matter, I still have the Child of Light and the Child of Kindness. And looks like BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon has succeeded in capturing one group of children. Soon, I'll be able to take over the Digital World. And all the rest of the Multiverse! HAHAHAHA!

I now need to finish collecting the data needed from the Dark Spore in the Digimon Emperor's neck and get what I need from the Child of Light. A mixture of Dark and Light elements is all I need to be invincible. And what better darkness is there than the pure evil that can be taken from the Dark Spore? And what better light is there than the pure crest that lies inside the Child of Light? One last extraction and I will have all I need from the two children.

I shall be powerful! More powerful than my old leader, Lucemon, who lies deleted by the hands of the spirits! With Beelzemon under my control, Belphemon slaughtered, Lilithmon in an unknown location, Barbamon destroyed, and Leviamon becoming a legend somewhere, I remain supreme evil among all the Seven Great Demon Lords. All those failed copies of ours are only fragments of our strength, like the deluded one I sent to the world of MagnaAngemon's.

**(Operation: Alpha)**

"We found harpoons." Joe inspected the sticks they stole from the Divermon. He feels a bit insincere at this act. They're all hiding in an adjacent corner to a door, where 4 guards stood.

"I found a shinai." Cody smiled at the familiar weapon. "I can't believe my luck."

"Well, believe it coz I don't think it will last us long enough." Wally shrugged.

"So we're gonna escape, armed only with wooden sticks?" Ami groaned.

"Do we have a choice? We have two children who will not be too helpful without Impmon." Gary said.

"And we don't have our Pokémon." Emerald groaned.

"I want my all green team back." Wally sighed.

"We'll just have to do whatever we can." Cody assured his friend.

"Impmon's safe, right?" Ai asked them hopefully.

"I'm sure Impmon's gonna be back with everyone else!" Mako said confidently.

"Don't have false hopes!" Ami snapped at the two. The two suddenly had tears welling in their eyes.

"Hey, Ami, that's not nice!" Joe said. "Don't place all your anger into the children!"

"Sorry…" Ami mumbled. She didn't like being told off by the adult.

"Sigh, I don't know what to do with you." Joe sighed. Ami is a real piece of work.

"You need to be put into your place, Ami." Cody glared. "But now is not the time for internal disputes."

"You did escape with us, you know." Gary said coolly.

"I get it, I get it." Ami sighed.

"You're not the only one with the right to be in a bad mood." Wally grumbled.

"I GET IT!" Ami yelled.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Emerald screeched. Lucky for everyone, the guards had water in their ears and didn't hear them. Then everything calmed down.

"Good, everyone's quiet." Emerald sighed. "Now everyone here had had their partners taken. Hell, I lost all 6 of mine but I'm still hopeful. Now don't get in our way by being pessimistic." Ami sighed. She badly wanted to go home, but she wants to find Pichimon first.

"Alpha Team: Report in." Joe said firmly. "Joe Kido, Present."

"Cody Hida." Cody said.

"Ai and Mako." Mako said.

"Emerald, present." Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Wally, reporting in." Wally said firmly.

"Gary Oak." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Ami Kitajima." Ami sighed.

"All's here then." Joe sighed, relieved.

"Our job is to retrieve our Digivices and Pokédexes." Cody said shortly. "Let's not waste any more time."

"I know, Cody." Joe sighed. "So, is everyone comfortable with their new weapons?"

"I don't know about new, Joe." Cody can barely resist a crack as he practiced with the shinai he found.

"Well, as these are the only weapons we got, we better make haste." Gary's voice sounded from the dark.

"Right." Joe sighed. "You better help us."

"Sure, sure." Ami groaned.

"Ok, let's do this mission." Joe sighed as a guard approached, wondering what the noise was.

**(Operation: Beta)**

"Are you sure, that's where Kari is, Matt?" Tai asked his best friend.

"Yup." Matt shrugged. "Listen Tai, whatever's in there must be important, judging by all these guards."

"And we have seen them carry food inside." Kouichi noted. "So it's alive, whoever's inside."

"And when Cody did a bit of recon, he said he heard a female scream inside. It apparently sounded like Kari."

"I know. But Cody could have been mistaken." Tai bit his lip. He didn't want to believe that it was Kari that screamed as he didn't think his heart can take it if he sees Kari's beaten body.

"Look, bushy-haired guy, sooner or later, we're gonna figure it out. So let's do it now!" Rika said impatiently.

"I want to get my D-Tector anytime soon. Maybe the Alpha Team had already succeeded getting the Digivices and Pokédexes." Kouji rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Come on!" Red sighed. "I don't know much about family issues, but I want to get this over with, and fast!"

"I bet my uncle's worried." Yellow sighed.

"Ok, Beta Team, report in." Tai stood up. "Taichi Kamiya, present."

"Yamato Ishida." Matt said.

"Rika Nonaka." Rika nodded.

"Kouji Minamoto." Kouji stood up, brandishing a harpoon.

"Kouichi Kimura." Kouchi passed a harpoon to Red. As they only had three harpoons within the team, Kouji, Kouichi and Red prepared themselves.

"Red of Pallet Town." Red said.

"Yellow of Viridian Grove." Yellow nodded.

"Our job is to retrieve Kari, or whoever is inside that room." Tai rolled up his pants.

**(Operation: Gamma)**

"Come on…" Tracey mumbled, holding a harpoon. The group hid inside a room adjacent to the room where someone is held. Yoshino was busy creating a plan to grab Ken from the room.

"I suggest you hurry." Green rolled his eyes. "The more time we spend, the longer Ken will stay like that."

"How are we sure that it's Ken that's inside?" Pearl asked.

"Cody's word is that he heard screams that sounded like Ken's voice." Silver said.

"So we take his word for it?" Pearl said.

"I believe in Cody." Green said. "He is an honest boy, voicing his opinions about what he likes and what he hates."

"May I note that we were once on the hate side?" Pearl rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now we need to create a diversion so that two of us can get in the room and do something about Ken." Yoshi sighed.

"Sure, whatever you say." Tracey shrugged.

"Suzie, you get prepared to grab whatever harpoons you can grab and follow me inside." Yoshi told the little girl.

"Ok! This will get back Lopmon, right?" Suzie asked the female teenager.

"It will help." Yoshi nodded. "Ken told us that his Digivice was able to cancel Digivolution. It also controlled the Dark Rings and Spirals."

"When did he tell you that?" Kazu asked.

"Well, before we got attacked by Takuya, he told us this much. Pearl asked him why but that was when Takuya came and wiped us out."

"Oh." Kazu said. He didn't seem to be as active as he originally was at the time this crazy event started.

"Kazu…" Green noted. "You sick?"

"Nope…" Kazu sighed. "I failed Guardromon. I failed him not just once, but twice!"

"Well then, let's make sure that there won't be a third!" Pearl jumped. "I'm fining you a million Pokéyen if you do so!"

Kazu's spirit got a bit brighter. "You're on!"

Yoshi discussed the plan to her team.

"Gamma Team, Report in!" Yoshi nodded.

"Hirokazu Shioda!" Kazu said, grabbing a harpoon.

"Suzie Wong!" Suzie followed.

"Yoshino Fujieda." Yoshi knocked herself in the head for forgetting to initiate it by saying her own name first.

"Tracey Sketchit." Tracey nodded, holding a harpoon.

"Green Oak." Green nodded. He plans on fighting barehanded.

"Silver." Silver prepared for a run.

"Pearl." Pearl jumped.

"We got company guys." Yoshi smiled as the Divermon heard them and started investigating. "Mission: Retrieve comrade taken by enemy."

* * *

The guards were lounging around. They had obviously not heard of the break out. This lax was the reason every guard in the vicinity was surprised the moment the Divermon that approached the alley was stabbed straight through his chest by a harpoon from a man with blue hair. But before they could retaliate, a brown, spiky haired boy ran out of the alley and pierced another guard, followed by a smash on another guard's head from a shinai held by a boy who rushed out with the spiky-haired boy. A girl then pierced the fourth guard straight through its body. The last living guard started to get mad but was punched to a faraway distance by a surprisingly long arm. Two children scrambled to grab the harpoons that were sent flying their way and stashed it in the alley.

A green-haired boy rushed into the room on an orange bicycle and turned off the machine inside. He then grabbed all the Digivices and Pokédexes in the room and placed it into his bag. He then mounted the bike again and made a break for it as the other five continued distracting the guards. The team saw the boy at his escape and the spiky-haired boy threw something onto the guards, distracting them. The leader pierced the item to find it was only a Clefairy doll.

* * *

There were six Divermon guarding a door. The Divermon was busy peeking in the room and laughed as a girl suddenly screamed. Then suddenly something pierced a Divermon's body. A harpoon held by a bandanna wearing boy was found on the body of the dark monster. The other five Divermon spun around but two Divermon wasn't lucky as they suddenly also felt harpoons sticking into their body. The bandanna wearing boy pulled out his harpoon and pierced another Divermon as the red cap wearing boy and messy haired boy did the same. A bushy haired boy ran into the room, followed by a blonde boy. They found a girl stuck on the wall. A girl with a pineapple head rushed to a machine and randomly pressed buttons. Nothing she did worked. She beckoned for those outside. A girl with a straw hat rushed in the room and the three boys rushed into the room, carrying nine harpoons. The door was shut and locked.

* * *

Six Divermon stood solidly outside the door, but suddenly a black figure sneaked up on them and stole one of their harpoons. The red-head, black wearing boy then smashed the harpoon straight through its owner's body. A brown, spiky haired boy kicked a Divermon up the head and did the same as the red head. A blonde made for a mad dash into the room the Divermon was guarding. Before the Divermon could retaliate, a harpoon was smashed across another one. This one is held by a visor-wearing boy. Another harpoon plunged through a Divermon, held by a green-haired boy. The red-head had pulled out his harpoon and threw it through another Divermon. The last Divermon was suddenly punched by a teenage girl. A little girl was busy collecting the fallen harpoons as the boys pulled out the harpoons they threw around and went inside the room and locked it.

**(-Gamma Team-)**

"Daemon, I'm fining you a Million Pokéyen once I get Ken out of this." Pearl said, frustrated, as he tries to pull the restraints on Ken's body.

"Hurry up, Pearl!" Green gritted, looking for a machine that will release the boy. Suddenly a shock made Pearl let go of the restraint. Ken started screaming in pain.

"That looks painful." Suzie winced, hiding behind Yoshi. Yoshi looked at the hurt Ken, helpless. As there were no cameras in the room, no one can see them. But there was no machine to release Ken.

"Hang on, Ken. After that pain, we're gonna release you." Tracey promised, as they prepare themselves for a long time for Ken to be released from the pain. The Gamma Team is a long way from mission complete.

**(-Beta Team-)**

Kari screamed as an excruciating pain jolted her body as though she was being slowly killed. Tai looked at his sister, worried for her welfare.

"Kari, hang on!" Tai said, trying to pull the restraints only to be shocked.

"Stop it, Tai. As much as I hate saying it, we can't do anything." Matt shook his head.

"You guys give up too easily!" Rika tried to pry the restraints with a harpoon, but only was shocked.

"I thought this things handle was rubber!" Rika pouted.

"It's wood." Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Rika shrugged.

"Hang on, Kari. As soon as there's no more shock in the restraints, we're gonna free you." Tai pleaded to his sister.

**(-Alpha Team-)**

"That was a great mission, Alpha Team!" Joe laughed as he held his Digivice in his hand. "It went perfectly well."

"And we got more harpoons." Cody added as he tied a harpoon onto Pearl's bicycle handle.

"Good thing, we had that Poké Doll." Gary added.

"When Gold told me to have one at all times, I was extremely confused. But now I understand." Emerald grinned.

"That guy's tricky all right." Wally smiled though no one can see it. He had his built-in inhaler open and breathing hard.

"At least our bike expert did well." Gary smirked. "You easily dodged the chaos."

"His conquering of the Sky Pillar ain't for nothing you know." Emerald smirked. "Now you know why he got his own Pokédex. He proved useful, the fourth conqueror."

"I never imagined I'd be helping the Dex Holders as one of them." Wally laughed.

"Where's the Gamma Team?" Cody said worriedly. "Ken shouldn't be that hard to get."

"Kari did have high level security." Joe sighed. "I bet Ken has as much."

"We only retrieved twenty devices." Ami counted, clutching her Digimon Mini. "Where's the other two?"

"There are twenty-two of us." Gary said, tired.

"Counting Ken and Kari, that's twenty four." Cody said.

"Oh yeah…" Gary mumbled.

"There are no D-Tectors here." Joe inspected the items. "Kari's and Ken's Digivice ain't here either."

"In other words, Kouji and Kouichi's D-Tectors must be with Takuya." Cody shrugged. "Ken's Digivice is what's keeping our partners controlled.

"Everyone, HIDE!" Emerald said urgently, spotting someone coming their way. The Alpha Team rushed into a room but they didn't shut it completely, fearing Daemon has some sort of remote that keeps doors locked.

"Hey, that hurt!" A voice emanated from the other side of the door. The Alpha Team looked at each other.

"Davis?" Cody said, shocked.

**Chapter End**

I took too long to update, didn't I? Sorry about that. I toyed around with a few ideas but decided to do this. I mean, come on! No one can expect Tai to just be tied up and served on a platter, right? The Dialogue Commentaries won't be coming around anymore as you may have noticed.


	26. Eight Teams, Eight Families

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: Must I inform you of the fact that I don't own Digimon and Pokémon every chapter?

Note 1: Slide Evolution: Remember the term in Digimon Frontier? Well I'll be using it as a term that is defined as evolving to another branch of evolution.

**Chapter 26: Eight Teams, Eight Families**

**(Team 5)**

"Team, we have company." Blue said darkly. A group of Divermon surrounded Team Five and is about to strike.

"Don't worry about that." Beetlemon charged electricity in his horn. "_Thunder Blitz!_" He charged through the enemies up front and went straight, smashing through the door, in the process.

"My head hurts." Beetlemon mumbled, reverting to J.P.

"Understandable." Izzy said wryly. "Electricity isn't supposed to harden metal."

"Shut up." J.P. cringed. He looked up and saw a huge machine. "Whoa, what in the Digital World is that!"

"_Electro Shocker!_" Kabuterimon yelled, blasting an electric attack. Suddenly Beelzemon showed up from the side.

"Kabuterimon, keep them at bay!" Izzy said. Kabuterimon fired another electric attack, but it didn't seem as effective.

"No can do." Kabuterimon said, shocked metaphorically. "They are suddenly able to withstand my electricity!"

"Well, then, we go Ultimate!" Izzy snarled. He held the cloth directly above his heart and shouted. "Let my knowledge guide through everything!"

"Right! Like that's gonna work, Izzy!" Barry said, impatiently.

"Peckmon!" Keenan and Shou yelled.

"_Kunai Wing!_" Both Peckmon's each shot dozens of Kunais and hit every Divermon "Ok, Team Five, attack! Izzy, Shou, handle that big old machine." Blue ordered everyone.

"Roger!" Every member of Team Five yelled. Izzy turned to the machine and started figuring out what it is.

"The wind of tomorrow, we shall guard with our own hearts!" Barry said with an air of authority.

**(Team 1)**

"So you made it here, Team One. Truly, you will face your worst battle of your life." Daemon sniggered.

"So what, Daemon? We're still gonna beat you, so that statement won't change a thing!" Misty shouted.

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Takato and Ryo yelled in unison.

"_Guilmon/ Monodramon biomerge to…  
…Gallantmon/ Justimon!_"

"We're you're worst nightmare, Daemon!" Leomon snarled.

"That's right!" Calumon jumped onto Jeri's head.

"And these soldiers of justice will show you why!" Jeri took out her cards. One of the cards glistened blue.

**(Team 3)**

"Where's boss?" Agumon M asked.

"Well, not here." Agumon H answered. "How come we can't evolve, Tsurugi?"

"I don't know!" Tsurugi willed his Digisoul and smashed it into his Digivice, with no luck.

"Oh come on!" Yolei yelled. "Hawkmon, why can't you digivolve?"

"I don't know either!" Hawkmon struggled with his own body. "I did it before…"

"I'll handle this!" Gatomon punched a Divermon.

"Gatomon! When did you get here?" Hawkmon gasped.

"I follow where Kari's Digivice goes." Gatomon replied. "At least, until Kari returns. Kumamon, freeze the whole door up so that they can't give chase."

"Right. _Crystal Freeze!_" Kumamon froze the doorway to buy the team time. Everyone sighed for a well-earned break.

"Buy more time, everyone. Thirty more minutes, just thirty more minutes!" Lady Berlitz begged the team.

"We know…" Kumamon said, as he reinforced the ice.

"Well, we really need to fight, soon, Kumamon. We're gonna lose air! And it's freezing!" Gold shivered.

"We know. But we're not gonna risk a gamble." Diamond shrugged. "We must keep this wall in place till we are at least fifty minutes through. The other ten minutes we can spend fighting."

"Smart idea, Dia." Lady Berlitz said appreciatively. "Nineteen minutes, then. Just nineteen minutes. We can also spend those minutes waiting for the ice to be scraped off, and then we get to fight."

"How come Dia gets the praises?" Gold said poutily.

"Hey, I'm feeding you, right?" Diamond shrugged as he scooped some rice and made it into riceballs. "I'm feeding you both ideas and food."

"Yeah, thanks." Kumamon shrugged, eating a riceball. He made careful job not to turn back into Tommy, eating in between blows of ice to preserve energy.

"I need someone to help me!" Kumamon groaned.

"Right!" Dia and Lady Berlitz stood up. They called forth Mamoswine and Froslass respectively to help with the freezing of the wall.

"I hope twenty minutes is really enough." Tsurugi gritted as once again, he smashed his Digisoul with no avail. Everyone looked desperate. Tsurugi thought to try and cheer up everyone. Then he yelled the team motto. "With the roar of the dragon, we shall destroy evil!" Agumon H roared, as the Dragon Digimemory shines and causes him to digivolve.

"RizeGreymon!"

**(Team Four)**

"So THIS is where the troops sleep…" Thomas noted, as he spied the Divermon grumbling as they waddled to a dark pool. A gigantic rock stood next to the pool, it almost seemed to be waiting to be toppled over.

"Well, we could destroy this place once and for all!" Takuya grinned. "If we do that, there would be no troops attacking us anytime soon.

"No, now is not the time to strike." Thomas stopped the boy from reaching for his D-Tector.

"Why?" Yuu questioned Thomas.

"True, with no troops, Daemon will be a bit easier. But if we screw destroying the Dark Divermon, we're finished." Thomas shrugged.

"Che c'è di nuovo?" Zoe said, a bit sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Takuya asked.

"Never mind." Zoe said, a bit rushed.

"You're Italian?" Thomas inquired.

"I lived in Italy since I was young." Zoe replied. "Anyway, is this relevant?"

"Just to pass time." Thomas shrugged.

"INTRUDERS!" A Divermon yelled. Thomas groaned as the team is about to face a mass of Divermon.

"_Execute! Spirit Evolution!_" Zoe yelled. "_Kazemon!_"

"_Execute Now! Fusion Evolution!_" Takuya swiped his D-Tector across a bunch of data strips around his hand. "_Flamemon… _EH!"

"What the…?" Flamemon gasped as he scanned his body. "That Daemon has tampered with my heart. Now he tampers with my body? Screw you, Daemon!"

"Perfect." Ash groaned.

"Knock that gigantic rock into the pool!" Dawn yelled at them, throwing a Poké Ball towards the rock she indicated. "Now is our only chance!" Mamoswine suddenly burst out of the ball and started pushing the rock.

"Got it!" Flamemon jumped towards the rock and started pushing alongside Mamoswine.

"Go, MachGaogamon." Yuu told his partner. The three pushed the rock and sent it tumbling into the pit. The rock was too big for the entrance and clogged the pool, assuring no one can exit.

"Now we don't have any more reinforcement people." Gaomon T told them.

"Let's go, Gaomon! _Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!_" Thomas charged his Digisoul into the Digivice Burst, but Gaomon wasn't able to Digivolve.

"What's going on?" Thomas said, confused. Then he happened to look at Flamemon and understood the situation. "Daemon tampered with the data of our partners. We are only able to do evolution once! _Digisoul Full Charge!_"

"_Gaomon Digivolve to MachGaogamon!_" A twin of Yuu's partner suddenly emerged from the light.

"Suspicion confirmed. MachGaogamon, Attack Pattern Alpha!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" MachGaogamon T nodded. "_Howling Blaster!_"

"MachGaogamon! Follow suit!" Yuu told his own partner.

"_Howling Blaster!_" MachGaogamon H started howling alongside Thomas's partner and destroyed multiple Divermon.

"Hope we will make it." Kazemon mumbled.

"Hello." A Digimon suddenly appeared from the side and hit the team into a corner with its hammer.

"Huh?" Mimi gasped. "Zudomon!"

"DIE!" Zudomon smashed his hammer onto Team Four.

"Ch… Within our nature to protect, there lies our spirit!" Thomas mumbled Team 4's motto as he saw Ankylomon walk towards Zudomon.

**(Alpha Team)**

"Why are we following them instead of attacking?" Emerald questioned the group.

"Shush." Cody put a finger over his mouth. "Chances are, they probably be able to take us to our partners."

"Right." Gary nodded. They all badly want to see their partners again.

"Why does Daemon have a BlackWarGreymon on his side?" Joe asked.

"I don't know."

"Try looking at his arm." A voice suddenly spoke. The whole team was shocked and yelled surprised as Patamon groaned. They have just alerted the ones they were tagging. Team 2 looked back and saw the Alpha Team.

"Oi, Cody!" T.K. gasped as he saw the little boy. The Black Megas wasted no time to attack the no partner team.

"Go, Zero!" Taichi yelled as Zero's _Wing Blade _smashed the two Digimon onto the wall, allowing the Alpha Team to move to Team 2's side. Davis passed his D-Terminal to T.K.

"Go!" Davis urged the hatted blonde.

"Right! _Digimental Up!í_" T.K. fumbled with the D-Terminal.

"_Patamon Armor Digivolve to…  
Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!_" T.K. jumped on, pulling Cody with him.

"ExVeemon, let's slide! _Digimental Up!_" Davis urged his partner.

"_ExVeemon Slide Evolve to… Raidramon!_" Davis jumped onto his newly evolved partner.

"Let's save them!" Sapphire yelled. Ruby stood up, pulling out a Poké Ball. Both Conquerors summoned their respective partners, making Emerald and Wally sigh.

"Let's go!" Willis yelled, as Gargomon and Turuiemon prepared themselves for the upcoming attack..\

"Gargomon, let's go Ultimate!" Henry pulled out his D-Power and Blue Card.

"_Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!_" Henry slashed the card as Willis's Digivice is shining brightly. Willis pulled out his Golden Digimental. Gargomon W returns to his Rookie Form.

"_Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!"_

"_Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve To… Rapidmon (Gold Armor)!_" The two color variants of Rapidmon started streaking around the two Mega Levels.

"_Turuiemon digivolve to… Antylamon!_"

Raidramon, Zero, Rapidmon, GoldRapidmon, Antylamon W, Pegasusmon, MarineAngemon, Zuzu, and Toro prepared for an attack.

"Let's do this team!" Taichi prepared his Digivice 01.

"We'll destroy those Dark Spirals and end everything." Sapphire growled.

"The area of darkness shall fall before the metal hand of this righteous empire!" Davis yelled triumphantly. The Alpha Team was confused by the statement Davis had just yelled but Team Two is prepared.

"Let's end this!" BlackMetalGarurumon growled. "_Cocytus Breath!_"

"_Zero!_" Taichi gasped as his partner was frozen by the attack.

"Guh, one down eh?" Davis gritted. Raidramon jumped to attack the Dark Spiral around the original user of the crest of Friendship. But he was knocked aside by the attack. BlackWarGreymon prepared his Terra Destroyer attack.

"Zuzu, Hydro Cannon!" Ruby ordered his partner, who complied by blasting it onto the Terra Destroyer.

"Toro, Blast Burn!" Sapphire followed suit, and both Ultimate Moves made the Terra Destroyer explode in mid-air. The Team 2 and the Alpha Team lay as they all were hit by the recoil of the attack. BlackMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon prepared their final blows. BlackWarGreymon prepared to use his Dramon Killers on Raidramon when suddenly a Digimon stopped the assault.

"Isn't he your friend, BlackWarGreymon?" Zero held onto the Dramon Killers, injuring himself as he continued. "Isn't he your FRIEND?" Zero yelled.

"If **you** won't protect your own friend, then **I** will!" Zero roared as his body started glowing.

"_Zeromaru! Digivolve!  
UlforceVeedramon!_"

"UlforceVeedramon, he's back!" Taichi grinned as he saw the familiar Mega Level standing right in front of his eyes.

"Careful, Zero." Davis coughed. "Those claws are created to destroy all versions of Dramon Digimon."

"Dramon Digimon includes UlforceVeedramon?" Taichi furrowed, then he saw the point. "Oh! UlforceVee**dramon**. I get it."

"So what do we do?" Kenta coughed.

"We got two megas each side now." Davis coughed. "Destroy that Dark Spiral!"

"Right!" Each team prepared their members for the fight.

"Well, I'll handle the cutting of the Dark Spirals." Davis nodded. "Raidramon has two attacks that should work for cutting. Lightning Blade and Electric Bite."

"Right, Davis, you handle that." Taichi nodded. The Alpha Team stood back from the Team Two.

"Let's do this!" The team suddenly attacked the two Megas only to see them return into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" Kenta sweat- dropped.

**(Team Five)**

"Success!" Izzy laughed, as he sighed in relief.

"What success?" Blue questioned Izzy.

"Shou deactivated everything in this here castle. Prodigious work I must say so myself." Izzy laughed. "Of course, Shou, where did you learn such expert hacking skills?" Shou just shrugged.

"This things the Main Computer of this castle?" Beetlemon gasped. Shou nodded.

"It handles **everything **in this castle! Surveillance, Cage Traps, Control Spire, everything!" Izzy smirked.

"That means?"

"No Daemon to hoodwink our data anymore." Izzy grinned. "That guy no longer has a control over whatever we do."

"That means…" Blue thought of something. "Izzy, use that Computer to open the speakers across the whole castle.

"What Speakers?" Izzy raised his eyebrow.

"Communication, Izzy." Blue grinned. "We need to communicate with our friends. This is the perfect chance for that."

"Right." Izzy grinned. "I never thought of that." Shou cobbled around with the wired Pineapple Laptop.

"We got Communication!" Izzy smiled.

"Ok… Now Team Wind Guardians is about to end this charade." Barry nodded.

"Everyone there?" Izzy yelled into the microphone.

**(Beta Team)**

"Kari!" Tai caught her sister as her grips suddenly opened.

"Is she fine?" Matt asked, concerned.

"We still need to go outside then. It isn't Mission Complete till we get out of here." Kouichi shrugged, pulling out his cap and stuffing it on his head.

"Right." Kouji shrugged.

"Everyone there?" A voice yelled.

**(Gamma Team)**

Ken groaned awake as he landed on the ground face first.

"Sorry we didn't catch you, Ken…"Yoshino scratched her head.

"It's alright." Ken shrugged.

"Everyone there?"

**(Team 4)**

"Gomamon, you okay?" Mimi asked. Gomamon lay on the ground with his belly towards the ceiling.

"Yeah… What happened?" Gomamon rolled over.

"You tried to pound us like nails." Aldamon shrugged. "And you had to turn back into good guy when I finally was able to turn into Aldamon."

"Hilarious." Zephyrmon punched Aldamon.

"Everyone there?"

**(Team 1)**

"Don't underestimate me! _Algol's Flame!_" Daemon blasted a flame ball onto the team. Gallantmon raised his shield to defend.

"_King of Fist!_" GrapLeomon punched Daemon but it didn't hurt the Super Ultimate.

"Ok, Starmie, put water on the burns, to ease it a bit." Misty mumbled.

"Is this all you got, Nightmare Soldiers?"

"Everyone there?" A voice came from the speakers.

**(Team 5)**

"I don't think anyone can reply but it would seem that we were able to hack into Daemon's computer." Izzy informed everyone in the castle, as Beelzemon and Renamon left the room to search for their partners.

"I deactivated everything Daemon in this castle. So everyone, suggestion, digivolve to your highest forms right now so that Daemon can't alter your data."

"That's about all I could do. I don't think there is a signal jammer in the region… So the signal of the D-Terminals is just about the reception." Shou sighed.

**(Team 2)**

Team 2 shrugged as they looked at Agumon and Gabumon.

"I must say, Izzy picked a good time to interfere." Willis sighed. He looked at GoldRapidmon. "We get to preserve UlforceVeedramon's strength and everyone else's for that matter." Taichi nodded in agreement.

"Oi, Cody and company!" Davis called to the kid.

"Alpha Team." Cody corrected him.

"Team Deep Savers." Davis corrected Cody. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"Deep Savers?" Cody raised his eyebrow.

"Well, each team is named for one of the families of Digimon. A bit fitting don't you think?" Davis grinned. "The only names left are Deep Savers, Virus Busters (I'm actually surprised no one bothered with it) and Jungle Troopers. Yep, someone chose Nightmare Soldiers already. So I chose to give you Deep Savers since you and Joe seem to have a nice tandem when it comes to water."

"Right, Team Deep Savers it is then. Well, we had already successfully finished our Mission. Retrieve the Digivices and Pokédexes. Well… Except for Kouichi's, Kouji's , Ken's and Kari's, we got everyone else's."

"Well, the only thing you have to problem about is Ken's then." Henry nodded. "Kari's Digivice is with Yolei. Kouji's Digivice is with J.P and Kouchi's is with Tommy.

"Right…"

"Agumon, where are our Pokémon?" Wally asked the yellow Digimon

"The Pokemon were only caused to be angry." Agumon shrugged. "So there's a pretty good chance that you can calm them down."

"Calm them down?" Emerald grinned. "That's my specialty."

"All Pokemon are hidden in the end of this passage. I know that much." Gabumon nodded towards a pathway.

"Alpha Team, you are to save the Pokemon, while our team will try to find Ken's Digivice." T.K. nodded. "We will trade Kenta from your team for Ami, to make sure you at least have one partner with you that's a Mega. We have UlforceVeedramon, anyway."

"Agumon, Gabumon, stay here." Joe told the two Digimon.

"But why?" Gabumon questioned Joe.

"This is where the other teams, Beta and Gamma is supposed to return to. Your task is to reunite with your partners and give them back their digivices." Gary nodded.

"Oh and make them pick a name between Jungle Troopers and Virus Busters." Ruby smiled. "Got to keep the trend. After all, two very different names can't blend well with each other."

"Yep. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald blends nicely. But Wally seems to stand out." Ami pointed out.

"Well, yeah… Meet you guys in the battlefield. We will probably be fighting Daemon soon. And you guys will be at one of the octagon's eight corners." T.K. nodded.

"Ugh, Geometry." Davis laughed.

"I think Ken's Digivice is with Daemon." Agumon grumbled. "I think Daemon was this way." Agumon pointed his claw towards a pathway, directly opposite the path towards the Pokemon."

"Right, let's go!" Taichi commanded the Metal Empire Team. Daisuke jumped on Raidramon, T.K. jumped on Pegasusmon, Willis held onto Rapidmon as Henry does the same with his Rapidmon. Antylamon prepares for a run, with Ami on his back. Ruby and Sapphire rode on Pilo's back and Taichi jumped onto UlforceVeedramon's shoulder. Soon the team was out of sight.

"Well, this is goodbye." Joe said to the two rookies. "See you later."

"Make sure you see us later. Preferably as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Not Black, ok?" Emerald grinned.

"We shall save everyone, even if they have fallen deep within their heart." Cody whispered to the team. "We are Team Deep Savers." And with that said, the alliance of Team Two and Alpha Team split up and left Agumon and Gabumon behind, to wait for their partners' arrival.

**Chapter End**

Yep, I updated within two weeks' time. Review, please. Ok, the changing of names of the Teams is not too subtle but still, it works. As you may have noticed, each team had a sort of motto that hints on their team names.


	27. Everyone's Xrossed!

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: The Digimon and Pokémon are not under my ownership. Honestly, did anyone really think I own them anyway?

**Chapter 27: Everyone's Xrossed!**

**Chapter Start**

**(Dragon's Roar)**

"SCREW YOU IZZY!" Gold bang his fists on the teleporter. "You just had to send someone away for good! SCREW YOU!"

"Well… I guess it was a decision that looked good on their part. But it totally ruined our plan." Platina said, concerned for their missing comrade.

"Boss is not coming back?" Agumon M asked, worriedly.

"Not through this way." Diamond shrugged. "Sorry, Agumon M…"

"It's not your fault." Agumon shrugged. Then he turned angry. "IT'S THAT STUPID GENIUS'S FAULT!"

"Those two words cancel each other out." Platina noted.

"We don't need a grammar lesson." Gold sighed.

"Well… We can't do anything here." Kumamon sighed. "Let's get out of here. That path!"

"Right." Yolei grumbled. "Wasn't I supposed to be the Leader?"

"Davis told me that you make him feel the same way whenever he is supposed to be in charge." Gold grinned.

"Should I kill you?" Yolei gritted.

"Nope." Diamond answered. "You should kill Daemon."

"Rhetorical." Yolei sighed.

"Dia, need a lift?" Lady Berlitz held out her hand from atop Rapidash. Diamond accepted the offer, but did not use Platina's hand to get atop Rapidash. Yolei jumped on Aquilamon. Tsurugi and Agumon rode on RizeGreymon, while Gold resorted with Explotaro. Kumamon just decided to just create an ice ramp for himself.

**(Nightmare Soldiers)**

"Too strong…" Brock groaned as he tried to stand up. Misty sat up while the rest were also panting.

"Fools." Daemon smirked. "No matter how strong your team is, you won't beat me."

"_Atomic Inferno!_" A voice called out, and flames suddenly appeared and blasted at Daemon. Aldamon appeared in the distance, on his shoulder stood Dawn

"We made it!" Zephyrmon huffed as she carried Mimi in her hands. "Now we'll get serious!" Mimi was let go on the ground and Zephyrmon charged at Daemon.

"_Plasma Paws!_" Zephyrmon called forth four balls of plasma around her hands and feet and charged at Daemon. Daemon blasted an Algol's Flame towards Zephyrmon, canceling her attack and damaging her.

"_Meteor Shackle!_" A flail smashed into Daemon, but Daemon shrugged it off. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode made a break for it and placed the people he was carrying onto the ground.

"_Winning Knuckle!_" A punch was made from MachGaogamon, but was once again shrugged off and was thrown straight at the weakened Nightmare Soldiers. Gallantmon raised his shield and stopped MachGaogamon from hitting his comrades.

"_Wing Blade!_" A blast in the shape of a bird burst from Garudamon, but was useless.

"Are we fighting a losing battle here?" Zephyrmon groaned.

"Not while I have a say in it! _Flower Cannon!_" Lillymon formed a cannon out of her hands and made a blast against Daemon.

"You're "say in it" is a bunch of geraniums?" Daemon laughed maniacally.

"You remind me of Myotismon." Mimi rolled her eyes. "And we talked that guy to death!"

"Well, a fluke that must be. But there is no talking _me_ to death!" Daemon smirked. "_Algol's Flame!_"

"Takuya!" Zephyrmon cried out. The flame was heading straight for Aldamon.

"Have you forgotten, Daemon? Fire is my element!" Aldamon held the flame in his hands, but was struggling. "I don't care how hot fire is!"

"Well, that's too bad." Daemon smirked. "_Dark Spreader!_"

"Gah!" Aldamon felt his body wincing as the attack damaged him.

"We need to get Takuya away from that flame!" Gallantmon groaned. "I'll need help!"

"Right." The Nightmare Soldiers prepared to help their comrade.

"Oh no, you don't!" Daemon stopped the Soldiers from aiding Takuya by putting an invisible barrier between the two teams."

"What the!" Gallantmon charged at the barrier, but it did not budge.

"Watch as you're friend succumbs to my strength!" Daemon grinned maniacally. "Maybe if you hadn't fought my control, maybe you would still be alive!"

"And get my friends killed? No thanks!" Aldamon yelled. The Dark Virus made by the Spreader was hurting him, damaging him.

"Aldamon!" Zephyrmon made an attempt to attack the flame. "_Hurricane Gale!_"

"I don't think so!" Daemon smashed his arm onto Zephyrmon, causing the Beast Hybrid to revert into her human self.

"Zoe!" Aldamon yelled.

"MachGaogamon, get her out of there!" Yuu called. MachGaogamon charged for the beaten comrade. Ash decided to distract Daemon.

"Infernape, Blast Burn!" A blast of flame made its way towards Daemon, but the Demon Lord barely felt it.

"Pah, Fire is my element, Child!" Daemon maniacally said. He charged against MachGaogamon and made for Aldamon, who was still struggling against the Algol's Flame.

"Prepare yourself, Child of Flame!" Daemon prepared another Algol's Flame.

"Takuya!" Zoe called. "We didn't save you so that you can get yourself killed!"

Dawn felt helpless as she stared at the events. 'I'm not contributing.' Dawn thought. 'I want to help. I want to fight, but… HOW!' Dawn felt emotions coursing through her body. Suddenly a flame emerged from her hand.

"What the!" Dawn was surprised as she saw a bluish white Digisoul dancing on her hand. Remembering the Data Squad and the Next Digis tactic, she smiled.

"No need to worry." She said as she grabbed her Pokedex, and smashed the Digisoul onto one side. The Digisoul created an emotion receiver on the side she smashed it on. Then a light suddenly glowed. The Charged Digisoul burst onto Zoe, who was trying to help Takuya.

"_Execute! Fusion Evolution!_" Zoe unconsciously said as the power from Dawn's emotions filled her.  
"_JetSilphymon!_"

"What?" Daemon turned around to see a jet-winged white and pink Kazemon holding a pinwheel.

"Zoe?" Aldamon gasped.

"_Ultra Turbulence!_" JetSilphymon created a wind tornado from her pinwheel and hurled it. Daemon dodged the attack.

"Was that it?" Daemon said mockingly.

"Nope." A voice called from behind. "_Solar Wind Destroyer!_" A mini- fire version Terra Force burst on contact with Daemon's back.

"What the?" Daemon turned around to see a ready Aldamon standing up. "That tornado was to remove the flame, I see."

"_Luna Hook Slasher!_" MirageGaogamon attacked Daemon.

"And We're gonna beat you!" Jeri grasped her D-Power, which was shining. GrapLeomon and Jeri simultaneously said. "WE'LL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU!"

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Jeri yelled.

"_GrapLeomon, Biomerge to… Marsmon!_"

"Sora, we're definitely beating this guy!" Garudamon roared. Sora's digivice burst with energy.

"_Garudamon digivolve, TO Hououmon!_"

"Within our nature to protect, there lies our spirit!" Aldamon grinned. "NATURE SPIRITS, ATTACK!"

"A nightmare to our enemies, we are the soldiers of justice!" Gallantmon stood up. The barrier was removed, causing the two teams to be able to fight together. "We are NIGHTMARE SOLDIERS!"

**(Beta and Gamma Teams)**

"Ok…" Kari coughed. She smiled at the two Digimon Partners.

"So we're Virus Busters." Tai nodded. "And you guys are Jungle Troopers."

"Right." Yoshi nodded. "You two sure that this is where the Al- Sorry, Deep Savers went through?"

"Sure, we're sure." Gabumon nodded. The two teams arrived at a fork.

"Well, which way?" Tai frowned.

"It's not straightforward." Gabumon sighed. "I'm surprised the Deep Savers weren't here."

"Well, if you had a floating bubble making Digimon, you won't be." A voice called out from above.

"We were above." Cody grinned.

"It was fun, chasing those flying Pokémon." Ai grinned.

"Here. We already took ours." Emerald grinned, pulling out a stash of Pokeballs. Emerald jumped out of the bubble and gave it to Red.

"Right." Red looked in. He picked out Saur, Pika, Poli, Lax, Gyara, and Aero from the stash. He passed it round till everyone had their own Pokemon.

"All that's left are the Digimon."

"Well, Team Deep Savers will be heading back. We're gonna follow the Metal Empire." Cody nodded.

"Right, we're gonna take one of these roads then." Matt shrugged.

"I vote that the Virus Busters go this way." Gabumon pointed towards the left.

"That leaves us to go to the right." Ken nodded. "I want to get back my Digivice and stop it from causing more damage. Hopefully, this is the right path."

"It is the path on the right, right?" Agumon said. The three teams nodded, separating and heading towards a different path.

**(Wing Guardians)**

"Well, we're done with this place." Izzy nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." Shou shut down the laptop. "Having an illegal partner helps."

"Very funny." Crowmon said, obviously not amused.

"We should get going." Keenan nodded, his boomerang tied on his back. Ravemon BM flanked his right side.

"Well, let's get going." JP nodded. They ran out of the computer room to bump into a group of humans.

"Whoa!" Barry groaned. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." The boy said.

"You, better be… Uh… Red?" Barry gasped.

"Five minutes in and we find our wonderful saviors." Tai grinned. "Give me a hug, Izzy; you just saved Kari's life!"

"Very funny, Tai." Izzy grinned. "But weren't you captured?"

"We got away, obviously. Apparently the guards weren't prepared for a mass break out." Tai smirked. "Placing so few guards to guard 22 people is stupid."

"Well, that's pretty much the story." Kouji nodded. He turned to JP. "The yellow dino says you got my D-Tector."

"Yup, Spirits and all." JP smirked.

"Hooray." Kouji nodded. "Guess we're getting more capable fighters by the minute."

"I still need my D-Tector." Kouichi sighed.

"Tommy should have it." JP nodded. A sudden frost came over the two groups.

"Hell, that's cold!" JP yelled.

"Sorry. I'm just a Warrior of Ice you know. Not the Warrior of Flame." A voice replied.

"Speak of the devil." Kouji smirked.

"Daemon is a devil, and we really shouldn't speak about him." Yellow shrugged. The Virus Busters nodded as the Wing Guardians sweat- dropped.

"Oh, Kouji! And Kouichi!" Tommy grinned. "And JP! All four of us are here!"

"All that's missing is the beautiful Zoe and that scoundrel Takuya." JP nodded. Tommy was affronted.

"Takuya is not a scoundrel! He was controlled! You saw it yourself!" Tommy yelled.

"I guessed as much." Kouichi nodded, taking his D-Tector from Tommy. "No way Takuya had powers."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Kouji shrugged. "But Takuya is definitely not a scoundrel."

"I get it." JP mumbled. Suddenly a tense atmosphere filled the room. The Legendary Warriors present in the scene spun around and saw that Gold seemed to be in a fight with Izzy.

"How are we supposed to know that you guys planned such an extravagant plan?" Izzy said stubbornly. "You didn't even bother informing me!"

"Well, there's no signal around here, REMEMBER?" Gold retaliated. Platina appeared to be agreeing with Gold but Diamond and May sidestepped with the Legendary Warriors as they seemed to stand neutral to the proceedings. The Virus Busters looked blankly as the two teams quarrel.

"Stop it!" Kari pleaded, but the teams we're too heated to hear her pleas.

"This is crazy! We should be fighting Daemon!" Taichi pulled Izzy back.

"One plan falls, and everything falls?" Matt yelled at the Dragon's Roar.

"RizeGreymon!" Tsurugi called forth his Digimon.

"Crowmon!" Shou gritted.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy called. Kabuterimon mustered up the strength to evolve into his Ultimate form. Soon the Red beetle was standing, staring at RizeGreymon.

"Aquilamon!" Yolei made her partner ready.

"Kari, we need to stop them!" Gatomon pleaded. "We need to make them see reason!"

"Empoleon!" Platina called forth her partners. "Rapidash, Lopunny, Froslass, Cherrim, Pachirisu!"

"Ravemon!" Keenan yelled. Ravemon Burst Mode sighed and prepared for battle.

"Empoleon, Heracross, Staraptor, Roserade!" Barry called forth his partners.

"I don't know." Kumamon gritted. "But the Dragon's Roar is one person less than the other. And they're the ones I trust and believe. I'm joining them."

"What!" Kouji grabbed the snow digimon but he felt too cold when he touched him so he was released immediately. "Tommy!"

"Tommy!" Kouichi yelled but there was no point.

"Stop it, everyone!" Rika gritted.

"Is this… My fault?" Kari collapsed. "The power was shut to save me…"

"No! It's not your fault!" Gatomon stopped Kari from going over. Gatomon handed Kari her D-3 "But you need to help me stop them!"

"But…" Kari whimpered. "Gatomon, Daemon's using my light as a power source. If I use it now, anyone who is currently fighting Daemon may be wiped out."

"What makes you think someone is fighting Daemon now?"

"I heard it when I was sleeping." Kari shivered. "My consciousness was in Daemon as I was. The Nightmare Soldiers apparently had made it to Daemon's Chamber."

"I see…" Gatomon sighed. "It was your light that makes me Digivolve. Now that Daemon is using that light as a battery… There's no way we can digivolve now!"

"That guy thinks of everything." Tai gritted. "My turn to make a difference."

"And what can WarGreymon do to quell the fighting?" Rika told the older boy off.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Tai shrugged. He grabbed his digivice, but no matter how brave he felt, the digivice won't go off.

"That guy used the digivices as a battery too." Matt sighed, as he did the same. "It'll take a while to recharge."

"Well, if Tommy's helping his team, I'll help mine!" JP gritted. Suddenly, Tommy and JP felt a surge of energy flowing into their bodies. Kumamon immediately reverted to Tommy.

"_Execute!_" Both Legendary Warriors yelled. "_FUSION EVOLUTION!_"

"No way!" Kouji gasped.

"I can't look." Yellow looked away as she knew this was tantamount to a more brutal battle.

"_Daipenmon!_" Tommy's new form yelled. An indigo penguin stood where Tommy once stood. Roughly the size of Korikakkumon, he held a blue Popsicle and red Popsicle in his hands.

"_RhinoKabuterimon!_" JP's new form yelled. A blue rhino beetle stood where JP once stood. Roughly the size of a tank, he stood proudly as he prepared to attack the Dragon's Roar.

"They fusion evolved for the sake of beating the crap out of each other?" Kouichi face palmed.

"We must stop them." Diamond sighed. "If you guys don't think of a bright idea to stop them, I'll join the Dragon's Roar, immediately."

"…" Kouji stared at Kouichi. "I think I do have a plan. And I don't know how to do it."

"Maybe I can help." Diamond grinned, Digisoul flickering, covering his entire body.

**(Unknown Realm)**

'General' lay down on the grass. Jijimon remained sitting on his cane. The sky distorted as it continued, causing to make the General worry.

"What is going on, Jijimon?" 'General' asked.

"General, I don't know."

"Where's help when you need it!" 'General' heard a voice.

"What…" 'General' stood up.

"Someone HELP MY TEAM!"

"Who is it?" 'General' stood up. "Where are you?"

"What is it, Taiki?" A red digimon jumped by his side. The Other Digimon also ran towards their General.

"Oy, TAIKI!" The red digimon shook his partner's leg.

"I hear a voice, Shoutmon." Taiki nodded.

"A melody?" Shoutmon said blankly. Taiki started running towards a tree to discover a human lying on the grass.

"Oh hello." Taiki nodded.

"Oy you, can you help me and my team? I've been running around for the past hour and I still can't find someone to help me!"

"Umm… Who are you?" Taiki asked confusedly. Team Xros Heart checked the guy over as he scrambled to sit up.

"Marcus. Marcus Damon!" The teenager grinned.

**(Jungle Troopers)**

"So where are we?" Ken asked. Stingmon flanked his side as they walk.

"Well, the Dark Castle in the middle of the Dark Ocean." Kazu yawned as the newly found Guardromon carried him. In his arms are the harpoons they have stolen from the Divermon.

"I was wondering where in the castle we are." Ken sighed. Suddenly they saw at the end of the tunnel a battle. Gallantmon charged at Daemon, but was tossed away.

"EVERYONE!" Rosemon Burst Mode pulled Yoshi up and prepared to attack.

"Well. My Turn! DRAW!" Kazu pulled a number of cards from his pocket. Among them was a blue card. Kazu grinned. "Get your game on, Daemon!"

**Chapter End.**

Now there are three teams in the fray with Daemon. As the WG and the DR fight, what is Diamond's plan? What will Taiki do to help the new team? Did Kazu watch too much Yu-Gi-Oh? Find out on the next chapter of Digital Team in Special World. (Note: You'll never find out the answer to the last question.)


	28. Digimon to Pokémon

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon.

Note: I swear that the Pokémon will become a lot more helpful.

Locations of Teams prior to last chapter:

Nightmare Soldiers: Daemon  
Metal Empire: Unknown Location  
Dragon's Roar: Fighting WG  
Nature Spirits: Daemon  
Wind Guardians: Fighting DR  
Deep Savers: Following ME  
Virus Busters: With WG and DR  
Jungle Troopers: Daemon

**Chapter 28: Digimon to Pokémon**

**(Virus Busters)**

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Diamond yelled, smashing his hand on the Digisoul receiver on his Pokédex. Kouichi braced himself as a beam of emotions spurred through his body. Kouichi unconsciously summoned multiple fractal codes on his hands. Kouji followed suit.

"_Execute! Fusion Evolution!_" Kouichi and Kouji yelled, scanning the data streams.

"_Beowolfmon!_" Kouji turned into his fusion form, a white wolf-masked, robot-like man.

"_Rhihimon!_" Where Kouichi once stood, a black winged humanoid lion stood.

"Let's go, Roo!" Diamond summoned his team. "Beh, Moo, Poo, Lee!

"Stop this meaningless fighting!" Rhihimon jumped in between the two groups "We should work together!"

"FRENZY PLANT!" Diamond yelled, his hands still charging energy, only this time towards Roo. Roo shot a beam of grass energy directly on the two Empoleons.

"Dia!" Lady Berlitz gasped as both Empoleons hit the corridor's wall. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is crazy!" Diamond gritted. "Pla… LADY BERLITZ, I'm ashamed that you would participate in such a scandalous event!" With that said, Platina lost all her drive to fight, which was shared by her Pokémon. Her Empoleon stood still as it got up, but as it no longer had the will to fight, but Barry's, still having fight in it, attacked.

"Izzy…" Tai sighed, as MegaKabuterimon battled it out. "Is this truly what will be best for the team?" Izzy immediately stopped in midfight, MegaKabuterimon sharing this loss of will.

"_Thunder Laser!_" RhinoKabuterimon made a shot at the sudden loss of force in the Dragon's Roar.

"_Ichigo Death!_" Daipenmon made a swipe with his red Popsicle. But both Light and Dark decided for a counter.

"_Cleansing Light!_" Beowolfmon countered RhinoKabuterimon's shot with his own blast. The two attacks collided and ended in an explosion of light and static electricity.

"_Schwarz Lehrsatz!_" Rhihimon countered Daipenmon's Popsicle with his spear. The two weapons bumped into each other but it ended into a stalemate. Every Dragon's Roar and Wind Guardian member in the room finally lost the clogs in their ears.

"DAEMON!" May yelled so that everyone in the room to hear. Everyone suddenly froze in place.

"Daemon." Matt stood. "He's our true enemy. Cutting his power source is a smart move. The Wind Guardians have made the right decision at the time."

"Marcus Damon." Tai nodded. "We need him back here. And preferably with reinforcements. The Dragon's Roar plan was also right at their choice."

"Then it's obvious what we need to do." Kari nodded. "We activate the power in the transporter and get him back here." The team nodded and the team decided to move on and march out of the room. But unfortunately, the floor suddenly gave way and allowed the three groups to fall down a big hole.

"Uwah!" Yolei grasped into Aquilamon who was struggling to keep flying, but the heavier Daipenmon was right on top of the two and didn't allow them to fly away.

"_Crowmon, _

"Rika!" A voice called out as the Virus Busters continued to fall. Renamon phased in right next to the girl and held Rika to her chest. Rika allowed her hand to grasp her D-Power.

"_Biomerge Activate!_" Rika called out. "_Sakuyamon!_"

Sakuyamon summoned her four fox spirits and tried to halt their fall, but their fall still ended with them falling on top of a certain Blue Digimon. MirageGaogamon happened to be directly below them and became a sort of cushion.

"Looks like your friends decided to drop in." Daemon grinned.

"Oh boy… Daemon is making ridiculous puns. The worlds gonna end." Marsmon taunted Daemon. Jeri seemed to be enjoying her time as a Human-Digimon hybrid.

Gallantmon snickered at Marsmon's sarcastic remark. "Looks like we got reinforcements again, Daemon."

"A lot of good that will do you, Gallantmon." Daemon answered. "As, you're friend just kindly said, the world's gonna end."

"Take that back!" Gold answered. "Explotaro, Blast Burn!" The flame Pokémon blasted the ultimate move right on Daemon, but Daemon just absorbed the flame."

"That won't work!" Aldamon jumped. "This guy's element is fire!"

"Takuya!" Daipenmon said shocked.

"No time for chitchat!" JetSilphymon nodded. "We need to put up a fight here!" The others nodded.

"_Savage Emperor!_" Crowmon attacked Daemon with his foreclaw.

"_Winning Knuckle!_" MachGaogamon aimed a punch on Daemon.

"_Jet Winter!_" JetSilphymon yelled and charged at Daemon.

"_Royal Joust!_" Gallantmon charged at Daemon with his lance.

"_Justice Kick!_" Justimon aimed to kick Daemon.

"_Blue Hawaii Death!_" Daipenmon aimed to smash Daemon with his Blue Popsicle.

"_Frozen Hunter!_" Beowolfmon covered himself in light and charged at Daemon.

"_Darkness Bluster!_" Rhihimon covered himself in darkness and charged at Daemon, creating a combo with Beowolfmon.

"_Luna Hook Slasher!_" MirageGaogamon BM slashed at Daemon with the crescent blade.

"_Corona Sanctions!_" Marsmon jumped and covered his body in flames.

"_Crimson Flame!_" Hououmon blasted a flame attack on Daemon.

"_Solar Wind Destroyer!_" Aldamon charged the ball of flame and hurled it on Daemon.

"_Trident Revolver!_" RizeGreymon (Tsurugi's) blasted three quick blasts from his revolver arm.

"_Blast Rings!_" Aquilamon sent a series of rings from his horn and sent it for Daemon.

"_Flower Cannon!_" Lillymon once more aimed a flower attack on Daemon.

"_Lightning Thrust!_" Ravemon BM formed his purple aura into a lightning and aimed at Daemon.

"_Spitfire Blast!_" Agumon M tried to help out.

"_Horn Buster!_" MegaKabuterimon blasted a lightning strike onto Daemon.

"_Gatling Attack!_" Andromon blasted two missiles from his chest plate onto Daemon.

"It's useless, you idiots." Daemon laughed as all the attacks hit him and he didn't receive a single shred of damage.

"We're still here, Daemon!" The Pokémon Team members present shouted. "Ultimate Moves, let's go!"

'_Volt Tackle!_' The three Pikachus and Gold's Pichu covered themselves in lightning and smashed at Daemon. Daemon flinched as the electric move hit him.

'_Blast Burn!_ _Hydro Cannon! Frenzy Plant!_' Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Diamond and Lady Berlitz yelled. Pearl felt out of place as this is happening. The 8 moves merged but it would seem that the stronger water and grass blast conquered the fire. The Grass conquered the water and in the end, the grass shot won out and hit Daemon. Daemon flinched but the move was not as powerful as it should be.

"Whoa, hold up… YOU TWO LEARNED THE ULTIMATE MOVES?" Pearl gritted.

"Dia, slap that wristband onto Pearl and we need him to learn that ultimate move." Gold gritted. "That attack was weaker than it should be." Diamond nodded and tossed the ring onto Pearl. Pearl then sidestepped.

"For now, I'll take his place, right Infernape?" Ash nodded.

"INFER!" Infernape jumped and prepared another flame blast. Torterra(Ash's), Blaziken (May's) and Empoleon (Barry's) joined the group and once more they fired the blast. This time, Daemon took the attack full and was almost knocked away. Daemon's hand suddenly loosened and a shining object fell from his hand. Ken numbly caught the item and it was apparently his D3.

"Thanks Daemon!" Ken yelled. "Just what I need."

"You'll need your partner too wouldn't you?" Daemon maniacally answered.

"… I hate it when you're right." Ken groaned.

"Where's our partners?" Yoshi sighed.

"DIGIMON TEAM! Let the Pokémon team handle the situation, and we'll come up with a plan." Tai called. "Our attacks aren't working!" Every Digimon Team member nodded and went to wear Tai is. The Pokemon team grinned.

"Now, we're gonna get a bit of spotlight for ourselves!" Pearl smiled. Pearl imagined the blast of flame from Charizard and tried imagining it was Infernape instead. The wristband glowed and disappeared.

"Looks like we don't need the bands anymore." Gold nodded. "Again! Fire!"

"Grass!" Crystal called.

"Water!" Silver nodded.

"Umm… I meant as in, fire as in shoot." Gold sweat-dropped. "Well at any rate, SHOOT!" The teams roared and once more melded their ultimate attacks. The Pikachus and Pichu joined the blast and hit Daemon once more. Daemon fell and discovered something.

"Moo/Mamoswine! Take down!" Diamond and Dawn called. The two had their digisoul's at full throttle and was charging it directly onto their respective partners. The two Mamoswines smashed Daemon and sent him flying.

"Chansey, heal the Digimon team with Softboiled." Brock told his partner. Chansey ran towards the Digimon Team and healed them.

"Sorry we're so useless, Brock." Gallantmon apologized.

"You guys led us here." Brock replied. "If it weren't for you guys, we would probably be dead."

"Maybe you guys were with us because of fate. That you guys would destroy him…" Tai sighed. "Agumon, you sure you still can't digivolve?"

"Sorry, Tai, I tried." Agumon sighed.

"Matt… Sorry." Gabumon sighed.

"Don't be." Matt reassured.

"Water gun!" Misty and Tracey called for their partners. All of the Pokemon team's water Pokemon, minus the starters, blasted their water attacks onto Daemon. Daemon felt the water attack and kicked them down.

"You guys trying to take a wee on me?" Daemon gritted. "Don't be so silly!"

"You're crazy!" Dawn and Lady Berlitz called. "Pachirisu, Discharge!" Both Pachirisu discharged a burst of electricity to fuel the Volt Tackle.

"Nice one, Lady Ber…" Dawn said but was cut off by Lady Berlitz.

"Platina." Platina smiled. "I guess we have been through too much for you to keep calling me by my last name, don't you think?" Dawn nodded and continued their battle.

"Ice Pokemon, freeze the floor, I have an idea!" Gold called. The Ice Pokemon nodded and froze the floor.

"What are you gonna do, skate around me?" Daemon grinned.

"Exactly!" Gold slid on the ice with his Mantine. With him is the three Sudowoodos. "Rock slide!" The three Sudowoodo's crashed their fists into the ground, causing recoils of rocks and ice. The rock and ice struck Daemon and caused Daemon to almost fall.

"You!" Daemon blasted at Gold who was quite close to him. Gold stuck out his tongue as he slid right under Daemon. Daemon turned around only to get a face full of Ultimate Moves.

"Ha!" Gold laughed.

"Unorthodox to the max." Silver sighed. "I'd never think of that trick."

"This isn't a trainer battle, Silver." Gold shrugged. "We're gonna do all we need to do to destroy this guy."

"Pokemon Team, LETS GO!" Gold grinned. "With the roar of the dragon, we shall destroy you, Daemon! Dragon's Roar!"

"The wind of tomorrow, we shall guard with our hearts! Wind Guardians!" Blue called.

"The Dark Virus you've made, with this buster sword of light, we shall delete you! Virus Busters!" Red nodded.

"Trekking the unknown jungle, we're the troops of justice!" Green called. "Jungle Troopers!"

"You guys…" Tai gasped.

"We acknowledge that the Digimon Team had worse battles than ours, which is why we suggested naming ourselves by the Digimon Families." Yellow smiled. "But don't think we, the Pokémon Team, are going to lose to you."

"You guys…" Justimon gasped.

"You guys rest up. We're gonna fight till we destroy Daemon or we'll die trying!" Barry roared. "We're fining you Daemon! The fine is your life! And we're collecting!" The Pokémon roared and prepared to fight ill the very last.

**(Metal Empire and Deep Savers)**

"… I think… we're lost." Davis sweat- dropped. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Wally sighed. It feels as though they were missing in on something.

"We found our Digimon," Cody nodded to Armadillomon. "but we lost our way."

"Hurrah." Pegasusmon sighed.

"I hear something in this direction." Sapphire put her ears to a pathway.

"It's the best we got." TK sighed. "Let's keep trekking, Metal Empire, Deep Savers."

"Right."

**(Digital World, Second Western Quadrant)**

"Hooray…" Marcus said bitterly. "It's been over an hour!"

"Taiki, are you sure this guy's not crazy?" Akari nodded.

"Hmm… can you tell me which zone this place you're talking about?" Taiki asked.

"It's not a zone." Marcus gritted. "It's another world altogether."

"Do you have a way to get there?"

"I got light road, but I don't have an ark." Marcus sighed. "I HATE IT WHEN THINGS DON'T GO ACCORDING TO PLAN!"

**Chapter End**

I hate to agree to Marcus but he's right. Things are definitely not faring well for the Digimon Team. Hopefully, things get a bit better. I think Gold got a bit attached to their team's motto.


	29. Pokemon Vs Digimon: Daemon

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I'm no owner of Digimon or Pokémon. Deal with it.

Time to be a bit fair to Pokémon at least… I haven't been exactly fair. First of all, I'll return the deleted scenes that talked about the Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses. But to be honest, if its intensity of battles, Digimon beat Pokémon by a mile. Trying to punch out Mewtwo hardly counts as a hard battle. Nor is trying to get into an angry Arceus's mind. And both are supposed to be super powered in their respective generations.

**Chapter 29: Pokémon Vs. Digimon: Daemon**

**/Flashback: In the Pokémon Center, deleted scenes/**

"Pokémon are creatures who live in this world, co-existing with Humans." Prof. Oak explained.

"Pokémon are friends, playmates, companions, _nakama_ to trainers." Prof. Elm explained.

"Pokémon is the main way of fighting around in the Pokémon world." Barry grinned. Cody's eyes furrowed and seemed to grow colder.

"Pokémon are essentially creatures with powers from multiple elements." Prof. Birch explained.

"These elements are?" Izzy asked.

"Fire, the element of heat and blazes." Gold grinned. "It's the element that represents the heart the best!"

"Water, the element of changes and splashes." Dawn grinned. "It is the element that represents life's changes the best."

"Grass, the element of growth and nature." May smiled. "It is the element that represents the world and life the best."

"Sheesh! Stop with the too much information!" Davis scowled. "Tell us the element. We can bother about it later."

"Hmm… Stingy." The Pokémon Team scowled simultaneously, causing Davis to sweat drop and look towards Ken. Ken just shrugged.

"What did you do now, Davis?" Yolei gritted. "We're supposed to get on their good side, not annoy them that they won't tell us anything." Davis sighed.

"I just want them to stop with the additional information. We asked what the elements were, not what the element is supposed to symbolize!" Davis defended himself.

"Just tell them what they want to know." Prof. Rowan sighed.

"Right, Prof." Diamond nodded.

"Ok." Crystal grinned. "There's the already mentioned Fire, Grass, and Water. Then there's also Electric, Rock, Ground, Metal, Ice-"

"Time out!" Davis called. "What's so different between Rock and Ground?"

"As different as our two heads, genius." Yolei gritted. Yolei is being quite antagonistic of Davis lately.

"We both have a stupid nose, we both have stupid hair, we both have stupid lips, we both have eyes (though yours is blind without glasses), we both have the same deaf ears, and we both have the same brain of an idiot. They're the same!" Davis countered.

"I don't have stupid hair!" Yolei yelled.

"So you're saying that the rest of that statement was correct?" Izzy raised his eyebrow. Everyone in the room laughed except Yolei, who just remained quiet.

"… What was the question again?" Crystal sighed. "That little talk knocked out most of the question you asked…"

"What's the difference between rock and ground?" Davis grinned.

"Simple." Platina shrugged. "Rock is hard and has a tendency to be thrown around. Ground has the tendency for underground related trivialities."

"You're explanation for Rock's simple. But you're Ground explanation is in your usual dialect…" Gold sweat dropped.

"Well in addition to the already stated elements, there's Ice, Flying, Dark, Psychic, Fighting, Bug, Dragon-"

"Time out!" Takato shouted. "Dragon is an element?"

"… WHO CARES, GOGGLE HEAD?" Rika shouted into Takato's ears, almost deafening him

"You make an interesting point, Takato." Henry shrugged. "Why is Dragon an element, despite it being a mythological creature?"

"Dragons in this world are immune to Fire, Water, Grass, and Electric. They are also weak against other Dragons and Ice." Crystal explained. "But I don't know why you call Dragon's myths, seeing as you guys also have Dragons…"

"… It's not common in our world. It's a real MYTH in our world." Kari explained.

"I see." Prof. Oak noted.

"Well, the main thing about the whole Pokémon business is the battles!" Barry grinned.

"Not strictly true." Emerald shrugged. "But a lot of our activities involve battling with Pokémon."

"… Gladiators." Cody murmured. The Pokémon Team, who never heard of gladiators before, stared at Cody confused. The Adventure Squad sweat dropped as the signs of the beginning of distrust started to show. Ken was a bit too familiar to it.

"Well anyway, we also have Poison, Ghost and Normal. That sums up all the Pokémon types." Prof. Birch nodded. "Anything you want to know?"

"About Pokémon itself. Do they digivolve like Digimon?" Jeri asked.

"Digivolve? Oh Evolution, right?" Prof. Rowan stood up. As this was the topic he had been studying throughout his life, he was understandably proud. "Evolution is the natural growth of Pokémon. There is around 85% of Pokémon linked to evolution." (Note: Not counting Unova Pokémon)

"That's a lot." Izzy nodded. "But that means there is around 15 percent not linked to any evolution at all."

"True." Prof. Rowan nodded. "Pearl's Chatot here, has no possible evolutions."

"But I'm not complaining." Pearl grinned. "A Pokémon battle's outcome can't be linked completely by what level they are currently in."

"True." Ash nodded. "In a battle, type advantage may have a hand in, but it's ultimately your strategy that counts." Cody drily muttered something about a certain emperor, making Ken cringe.

"Pokémon are powerful. They can have a move outside its type. And they could also learn moves outside their moveset." Green nodded. "For example, a Pikachu can learn Substitute."

"Really?" Ash gasped.

"For a distant lookalike of Red, you don't have any battle sense." Emerald quipped.

"Excuse me, but I'm NOT Red!" Ash growled.

"Are you really a trainer from Pallet Town in your world? Pallet Town trainers are supposed to be the best." Blue said. "But you don't give off an aura of being any better than Ruby when it comes to battling." Ruby sweat dropped as he remembered that his senior has yet to see him in all-out battle mode. Even the time with Jirachi, he never went all-out. Not even to the point of doing the "Leer Move" he inherited from Norman.

"Ruby can give off an aura worse than Red's if he wanted to." Prof. Birch shrugged. "IF he wants to, that is."

"What do you mean?" Green asked the adult.

"You'll find out." Prof. Birch shrugged. "Pokémon are caught in Poké Balls and trained to be better helpers, fighters, and everything else a Pokémon does."

"Oh, who cares about that? The point is: battles are the main attraction around the Pokémon World." Barry smirked.

"Remind me that we're not in Ancient Rome." Cody said.

"Uh… We're in the Pokémon World." Armadillomon said.

"Let me rephrase that:" Cody said. "So, you throw a ball at those 'Pokémon' and they become yours?"

**/Flashback End/**

**(Daemon's Room)**

The battle between the Daemon and the Pokémon Team raged on as the Digimon Team struggled to come up with a solution. Needless to say, the Digimon Team is out of the battle till further notice. The room, once furnished and beautiful, is now filled with craters and cracks. The only part of the room that seemed to be completely safe was the Gargoylemon statues at the top of the room. An Aerodactyl suddenly flapped straight to the place to avoid the Dark Virus sent towards him and his partner. Red looked around the place, still well-kept and furnished. Red scanned one of the statues, but the scan was unsuccessful. Behind him, something sounded as though it was breathing, but Daemon took that chance to throw a blast at the de facto leader of the group.

"Definitely rock." Red shrugged as he dodged the flame. Red then dived down, with Aero on his back, calling for a Hyper Beam from said partner. Daemon received the blow

"_Algol's Flame!_" Daemon roared, sending his dark flame hurling onto the Pokémon Team. The Pokémon Team dodged the attack, but not completely unharmed.

"Lax!" Red called, flitting around as he dodged every attack. The reason why Red was the de facto leader of the Pokémon Team is because he is the battle expert, The Fighter. "Mega Punch on the ground!" Snorlax jumped and smashed his heavy arm onto the ice covered ground. Red took a piece and threw it onto Daemon, annoying the

"Buneary, help Buizel out!" Dawn called. "Ice Beam!"

"Let's go Buizel! Ice Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

"Bui!" Buizel charged Aqua Jet onto the Ice Beam, and smashed itself into Daemon.

"You think you can beat me with such a useless move?" Daemon mocked Ash.

"Gliscor," Ash grinned. "Giga Impact!" Daemon turned to find Gliscor smashing itself directly on his body.

"Moo, Mamoswine!" Red called to the two Mamoswines. "Take Down!"

"That's our line!" Diamond grinned.

"We honestly don't need to care, Diamond. You need to concentrate on giving us power!" Pearl hollered. Diamond took in the seriousness of the situation and smashed a charge of Digisoul into his Pokédex.

"Platina, let's do this!" Dawn moved backwards onto her counterparts back.

"Right Dawn!" Platina smiling.

"Why won't they use Ultimate Moves?" Kazu wondered.

"Have you not paid any attention to the Pokémon Team's explanation earlier this week?" Izzy gritted.

"You mean about those Power Points?" Matt asked. Izzy nodded.

"Apparently, those Power Points are the basis of how many times they can use the move." Izzy told them. "If you run out of it, screw."

"You can run out of Tackles?" Kazu asked, sweat dropping. "You can run out of Head-butts?"

"Yes and yes." Izzy sighed.

"You can run out of Tickles?" Tai groaned.

"Apparently, yes." Izzy sweat dropped.

"You can run out of Tail Wags?" Sakuyamon grinned.

"This is crazy! Stop insulting us behind our backs! We're the ones trying to help you!" Pearl called to them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pi-ka-CHU!" Pikachu (A) smashed the electric attack onto Daemon. Behind him were the two other Pikachu.

"Have a taste of our Super Rising Thunder!" Gold yelled. The trio of Special Pikachu Family jumped up and sent a blast of concentrated energy directly onto Daemon. Daemon deflected the attack.

"Wood Hammer!" Diamond roared. Roo crashed his tree onto Daemon, but Daemon threw the Ultimate away.

"No matter how non-digital you creatures are, I will destroy you!" Daemon roared.

"Go, Togekiss! Aura Sphere!" Dawn called.

"Toge-KISS!" Togekiss called, smashing the sphere directly onto Daemon.

"Don't be so foolish, you fool!" Daemon yelled.

"Don't be so ignorant, you idiot!"

Daemon turned. The Dex Holders were lined up, their respective partners next to them. They smashed the ultimate moves directly to Daemon, giving him a full taste of the attack.

"I must admit, that hurt." Daemon growled. "But NO more shall you be able to do so!" Daemon summoned an Algol's Flame. It was then that three more beams of Ultimate Moves smashed into the flame. The flame exploded full into Daemon's face.

"You have a long way to go, Daemon!" A Tropius suddenly zoomed out of the passageway.

"It's the Hoenn kids!" Gold said gleefully. "That means everyone's here, right? All Eight Families?"

"The Metal Empire and Deep Savers split up, and we, the Pokémon Team members, went this path." Wally shrugged, but it seemed that there was a smile playing in his face.

"Fools, you are!" Daemon grinned. "To allow yourselves to split up!"

"You'll know why, Daemon." Emerald grinned. "But first, we got a special delivery!"

"Stingmon!" Ken grinned. The other Digimon also appeared through the door.

"The Digimon Team will stay on the sidelines till further notice, I'm afraid. The Captured Chosen Digivices don't have enough power left in them…" Izzy sighed.

"… Ok." Stingmon nodded. "But we'll protect you at any cost."

"Let's go Yoshi." Rosemon grinned. "I might not get any power from you, but let's do this for everyone."

"Let us handle this…" Ruby nodded. Then he glared at Daemon, using his fearsome leer. Daemon faltered at the sight. Not even he can stand the pressure.

"Well aren't you a lively bunch." Daemon gritted.

"The area of Darkness shall fall before the metal hand of this righteous empire. We are Metal Empire!" Ruby roared.

"Even if you had fallen deep within your hearts, we shall save you." Wally nodded, his Partners out. "We are Deep Savers!"

"Let's do this!" Emerald yelled. Their starters jumped.

"Muddy Water!" Ruby nodded.

"Blaze Kick!" Sapphire yelled.

"Leaf Blade!" Emerald told his partner. The Hoenn starters used their special moves but Daemon blocked them.

"Life won't be that nice, Children." Daemon growled.

"Neither will we be nice!" Red suddenly made a dive and sent a Hyper Beam directly onto Daemon. Daemon growled, but the one lost turn had already passed, making Red able to dodge the next attack.

"Gliscor, give him another Giga Impact!" Ash roared. Gliscor charged at Daemon again.

"We need to end this." Green gritted. "Scizor, Steel Wing!"

"Don't be so idiotic!" Daemon shouted. Then he looked up and saw something. A really big pool of water.

"Created by yours truly." Misty grinned. Tracey grinned as his Marill continued filling the tub.

"And placed in my Mimee's walls." Crystal smirked. "Now for the final touch. Ash, if you would mind."

"Of course I won't mind! Gliscor, Giga Impact!" Ash called. Gliscor smashed the Mime wall with his strongest air move. The water suddenly sprayed onto Daemon, that and along with the Water Ultimate Moves.

"And now for the real final touch! Rock Slide!" Gold grinned. All the Rock Pokémon created a rock fall and slammed it over Daemon.

"Let's heat things up! Fire Ultimate Move!" Blast Burn smashed directly onto the Pile of rocks.

"Frenzy Plant!" The grass ultimate move followed.

"Volt Tackle!" The Electric move smashed onto the rock pile. In a flash, absolutely nothing was left of the pile.

"We did it…" Dawn laughed. "WE DID IT!" The whole room resounded with joy, but the Gargoylemons on top didn't look so happy. A particular Gargoylemon seemed to be quite alert.

**Chapter End**

Lunar Wave: Hooray for the Pokémon Team! They did it! But what about those Gargoylemons?

DAEMON: FOOL! IT'S NOT YET OVER! I WILL NOT ALLOW SOME STUPID WEAKLINGS BEAT ME!

Lunar Wave: …How did you hack my comment section? AND TURN OFF YOUR FREAKING CAPS LOCK! Read and Review please. And any flamers are Daemons.


	30. A Very Special Route

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Pokémon and anything else in this story.

Note: Just because I'm working on another story doesn't mean I forgot about this one. I'm still going with this till the end.

**Chapter 30: A Very Special Route**

"We did it." Gold cheered. "WE DID IT!"

"Congratulations." Tai smiled. "I guess it's time to go home don't you think.

"Yeah." Gold agreed.

"So what is our next course of action?" Platina asked.

"Well, we get out of here." Diamond shrugged.

"Which direction?" Pearl asked. "I don't think the paths we went through will help us out anymore."

"This place is basically a maze." Ruby sighed. Then he turned to Sapphire. "Do you know the way out?"

"No…" Sapphire sighed. "The smell of salt and sea is all around. It's almost impossible to locate where we're supposed to go."

"No need to worry." Dawn grinned. "Let's just walk the path the Nightmare Soldiers went through…"

"No good. There's a super-gravity gap."

"Then how did you get through?" Ken asked.

"Simple really." Crystal shrugged. "Mime walls."

"But they somehow fell into the gravity gap as soon as we got through." Gallantmon sighed.

"Daemon's work." Shou nodded. "He's gone, remember." Suddenly a figure crept up to him.

"Shou, look out!" Tsurugi gasped. Suddenly, missiles emerged from the pathway and collided with the attacker. Daemon gasped. Henry and Rapidmon entered the room.

"Looks like we're just getting started, I see." Henry grabbed his D-Power.

"It's no use, Henry." Rika said. "Digimon attacks don't work on him."

"We'll see about that!" MegaGargomon roared. MegaGargomon body slammed Daemon and hurled him across the room.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shooted at Daemon with the entire arsenal he has in his body.

"You!" Daemon roared.

"_Freezing Wing!_" An Icy wind slapped across Daemon.

"Nice timing… Davis." Henry grinned as Davis stood at the back of Gargoylemon.

"Slide Evolve! Digimental UP!" Davis roared.

"Gargoylemon slide evolve to!" Gargoylemon roared. "Kangarumon!"

"Eh!" Ken gasped as the kangaroo jumped onto Daemon.

"Are you crazy, Davis!" Yolei yelled. "Digimon attacks don't wo…" Kangarumon proved her wrong by smashing a punch directly into Daemon's face.

"Some super ultimate you turned out to be." Taichi said as UlforceVeedramon smashed into Daemon.

"Surprise, surprise!" Digmon emerged from the ground. "_Gold Rush!_" The Deep Savers emerged from underneath Digmon.

"Why you!" Daemon scowled. Things were not going according to plan.

"_Excalibur!_" A surprise attack made by MagnaAngemon slashed through Daemon.

"I'm a Super Ultimate. Why is that you are still fighting?" Daemon growled.

"_Kahuna Waves!_" Two blasts of bubbles smashed into Daemon's back.

"It's not yet over, children." Daemon roared.

"Kari, the whole group's here. Let's go with Silphymon." Gatomon nodded.

"What we need is Angewomon, Gatomon." Tai said. "One Champion and an Ultimate beats one Ultimate alone."

"Let's go then." Gatomon nodded. Gatomon evolved into Angewomon and prepared for her own comeback. Suddenly a bright light filled Daemon.

"This power… Thank you, child of light! My strength is now multiplied!" Daemon cackled.

"Oh dear…" Aquilamon gritted. Daemon sent everyone smashing into the wall.

"Just when we thought it was over…" Gold gritted.

"This guy seems fond of turning situations into his favor." Green coughed.

"Everyone! Split into your teams and take a corner. Octagon formation!" Taichi called.

"Great, we have a twelve year old telling me what to do." Green grumbled. "Why? We are tactically more advantageous like this."

"Just do it!" Taichi called when a flame suddenly smashed into his partner's body. The two smashed into a wall and stood up. Daemon aimed to shoot at the assembling team when suddenly a red streak smashed into Daemon.

"Grani!" Gallantmon said as the ark soared next to Gallantmon.

"Time for a change of plans, Daemon." Justimon transformed his hand into the Critical Arm. "_Voltage Blade!_"

"Once more, Team, Shoot!" Red called. The whole group obliged and smashed the attack directly into Daemon.

"No more shall those hideous moves hurt me." Daemon snarled when a blast smashed into the back of his body. He spun around to see GoldRapidmon and MegaGargomon smashing their ammunition directly into his face.

"_Algol's Flame!_" Daemon sent his dark flame directly into the two, but was blocked by Aldamon.

"Fire is my element, Daemon." Aldamon smirked, absorbing the flame into his Rudri Tarpana. Then he returned the flame with more ferocity. Daemon staggered backward but was smashed by Zudomon's Hammer as the UItimate gleefully swung it.

"Time for you to say goodbye." MegaKabuterimon snarled. MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Lillymon suddenly glowed bright. Kazu and Andromon stared at the D-Power in Kazu's hand as it also glowed in great strength.

"_MegaKabuterimon digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!_" The golden beetle roared as he smashed his body into Daemon.

"_Zudomon digivolve to… Vikemon!_" The Digimon roared and sent a blast of ice smashing into Daemon.

"_Lillymon digivolve to… Rosemon!_" The Rose monster sent her whips smashing into Daemon.

"Looks like you have two Rosemon you have to worry about now, Daemon." Rosemon BM said spitefully.

"_Andromon Biomerge to…  
HiAndromon!"_

"Let's get this party started." HiAndromon grinned.

"Ch…" Daemon gritted. Keenan's Boomerang suddenly glowed crimson.

"Now what?" Daemon looked at Keenan's Boomerang.

"Thomas, your pocket's glowing…" Yoshi gasped. Thomas pulled out the white stone he got from the Royal Knights.

"Whoa." The necklace Taichi had suddenly glowed in a blue hue. Dawn felt for the copy D-Tector she got from Bokomon. It was glowing green.

"Now everything is in place." Bokomon said promptly. The four items shone and collided with the roof. They suddenly saw the sovereigns glaring at Daemon. Daemon stood, shocked as he stared at the four Harmonious Ones, ready to be very unharmonious if the need arises.

"Looks like sticking the back-up Digicore Shard in a Boomerang worked after all." Zhuqiaomon smirked.

"You're lucky that Keenan loves Boomerangs, I guess." Baihumon joked. A girl jumped into the battlefield.

"Norun!" Tsurugi caught the conscience of Yggdrasil.

"Here, Tsurugi, Yuu. I completed it." Norun smiled as she showed the Digimon Twin to the two.

"Yes!" Tsurugi nodded. "Let's go RizeGreymon. Arbitrator time!"

"_RizeGreymon, digivolve to…  
VictoryGreymon!_"

"_MachGaogamon digivolve to…  
ZeedGarurumon."_

"You can do it. Children." Azulongmon bid farewell as the strength of the backup digicores disappeared.

"Looks like the advantage is gonna be ours, Daemon." Tai nodded as the group started to become their highest levels.

"Don't think so." Daemon maniacally said. "I'm Super Ultimate, not some regular Mega. And at any rate, you have yet to evolve your precious Agumon into WarGreymon."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Marsmon nodded to the Calumon.

"Ok, SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!" Calumon yelled. The digivices of the captured Digidestined started filling with energy. Agumon M digivolved directly into ShineGreymon.

"Where did that guy come from?" Daemon gasped.

"Oh silly us, we didn't introduce you to the catalyst of digivolution?" MegaGargomon snickered.

"Let's go, Omnimon!" Tai and Matt called simultaneously.

"So you were thinking of overpowering me in numbers?" Daemon cackled.

"You sound like a witch." Kari said crossly. "Let's do this, Angewomon."

"Why not Magnadramon, Kari?" TK asked. "We do need to overpower him."

"I can't TK... I'm handicapped at Ultimate because if I transform Angewomon into Magnadramon…"

"Daemon will get more powerful than ever." TK grimaced.

"What do we do?" Emerald gritted.

"We're gonna have to beat him, right here, right now!" Joe said. "We need to end this."

"We know." Sora nodded.

"If there was a way to beat him." JetSilphymon sighed. "No, there IS a way to beat him."

"If the beautiful Zoe says so, than there is a way." RhinoKabuterimon smirked.

"Shut up, flatterbug." Aldamon said, annoyed.

"It's flutterby, Aldamon." Rhihimon said. "Which no one uses anymore, because of butterfly."

"Why are we suddenly having casual dialog at the moment?" Taichi gasped.

"Who really cares?" Beelzemon said gruffly. "We need to beat him. Fast. DOUBLE IMPACT!"

"Now that's the final straw, you clowns." Daemon roared. He then chanted. "Open the doors of the worlds. Let this path be…"

"What is he doing?" Davis gritted as the group attacked Daemon, but to no damage.

"Stab the guy with a sword. Let's see if he still doesn't feel it." Tai ordered Omnimon. Omnimon stabbed Daemon, but the digimon ignored him.

"Is this guy for real?" Gold gritted. "He's just chanting."

"You have more problems to worry about, Gold." Izzy furiously typed away on his laptop. "He's trying to get into YOUR world."

"What!" Crystal gasped.

"He's planning to go to your world, the Dex Holders' world." Izzy repeated.

"We won't let him." Gold snarled. "Dragon's Roar, regroup!"

"Virus Busters, regroup!" Tai called.

"Jungle Troopers, get back here." Yoshi nodded to the others.

"Metal Empire, get over here." Taichi called.

"Nature Spirits, assemble over here!" Thomas called.

"Nightmare Soldiers, over here!" Gallantmon called.

"Deep Savers. Be prepared." Joe told the other Deep Savers.

"Wind Guardians, standby." Blue told them.

"Shouldn't we try to stop him?" Platina asked. "Why aren't we attacking?"

"Because of that." Diamond pointed to the forming portal above Daemon. "That portal could lead us back home, Platina. We need that portal."

"But if Daemon gets his way…" Yellow stood, fearing what will happen. "Wouldn't our world be in danger?"

"The only way to the computer room is broken." Izzy sighed. "There's no way of knowing what will happen if we destroy Daemon. The Pokémon Team would probably be stuck here for eternity."

"Something we need to avoid." Tai nodded.

"But what about us?" Ash asked. "We don't live in that world…"

"Time and Space, Ash. Digimon don't have that power. But what about the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh?"

"It's possible, Ash." Dawn nodded. "We need to hope for the best scenario."

"As soon as that chanting's over, we must defeat him." Daemon's ears pricked as he heard these words. Daemon grinned and decided to prolong the chanting.

"Davis, let's get Imperialdramon up and running!" Ken called.

"Okay." Davis nodded. Then something made him remember a certain event. "Ah.. AH! Taichi! Th…" Davis said when he was suddenly he was smashed into the air and sent flying out of the castle with his partner. His D-Terminal fell in front of Taichi. Taichi picked it up with shaking hands.

"DAVIS!" The screams pierced the skies as Davis disappeared from view. "Daemon!"

"You'll be coming with me." Daemon maniacally laughed. The portal enveloped the group as Daemon flew straight in.

**(Dragon's Roar)**

**Members:**

"Davis…" Yolei gritted. "Daemon!"

"Bringing that back will not do you any favors, child." Daemon maniacally laughed. He suddenly separated from the group.

"WAIT!" Daipenmon dedgivolved into Tommy. "Coward!"

"We're going back to where we started." Platina grimaced. "Back to our world.

"A special world to us, eh?" Diamond nodded.

"It's as special to us you know." Yolei smiled. "Your world is where we met. Where our journey began."

"I can't relate." Tsurugi sighed as VictoryGreymon dedigivolved into Agumon. They suddenly felt a loss of power as they crash landed into somewhere. They were out cold in the land of Sinnoh. Precisely on top of the Snowpoint Gym, where a baffled Candice stared at them for a long time.

**(Nature Spirits)**

"Curse you, Daemon." Yuu sighed as ZeedGarurumon dedigivolved back into Gaomon.

"Looks like we're going back where we started." Izzy sighed.

"Except where we started is where we finish it." Takuya said, determined.

"We must end this." Zoe nodded. "The more we prolong our battle, the more our worlds are in danger."

"Mom and Dad must be scared…" Mimi whispered.

"To be honest, I'm scared too." Dawn nodded. "I don't know what to do…"

"First, once we arrive, we must heal our Pokémon." Ash said. "Then we track down our little friend named Daemon."

"I wouldn't exactly call him little nor will I call him a friend." Thomas smiled. Gaomon entered his Digivice Burst.

"We've been downed a comrade though." Gaomon H said.

"Davis…" Dawn said grimly.

"He'll be fine." Mimi smiled. "It's Davis we're talking about here. He's bound to create a big miracle."

"To meet each other is our miracle. To fight together is our fate." Thomas nodded. "He'll come back. Along with Marcus, the resilient determined idiot of our world." Suddenly a shake in the atmosphere was felt.

"Whoa… WHAT'S GOING ON?" Takuya gasped as he felt the distortion. The distortion lulled the group to sleep. Lulled them to land… on the sea.

**(Metal Empire)**

"…" Taichi looked at the D-Terminal. "What did Davis want me to do?"

"Who knows?" Henry sighed.

"All our partners reverted to their lower levels." Ami noted.

"Except UlforceVeedramon here, of course." Taichi nodded to his partner.

"We're going home… Ruby." Sapphire grimaced. This didn't feel right.

"You're right, Sapphire. We're going home?" Ruby noted. Sapphire looked down and nodded.

"Why?" Willis asked.

"… Because I can see the Hoenn archipelago… Whew, good to be going to familiar grounds." Ruby smiled.

"… Don't you know what that means, Ruby?" TK gasped.

"… That you'll have a reliable guide, right?" Ruby replied. TK shook his head. Then he pointed downwards.

"Ah!" Taichi got the idea. Then he paled. "… It means that we'll be falling from a very high place…" Everyone silenced.

"Everyone, BRACE YOURSELF!" UlforceVeedramon grabbed everyone in the group.

"MOUMANTAI!" Terriermon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You're kidding!" The rest of the group yelled afterwards.

**(Deep Savers)**

"Are you sure you don't know where we are, Wally, Emerald?" Amy asked frantically.

"We told you, WE DON'T KNOW!" Emerald yelled. Wally nodded as confirmation.

"Let's walk aimlessly till we find somewhere to go then." Impmon scoffed. The group decided to wander around for a bit when they suddenly hear a sound caused by running.

"… Doesn't that guy on a Doduo look like a Pokémon Ranger?" Gary noted.

"A what?" Joe groaned. Another detail that the Pokémon team must have missed out on telling them.

"Anyone hurt?" The Ranger jumped off the Doduo. The Doduo immediately ran away.

"No, except our sense of location is faulty at the moment." Cody said. "Where are we?"

"What's a sense of location?" Ai blinked.

"This is the Vien Forest. I'm Kellyn, a Pokémon Ranger." The boy said. "I'm here to try and help you."

A girl approached the group. "And my name's Kate."

**(Virus Busters)**

"Viridian Forest." Yellow said. "I know it too well. You can get lost without a guide."

"Good thing we got an internal map girl with us, then." Red laughed. Yellow blushed. Red noticed it. "Umm… You're not sick are you?" The rest almost face palmed at Red's obliviousness.

"We still have Daemon to catch, Red." Tai tapped the boy on the shoulder. "We need to find him, fast."

"Why don't we try destroying that first?" Kari pointed at the Control Spire.

"Hooray, more carnage time, eh?" Gatomon smirked.

"We can't do that!" Yellow stopped the group. "The Forest would be endangered…"

"Guess you're right…"Rika dramatically sighed. "Let's utterly pulverize it so that only its dust is left."

"You Digimon guys are utterly destructive." Red shook his head.

'Says the one who thrashed Viridian Gym.' Pika thought silently. "Oh and let's not forget that big hole in the roof of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League."

**(Wind Guardians)**

"… Who are they, Ben?" A girl looked at the unconscious group.

"Well, whoever they are, Summer, we need to help them." Ben captured the nearby Ursaring and told them to follow the group back to Renbow Island.

**(Nightmare Soldiers)**

"… What is this place, Crys?" Takato asked.

"… Isn't that old lady holding those rings you guys used?" Ryo pointed.

"… This place is Boon Island, also known as Two Island." Crystal finally said.

"Odd name." Brock commented.

"It's part of the Sevii Islands, after all. Though this place has more than 7 isles, of course." Crystal nodded.

"… Where's the others?" Misty asked.

"Who knows?" Sora sighed. "I wish I do."

**(Nature Spirits)**

"Ok… Lunick, of all the times to have a mission to study that dark tower, we just HAD to meet up with a group of kids…" Solana inwardly sighed.

"With very strange Pokémon." Lunick replied. "We need to get them back to town."

"Well then, back to Ringtown it is then." Solana sighed.

**(Daemon)**

"This world is perfect!" Daemon maniacally cackled. "I know what those idiots will do; they will try to find me. But I am too far away to be bothered. I can heal myself in peace, and maybe, cause a bit of ruckus. Maybe I should bring a bit of entertainment to them…" Daemon summoned Digimon to cause problems to the teams.

"Go forth to the Kanto Region, Lampmon!" Daemon ordered the genie Digimon.

"Go forth to the connected Johto Region, PileVolcamon!" Daemon told the Volcanic Wrestler.

"Go forth to the Sevii Archipelago, Gulfmon!" Daemon grinned at the Dark Animal Digimon.

"Go forth to the Hoenn region, Dinotigermon!" Daemon told the Ancient Beast Digimon.

"Go forth to the Sinnoh Region, Darkdramon!" Daemon smirked as the Digimon prepared his Gigastick Lance.

"Go forth to the Fiore Region, Lotosmon!" Daemon smirked at the flower Digimon.

"And for you, GigaSeadramon, to the Almia Region." Daemon said.

"Oh and of course, to the Region of Oblivia, Ornismon!" Daemon grinned as the Digimon soared above his head, delighted to have a prey.

**Chapter End**

We have now reached the second part of Digital Team in Special World. There's a reason why I chose Oblivia over Unova. Honest! It's because of one thing: The Dex Holders of Unova has no defined story as of yet. It's too hard to just try to figure it out. As I already finished Guardian Signs, I guess I'm going with Oblivia.


	31. A Nightmare at Sea

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Next, Digimon Xros Wars, Pokémon, Pokémon Adventures, Pokémon Ranger, Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Almia, and Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs.

Note from the Author: I am so, so, very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had some issues about how am I gonna continue this story. Originally, the end of this story was to be at the last chapter, but I thought that the Title won't make sense anymore, so I dragged them back to the Special World, and prepared more enemies for them. Don't expect much updates though. My head's a bit fatigued from College issues. Studying can really stress me out.

**Chapter 31: A Nightmare at Sea**

**Nightmare Soldiers:  
**Takato & Guilmon  
Jeri & Leomon  
Brock  
Misty  
Crystal  
Ryo and Cyberdramon  
Sora and Biyomon

"So…" Brinca stood in front of the kneeling Nightmare Soldier members. "The reason why you have been gone for so long is you accompanied the Digimon Team into their world?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Crystal nodded.

"It was all over the news, Crystal." Brinca shrugged. "Missing Dex Holders are such a riot."

"And the fact that Red is the Champion of All Seasons around here doesn't help that."

"Your record for capturing every non-legendary Pokémon doesn't help."

"And Platina's Speedy High Score of getting every Gym Badge in Sinnoh shows her ability as a Challenger."

"Emerald and Platina are also quite proficient at their respective Region's Battle Frontier."

"WE GET IT!" Misty yelled, causing the two to stop. "You fourteen are celebrities, Perfect!"

"… Not really perfect." Crystal smiled. "Because of our achievements, the next generation of Dex Holders will have to live up to those expectations."

"Is the next batch of Dex Holders ready yet?" Brinca asked.

"… Professor Oak made the batch of three, but I don't know where he sent it except that it is to a certain Professor in another Region."

"I see." Brinca nodded. Suddenly, the radio broadcasted some urgent news.

"You still use a radio?" Sora asked.

"Hush." Brinca said, tuning the volume.

"A big, unknown Pokémon is headed to Sevii Islands. All residents should prepare to flee in case of an aggressive attack." Guilmon and Monodramon suddenly snarled.

"Whoa, you two, no need to get into attack position!" Brinca jumped out of there way. Then a knock came from the doorway. Leomon opened the door.

"There is a massive amount of data in the air, Jeri." Leomon said. "We need to fight back."

"Alert! A mass of unknown Pokémon is currently attacking every Island in the Sevii Archipelago! Evacuation is to be considered without further ado!"

"Well really!" Brinca said shocked.

"We're used to being the source of the problems in the world by now." Takato shrugged.

"Takatomon, we left Grani in the Dark Ocean."

"… I hope our enemies don't fly then." Takato sweat dropped. "But maybe we could fly on our own energy…"

"Right, Takatomon." Guilmon nodded.

"Ok, let's wrap this up and get ready for an attack!" Ryo nodded as a bunch of Dracmon (search for picture if you want) crashed into the house.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon hacked his way through the room, followed closely by Takato.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon smashed the Dracmon and absorbing as much data as he could.

"… Sorry, he just couldn't resist." Ryo apologized to Sora. Sora sighed as Biyomon continually pecked any Dracmon that got near Sora.

"Why is it that, somehow, everything is trying to kill us?" Sora mumbled as Biymon set a Dracmon aflame.

"Stand aside!" Brinca called. The team jumped out of the way as a united Ultimate Attacks sent by her trio of Johto Starters. The Dracmon easily dissolved into Data.

"Ok, Evolution time, guys!" Takato called, slashing the card. Jeri also slashed a blue card.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO! GUILMON!" Guilmon yelled gleefully as he stayed in his base form.

"… Leomon… What happened to the evolution sequence?" Jeri asked.

"… I think… Something… is stopping our power to digivolve."

"I think I know what it is." Sora yelled, pointing at an obelisk. "It's a… well since it no longer controls things anymore… a Dark Tower!"

"It cancels out our Digivolution?" Leomon asked.

"… yes."

"Then, Cyberdramon, destroy it, immediately!" Cyberdramon flew towards the tower.

"Feather Flare!" Feathers crashed into Cyberdramon's rubber body. Cyberdramon, while unharmed, lost sight of his mission, and attacked the swarm of Karatenmon.

"… SERIOUSLY!" Ryo yelled, but Cyberdramon ignored his tamer.

"This is bad." Brock sighed as Sudowoodo made its strength known to the rookie Digimon by bringing about a rock slide.

"… We need to split up." Crystal finally said.

"What?" Takato said, confused.

"We need to split up and have some of us headed to the other islands to support." Crystal explained. "Two Island isn't the only island in trouble." Crystal handed a map to Takato. Takato pointed at One Island.

"Fine." Takato nodded, slashing a card. "Depthmon Activate!" Takato then ran towards Guilmon as he pulled down his goggles and the two jumped down into the water and Guilmon used the Depthmon data to swim to Knot Island. Jeri picked three and she jumped onto Leomon's shoulder.

"Ok, let's begin." Sora chose four as Cyberdramon finally succeeded in getting the Tower to fall (Cyberdramon _accidentally _had his Desolation Claw hit the tower) Birdramon soared, carrying Brock, Misty and Ryo with her, Cyberdramon tied up with Ryo's whip. Brock takes Seven, Misty takes Six, and Ryo takes Five. Leomon also grabbed onto Birdramon as they soared.

"… now, team… WE'LL PROVE HOW STRONG WE ARE!" Crystal yelled, bringing out her full team.

**(Knot Island)**

"This ain't gonna keep working if the Dex Holders are not here yet…" Bill mumbled. "I thought travelling to the tropical Sevii Islands would take my mind away from that problem. But NOOOO! Now I really wish they were here!" Bill ran away from a crowd of Dracmon as he too tried to retaliate with his Farfetch'd.

"… Ever since those stupid Towers appeared, nothing stayed the same!" Bill yelled.

"Well then…" A voice said. Bill looked towards the source to see a soaked Takato and Guilmon at the base of the Tower. "TIMBER!"

"Rock n Roll Breaker!" Guilmon yelled, repeatedly digging into the tower. The people in the area looked incredulously at the boy with the strange Pokémon.

"What on earth are you doing?" Bill asked. The two suddenly sidestepped as the tower crashed into the ground.

"That tower isn't supposed to be destroyed for utterly no reason!" Bill yelled into Takato's ear, intimidating the boy.

"Now now… That thing cancels out Guilmon's Di… Evolution. I needed to destroy it in order to fight."

"Eh? What?" Bill looked at the red Dinosaur only to see that it already turned into its champion form, Growlmon.

"Go Growlmon!" Takato cheered as Growlmon Dragon Slashed every single Dracmon trying to defeat the weakened Pokémon.

"Um… Thanks then…"

"This is far from over." Takato said, pointing at a dark fog in the center of the Archipelago. "I think I could solve this mess if I could get near there."

"Right…" Bill nodded. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Growlmon, let's go!" Takato yelled. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GALLANTMON!" In the two's place, a knight toughly the height of two adults on top of each other.

"… Unbelievable."

"I, Gallantmon, shall defeat the darkness. Fear not, Knot Island." Gallantmon said. "But… I'll need a ride."

**(Rocket Warehouse, Chrono Island)**

"Seriously… You guys still think of stealing something when the world looks as though it's about to end." Ryo rolled his eyes as Team Rocket grunts lay on the floor around his feet. "That's what happens when you try stealing Cyberdramon."

"Now to destroy that tower." Cyberdramon said.

"Well, we cleared out the monsters here, without the need of destroying it." Ryo chuckled as the dragon deleted the tower.

"Now there." Cyberdramon pointed. "I sense a powerful presence."

"Sure, sure." Ryo sighed. "The hardships of having a power-hungry Digimon as a partner."

**(Kin Island)**

"I don't have the time for you thugs." Jeri repeated to the thugs. GrapLeomon had just finished up the Dracmon in town and was preparing to go to Berry Forest for some more Dracmon hunting.

"But miss, you shouldn't be fighting monsters…" The leader said. "The world will mourn is your pretty face gets burnt and scratched."

"The world mourns because you thugs exist." GrapLeomon rolled his eyes, picking up her partner and rushing away. On the way, GrapLeomon punched the Dark Tower and its debris landed on the motorcycles of the thugs, leaving the thugs open mouthed.

**(Pattern Bush, Fortune Island)**

"AGH!" Misty moaned. "Why the hell did I have to choose the one place with an area EXCLUSIVE to BUGS!" Misty continued running away from the multitude of bugs. Starmie looked at her partner and sighed as she continued blasting away at the REAL objective, Dracmon.

**(Quest Island)**

"This is almost too easy." Brock mumbled as his Sudowoodo continued rock sliding the monsters and making sure that they felt the pain. Chansey continued healing any of her weakened partners. As for Croagunk, every single one of his enemies was deleted.

"… Oh." Brock looked at Trainer Tower to see a construction team. For some reason, Trainer Tower had been cut in two. "Well, I'll need to wrap this up soon."

**(Floe Island)**

"Take this!" Lorelei had her Ice Pokémon freeze every single Dracmon. She looked over the ocean to see the dark shadow. She called forth her Dewgong and raced there. By the time Sora made it there, there were no enemies left. Sora sighed as she saw the Dracmon being tossed into the sea by the residents and she once more headed to Quest Island to see if Brock finished his work there.

**(Seagallop)**

"Thanks for the ride." Gallantmon said, standing on the back of the boat. Behind Gallantmon is Marsmon, Justimon, and the trainers.

"We're headed for Naval Island, aren't we?" The captain asked worriedly.

"Yeah, hurry it up." Crystal nodded. In the air, Sora and the rest of her team is prepared for a fight. Garudamon nodded to the ship.

"We are the soldiers from your worst nightmare." Marsmon grinned. "The Nightmare Soldiers."

"Hey Misty, why the hell were you escaping from Pattern Bush when I came around?" Sora asked.

"I hate bugs." Misty mumbled.

"I see…" Sora chuckled.

"Well, at least you and Brock actually cleared the area. You two beat them without much of a problem I heard." Justimon chuckled.

"Yeah, don't underestimate me." Misty grinned.

"Why are you guys in your final forms?" Brock asked. "Wouldn't we get there faster if we don't have the extra weight?"

"Faster is not the issue. What's over there is." Gallantmon replied. "We need to be ready for a battle as soon as we land."

"… Um guys…" Justimon gulped. "I don't think we'll be landing…" An Ice bed was right in front of the Gallop and there was not enough space to turn.

"We're crashing…" The captain finished. The group flew off the boat and onto the ice.

"… What was that?" Lorelei spun around to see the group.

"Oh hello, Lorelei." Crystal's world spun. "I see that you've met the Big Bad…"

"That's…" Gallantmon gasped. "Gulfmon!"

**Chapter End**

Unfitting for the long wait is a short chapter… Sorry, so terribly sorry.


	32. Digimon Trainers

**Digital Team in Special World**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Pokémon. That should clear any problems about copyright.

**Chapter 32: Digimon Trainers**

**(Virus Busters, Pewter City)**

**Members:  
**_Kari and Gatomon  
Kouichi  
Kouji  
Matt and Gabumon  
Red  
Rika and Renamon  
Tai and Agumon  
Yellow_

"… I had enough of getting lost at the moment…" Tai gasped. "It's great and all that we're out, but I'd love it if we know where Daemon is…" Yellow made a slight pout. She knew all the routes in the forest and being told that they got lost is not really acceptable to her. After all, she LED them out. Red sweat dropped at seeing this prideful side of Yellow.

"I say we split up and ask around don't you think?" Matt suggested.

"I'll go to the gym then." Tai nodded.

"Museum for me." Matt answered.

"I'll get to the Pokémon Center and have our partners healed." Red nodded. Yellow nodded in response.

"Rika and I will check out the houses, Tai." Kari told her brother. Rika nodded.

"Kouji and I will handle the streets." Kouichi offered.

"Ok, meet back in front of the museum." Tai nodded. "Ok, let's split."

**(Gym) **_(Note the Brock here is NOT Brock Anime, but Brock Pokespe so don't get confused)_

"So you're Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, correct?" Tai asked.

"Are you a challenger?" Brock asked. "You dodged all the trainers, I see."

"I really didn't want to get into fights at the moment." Tai answered. "We need you to he…"

"Say no more!" Brock jumped up and threw a Poké Ball. His Onix came out. "If you want a battle with me directly rather than waste time, I'll gladly give you one!"

"… Oh shoot." Tai groaned. "Agumon, get the battle maniac down here this instant and we need his strength if we want our worlds saved." Agumon nodded and threw a Pepper Breath in Onix's way.

"Hah, a fire type, I see!" Brock grinned. "But Fire is completely weak against Onix, who is both Rock and Ground type!"

"… Oy, I didn't see a Dark Tower in the vicinity." Tai asked. "Where is it?" Brock stopped for a second.

"… About that… Onix decided he wanted some food so…" Tai grinned.

"Well, that's just fine since we were going to destroy that thing anyway." Tai grinned. "But because of that, you lost your advantage, I guess." Tai then raised his digivice.

_Agumon Super Digivolve to…  
MetalGreymon!_

**(Kari, Kouichi, Kouji, and Rika)**

"Nothing." Kari sighed. "They just said that the Dark Tower was eaten by the Gym Leader's Onix."

"Let's go back for now then." Kouji shrugged. "We'll pick up the Trainers at the Pokémon Center and get to the Gym." The group started running, missing a conversation as they hurried.

"Did you hear about that old oil lamp at the museum?"

"The one that mysteriously appeared just this morning?"

"Everyone found it strange to be honest."

"Hey guys, have you heard of that new challenger! He's got this big Metal Dragon Pokémon with him and is fighting Brock's Onix to a stand-still!"

"Really?"

"Let's go see!"

**(Museum)**

"Well, this is boring." Matt sighed, looking around the place. "I bet Izzy would LOVE this place. They got high-tech computers, gadgetry… Well whatever. It's still a boring old museum."

"This museum happens to have JUST been rebuilt you know…" The curator said, hurt at what Matt just said.

"Sorry for being rude sir, but I just wanted to know if any strange events have happened recently."

"Well there was this magically appearing lamp…" the curator pointed at the lamp on display. "I was gonna give it to the researchers and but they said to put it up for display for a while. But what am I supposed to say to the museum-goers? I don't know a thing about this lamp!" The curator looked at Matt to see his response, but he was ignored. The curator growled and yelled as he went back to the researchers. Matt shrugged, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Thank goodness he's gone" The eerie voice grinned through the lamp. Matt just stared at the lamp when a fog appeared in the lamp.

"Rub me… And I'll grant your desires…" Matt brushed his sleeve on the lamp. Suddenly, a genie appeared. The genie studied Matt over.

"Well… you seem to be a difficult one… I'm trying to read what's in your heart, and my it has such a difficult wish."

"Can't I just have three wishes like usual genies give?" Matt said, bored. "First I want Daemon dead. Second I want Daemon dead. Third I want Daemon dead."

"Is that really what you want? But I can sense it in your heart… You envy the boy… Tai was it?" Matt's ear's perked.

"Why do you say so?" Matt asked, suddenly attentive.

"You want him dead? I'll grant that wish." The genie laughed as he disappeared.

"… Matt… Did you really wish for that?" Gabumon asked.

"I hate people who put words in your mouth that doesn't make sense." Matt replied. "All I have to say is… maybe I do want him dead." Matt's mouth formed an eerie smile. Gabumon gulped.

**(Pokémon Center)**

"Thank you." Red and Yellow thanked the nurse, taking back their partners.

"Well, that sure took a long time." Red remarked. Yellow nodded in response.

"That guy in the gym's doing really great against Brock!" A trainer grinned. "He just beat Brock's Golem. He switched back to Onix!" Red shrugged.

"I guess I'll take Golusk to see his former trainer again." Yellow smiled, walking out the door with Red.

"Hey, Red, Yellow, let's go to the gym!" Kari called. "I don't know why, but it seems Tai is fighting Brock!"

"Eh?" Red said, unable to counter as Kouji and Kouichi grabbed his two arms and pulled him with them. Yellow was also grabbed by Renamon, and they made speed for the gym.

**(Gym)**

"Oh seriously. You switched back to Onix?" Tai groaned as MetalGreymon shot his metal claw at Onix only for the Rock Snake to dodge.

"You were smart to turn your partner into a steel type." Brock grinned. "But that's not gonna stop me! Bind!" The rock snake coiled itself around MetalGreymon.

"Uh no, MetalGreymon, bite him." Tai sighed. MetalGreymon bit the rock only to pull away.

"Tai! It's a rock!" MetalGreymon whined. "Did your brain just turn into a bunch of rocks?"

"That was uncalled for." Tai said, hurt. "Use your chest blasters."

"It's bound."

"… Use your claw."

"It's bound."

"Use your head! IT's friggin' metal!" Tai groaned. MetalGreymon smashed his metal head onto Onix, causing Onix to move back and unbind MetalGreymon.

"Now, Giga Blaster." Tai shrugged. Brock groaned. That was the move that almost fell Onix the first time.

"Not that move again." The resulting explosion made Brock return Onix.

"Well, it was a good match." Tai sighed. "Now can you give us your help?" Brock looked back. In his hand was a boulder badge.

"Help on what?" Brock tossed the badge towards Tai, who deftly caught it in his hand.

"The world being in danger and the like?"

"I swear, challenger, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Awww, we missed it?" A voice interrupted the two's conversation, as they spun around to see the six new audience. Red ran up to Brock and explained their situation. Soon, Brock was looking at Tai quizzically.

"… And you refused to tell me this earlier because?"

"I TRIED, DAMMIT!"

"Watch the tongue. It's sharp." Kari sighed. "Come on, Tai, we need to move."

"Is there any way to contact the other Gym Leaders?" Red asked. Brock nodded to the phone. A sudden explosion suddenly burst from the outside. The others nodded to each other.

"We'll get that. Tell the gym leaders to break the basilisks!" Kouichi said as they ran out of the door. "It always helps."

**(Outside the Gym)**

What met the group as they exited was a green genie destroying everything in plain sight. Then again, the group didn't exactly expect anything other than mayhem when they went out the door.

"Well, well, well. A few Digidestined, and a bunch of meddlers among them as well!" the green genie said.

"And you must be?" Tai asked.

"I am-" But the genie was cut short with Rika's sudden explanation.

"Lampmon, a Wizard Digimon. Attacks are Phantom Turban and Golden Smog." Rika finished, closing her Digimon Analyzer.

"I don't care about what that trinket of yours says! Go annoy some other people!" Lampmon angrily used a sudden gold fog to engulf everyone in the group. The group was prepared for the worse. But when all eyes opened, only Tai and Agumon were standing. Everyone else had vanished into thin air.

"Where'd you send all my friends go?" Tai yelled. Agumon growled.

"Unfortunately for you, they are facing some rather fearsome enemies, and I doubt they'll escape undamaged." Lampmon smirked. Tai growled.

"Now, now. I am here, only to fulfill the wish of your friend here." This caught Tai's attention.

Tai was bewildered as to what the Digimon was saying. It was not making sense at all. Not one bit. "What? What wish?"

"Matt Ishida's Wish for me to destroy you, of course." Silence ensues in the place.

Tai silenced for a few minutes as he tries to understand what was said. Lampmon made no move. To him, giving the boy time to think over the idea is pretty good. It will break him further, making it easier to destroy him. But the next reaction that Tai showed was one that Lampmon didn't expect. Tai had started laughing. It started small but soon, he was laughing like a maniac, rolling around the floor, his arms round his stomach. Even Agumon was in it, smashing his claw into the ground as he laughed.

"I tell you that your friend has willed me to destroy you, and you start LAUGHING?"

"That's because…" Lampmon spun around to see Matt Ishida. Right next to him was MetalGarurumon. "That sick joke was already used four years ago." And with that Metal Garurumon fired a breath of ice at Lampmon. Lampmon dodged the blow, but what he did not expect was a claw from his back trying to run him through. Lampmon spun, to see Wargreymon.

"Let's end this, BEST friend." Tai smirked. Matt laughed heartily. Tai raised his Digivice into the sky.

"Hey Genie, here's my Heart's current wish! I want Daemon DEAD!" Matt roared as he raised his own Digivice. Omnimon formed right in front of Lampmon. Omnimon rushed at Lampmon. Of course, the Genie himself tried to dodge, but what he didn't expect was Omnimon aiming for his lamp instead. "With or without the magic of a genie." Matt finished. And with that Lampmon was defeated. In an instant, all their allies returned.

"Oh we're back." Kouji said, rather dully. Red shrugged in response.

"Glad to see all of you alright!" Tai smiled gratefully.

"So where were you guys?" Agumon asked. The six who were sent away shrugged and each human threw something small towards Tai. Tai caught all of them with some reflexes.

Now, in his hands were the Seven Badges of Kanto.

**Chapter End**

I FINALLY HAD THE INSPIRATION TO FINISH THIS! YEAH! Though is it bad that my inspiration is because of a crappy Digimon Season 7? Ah well, whatever. Tagiru won't have an appearance in this story. EVER! He's done ENOUGH in his Season. I could almost swear he did EVERYTHING in his season. The others barely did anything 'cept beat the enemies Tagiru CAN'T beat.


	33. Digimon Trainers: Gym Battle

**Digital Team in Special World**

If anyone knows any good Pokespe Fanfics, tell me. I really need a bit more inspiration. All pairings ok (Except boyxboy and girlxgirl).

If you're recommending a PokeAni Fanfic to me, please make sure romance is implied at best. And not relevant to plot. I am allergic to Pokeshipping, if you must know.

If it's a Digimon Fic, same deal with PokeAni. It's best if romance is non-existent, but asking for that is too much so it could be, at least, implied. I also don't want homosexuality (too common in Digimon Fanfics).

I own nothing 'cept the plot

**Chapter 33: Virus Busters: Gym Challenge**

**Members:  
**_Kari and Gatomon | Kouichi |Kouji | Matt and Gabumon | Red | Rika and Renamon |Tai and Agumon | Yellow_

Remember that in the last chapter, Tai Kamiya's allies were sent away somewhere, correct? Well then this chapter is dedicated to those allies. I mean, it's rather unfair that Tai and Matt get ALL the spotlight. So this chapter is dedicated to the individual members of each team.

**(Viridian City Gym)**

Red stood inside the Viridian Gym. It had been a long time since he first vied for the position of Gym Leader, and he probably would have gained it if it wasn't for being frozen for over… Red doesn't remember how long exactly he was frozen, but it was long enough that his body still feels the aftereffects, but short enough that he didn't die within the ice.

"Well, Green sure did a great job in renovating the place. If I became the Gym Leader, I would have definitely flunked it." Red chuckled despite himself. He was annoyed, that his rival since he started his journey proved to be better than him. He had a lasting title, but Red can only claim to be a Champion of a very old Pokémon league.

Suddenly, Green suddenly appeared in front of the Champion. Red immediately drew back. Green shouldn't be here, so why? Then he realized that the Green in front of him was a hologram. The hologram started reciting a prerecorded speech that essentially boils down to "Fight these Pokémon I trained specially and I will give you your badge." Red found himself facing Green's Ninetales, Pidgeot, Exeggutor, Alakazam, and Arcanine. The Ninetales and the Pidgeot immediately recognized the trainer and seemed to be eager for a worthy fight. Seeing the two's readiness, the other three Pokémon took battle stances as well. Red sighed.

"Ok, Green, let's see if your Pokémon is as good as you say." Red grinned, holding out a Poké Ball.

**(Cinnabar Gym, Seafoam Islands)**

A recent eruption of the dormant volcano located on Cinnabar Island forced Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym leader, to move his gym the nearby Seafoam Islands. This made it more difficult for trainers to arrive there, making challenges very seldom indeed. In fact, he can still count with one hand the number of people that challenged him for the last two months. Now that the alert on Cinnabar is over, Blaine immediately called for a construction team to fix up his gym. So for the next few months, he is forced to stay on Seafoam Islands to accommodate Gym Challengers.

Rather than being a gym, Blaine just simply renovated an existing cave on the islands. After all, it's just temporary. But the lack of challengers somewhat irritated him. Now that his arm is healed, he would like to be able to test his strengths on real challenges. "I wish that those construction workers would just hurry up repairing the gym." Blaine mumbled. "I couldn't even get into my lab…"

Blaine sighed as he prepared to return to Cinnabar Island to rest. But as soon as he was about to step out of the gym(cave), a burst of light suddenly appeared behind him. Blaine immediately whipped around and was shocked at what he saw. What he saw was Yellow, the Healer Dex Holder, and a rather close acquaintance.

"My my, I wasn't expecting visitors, but look who we have here!" Blaine smiled. He instantly walked to the Dex Holder and pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you quite alright?" Blaine asked the girl. Yellow looked with confusion until she recognized his face.

"Ah! Mr. Blaine!" Yellow immediately greeted the man, evidently overjoyed with seeing an old friend.

"Now, now…" Blaine laughed. "So Yellow, what brings you here?"

Yellow looked confused. She tried recalling her recent memories and soon remembered the smog that Lampmon hit her with. "… I really don't know…" Yellow admitted. She honestly didn't know what that smog did to her, but at least she met someone she is familiar with. She immediately looked around to notice that no one else is around apart for Blaine.

"Eh? Where's the others?" Yellow asked in confusion.

"The others?" Blaine asked, also quite confused.

Yellow nodded. "Yes, the others. Red and my other friends…"

"Oh, I see…" Blaine mumbled. "Yellow, I'm going back to Cinnabar Island. Want to come with me?" Yellow nodded, following the old man, but when she reached the cave's entrance, she was suddenly pushed back in by an invisible force. Confused, Yellow tried once more, only to be thrown back again. Blaine noticed this and once more entered the cave.

"You couldn't exit?" Blaine asked.

Yellow shook her head. "I don't think that genie wants me to leave... this cave…" Blaine nodded. He put down his items on the nearby table.

"Huh, weren't you leaving?" Yellow asked, confused.

Blaine laughed and walked over to Yellow. "I was only going to go home because of the lack of challengers. But since it would appear that there is a challenger who refuses to leave the gym… Well, I guess I'll just have to fight her."

Yellow looked confused until she realized what he meant. She bolted up. "Eh?" Yellow's mouth opened wide. "But, but… I don't want to fight…"

Blaine simply walked to the Leader Platform and threw out his Rapidash. "I want to see how far you've grown, Yellow. And since we both have nothing better to do, we might as well."

Yellow was reluctant. She didn't wish to fight needlessly. But since it has come to this, she could just take it as training for her fight against Daemon. Awkwardly, she walked to the Challenger's circle and threw out her Dodrio. This would be one tough match, Yellow thought.

**(Saffron City Gym)**

Unlike the two previous gyms, where there is barely any activity until the arrival of the sent away character, Saffron Gym is DEVOID of activity until Kari's arrival. In fact, Kari spent exactly 112 seconds staring at the unmoving gym leader before finally trying to speak to her. Gatomon was getting rather edgy. However, before she could get to say anything, the Pokeball in the Saffron Gym Leader's hands opened suddenly.

"I am the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. For you to arrive here so fast, I commend you. I accept your challenge." An Alakazam suddenly slammed into Gatomon sending the cat flying. Kari sighed, scratching her head. Weren't the Gym Leaders supposed to be their allies? Kari tried evolving Gatomon, but the buzzing that occurred told her that the Control Spire has yet to be felled. Kari opted for Armor Digivolution then.

"Digimental UP."

**(Fuchsia City Gym)**

Janine was not expecting a challenger that day so when the call to destroy the obelisk came from Brock, she immediately rushed out to destroy the nearest one. She would've destroyed the one in the Safari Zone as well if it weren't for a Ninja Kid running towards her to tell of a challenger that refuses (or more accurately, unable) to leave the premises. Janine nodded. She knows she'll just have to be quick about it.

When she arrived, she was confronted by a redhead. This redhead seems to be rather annoyed about being unable to leave the building and getting bored like hell. Janine sighed, silently offering to provide a bit of entertainment by fighting her. "I've got nothing better to do, so ok", was the reply of this girl. Janine quickly jumped onto the Leader Platform while the girl walked over to the challenger platform. Janine sent out her Ariados. And in response, a yellow biped fox immediately phased into reality.

Silently, she ordered her Ariados to start spinning its web.

**(Celadon City Gym)**

Kouichi blinked as he felt his body land in some sort of open field. He wasn't all that sure, but this was most likely an illusion which Lampmon cast on him. He was wary, and immediately yelled: "Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi once more formed JagerLowemon. He had two reasons for this: One, Lowemon is too weak for fighting Lampmon, and Two, Rhihimon is too big.

JagerLowemon strolled around the courtyard, admiring the view quite much. But the courtyard was rather empty. The place was built like some form of Japanese House, but Kouichi can tell that it was rather deserted. He noted a dark tower nearby in the horizon. He snarled, knowing that that tower is a danger to society. He jumped, trying to rush out and onto the roof, but instead, he was sent backwards, as though an invisible barrier rebounded him off. Kouichi cursed his luck. Of course that there would be a barrier there. It was something that the seemingly cowardly Lampmon would do. Kouichi snarled once more, until he noticed that the tower had started leaning over and, soon enough, fell.

JagerLowemon was delighted. The fall of the tower boosted his morale considerably. It would mean that Brock had come through. And it would also mean that rather than being an illusion, it was real, where he is, but he can't exit the current area. He waited awhile until an ear-piercing shriek rang from behind him. He spun around to see other humans. The people of Celadon City, and at its lead was Erika, the Gym leader.

Erika immediately reached for her bow. "Who are you?"

JagerLowemon stared hard at the gym leader. Are these the ones that we are supposed to protect? They're all bundled up like an army. But… I'll test them. I want to see if they won't back out in a fight.

JagerLowemon opened his mouth to speak. "I am JagerLowemon, The Beast Embodiment of Darkness" (No matter what TK says, he'll keep to calling himself the Spirit of Darkness)

"And what is your business here?" Erika once more asked.

"A fight. A challenge, Gym Leader." Kouichi replied. "If I lose, you earn my companionship." Kouichi knew he couldn't possibly lose. He still had Rhihimon under his sleeve, after all.

"And If you win?"

"You know what I'll want, Gym Leader." JagerLowemon replied. Erika glared at the Lion, and called out her Vileplume.

**(Cerulean City Gym)**

Misty was spending a bit of relaxation (swimming) at the time until she heard a form of ringing nearby. Spinning, she found the source of the sound. Noticing immediately that it was the gym phone, she immediately pulled herself out of the pool. Her maids rushed to hand over her bathrobe which she hurriedly wore. She immediately dismissed the maids as soon as she knotted the bathrobe. Then in a semi-hurriedly walk, she picked up the phone.

"Cerulean Gym." Misty said rather shortly as she picked the phone up.

"Misty, it's me, Brock from Pewter Gym." Misty made a sound that confirmed that she understood and wanted Brock to just go on with it. Brock seemed to have gotten the implied message as he continued, "I met Red and he said that we should destroy the obelisk as it is rather dangerous."

"Huh, how dangerous can a black obelisk be?" She asked as she motioned for a swimmer to approach her.

"I don't know. They left before they could explain much. All I know is that it stunts evolution." Misty raised her eyebrow at this. The Swimmer soon arrived and Misty made a sign for her to start the demolishing of that black obelisk. She didn't really wait for the reply. After all, it was Red who said to destroy it, right? Then it shall be destroyed whether it was reasonable or not.

"Ok, I'll just have to destroy the obelisk, right? It's not like the world can't function without it." Misty waved her hand, to shoo away the swimmer. The swimmer seemed to have finally gotten the point and went out whispering to her fellow swimmers. Over the line, Brock made a sound of confirmation.

"So, is that all, Brock?" Misty asked. She also wanted to join in the demolishing.

Brock made a sound of affirmation. "Yeah, that's all. Try calling Sabrina for me, though. I tried calling but she just won't answer."

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" Misty asked, but the phone had already clicked from the other end. Misty sighed as she turned around to grab her normal clothes. She can't really go out of the gym wearing a bathrobe, now could she? She was, however, unable to do so as a bright light suddenly burst from the pool. A yell of "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" rang out from there, followed by a big splash. Misty gasped, looking within the pool. What was in the pool was a person in some sort of white wolf costume. The person gasped, jumping out of the pool almost immediately.

"Hey, are you alright?" Misty asked concerned. The person shot a glare at her.

"No. I just fell into the pool, didn't I?" Misty can vaguely remember Silver from this guy's attitude.

[**A/N: **Yeah that's right, Kouji DOES resemble Silver. Up to the "perceived" sister complex, only it's a brother complex for Kouji. Perceived means seen by people as such by the way.]

The guy immediately spun around and ran for the gym door, only to be knocked back and sent hurtling across the room. The guy snarled in a rather wolfish manner until a yell of "Slide Evolution!" rang out from the person and a bright light engulfed the man. In the man's place was a Pokémon.

"Huh! A human turned into a Pokémon?" Misty gasped. Then something clicked in her head. "No… the first form was just a disguise. This must be his original form. Of course, like any other trainer would do, she reached for her Pokémon. This Pokémon was obviously rare and never before seen. And it could speak. Not many Pokémon have the capability of human speech. Only Chatot had the vocal chords for it. She watched the metallic wolf rush and try to exit the gym once more, however, the wolf was sent hurtling back again. She immediately chose her Pokémon and sent it out.

"Starmie, use Take Down!" Starmie spun and struck the wolf's side. It sent the wolf hurtling dangerously close to the pool.

"Hey! What was that about?" The wolf yelped.

"I challenge you to a battle." Misty replied. "And I'll definitely capture you." KendoGarurumon blinked, unsure whether she was serious or not, but the Water Gun that came after was more than enough to assure him that she's serious.

"Oh dear…" Kouji thought within the confines of KendoGarurumon. Kouji snarled and his wing blades pulled out.

"_HOWLING STAR!_" Kouji rushed and sliced at the Starmie. Kouji then spun, worried whether he killed the Pokémon, but the next Take Down affirmed to him that Starmie was fine, just fainted indefinitely.

"Strong…" Misty mumbled, looking across her other Pokémon. She didn't have one that seemed strong enough to fight the Wolf, when the wolf suddenly shown bright and in his place was a boy, a boy wearing a bandanna around his hair and a scowl across his face.

"Well, I beat you. You can't capture me, now can you?" Kouji snarled.

"Huh… You're human?" Misty gasped.

"I just have the ability to transform into a Digimon."

"… A what now?" Misty sighed.

"Hey, give me one of them badges. I beat you fair and square." Kouji put out his hand. He didn't like doing things for absolutely no reason. And disarming a gym leader of one of her strongest partners was not a smart move unless there's a reason behind it. Kouji, however, was surprised to see the girl rummage through her bathrobe's pockets and pull out a blue tear-shaped badge.

"Yeah, you won, fair and square, like you said." Misty sighed, placing the badge in the outstretched hand. Misty shrugged, knowing she really wasn't at her best when she fought the boy, but she needed to be able to repay the boy for attacking him. Thus, the Cascade Badge came under the possession of Kouji Minamoto.

**(Conclusion: Blaine vs. Yellow)**

"You've done well, Yellow." Blaine panted as he sat on the floor, just as tired as his Pokémon. Yellow had soundly beaten the Gym Leader. "You who disliked battling were capable of bringing me down, despite the obvious difference in strength." Then Blaine noticed her Pokémon, who were not the least bit tired.

"There is a big difference in strength." Blaine chuckled. "But it was in your favor."

"What do you mean, Mr. Blaine?" Yellow asked the gym leader.

"Your Pokémon… They fought my Pokémon, and fought hard, but… they are not the least bit tired."

"… I guess that the time we spent in the Digital World boosted our endurance up, huh?" Yellow grinned at her partners. "I mean, it was battle day in and day out. And there was no Pokémon Center to heal everyone all the time…"

"Ahhah, I see… You travelled, refusing a Pokémon Center, huh? Not only did you train your Pokémon, you also trained yourself? No wonder I would lose." Blaine chuckled. He picked himself up, and pulled out the Volcano Badge. "This is yours." Yellow's eyes widened as Blaine placed the badge on her palms. "You deserve it now, Yellow." Yellow was grateful. But then she suddenly felt a certain pull on her body.

"Bye, Blaine… See you soon!" Yellow yelled over the overtaking white as she soon found herself whisked back to Pewter City.

**(Conclusion: Erika vs. Kouichi)**

JagerLowemon panted hard. If he took one more hit, he would faint immediately. He knew that. How he underestimated Pokémon, and it whipped him up. Next time, don't let Takuya's influence get the better of you. The good thing is he had just beat all six of Erika's Pokémon. Erika gasped. She lost.

"Well, I won." JagerLowemon raised himself from the ground. "And because I won, I have to receive something from you."

Erika blinked, wondering what a Pokémon would want from her. Then she heard a growl of a stomach

"I've been craving a bit of food lately, and I think Gym Leader sounds like a delectable meal." Kouichi amusedly said, allowing Takuya's Influence to take over.

Erika gasped, trying to stand up. However, the People of Celadon refuses to back down.

"If you're planning on eating Erika, you'll have to eat all of us first!" A man stood up, glaring at JagerLowemon.

"No!" Erika stood up. "Please. Eat me, but spare the others." JagerLowemon walked towards the gym leader. Erika closed her eyes only for a bright light to blind her behind her eyelids. Erika immediately opened her eyes to see a young boy.

"Haha, I'm not a cannibal." Kouichi smiled. "I just wanted to test if your loyalty is true. Just a badge is fine, then I'll be on my way." Kouichi held out an outstretched hand. "Oh and some… apples, if you have any." Erika blinked. She pulled out a badge from her pocket and placed it on Kouichi's palm.

"Umm… you are…" Erika asked, still wary of the boy who pretended to try to eat her, if pretended was the apt word.

"I'm Kouichi Kimura, a friend of Red and Yellow." Kouichi smiled. At this the people relaxed. "I wanted to see if you were worth your title. I've met people who've given power but ends up corrupted by it." Kouichi didn't mention that he himself has been corrupted by a power, since he didn't necessarily need to say it.

"I understand." Erika smiled. "Do not worry; all the Gym Leaders have proven themselves on the side of good."

"Then, I can safely say I'm protecting those that deserve it." Kouichi nodded. He walked across the yard only for a white light to catch up to him and engulf him. Kouichi waved a goodbye, his other hand clutching the badge. The reason he gave Erika was only half the meaning. The other was that he wanted a souvenir to take back home. Beating the Gym Leader was the only way to get a badge right?

**Chapter End**

_This chapter was based on Digimon Xros Wars Young Hunters. Full of Filler, did not advance the plot despite it being so full of information. And plenty of Plot Holes. _This was meant to be a [TAKE THAT!] to DXW Young Hunters.

The following is the ramblings of a former Digimon and Pokémon Fan (I say former because apparently, according to some idiots in the net I talked (read as: argued) with, if you don't like one part of the series, you don't count as a fan anymore.)

Digimon Note: In case people misinterpreted what I meant last chapter of about Tagiru. I personally don't hate DXW Hunters. But you could count on your two hands (or one hand for the more critical people) what episodes were plot relevant. Out of 25 episodes. In case anyone's still confused, that's a _bad_ ratio. And 9 times out of 10, it is a Tagiru-centric story. I'm not claiming like most others like: "Tagiru is overshadowing Taiki" or other similar claims. What I'm claiming is: "Tagiru dominated the plot." And by dominating the plot, I mean the story focused more on Tagiru. Like I said, 9/10 of the story is Tagiru's and the 1/10th is for the other characters AND the plot. Thus I claim that Tagiru had done enough in his story. I mean what's the point of including Yuu in the main trio again? He only shined three times out of the 25 episodes.

PokéAni Note: Old news but I need to get this out of my chest: Whoopie! Ash gets to do what he does best! That is: Go travel a region, beat/help the character of the day, catch a few Pokémon, show people why Pikachu is hax, and finally, lose in the region Pokeleague because of a hax. Not to mention that Dialga must have put some sort of curse on his body that he'll never age past 10, and no one ever notes it. Well, fudge. Yes, I am prejudiced against the Pokémon Anime.

PokéSpe Note: I have nothing but praise for the Pokémon Special Manga. It remains interesting, and could never, ever become boring. The change of main characters every season should actually be implemented by the anime, really. But then again, PokeAni is not PokeAni without a Capped 10 year old Boy and his Hax Pikachu that can hurt ground types. Red is a teen recognized as a legend in-universe, Ash is a kid that is always looked down upon by a rival, (even a much more junior rival).

Next Chapter will most likely advance the plot again. Read On and Review.


	34. May Spirits guide the Nature Spirits

**Digital Team in Special World**

"The world does not exist for the sake of just one man.**  
**Remember, more than seven billion lives on this earth  
So I say to those who are destroying this planet.**  
**Oh, would you PLEASE thinkof everyone else too, dammit!"

- Lunar Wave: ~A Lunatic's Reality~

I own nothing 'cept the plot, of which I take full ownership.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Sprits guide us, the Nature Spirits!**

**Members:  
**_Ash | Dawn | Mimi & Palmon | Takuya | Thomas & Gaomon | Yuu & Gaomon | Zoe_

* * *

**(Unknown Location, Unknown Time)**

"Ugh…" Ash mumbled, trying to wake up. He didn't feel like waking yet though, but he tried. He did. He felt like drifting back to sleep, and he was rather close.

"Oh, one of them is waking, Miss Gym Leader!" A bit of a scuffle of feet was heard drawing closer to him.

"Are you alright?" A strangely soft and comforting voice woke Ash from his deep slumber. The face he saw was none other than a certain Gym Leader that he had met and defeated.

"Jasmine, right?" Ash blinked, remembering the girl.

"Ah, yes. Have we met before?" Ash remembered. No. They haven't. Not in this world at least. This is the Dex Holder's World. Not his.

"No… I've just heard that the Olivine Gym Leader was called Jasmine…"

"But I never introduced myself as the Olivine Gym Leader to you beforehand…" Jasmine looked even more confused. Ash was simply digging a deeper grave, he realizes.

"Oh, uh… Say, where are my other friends?"

"Do you mean the others who were caught up in the sea?" A crew member called. "Don't worry, they're safe." Ash sighed.

"You were the first to wake." Jasmine smiled. "Umm… what was your name?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." Ash replied. "Uh, do you know where Pikachu is?"

"Oh, you mean your Pikachu?" Jasmine then pointed to a bed next to him. "The poor thing kept throwing electric shocks upwards, that our ship spotted you. It helped us find all of you, the little thing."

'… I wonder if we fainted from the fall, or the electric shocks…' Ash thought, then grinned. "Thanks, partner." Ash hugged the Pikachu. Pikachu immediately woke up, spotting its trainer, and returned the hug.

"You really do love your Pokémon, don't you?" Jasmine asked. "You are a great trainer… I hope I can be one like yourself."

"Oh no… I just do my best!" Ash laughed.

"By the way… We found a pair of new Pokémon with you… They look like Blue Canines with Boxing Gloves. Do you know of them?"

"Ah… You mean the two Gaomon? Yes, they're the blonde teen and the young boy's partners."

"I see…" Jasmine nodded. An unsettling quiet came between the two.

"So uh… where is this ship headed?"

"Oh uh… We're headed back to Olivine City…" Jasmine replied. "I just came from Sinnoh to try my hand at contests. Well, I actually won." Jasmine smiled, showing a Master Rank Contest Ribbon. Ash realized it, how different this Jasmine was to his own version. She was gentler, and quite shier.

"I've been realizing so many new things these last couple of weeks…" Ash chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Well, are my other Pokémon well?"

"Oh, you mean the other Pokémon we found? They should be fine…" Ash nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked around the area for the first time. He could see his allies sleeping quite peacefully. It was a comforting sight to see, especially with what happened with Dae… holy Arceus…

"Daemon!" Ash threw off the sheet, as a startled Jasmine was covered by it. Ash immediately tried to stand, only realizing that he was wobbling and landed with an undignified thump, nearly smothering the still sleeping Pikachu. Jasmine pulled off the sheet and tried to support the boy. Pikachu jumped off the bed, understanding why the boy was so agitated. A lot of things happened, and being paranoid became a habit.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Gah, Daemon… he might come after us at any time. We can't possibly rest!" Ash groaned. Jasmine pushed him back onto the bed.

"Calm down…" Jasmine breathed, having difficulty holding down the stronger boy. "Please, calm yourself…" Ash nodded, breathing deeply, as Pikachu jumped onto is stomach once more. Jasmine took a few seconds before asking. "Who is this Daemon?"

"Oh… uh… He is some evil demon that's trying to take over the world… Me and my friends are trying to stop him." This story was too farfetched, and borderline ridiculous. But there was the air of truth that this boy exudes. Jasmine quietly everyone to leave the room. When the order was followed:

"Tell me the details." Jasmine asked. "I would like to help you as much as possible…"

"Thank you." Ash nodded. Ash started from the beginning. When the big beams of light came about. When all of them appeared in the Battle Frontier. When all of them went to the Digimon World. When they got separated by Daemon. When they met up once more. When they went to the Dark Ocean. He told her everything. Jasmine looked at the boy in shock and disbelief. This boy had been travelling with the missing Dex Holders this whole time, and he is obviously much involved in odd situations like they are.

"We'll do our best to help you." The Olivine Gym Leader nodded.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Ash bowed. The two continued talking to each other until the others woke up.

* * *

**(A half hour later)**

"So you know full well of what we are undertaking." Thomas asked Jasmine. All the while glaring at Ash.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded.

"Ash, you know that it's dangerous to involve others into this task. There is too much at risk!" Thomas sighed.

"She's a Gym Leader! She deserves to know what's happening in her region!" Ash replied. Jasmine smiled.

"I would've done the same thing as Ash if it was me." Dawn told the leader.

"If we allow Jasmine to contact the top authorities, we should be able to create a bit of public support, Thomas." Yuu told him.

"We don't know what Daemon would do. Nor do we know how he could do it. But we do know is that we need some backing at least!" Takuya pointed out.

"I refuse." Thomas replied. "There are some things that we need this world to not know much about. And Digimon's existence is one of them!"

"But Thomas!" Mimi spoke up.

"No means n-" He didn't get to finish that last letter when the ship suddenly shook. Violently. The ship was turned to its side, causing all of them to fall onto a wall. Luckily, no one was hurt. It was soon righted, but there was an unmistakable tremor of panic coming around the cruise ship.

"Wah!" Zoe gasped. "Merda! What was that?" Thomas chose to ignore that Zoe just swore in Italian and made everyone up to the Deck.

"What happened?" Jasmine immediately asked a panicking crew member.

"The ship's sinking!" He cried. "A large Pokémon suddenly landed on our ship! It tore part of the hull, and now it's sinking, sinking!"

"Calm down, get the lifeboats and make sure everyone gets out alive!" Jasmine called forth her Ampharos and her two Magnetons. "Search through the area and find every human and Pokémon on the ship!" The three immediately went off to do their jobs. Jasmine turned to her new friends to tell them to get into a lifeboat as well, but she soon saw them doing something else entirely.

"Gaomon, aid their search!" Thomas told his partner.

"You too." Yuu told his. The two Gaomon's nodded and ran off.

"Togekiss, Piplup, Buneary, Cyndaquil, Help out!"

"Pikachu, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, go as well!"

"Palmon, let's do our best." Mimi nodded.

"Ash!" Jasmine ran over. "Please evacuate soon! You need to get off the ship!"

"We refuse!" They all replied.

Takuya answered for everyone, "This is our fault. This is surely a Digimon's attack, so we need to help out!" he then ran for below deck. Zoe went off on her own as well.

"And anyway, we're not leaving you behind." Ash told Jasmine. "You are officially part of the DigiPoké Alliance! And we don't leave our allies behind if we can help it!" Jasmine nodded, and they proceeded to evacuate as many as they could.

* * *

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

"Gym Leader, the ship will soon plunge, we need to leave!" The captain told Jasmine.

"Go on!" Jasmine urged the man. "I'll stay behind! It's my duty to make sure that everyone is safe!"

"Okay… but you must come back, Miss Gym Leader." The captain hesitantly jumped into the lifeboat. There may be a saying that the captain must go down with his ship, but such a thought doesn't exist to him. He simply wanted to live. He turned back to the young Gym Leader. He'll never have the same courage as she does.

* * *

**(A minute Later, ship is halfway sunk)**

"Is that everyone?" Jasmine asked as the group gathered. "There is still a lifeboat left, and I found an inflatable boat as well, we could take those and go."

"Ash, is your team all there?" Thomas asked. After a confirmation, he turned to Dawn. Dawn nodded as well. Seeing that the respective partners were with them as well, "Jasmine, what about your Pokémon?" Thomas turned to her. Jasmine blinked, surprised to see Thomas turning her way.

"All here." Jasmine nodded.

"In the two lifeboats then!" Thomas called for his group of eight humans and a number of Digimon + Pikachu + Piplup. Thomas grabbed Yuu and went to the closest lifeboat. Zoe and Takuya joined them. After the lifeboat was lowered, Ash, Jasmine, Mimi and Dawn took the inflatable boat and jumped into the ocean. Inflating the boat, Mimi threw Palmon on it. Careful not to puncture the boat, Palmon pulled the four wet humans onto the boat. The four panted.

"… This is the most I've done in my entire life that was Gym Leader like…" Jasmine smiled. Jasmine then opened her Pokegear. "Hmm… we're too far from Olivine now… Let's go into the Ilex Forest and rest there." Jasmine pointed at a forest area.

"Got it." Ash nodded, rowing the four towards the forest. Thomas seemed to have noticed, and started rowing towards the trees as well.

* * *

**(The Forest, Afternoon)**

"Big gigantic Control Spires everywhere." Mimi grumbled as she spotted the control spire from where they are resting. "Where are we, Jasmine?"

"This is Ilex Forest…" Jasmine replied. "It's easy to get lost here, so don't get separated." They all nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Get bored out of our wits?" Takuya asks offhandedly. "I mean, we should be trying to leave, right?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to destroy those creepy obelisks?" Zoe asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"So what is our next course of action, Sir?" Gaomon(T) looked at his master.

"I would like to try and destroy the tower first," Turning to Jasmine, who simply nodded. Thomas continued, "but I would like to experiment a bit…" Thomas turned to Takuya. "Takuya, please try to use Spirit Evolution."

"Oh, uh, okay! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" And with this, Takuya immediately assumed the form of Agunimon.

"Ahwah! What… what happened?" Jasmine said, shocked. "He suddenly turned into a big man in armor! Why?"

"Uh… you see…" Zoe immediately went into a lecture about their abilities.

Thomas ignored all this, concentrating more on the valuable data. "So Spirit Evolution is possible under control spire areas… Alright, my turn. Digisoul Charge!"

"Gaomon(T) digivolve to! Gaogamon!"

"So Digisoul still works here…" Thomas nodded. It was Yuu who went into a lecture this time for Jasmine.

"Oy, shouldn't we be getting going?" Ash asked, bored.

"I'd love to, but where should we be going?"

"For starters, let's follow this path!" Ash pointed at a random path.

"Like how we always get lost?" Dawn asked impatiently. "Ash, you have a screwed up sense of direction, and that's a fact of life." Jasmine giggled.

"Hey, Brock's worse that he can't read a map!" Ash answered back. "At any rate, it's a path so it must lead somewhere?"

"Well, that's the natural conclusion?" Jasmine asked. Ash beamed back in pride.

"Well, we'll follow your instincts then." Thomas nodded, getting on his partner, and inviting Yuu and Gaomon(Y) on Gaogamon.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed. It's most likely that they'll get lost.

"Let's go then!" They wound up walking, and walking and walking, for a very long period of time.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asked.

"No."

* * *

**(15 minutes afterward)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

* * *

**(8 minutes afterward)**

"Are we there yet?" Mimi once more tried.

"We don't even know where THERE is, Mimi…" Palmon replied.

* * *

**(4 minutes afterward)**

"No."

"What? I didn't say anything?" Mimi blinked.

"We know you were about to so, no."

"You guys are so mean!" Mimi huffed as they continued walking.

Palmon was starting to drag a bit down. Mimi sighed and scooped the plant Digimon onto her arms. "Just how far can we last walking?" Palmon asked. "I have roots, not legs…"

"We'll probably walk until we get muscles on our legs or something…"

"We rested every few minutes!" Thomas objected. "We're not walking until we need to."

"Says the one who's been on a Digimon this whole time…"

"Guh…" Thomas really can't argue with that. Agunimon sighs and jumps ahead of them, hoping to see some sign of civilization. He continued through the odd forest until he encountered:

"Huh, what is this some odd shrine?" Agunimon peered into it. "Empty… Oh well."

"Whatdya find, Takuya?" a girl's voice, Zoe's, asks from behind him. Looks like the rest decided to follow him, instead of the path. He could see that everyone has already reverted. Agunimon shrugged.

"Oh, uh, just some old shrine…"

"This is the Ilex Forest Shrine…" Jasmine told them. "It is said to be the... umm... the shrine of the guardian of this forest..." They all nodded, at this. Then Agunimon thought of something.

"Uh, does anyone have some food or coins I could donate? It might be good for us to give a few offerings to the gods here, eh?" Jasmine blinked. What is he talking about?

"Strictly speaking, I'm not into Shintoism." Thomas shrugged. "But since the SPIRIT of fire is asking for it… I'll give you a few coins." Thomas gave him money, bills of course (Thomas learned that he needed to carry real cash around him after all). "Make sure that whatever god you are talking to will help us out." Yuu also donated a few coins, as well as the rest of them. Soon, his hand was full of metals and bills.

"No food?" Everyone shook their heads. Jasmine looked into her bag.

"Umm… I got a few berries here…"

"Okay." Agunimon nodded, accepting the berries. Agunimon then walked to the shrine.

"Okay." Agunimon nodded. He then kneeled to the shrine. He then noticed. "Oh, this is quite amusing. A spirit is asking for help from a spirit."

"TAKUYA!"

"Oh, right sorry." He then clapped his hands. Opening the shrine door, he placed the coins and bills in, shutting the door after. He has no idea how the spirit would use these, but it's the thought that counts, noh? And there were a few berries, thank Jasmine.

"I pray to the spirits that guard the Ilex Forest" Takuya rambled, not minding if he is going against any of his religion protocol or whatever. He's never been much of a religious fanatic. He continued, "May you guide us in our journey, and I pray that we may be able to fulfill our destinies. Please help us defeat the dark Digimon, Daemon. Show us the right path… Thank you." And suddenly, a burst of light exploded from the dark Shrine. A Pokémon's cry called in the light, as it blinded everyone in the area.

"**CELEBI!"**

**Chapter End**

* * *

Yaho! I actually succeeded in completing a good chapter for this story! Wow that was relatively hard work! I need to do a bit better next time~ Sorry for the huge delay! So uh… Merry Christmas? As a gift, I'm throwing in this bonus:

**Added Bonus:**

* * *

**Sabrina vs. Kari**

"I just had to forget that Davis had all the Digimentals…" Kari mumbled as Gatomon fought the Kadabra.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon threw the punch at the psychic, only to get thrown aside.

"Is that all you got?" Sabrina sighed. "This is quite boring I'm afraid. Who brings a normal type when fighting a Psychic?"

"Oh yeah? Well, Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon immediately glared at the psychic. Kadabra turned and started attacking Sabrina.

"Wha… what?" Sabrina dodged the Psywave.

"Oh, what's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or should I say, Cat got your Pokémon?" Gatomon grinned. Kari sighed.

"This battle has just begun, Sabrina!" Kari told her.

**Bonus End**

* * *

So uh, how'd you like this chapter? Jasmine (Pokespe) is one of my favorite Gym Leaders, and her being part of this story is all part and parcel of this. She is officially registered as the Nature Spirit's eighth member! Next Chapter's still about Nature Spirits! Review! It helped me get back on my feet on this story, and it won't hurt to help me again!


End file.
